The stars that don't lie
by Keiya992
Summary: When Hikari Yagami’s popularity goes all down after being framed, Takeru and Daisuke team up to investigate what really happened. Will the 3 be able to survive through the hardships and in turn strengthen their friendship? At the same time, romance brews…
1. And it all began

**Author's notes:** Hey! Keiya992 here, this is my first fanfic, I hope you guys will enjoy it. Give some reviews too! Part of the inspirations was from Nobuta wo Produce. Some things to take note of:

Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Catherine - 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon and Nobuta wo Produce…lalala

**Summary:** When Hikari Yagami's popularity goes all down after being framed, Takeru and Daisuke team up to investigate what really happened. Will the 3 be able to survive through the hardships and in turn strengthen their friendship? At the same time, romance brews…

**CHAPTER 1:**

**And it all began…**

**Takeru Takaishi**

"Takeru!" 1 of the boys with curvy hair called out to the blonde. "Go for it!" He continued as he made a pass to Takeru Takaishi, the Odaiba Basketball Team Captain, wanting him to go for a shot.

Takeru, no doubt, catches the ball swiftly and goes for a shot. He did everything fast and swift; the opponent hardly even had the time to stop him before he made a jump. As swift as lightning, Takeru made a jump the very moment he received the ball, he made a shot. He looked very determined in his shot; his sparkling blue eyes explained it all.

"Hoot!" The ball went in for a chop. It was beautiful, and smooth, the action that Takeru made as he released the ball. He landed and made a winning gesture, with 2 fingers high up in the air. "Yes!" He shouted. The other team members soon gathered around him, cheering and holding one another by the shoulder. It was kind of like a winning dance or sorts.

"Nice one there, CAPTAIN!" Hayato Ogiwara, the boy who made the pass, remarked Takeru as he pats him on the shoulder. He grinned at the blonde and Takeru eventually smiled.

"Nah, it's all thanks to you! Great pass there!" Takeru tried to be humble, as he pats his team members by the shoulder. "All right! Gather around everyone!" He called out to everyone else.

"All right, ready?" Another boy in goggles called out as he bent down beside Hayato. He was Bandou Kimita, a biology genius in the school.

"Yes!" Everyone replied him, all fired up.

"That's too soft! Louder! Louder!" Bandou remarked as he was not satisfied; He stood up, holding his hands high up in the air, clapping them 3 times. "Come on, show some spirit!"

"Yes! Yes!" The others shouted again, as they placed their hands on top of one another.

"Come on, that's not good! What I heard were some little girls' shouting, show some MAN power! Come on!" Hayato continued for Bandou, making an all-fired-up expression.

"Yes!" The others shouted again.

"MAN POWER!" Hayato made a swinging action.

"Yes!"

"MAN- MAN- MAN!"

"YES! YES! YES!" The others replied, all together at the same time. It sounded very loud and strong; what Hayato was looking for.

"Yes! That's it! All right get set… Go!" Hayato continued as he punched his hand into the air.

"O!" Bandou led the team.

"O!" The others follow suit, their voices united strongly as usual.

"D!"

"D!"

"A!"

"A!"

"I!"

"I!"

"B!"

"B!"

"A!"

"A!"

"ODAIBA! ODAIBA!" Hayato shouted at the top of his lungs. "We'll win!"

"Yes! ODAIBA!" The others sounded strong, like usual as their all started to look spirited and awake.

"We'll trash them!" Bandou shouted this time, making a swinging action with his hand.

"YES! ODAIBA!" The voice came as one, it was getting stronger.

"We're the champions! Yes we are!" Takeru led the team this time, punching his hand into the air.

"YES WE ARE! ODAIBA!" The voice filled the whole gym.

"We'll win, we'll win, we'll—" Takeru led the group aloud, his hand punching into the air every time he mentioned the word "win".

"WIN WIN WIN!" The group continued the very moment Takeru stopped. Everyone punched their knuckles together and then into the air. "Whoosh!" They went before dismissal.

_What you just saw was the Odaiba High Basketball Team's traditional cheer. It was rather simple, but what matters are the volume and the might of the voice, that was awesome just now._

"TAKERU!" Takeru was shocked by the sudden interruption; he made a turn of his head quick and fast.

"A-ah?" He asked, looking blur.

"That was awesome…back then, seriously…that shot…you made." Another guy came up to the blonde, to praise him. The guy had rather long and messy hair, charcoal black eyes. His eyes were rather different; it had a certain feel to it, the sleepy kind of feeling. His hair, getting messier and messier each time, somehow emphasized so much on his character.

_Oh…Eiichi Gozourou. The sleepy-head in class, but still, he's 1 great center I must admit._

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Thanks for the compliment, you did great too!" Takeru tried to return something good back to Eiichi. He didn't want anything to be misunderstood. He still wanted a good school life.

_That's a must do in Odaiba High, I swear it with my right hand; I'm a right-hander. In this school, there are things that you really have to do if you still want a nice and cozy school life. Well, that was 1 of it. It helps to clear misunderstandings just like complimenting 1 back, well, it really does help. If you don't do that somehow, and the rumors of you being "unkind" spread all out, you're officially dead. Rumors in Odaiba High is 1 serious killing machine, I mean word._

"Hmmm…" Takeru took a glance around while drinking water, then he saw the clear sky through the windows. Without a doubt, he took out his phone and ran towards that way.

"Takeru? Where did he—" Hayato was leaving with the others, asking Takeru to tag along. But the curvy-hair could not see him anyway, then he remembered 1 of Takeru's daily routines.

"Sweet!" Takeru said as he took a photo of the sky, he stared at the picture for quite a while before Hayato came forward. He was touching the screen this time, as though there was an urge to do so.

"Takeru…" Hayato said softly.

"…Hmmm…huh-huh yeah?" Takeru took no notice until Hayato tapped him by the shoulders. Then he glance, he realized Hayato was wearing the sports jacket, with his backpack sling by the right. He was stuffing his hands into his pockets, making an irritated face. "Oh, sorry, you know," Takeru smiled a bit. "Daily, routines." He pointed to his phone screen.

Then he ran back to the bench packing his things before leaving with the rest.

"What was that all about, you've been doing that like, for the whole time?" Hayato asked out of curiosity.

_Sorry to comment, but I don't think people like you would have an interest in that. You guys are only interested in gossips and sorts._

"Oh, you mean the pictures?" Takeru tried to fake innocent. He held his phone up to show Hayato.

"Yup," Hayato continued. "I mean, what's the point? Some promise to your past time girlfriends or what?" He remarked, trying to make a joke out of it.

_That was rather rude…_

"I mean, what's all that for? Must have some kind of meaning to it?" Hayato looked puzzled, shuddering at the same time; Takeru gave a rather disapproving look on his face.

"Erm, yeah, kind of. Oh well, it's nothing much actually," Takeru added, he was still keeping cool. "Hey, let's go faster, classes are starting soon!" He tried to change the subject or so.

_I won't want you guys to make a joke out of it, or worst, spread it. So, that was a good lie I guess…_

"See you guys later, during practice!" Bandou called out as he ran along with Hayato, Eiichi and Takeru, making their way back to class fast. "Come on, go go go!"

**Daisuke Motomiya**

"Aiko-chan! I'm coming!" Daisuke said as he ran towards the peak. He was sweating vigorously, panting hard as well; it wasn't easy running fast up a steep slope. "I'm coming now!" Daisuke made a jump.

"Daisuke-kun!" Aiko, a girl with glittering black hair all long and smooth, cried as she called out. She stretched out her arms, as though she was about to hug Daisuke.

"BANG" The sound came from no where, all of a sudden, the ground disappeared. Daisuke realized that everything blacked out.

_What, what the heck?! I was about to hug her! Aiko-chan! Aiko-chaaaannn!_

"Huh! What the…" Daisuke woke up from his sleep, as he opened his eyes, he saw a blonde on the floor. His table was slanted to his side; the other tables near his were slanted too. The blonde was rubbing his knee, with 1 hand supporting him on the ground. He looked rather pain-struck.

_You! Yes, you destroyed my dream!_

"What the heck were you doing!? I was having a rather nice dream! I was about to hug Aiko-chan and there you are, you destroyed everything!" Daisuke howled, rather angrily. His pointy hair all fired-up.

_Wait…who is this…Tak-Takeru Takaishi! Knew it, you jerk!_

Before Daisuke said anything, he realized everyone else was staring at him, everyone else in the classroom. "What?" Daisuke was puzzled at the situation.

"Wake up buddy! Come-on! Takeru didn't do that on purpose! Apologize now!" It was Hayato, 1 of the few that Daisuke despised. This had very much irritated Daisuke.

"Hey look here dude, Takeru ruined everything! It's him who should apologize!" Daisuke was pointing here and there, trying to prove he's correct.

"Takeru is the team captain, what if his arms are injured! You dumb ass! You better apologize!" Hayato was getting angry too, trying to fight back against Daisuke.

_What the…That's why you proud asses are so irritating. You guys are so arrogant! I'm not giving up!_

"You are really pissing me off with that stupid attitude of yours, Hayato!" Daisuke said as he clenched his fist; His face going red with his veins coming out.

"Hey, chill out! I'm sorry ok?" Takeru tried to calm the whole situation down.

_Takeru's POV This Daisuke, as stubborn as ever. Forget it; I'm not wasting my time on things like this…_

"Takeru, what are you doing?" Hayato questioned.

"Hey, come on, we don't have to blow this whole thing up! I won't want to get in trouble." Takeru answered softly.

"…" Hayato took a step back and returned to his seat, he was still angry though.

"Freaking losers!" Daisuke shouted as he watched Takeru and Hayato walked away.

_All the same, the moment you threaten them, they will draw back! That's it for you arrogant asses! Oh well, I'm not the infamous Pointy Hot-head for no reason. I'm the captain of the soccer team after all! I can't lose to those arrogant jerks from the basketball team!_

**Hikari Yagami**

As she walked across the corridors, her long maroon hair swinging at the back with a fragrance of strawberries, many eyes fell upon her. The guys, all staring at her and the girls all adoring her. It was Hikari Yagami, 1 of the prettiest girls in Odaiba High with the nicest attitude that all teachers liked. She was crowned the princess of the school last year. Somehow, she had the sweetest smile that could make guys fall for her in a split second.

_Again, those looks, oh well I shouldn't give much notice either. Still, this school is really nice with nice people all around; I would really miss the school after graduation…_

All of a sudden, Hikari realized that something was running her way. She fell down with a hard knock on her butt. "Ouch!" She cried. She stood up rubbing her knees and looked back.

"Sorry!" It was Takeru; he was in a rush somehow. 'Oh, Hikari-san, I'm really sorry! I am in a rush delivering something! Sorry!" Then he continue running along the corridor.

"…That really hurt…" She continued as she patted her knees a few more times. She then looked up, looking at Takeru running along the corridors.

_What was that all about? Takeru in a rush is kind of a rare sight. Oh well, back to class or I'm going to be late. However, what I never expected was that I would soon get into some kind of a crisis, and that Takeru would be helping me. I never really expected that…_

"Oh well…" Hikari turned and continue walking towards the class, this time, increasing her speed. As she entered the class, she greeted them and went back to her seat.

After a while, the class starts…

Ishii sensei, their English teacher walked into the class, with his books as usual. He looked rather skinny and is in his 40s, he wore really big and thick spectacles, those for the elderly. "All-right, settle down!" He called out, his voice sounding grumpier. The class quiet down soon and Ishii sensei continued. "Listen, looks like we have a new comer and she's from France! She will be here in the same class with us from now on! Come in, Catherine!"

Then, a girl with awfully shiny golden hair walked in. She had the smell of lavender, her hair curly and beautiful. Many boys were taken aback, their faces going red. The girl had really beautiful eyes; they were baby blue in color. It looked really nice and her smile was rather cute, some girls were disgusted by the boys' reactions that they stuck their tongue out. "I'm Catherine, nice to meet you all," Catherine gave a bow.

"Hi, Catherine!" The boys said with enthusiasm and excitement. Catherine gave a lovely smile. However, Takeru's reaction compared to the other boys' was more of a shock. Takeru had his blue eyes all wide open, he was shocked, his mouth slightly open.

_Takeru's POV What's she doing here…How the…_

"Catherine, sit at the empty seat there if you please," Ishii sensei directed her with his hand.

"Thank you," Catherine bowed slightly as she walked to her seat. Takeru was behaving weird, looking through the windows, ignoring everything else. Daisuke and Hikari noticed as they glance around the class.

_Daisuke's POV Hehe… he's just like the rest, drooling over girls. Simple-minded ass! Seeing you like this makes me feel good!_

_Hikari's POV What's wrong with him, he's awfully weird now…Oh well, it doesn't matter…_

"All-right, settle down settle down!" Ishii sensei called out. "Now, about the performance, what are you all going to do? The festival night is only 1 week away!"

"I know! A play! The sleeping beauty featuring Catherine!! I like that!" Bandou was getting rather excited, making a fool out of himself.

"You're a bore, Bandou!" Kazumi Sakamoto replied sounding rather angry. She was pissed off by the attitude of the guys. Kazumi had black hair, tied up with a ponytail, and her looks resembled some kind of a shaman. She is real scary at times when she's angry.

"What? You're jealous I know!" Bandou fought back.

"Hey stop it will you!" Masumi Shiomizu shouted this time. She was a good friend of Kazumi, and she was pretty as well. She's smart too, but she's often compared to Hikari and tends to lose in popularity.

"You're just plain jealous!" Hayato remarked loudly.

"Settle down!" Ishii sensei sounded pissed. He then continued after a cough. "

Then stick to it, the roles?"

"I know, Catherine as the princess!" Bandou howled as he raised his hand high up.

_Daisuke's POV Hmmm…Princess eh…How 'bout Takeru being the prince! Haha, that would work!_

"Sensei!" Daisuke raised his hand but he never realized that Ishii sensei had said something earlier.

"Ok, Daisuke be the prince!" Ishii sensei called out.

"Huh? What?!" Daisuke was shocked. So were the others as they sighed and protested.

"Ok, that's done and for the last time, settle down!" Ishii sensei was getting irritated as he scratched his head for the 11th time.

"Sensei, I can't, the role…" Catherine was blushing and trying to ask the sensei for help.

"Don't worry Catherine; this is a good chance for you to know us more. It will be easy, trust me!" Ishii sensei comforted her.

Catherine withdrew herself looking all afraid and depressed. Takeru was still acting weird and Daisuke banging his head on the tabletop.

"Now, the script-writers and the other roles!" Ishii sensei continued, his voice getting hoarse. "Firstly, the script-writers!"

"Hikari-chan!" Masumi called out.

"Then its settle, now the other roles…" The old guy continued rambling with the class all noisy and messy.

"Huh? Me?" Hikari pointed to herself, her brown eyes looking blur and worried.

"Yup! Good luck!" Masumi remarked sarcastically.

_This is the worst, the worst really. I mean, why me? Masumi just pushed me into a deep old well that I can never climb up from now, what am I gonna do? This is the worst… What I never, never really expected is going to happen. All these performance and script writing are going to really turn my life upside down. If only I never joined in, if only! Oh, help me, someone!_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Well, that's the end of the 1st chapter, the original 1st chapter was much, much longer than this; it was twice of this. Oh well, hope you like it, it's my first time! I will update when I have the time. Give some tips or reviews if you can! Thank you! Btw, sorry if you could not understand some parts, my english isn't that good T.T...sorry...


	2. The promise made upon the stars

**Author's notes:** Hey! This is chapter 2 of my 1st fanfic, "The stars that don't lie" Oh well,

I guess the 1st chap didn't go too well, hope I can get better! I will try my best! Oh there's 1 mistake I made, it's their age. Pointers:

-Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Catherine – 17, not 16 (I'm really sorry!)

-This chapter will mostly be from Hikari's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon and Nobuta wo Produce…lalala

**Summary:** The sleeping beauty, that was what Hikari's class wanted to work on for the festival night. She gets chosen as the script-writer and somehow, things go really wrong…

**CHAPTER 2:**

**The promise made upon the stars**

"So…how long will you be here?" Takeru asked as he leaned himself against the wall, putting his hands into his pockets. He adjusted his blue uniform slightly and raised his head up, looking at the leaves of the tall, broad tree. The shadows of the leaves were cast over him. He then turned to look at Catherine as she spoke.

"About 2-3 years I guess…" Catherine answered, placing her hands over her skirt. She wasn't looking at Takeru, not even once. She was always facing the opposite direction of where Takeru would stand. "My dad's here on business after all and hopefully, I can finish High School before moving again." She spoke fluently.

Slowly, Takeru moved towards the bench, and sat beside Catherine. He crossed his fingers, and looked at Catherine. "You're shy?" Takeru laughed slightly. "Oh well, nothing's wrong; After all, it's been 5 years since we last met." He grinned.

"I guess so," This time Catherine smiled as she looked at Takeru eyes to eyes. Then she turned back to look at the walkway near the garden, where her body was facing.

"If you need any help, feel free to ask me." Takeru continued, sounding pleasant. "Surviving in this school is hard, it really is…"

"Hmm…Thanks," Catherine said as she slowly got on her feet. "Guess I better get going, my dad's coming home for dinner and I would have to prepare dinner as usual. Bye." She bade Takeru goodbye before she slowly walked towards the pavement, and towards the gate, carrying her bag.

Takeru waved at her and then turned, wanting to go back to the class. Slowly, he walked in a slow pace, glancing at the sky at the same time…

In the class…

_Why do I always get into troublesome things like this…I can't take it anymore, 1 day, I really will topple and fall. This is just so…forget it… Have to get the script done…_

Hikari thought as she fidgeted with her pen, swinging it back and forth, from her chin to her nose. She was staring in the air, with no one else left in the room. She sighed. "Phew... so boring…If only there was photography club today…" She laid her head on the table, crossing her arms around her head. Then, the front door opened.

_Who might it be? _

A blonde came into her vision, a tall figure that stood around 1.84m. As he entered the classroom he looked at and his eyes met Hikari's. "Oh…you're still around," Takeru said.

Hikari sighed again. "Yeah, trying to get the script done since I'm free today…"

"Oh, I see…" Takeru replied sounding uninterested. He walked to his table which was at the corner of the class. It was 2 tables away from Hikari's. He took something from under the table and put it into his bag. It was a small little amulet, red in color.

Hikari continued her work, scribbling on her paper, trying hard to concentrate. Then she started talking again; she was still writing. "Say…"

Takeru glanced around and pointed to himself, "Me?"

"You were acting really weird when Catherine came into class…" Hikari asked, still writing. Then she turned her head to look at Takeru. "You know her?" She continued as she pointed her pen at Takeru.

Takeru froze for a while, then he turned to look somewhere else. "No, nothing. Really." Then he zipped his sling bag, wanting to exit the room as he moved hurriedly towards the back door.

"Is that right…" Hikari wrote a few more words before she looked at Takeru again. "Hmmm…Stop lying, you're acting weird now."

"Whatever," Takeru said monotonously as he closed the door.

"…" Hikari stared at the door.

Then the door opened again just as Hikari was about to continue writing. "Work hard on the script instead of butting into other peoples' affairs, Baka." Takeru closed the door again as he finished his sentence.

"…" Hikari stared at the door again. She then stuck out her tongue.

_Oh well, better finish the script soon. The sleeping beauty…so bothersome…_

After a while…

Hikari gave herself a good stretch as she smiled, facing the fan. "Ah, finally done. Think I will go out for some fresh air," Hikari was feeling relieved now that she's done with her work. She was smiling the whole time, adjusting her maroon hair, humming at the same time. She placed a pen on the papers to prevent them from flying away due to the wind. Then, she opened the front door, and made her way towards the garden.

_Phew, finally done with work. Now, I shall get some fresh air and then pack up my things…_

"Finally, some fresh air!" She remarked as she stretched herself, closing her eyes, trying to enjoy the gentle breeze. The breeze made her hair flew against her face. She was enjoying every moment of it, inhaling and exhaling hard. Just then, a familiar yet vice sound broke the silence.

"Not feeling angry that you can't take the role of the Princess?" Masumi spoke with sarcasm.

…_You again. What do you want? Do you really enjoy making my life miserable?_

"Nope, not at all!" Hikari answered with a smile. "Why should I?"

_Now, please leave me alone. Don't spoil my mood now, I'm enjoying the breeze. _

"Hmm…Stop faking. I know you're jealous!" Masumi sounded displease.

…_You're really pissing me off now…_

"No, I'm not! I mean, there's no reason for me to—" Masumi cut in before Hikari could finish.

"Stop faking would you! You're a hypocrite! Pretending to be kind!" Masumi was sounding annoyed; there was a tiny bit of sadness in her words though.

"Masumi, I—" Hikari tried to calm her down.

"Stop it! It's really irritating to see how you tricked others into believing you are…are…innocent! It's irritating!" Masumi sounded rather sad and angry. Tears slowly, slowly, came down from her eyes.

_What…happened? _

"Masumi…No, I…" Hikari's mind went blank before she could say anything else.

_What…what's wrong with me! Masumi, what's wrong! I can't…I can't find the right word to say! What did I do! I can't think right! What's wrong with me!_

Hikari frowned, moving close to Masumi, wanting to comfort her. However, Masumi's cold black eyes froze her. "Go away!"

"Masumi…" Hikari held her hands close to herself.

"Masumi? Where are you?" A familiar voice came out from behind Hikari, near the classrooms. Hikari recognized that voice clearly.

_That voice…Kazumi-chan…_

Then, Kazumi came out, and ran towards Masumi the very moment she saw Masumi crying. "Masumi! What happened?" She ran and held out her hands onto the crying damsel's shoulders.

"Masumi, she…she…" Hikari couldn't think right.

"What did you do to her?" Kazumi sounded angry, her eyes staring hard at Hikari. Those eyes looked vile and scary, it really had scared Hikari.

"I never, I …" Hikari still stumbled at her words.

_I never did anything! _

"Masumi, let's go, now." Kazumi continued to comfort her friend as she brought her out into the opening. Hikari continued to look at the 2; her eyebrows, still frowning.

_Masumi…I hope she's all right…_

Feeling both depressed and shocked from what had happened, Hikari traipsed her way back to the classroom.

_What happened…_

Hikari couldn't concentrate, but she wanted to get rid of all these. She wanted to rest. Then, slowly, she opened the back door of the classroom and entered.

_Oh…I better forget about all these for now, I think I seriously need some rest._

Hikari sighed as she slowly kept her things into her pink and ravishing bag. Then, she stared out onto the field, and slowly she stuffed her things into her bag. Then, she tilted her head as she looked at the script. "Guess I will leave it here for the time being…" Then she placed the papers under the table. She got on her feet, and traipsed out of the room, closing the back door slowly. "I seriously need some rest…" she said to herself.

The next day…

Hikari went to school as usual, but rather low-spirited this time. As she entered the classroom, she greeted everyone. "Ohayou, mina-san…" She sounded dead. However, it was awfully quiet in the room that it made her hair stand. She looked around, and realized that many pairs of cold eyes were staring at her.

_What's…going on? Why's everyone looking at me like this?_

As she looked at Masumi, she felt that something was wrong. "What's…going on?" She asked, still sounding dead.

"I can't believe it…" Hayato started as he stood up. He walked towards Hikari, looking at her strangely. "How could you do that…"

"Do what…" Hikari asked.

"You're denying. I can't believe it, you're actually pretending!" Hayato cried with disbelief. "You made Masumi cry didn't you? Just admit what you did!" Hayato demanded.

_What…huh? How did…_

"Huh? I…I didn't!" Hikari protested.

_I didn't…She cried on her own! What is going on! _

"Hikari!" Hayato shouted. "I really…" He walked back to his seat, looking displease.

"I really didn't! Masumi…" Hikari stopped.

_I can't ask do this; I'm going to be a bad girl in everybody's eyes if I were to force Masumi to confess…_

"Look at this…" Bandou held out a photo to Hikari. Hikari took the photo reluctantly; her eyes grew big as she looked. It was a photo of Masumi and her together yesterday. Masumi was crying and Hikari realized her face looking angry. "Now, you have nothing to say."

_Now, they think I made her cry! I didn't!_

"I…I…" Hikari was going pale, she was shocked and speechless.

_Somebody, please…please help me… I…I really didn't do it! Please believe me…I can't even imagine what my life would be after this…_

"This is getting irritating…" Takeru mumbled to himself."Forget it everyone, Hikari, the play is more important than this." A familiar voice came from the corner.

…_Takeru…_

"The script, Hikari." Takeru called out.

"Oh…" Slowly, Hikari walked to her table and searched under her table. She moved her hand left and right, but all she could feel were the cold bars. She couldn't feel the smooth texture of the paper. Then, in panic, she looked under the table. "The script…"

"Well?" Kazumi asked.

"It's…gone…" Hikari answered in despair.

_Where could it have gone to! How can it go missing!_

"Hikari! You didn't do it, did you?" Hayato asked.

"I did, I really did!" Hikari cried.

"Stop lying, Hikari, we're running out of time!" Hayato said angrily.

"I…" Hikari started to cry.

"Stop faking those tears!" Masumi cried louder than Hikari. "You're just a hypocrite!"

"All-right! Settle down now! Class is starting!" Ishii sensei said as he walked into the class.

_I can't take it anymore…_

On the night of the festival…

_I haven't been talking to anyone in the class for quite a while, in fact, no one was willing to talk to me. Maybe only Daisuke, Takeru and Catherine…This life…it's so miserable…Everyone's just busy, preparing for the play. While I'm just sitting at 1 corner, they won't let me help. It's this very moment that I realize how important trust really is. It was gone, since the day they mistook the meaning of the photo. I…I just can't do anything about it…_

"Come on! Get it up everybody! The concert's starting in half-an hour's time!" Ishii sensei called out, hurrying the class.

"Everyone's…ignoring me…" Hikari mumbled to herself. Everyone was walking here and there in front of her. Ever since the gossip of Hikari being the "Hypocrite Princess" spread, even students from other classes gave her strange and disapproving looks.

"All-right! Everyone, now we're going to the backstage to prepare the rest! Hurry up!" Ishii sensei shouted. Hikari's class was going to the backstage to prepare the rest of the props. As Hikari walked behind everyone else, Kazumi approached her.

"Hikari, we left the crown in the class, go back and get it!" She asked.

"Oh…Okay!" Hikari smiled a little.

_Finally, even if it was just a simple task of taking the crown, I feel happy. At least I can help…_

As she ran back to the classroom, she could not see the crown anywhere. She then saw a paper on Kazumi's table. It stated the important things needed for the play. She then saw something useful.

"The clothes…in the dressing room near the backstage…" She read out softly. "All-right, I'll get it then!" She ran out of the classroom and then took the shortcut to the hall.

_I hope those guys would really talk to me soon, I really, really hope that they would trust me like they used to…_

Hikari thought as she ran. Then she reached the dressing room and she opened the door. As she looked for her class slot, she opened the cabinet. She was shocked. In front of her eyes was a torn gown, pink in color. It was being torn apart severely, she was shocked. She took out the gown in disbelief as she touched it. "How did…" She couldn't believe her own eyes.

_How did it…what happened here?! Who did such a terrible thing! Now, how are we going to continue with the play? Oh…somebody please…_

Then the door opened. It was Kazumi and Hayato. Hayato looked shocked after seeing the gown being torn and cut. They saw Hikari holding it. Kazumi cried aloud. The others then came by to see what had happened. "Hikari…what did you…" Hayato asked in disbelief.

"I…I didn't…" Hikari said weakly.

_No! Not again!_

"Hikari, why did you do this? First you made Masumi cry and now, you…" Bandou exclaimed.

"I really didn't…I found a paper on Kazumi's table and it stated that the props would be stored here…so I just…" Hikari stumbled on her words again.

"You didn't go back to class, did you! You took the shortcut here and then cut the gown apart!" Kazumi cried. "How could you! Now, what will Catherine wear for the play?!"

"No, I really didn't!" Hikari cried.

"Stop lying!' Hayato exclaimed. "Hikari, the play is all messed up now!"

"I didn't…" Hikari cried weakly.

_Stop it! Stop it everyone! I didn't do it, can't you believe me?! Stop it…please…I can't control now…_

"I DIDN'T!" Hikari wept as she screamed. Everyone was shocked and silence filled the room. Hikari broke into tears as Ishii sensei came walking in.

"What's going on?" He asked. But Hikari covered her face and ran out of the room, pushing everyone out of her way.

_Everyone…why…why are you doing this to me…is it fate playing tricks on me? I've been really nice and I'm not faking it! Why can't everyone just believe me! I can't believe trust could be broken so easily! I really can't…_

Hikari ran to the school roof and beside some boxes near the edge. She sat down, crying softly to herself. She covered her face with her hands. "Why's everyone doing this to me…"

"…Hikari…?" A familiar voice came from near Hikari. Hikari could feel his presence.

Hikari looked up slowly. "Ta-Takeru-kun?" She quickly wiped her tears away, "What are you doing here?"

"That's my line." Takeru leaned against the wall, looking up at the night sky. "Why are you crying?" Then he held out a handkerchief to Hikari. It spelled of Sunflowers.

"I'm not crying!" Hikari lied.

_What do you know…_

"Suit yourself…" Takeru kept the handkerchief into his pockets as he sat down quietly. "What happened…Tell me…"

"Nothing, I'm…I just wanted some fresh air!" Hikari tried to sound cheerful. She gave a fake smile.

"Stop lying…seriously…" Takeru laughed a little.

"I'm not!" Hikari sounded irritated.

"Hey, chill out!" Takeru held back. "Just tell me what happened…"

"…" Hikari thought for a while.

_Maybe I should tell him. After all, he helped me quite a few times; he's a nice guy maybe…_

"Everyone…they're misunderstanding me for all the things which I really didn't do…" Hikari sounded sad.

"Oh, you're lying again?" Takeru laughed, trying to cheer Hikari up.

"No!" Hikari cried. "I shouldn't have told you…just shut up…"

"Okay, okay. Chill out…" Takeru continued to laugh a little more.

"If only, they would understand…then I can live school life peacefully. If only the truth would come clear to their heads…" Hikari muttered, playing with her buttons.

"…hmm…" Takeru sighed. "…Say, you're trying to tell me you're being framed?" Takeru asked.

"I suppose so…" Hikaru sounded weak.

"Then, that's it." Takeru got on his feet. "I will help you," He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I will find out who's behind all these.'

Takeru looked at Hikari, with confidence in his smile and eyes. Those dazzling blue eyes filled Hikari with hope. "You…" Hikari said.

"After all, this is interesting. I could have some fun with all these investigation and stuffs." Takeru smiled.

"Takeru…" Hikari mumbled.

_Somehow, I feel that I could trust Takeru, I really could…_

"Ahh-choo!" The sound of someone sneezing came from behind the storeroom. Takeru and Hikari looked taken aback.

"Who's there?" Takeru called out.

"…That's my line!" Daisuke popped out from the wall and walked towards the 2. "What are you guys doing here? Especially you!" He pointed to Takeru, looking disapproved.

"Well, I'm just trying to relax up here. It's really noisy down there; I just wanted some peace and quiet…" Takeru looked away. "You?"

"I'm not going to be the prince, over my dead body!" Daisuke made some really exaggerating actions that Takeru didn't really like.

"The prince running away from home…hehe…" Takeru chuckled.

"What's so funny, you blockhead!" Daisuke shouted.

"Say, did you hear what we were saying?" Takeru looked serious this time.

"A little, I guess. Hikari cried and then, you tried to comfort her. Next, she was saying how she wanted everyone's trust back. Then, you said that you are going to help her. Am I right?" Daisuke smiled.

"…" Hikari looked dumbfounded.

"That's everything, not a little, you dimwit…" Takeru sounded irritated.

"Stop calling me names!" Daisuke protested.

"In any way, you heard it so you would have to part of this." Takeru pointed out to Daisuke.

"Why am I involved in this stupid detective game?" Daisuke sounded pissed.

"Shut up, you heard some unnecessary things!" Takeru fought back.

"Why you!" Daisuke clutched his knuckles.

Hikari chuckled, seeing the 2 fighting.

_I'm feeling rather happy now. Seeing these 2 fighting is so…comforting…_

The 2 boys blushed and stopped. "Ok, ok…Now we'll swear to the stars that we will not leak out anything about this." Takeru continued, after he cleared his throat.

"You're so lame…stars? Swear?" Daisuke folded his arms.

"Shut up!" Takeru sounded irritated.

"Forget it, it will not work…" Hikari sounded disheartened.

"Come on, it will. Well, the stars promised it." Takeru pointed out.

"Stars?" Hiakri looked curious.

"Stars don't lie…trust me…" Takeru said confidently.

"Didn't know you were so childish…" Daisuke said.

"Come on, put our left hands out, and this shall be the trust we built. A promise we will make upon the stars." Takeru continued.

Daisuke let out his hand reluctantly, Hikari slowly, reached out for the other 2. It was the start of a new friendship…

_I didn't know what happened to me…I just trusted the 2 all of a sudden. I really believed that everything was going to succeed. The stars promised us? I really couldn't believe myself; I was making new friends, friends whom were like strangers to me. I was filled with hope again, and also, the courage to start again…It was new, I like it and yes, my life's starting again. A new life…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Finally done, sorry it was rather long again, will update when I have the time. Please do give some suggestions or comments, I think I need it.


	3. The Sleeping Beauty

**Author's notes:** The 3rd chapter of the story. Sorry if the previous chapters were boring, well, I'm trying to make it interesting. So, please give some tips at the same time. The romance doesn't start so soon, I mean, maybe after this chapter. Pointers:

- None, I think…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary:** Our 3 protagonists start their own little adventure through the play…

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi - **Thanks for the review! You will know whether it's Takari or not in the upcoming chapters, sorry, I don't wanna spoil the fun . . Masumi is not insane; it's something else, Hehe…

**CHAPTER 3:**

**The Sleeping Beauty**

"Where's Daisuke?" The charcoal-hair asked. He's Matsuo Satake, the shortest guy in class; he's around 1.66m. Poor guy, he got rejected many times for his short height.

"Yeah, where's that clown? It's about time for us to get on stage!" Bandou panicked, as he kept adjusting his spectacles. Hayato wasn't really concern about Daisuke's whereabouts; he was more concern about his hair. "Hayato!"

"What?!" Hayato threw back a shriek. "I'm busy!"

"Where's that clown?!" Bandou yelled. "I'm going to kill him when he comes back!"

"He's a prince, not a clown." Eiichi interrupted.

Everyone threw Eiichi a disapproving stare.

"What? Oh, am I wrong?" Eiichi asked, looking all blur and daze.

"Eiichi!" Bandou yelled at the sleepy-head. "Just...shut up and go find Daisuke!"

"Oh, okay…" Eiichi answered softly, as he slowly traipsed his way out of the backstage.

As the others carried on with their own work, Eiichi came back again. "Where's he?"

"…" Everyone was dumbfounded. Bandou gave him a face of disgust and threw a piece of paper ball at him. "Will you quit asking dumb questions?"

Eiichi ran out and searched the class blocks. Meanwhile, Chisato Shinkawa, a good friend of Hikari helped Catherine with her costume. "Chisato, isn't this suppose to be your costume? You should take it back…" Catherine tried to reject.

"Don't worry, just wear it. You're the center attention, your image is more important. Don't worry about me; I'm just a small role after all!" Chisato answered cheerfully, beaming Catherine with a smile.

"Chisato…thank you…" Catherine said, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hey, cheer up! Don't be scared, it will be all right! Everyone's here with you! Just go out there and make all the guys drool over you!" Chisato got on her feet as she passed Catherine a piece of tissue. "I will go look for Hikari now! Good luck!" The ponytail threw Catherine a punch in the air, as a sign of good luck. Then, she went the same way Eiichi went, to look for Hikari.

Meanwhile…

"So, that's all, got it?" Takeru asked, looking uncertain.

"Err, kind of…" Daisuke answered, sounding muddy.

"…Whatever, I'm not going to repeat myself." Takeru got on his feet and left the roof. As he opened the door, he turned. "You 2 better do a good job out there later. This is just the beginning." The blonde threw a smile and left the roof hurriedly.

"Well…?" Daisuke asked, looking dazzled.

"Let's go then," Hikari was smiling. Then she pulled Daisuke and the 2 left the roof.

_I'm completely putting my trust on these 2 guys. Let's do it, go! Hikari, gambateh!_

Daisuke took the shortcut to the backstage, while Hikari decided to take the corridors and to the backstage. Takeru hurried all the way to the backstage before the others, to avoid any suspicion.

"Takeru!" Masumi cried. 'Have you seen Daisuke?" She asked, sounding urgent.

_Those 2 better hurry here and get done with the play. I don't want this to end fast…_

"No, why?" Takeru lied. "Oh, the play's started! Where could those 2 have gone to!"

_This is called the technique of lying. To completely fool one, your facial expressions are important. Oh well, aren't I good at lying._

"2?" Masumi sounded puzzled.

_Ooops…_

"Is everything going smoothly?" He changed the question.

"Yeah, I guess. But Daisuke must be here soon!" Masumi sounded irritated.

"Hope so…" He replied softly.

_Luckily, there's such a technique called "Change the topic". But, those 2 are so slow…_

"Bang" the door went. Masumi opened her mouth in delight. "Daisuke, finally, your role will be here soon! Get ready with the costume now!" She pulled the tired Pointy-head to his costume. Takeru smiled and watched the others' acting.

_This is scary; the corridors at night are so…dim. I better hurry! _

"Hikari, finally!" Chisato called out from behind.

_Chisato! Oh, you really scared me!_

"Chisato!" Hikari shrieked. Chisato went up and hugged her friend.

"Are you all right?" Chisato looked concern. "Don't go wandering alone next time! Let's go to the backstage now!" She pulled Hikari all the way back, their hands tightly clamped.

On the stage…

"Oh, my lord, we need a PRINCE!" the advisor, which Bandou played, said out loud. He, with his beard and old blue cape, kneeled down in front of the King. The king was Hayato's role.

"Then call 1!" The chivalrous king shouted, with might and glory in his words.

"Yes, your majesty!" Bandou threw Hayato a face of disgust knowing that his back was facing the audience. As he stood up and walked towards the backstage, Hayato called again. Bandou remembered clearly Hayato would not have any line until Daisuke comes in, but still, he turned. "Yes, sire?"

"Is my hair messy?" Hayato said out loud. He gave a goofy look at Bandou.

"…Very neat, very!" Bandou looked irritated. But everything was followed up by a pool of laughter in the air. The audience was enjoying it.

"Well, then hurried off!" He swinged his arm as a signal for Bandou to leave.

As Bandou entered the backstage, he adjusted his costume again and waited for his turn to enter the stage once again. At the same time, he observed Daisuke. "What are you doing…"

Daisuke was swinging his wooden sword here and there. "Practicing.'

"…Get ready soon!" He threw another paper ball at Daisuke. "It's our turn!"

Meanwhile, Takeru was watching the rest, and waiting for Hikari at the same time.

_Everything's doing well; Hikari should be all right…_

"My lord, a prince is here!" Bandou shouted as he adjusted his beard for the last time.

Everyone turned to look at Daisuke. But no one came out.

"The PRINCE is here!" Bandou howled again. He emphasized on the word "Prince" greatly. Then, Daisuke hurried onto the stage. His crown was slanted but he never realized it. He became the center of attention in no time.

"Sorry dudes, I was looking for my sword!" The hot-head then noticed that he had spoke too loud that everyone could here. Laughter once again filled the air, with everyone pointing here and there. "Oops…" Daisuke mumbled.

"The prince! Ah, finally, you're the one who would rescue my daughter I say?" Hayato carried on. He blinked at the dazzled-looking hot-head who was adjusting his cape. Bandou stuck out her lips as though he was going to kiss someone.

"Oh, oh… yeah! That's what princes always do, rescue the princesses and they kiss in the end!" Daisuke said innocently. Laughter poured again as Hayato knocked his head with his knuckle while Bandou made a what-the-heck-where-you-saying kind of look. Daisuke continued to smile like a geek.

After a while…

"There's a dragon guarding the princess. Be very careful!" Bandou acted as he touched his beard.

"Yeah, yeah, I will kick it's ass for 'yer." Daisuke swung his sword high up. Bandou stepped on Daisuke's leg and the hot-head released a scream. "Ouch!"

"You better get going, or the princess will be in danger!" The advisor pushed Daisuke all the way to the right side of the stage, where the setting of the castle and woods were.

"Don't worry! I will save her! Relax, it's not like she isn't going to kiss me because I'm late!" Daisuke made his way, walking proudly towards the castle. Bandou threw a face of disgust and went backstage.

Takeru laughed as he saw Daisuke's acting. He was enjoying it.

_This guy, he must have forgotten to memorize his lines, I don't think he would give a damn anyway. Hikari, where are you? Daisuke's doing great now…_

As Daisuke approached the dragon, which was Eiichi's role, he pointed his word gallantly at the dragon. "So, you're the fat ass that I have to kill! Piece of cake!" Daisuke didn't go for any rehearsal; he didn't realize that Eiichi was in the costume until he saw the hole at the dragon's neck. He jumped back from shock and his butt hit the ground. "You scared me!"

Bandou was banging his head against the wall while Hayato couldn't ever bear to look. "Rwarrr!' Eiichi went. But the roar was rather dull and monotonous. The audience laughed again. Daisuke stood up again, but as he held up his right hand, he realized that his thin wooden sword was broken.

"What the!" Bandou yelled.

"Oh now what…" Hayato looked stunned.

"Now how am I going to slay that fat ass? I guess I will have to go physical against you right?" Daisuke got into a standby pose, with his hands up, he was throwing some punches. Eiichi looked rather scared; he knew how violent Daisuke can be.

_This is getting out of hand, I better do something…_

Takeru went to the cabinet and tied a red cape around him, wearing an extra piece of costume in it. The costume was covered in aluminum and Takeru picked up another sword, made of paper though. Feeling that it was unstable, he picked up a metal thin bar and stuck it onto 1 side of the sword. He used tape to tape it to ensure that it would be safe. Now, his sword was stable enough to be used. He then entered the stage, surprising everyone.

Hayato and Bandou looked stunned, Daisuke had his jaws wide open. Masumi and Kazumi were in shocked too. Then, Daisuke started, "What are you doing here?"

Takeru winked at Matsuo wanting him to continue with something out of the script; Matsuo was the narrator after all. But Matsuo was flabbergasted by the sudden change that he couldn't speak.

_Not now, forget it; I would have to do something about this then…_

"I…" As Takeru was about to explained, he was interrupted by the gentle and feminine voice coming from the speakers. The class knew who it was.

_Hikari! (Daisuke and Takeru's POV)_

"He is the brother of the prince! Seeing the prince in need of help, he realized that he would have to help, and here he is!" Hikari spoke with confidence.

"Yes, brother, I am here to help you!" Takeru said confidently, smiling at the audience.

"I don't need any help!" Daisuke yelled.

"Brother, let's get rid of this beast together!" He did a slow-motion effect as he swung his sword at the Dragon. Without a doubt, Eiichi pretended to fall. "Now, let's save the princess!" Takeru continued. As he walked, Daisuke stopped him. The blonde then threw him a question mark.

"No, I shall enter alone, for the princess will kiss only me!" Daisuke ran in. Takeru looked stunned and irritated by the dumbness of Daisuke. He smiled at Hikari and Hikari smiled back. The audience continued laughing.

_This dimwit, forget it. Well, at least everything's going smoothly…_

And so the play continued and soon it hit 10.30pm. The audience was leaving and so were Takeru and the rest…

Along the river…

Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari were walking home together, planning to discuss about their plans.

"So, guess everything's going smoothly…" Hikari sounded happy yet soft.

"Yeah," Takeru smiled as he walked along the river, staring at the sky. "It's getting late, we better hurry."

"I did great just now, right?" Daisuke asked, sounding proud.

"Yeah!" Hikari smiled. She was gazing at the stars as she walked.

"Actually, you were making a fool out of yourself…" Takeru added, wanting to tease Daisuke. "The moon sure is pretty tonight." He stopped all of a sudden, with Hikari behind him.

"Yeah, I guess…" Hikari said softly, crossing her arms.

"What's so nice about it, just like an egg yolk…" Daisuke stuck his head out beside Hikari. What he just said stunned the 2 once again.

"Don't talk when you're not supposed to…" Takeru added in disgust as he continued walking towards the road.

"Hey, why can't I?!" Daisuke sounded furious. But he walked behind Takeru and Hikari. "Forget it, I'm heading home first, see you guys tomorrow!" He left in a haste leaving Hikari and Takeru behind.

"Thanks," Hikari said.

"Huh?" Takeru asked as he continued looking at the moon.

"For helping me…" The girl answered.

"I didn't really help…' Takeru said, still focusing his attention on the moon.

"Well, at least you gave me hope…" Hikari sighed.

"Maybe…" Then Takeru looked forward as he approached the road.

"Do you really think you can clear my name…?" Hikari asked out of curiosity, looking at Takeru, the tall figure beside him.

"Don't worry, even if that dimwit's on the team, I will still get that culprit out." Takeru answered confidently.

"Is that right…" Hikari remarked softly.

"Don't worry; I have faith in you guys." Takeru added to bring up Hikari's mood.

"Thanks, really!" Hikari smiled again, this time, feeling really happy.

"Let's get going…" Takeru carried on walking with Hikari. 'It's getting late." The 2 smiled at each other as they continued walking home...

_I didn't know why, but Takeru and Daisuke became my new friends all of a sudden. Daisuke, he's real funny and Takeru, he always provided me the sense of security and hope. I believe I have faith in those 2, that they will help me. I'm feeling real happy now, I really am. This warm feeling, I like it, the warm feeling from my heart…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Done. Hope you guys will enjoy it! And do give some comments! Sorry if it was rather lame, but funny things are meant to be lame, right? Well, that's it for now, will update soon!


	4. A Little More

**Author's notes:** The 4th chapter of the story. Phew, finally done. I'm having a hard time writing this. But either way, I hope you will enjoy the story. Pointers:

This chapter is a brief introduction of the characters' family…

Taichi and Jun : 21

Daisuke's parents were unnamed in the original series. Their names were created by me…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary:** Finally, they reached home, what else can happen?

**CHAPTER 4:**

**A Little More**

**Daisuke Motomiya**

"I'm home!" Daisuke removed his shoes and entered the apartment. He threw his bag on the couch, heading for the kitchen directly.

_Hey, I smell something good! Something like…curry…yeah! It is curry!_

"Mum, did you cook curry for supper?" Daisuke asked as he headed for the kitchen where his mother was. As he walked in, he saw a woman wearing a flowery dress; she had shimmering light brown hair and wearing a pink apron. She had blue gloves on and seemed to be stewing something in the pot.

_That's my mum, Hatsue Motomiya. She's a great cook and that's probably why my father chose to marry her. Oh well, 1 thing I definitely feel weird about her is how open she seemed to feel towards things. She doesn't get angry easily and seems to smiling the whole time. I feel real weird having such a…nice mother._

"Oh, Daisuke! You're home early!" Mrs. Motomiya faced Daisuke while she continued stewing her curry. "Yes, there's curry for supper!"

_Early…home early?_

The cheerful young lady then carried the pot outside onto the dinning table. She carefully laid the small bowls and utensils over the table, preparing everything nicely.

_Well, she's a housewife after all._

"Jun, supper's ready!" The young lady called out as she entered the kitchen again. Daisuke was sitting down already, fidgeting with the television remote control, switching channels here and there.

_Man, these channels are so boring… Can't they show anything better? Hey, what's that dumb girl doing in her room? I'm hungry…_

"Daisuke-dear?" The feminine tone came out from the kitchen.

_No, not me…_

"Yeah?" Daisuke answered, sounding unhappy.

"Could you please get your sister to come out? Thank you so much!" The tone was still as cheerful as ever.

_No! Why me again? Why do I have to be the one to get that dumb sister of mine out here?! Man, I hate this! _

"Me?" Daisuke asked, even though it was painfully obvious who his mother was referring to. But there was no reply. "Fine…" The hot-head lazily got up from his seat and sauntered towards the living room. He then made a turn towards a room at the side.

There was a paper pasted on the door.

Caution! Do not disturb or you would be haunted for life!! 

_How lame can you get…_

Slowly and lazily, Daisuke knocked on the door. There was no answer. Then, he held onto the door knob.

_Let me think…She would probably be jumping on the bed like a mad woman, swinging herself here and there, listening to some rock music. That's expected of her…_

Then he sighed. Slowly, he turned the door knob and peeked inside. He entered the room and as expected, there was someone jumping on the bed. He stared at her, giving her a disapproving look on his face. But she wasn't looking; she had earphones over her ears.

_This is Jun Motomiya, my sister. Her hairstyle, its worst than me! It's messier than mine! And yes, somehow, she's so crazy over all those stupid rock bands. She's been listening to them everyday, even in school. And she's spending money on all those stupid albums. I can't stand her, especially when she's desperate. She would come for me for money…_

"Ouch!" Jun fell down on her butt. She rubbed her knees and butt as she stood up. It was then she realized that her brother was looking at her the whole time. "What are you doing here?"

_Why is my sister someone like you…_

"Mum said to go out for supper; I had to come here personally to get you!" Daisuke yelled. "Stop listening to all those stupid rock music, it's ruining my life!"

"Hey, how would it affect you?! Stop crapping with me! I'm going out now," Jun took off her earphones and threw it on the bed. Then she left the room, with Daisuke still inside.

_It really will, when you come asking me for money that is… Look at all these posters. I bet they can afford me allowance for a week! They're such a waste of money! I'm going broke at times because of that dumb sister of mine; I really can't stand her…_

The whole room was dark blue in color. With posters all over the walls and albums all stacked up by the lamp. Her room was in a mess, with pillows on the floor and papers everywhere. Daisuke sighed before leaving the room.

As he walked, he banged into his sister. The 2 of them fell down and were rubbing their heads. Jun got on her feet and soon noticed that the album she was holding had cracks on it.

_Darn it, why do I have to be so ill-fated…Huh? Wait, what are you doing? Don't pull me!_

Jun pulled Daisuke, giving him an angry face. "Look at what you've done!" She held the album high up, as she bellowed at Daisuke. She was grinning angrily, her fist that was holding Daisuke's uniform had veins coming out.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Daisuke struggled back and managed to get rid of Jun's hand. "You banged into me first!" He protested, rubbing his shirt.

"Hey, don't—"Jun was interrupted before she could finish. Mrs. Motomiya was staring at the 2, but she was smiling though, crossing her arms.

"It's so nice seeing 2 of you getting along perfectly fine. Oh, I'm so blessed!" She laughed as she went back to the kitchen.

"…" The 2 were dumbfounded as they watched their mother getting out of sight.

_See? Isn't that scary? How she's still able to laugh when my dumb sister and I are quarreling!_

"Come on you 2, supper, supper!" The cheerful voice came from the dining room.

Daisuke and Jun gave one another a cold hard stare before making their way to the dining table. Jun folded her arms, making a disgusted face while Daisuke stuck his hands into his pockets, not willing to look at his sister. The 2 sat far away from each other, purposely trying to avoid one another. Then, the door bell rang.

"Must be Daddy!" Mrs. Motomiya exclaimed. She got on her feet and skipped to the door. She got really happy knowing that her husband was finally home. "Coming, honey!"

She opened the door, greeting the tall, tanned man at the door. He was really tall and tanned, his fringe adjusted towards the left. He was wearing a black coat on the outside, with a black sweater on the inside. In his hands was some papers and documents, his briefcase held on the other hand. Then, Daisuke's parents exchange kisses.

"Thank you honey, it was kind of cooling outside!" Mr. Motomiya said as the kind lady helped him carried his briefcase.

"No problem, dear! I'm putting all these on the table for now," She placed the documents on the table as she entered the living room. "Go have some supper; Daisuke and Jun are eating too!"

"Oh, a family dinner or something? Great!" The bloke entered the kitchen, greeting everyone before he sat down. But as they entered, they realized that their children were having some kind of conflict, over food. Daisuke and Jun were arguing over a piece of chicken.

"That's mine! I got it first!" Jun cried, struggling with her chopsticks.

"Give it to me!" Daisuke used so much force that his face was going red. He was gritting his teeth.

"These 2 sure likes to quarrel! But isn't that right that good friends always quarrel?" Mr. Motomiya remarked as he sat down, sighing at the same time. "Well then, Itadakimasu!" He clapped his hands and then started helping himself with the food. He was laughing away as he watched the 2 fighting.

Jun managed to snatch the chicken away and she stuck out her tongue at Daisuke. "Not funny, dad!" Daisuke howled.

"Chills!" His father squint his eyes, as he drank his beer.

_That's my dad, Ippei Motomiya, the man of the family. Yeah, I'm going to become one too, a true man. He's a designer, graphic designer I mean. Well, he's not so bad after all; at least he's not too weird. But he has got this bad habit of giving people weird answers for his questions._

"Make a guess," Mr. Motomiya spoke as he put down his chopsticks. "What's this?" He was flapping his hands, like a bird flapping its wings.

"A bird, obviously…" Daisuke answered as he yawned.

"Wrong!" Mr. Motomiya chuckled, as he took a sip of his beer. "This is…a butterfly!"

"…" There was utter silence in the air. Jun stared hard at the bloke, as she dropped her spoon. Mrs. Motomiya wasn't listening, she was reading some magazines. Daisuke dropped his chopsticks, placing his head on the table as he sighed.

_See? It's not even funny, yet he's laughing. Even my dumb sister is not laughing._

After supper…

Daisuke traipsed back into his room, as he yawned and lied on the bed. His room was painted navy blue all over. It had posters of soccer players pasted all over. The room was rather messy; he's a guy after all. His table had papers all over, the assignments which he didn't complete. His cabinet was messy too, his shirts all over the place. But he was snoring away as soon as he got on the bed. "Zzz…"

**Hikari Yagami**

"I'm back!" Hikari said as she removed her shoes and walked into the living room. Her brother was lying on the couch, watching TV. He was yawning away as he watched, as though he was about to doze off. "Taichi?"

"Huh…Huh? Oh, you're home! Finally, I can get some rest…" He yawned as he answered. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "There are still some leftovers from dinner; you can go have them if you want. I'm going to sleep now, good night." He walked slowly, as he yawned, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Nii-san?" Hikari called out as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah?" Taichi tilted his head, his eyes half-opened and his hand on the door knob.

"Who's this girl? I found the picture inside your---"Before Hikari could finish; Taichi had already snatched the photo away from his sister's hand. He was grasping, slotting the photo back into his wallet. Hikari chuckled.

"Hey, don't touch my things without permission next time!" Taichi was fully awake by now, his attention all on the photo. "I'm going to sleep now…" He walked away, pulling his blue t-shirt as he walked.

"Nii-san?" Hikari started again.

Taichi halted. He turned slowly, his face looking irritated. "What now?"

"Where's mum and dad?" Hikari was watching the TV as she yawned.

"They're sleeping." Taichi sighed as he continued walking back to his room until his sister called again. "What now!"

"Good night!" Hikari was looking at him, smiling cheerfully.

Taichi turned, scratching his back as he waved back to Hikari. "Yeah, yeah, you better sleep early too…" Then, he entered his room and silence gradually invaded the apartment.

Hikari sighed, as she picked up a photo placed on the table. There was a man standing on the left, doing a "say cheese" action. He looked like an honest man, wearing a white t-shirt with jeans. Beside him was a gentle-looking lady, her hair color in tyrian purple. (A/N: you can try finding on the net if you want to know hoe it looks like) She was wearing a striped tank top and jeans. She looked like a nice lady. Below them were 2 kids; a girl and a boy. The boy was wearing a white jersey and smiling widely. He had the sunshine kind of smile and beside him was a little girl. She had a hair clip similar to Hikari's and she was wearing a yellow scarf around. The photo was rather heart-warming.

_That's my family photo, taken when I was eight. We were attending Taichi's soccer event in school. Taichi's hair is still like a mess now. Taichi's still in the soccer team now and he's studying in university too. But, he has a record of getting rejected by girls, pity him! Oh well, those 2 are my parents. My dad's a salesman and he's a really nice man. That's why my mum chose to marry him. He's one of the best dads in the world, probably the best ever! My mum's nice too, she likes to cook but…somehow cooking really isn't the thing for her. Well, you can see from the leftovers over at the table. It's as though no one has eaten…Pretty scary eh?_

"I better sleep soon, oh well!" Hikari kissed the photo as she got on her feet. "Good night, everyone!"

**Takeru Takaishi**

The blonde entered the room as he switched on the lights. He placed his bag on the floor and sat on the chair. Then, someone knocked on the door. "Come in,"

"Takeru?" There was a woman at the door; she seemed to be in her 20s. She had blonde hair just like Takeru. Then slowly, she entered the room and sat down on his bed.

"Yeah?" Takeru asked as he scribbled on a piece of paper. He looked as though he didn't really care about anything else.

"How's school today? Have you eaten?" She seemed to carry a concern look over her face. At the same time, there was uncertainty in her questions.

"Fine I guess…" Takeru continued doing his own work. Then, he stood up and took some books from his shelf. He sat down and read the books, flipping through the pages as though he was looking for some information.

"Okay, sleep early." The woman looked rather awkward. She got on her feet, wanting to leave Takeru alone. Just as she was about to close the room, Takeru called out.

"Mum?" He turned his body towards the door.

"Yes?" She looked back, still carrying a glum look on her face.

"Good night…" Takeru smiled as he spoke. There was some feeling in his words and that, brought up a smile on the woman's face.

"You too," She answered gently, this time, smiling back at Takeru. Takeru went back to his work as soon as the woman left the room. Then, he picked up a fishing hat on the floor and wore it. He wore it over his eyes as he placed his head over the chair. The blonde sighed.

_That was my mum, Natsuko Takaishi. She's an office lady and she worked the whole day, therefore I had to do some of the house chores. This fishing hat I'm wearing is from my dad. His name is Hiroaki Ishida, and yes, my parents are divorced. Since we were young, they had some problems of their own and in the end, my brother went with dad. _

_My father's a TV producer and he works for the news channel. He's living with my brother Yamato Ishida now. He's real quiet at times and that somehow scared me since I was young. My brother Yamato is in a band called "The Teenage Wolves". Yeah, he's popular among the girls._

Takeru got up and left the room as he took off his fishing hat. Then he walked down the stairs and into the living room. There he found a note: "I won't be home early tomorrow so you would have to prepare dinner yourself. Or, you could go over to Yamato's place for dinner. Sorry son. –Mum" Takeru sat down on the chair and sighed.

_I don't really like to talk about my personal matters. Not even my background and interests. I would always use trendy news to avoid being asked such questions. I feel uncomfortable when I talk about them. That's probably why nobody really knows me well, the real me…_

Slowly, Takeru got drowsy and fell asleep. Then, the apartment went quiet, silence in the air. It was a silent night as the moon shone brightly in the night sky. The sky was filled with glamorous stars and it was a beautiful sight, like many sparkles of a diamond. Like many dreams and hopes in the sky, surrounding the moon…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: This is it, the 4th chapter. Will update soon and Merry Christmas everyone. (I'm late - -")


	5. A New Start

**Author's notes:** The 5th chapter is here, and yeah, do hope you enjoy it! Pointers:

Yamato: 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary:** School reopens and everyone's back in their normal lives. Will there be any changes to the lives of out 3 protagonists?

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Haha, thanks for saying that my Fanfic is cool, really appreciate it! Yeah, Jun is funny, haha! Hope you would enjoy this chapter too!

**CHAPTER 5:**

**A New Start**

-- --- ---

As he tied his shoelaces, he looked into the mirror again, adjusting his blonde hair. Then, he picked up the pale fishing hat from the floor and placed it over the table. He loosened his tie as he walked out of the room. Once again, he looked into a mirror beside the TV.

_Great, everything's in order now._

Then, he looked at his watch.

_Think I better be on my way now…_

As he whistled, opening the door, he beamed a face of bewilderment. His brother, Yamato Ishida was standing in front of him.

"Yo," The cool, quiet-looking bloke at the door spoke serenely, raising his hand. He had blonde hair just like Takeru. He was wearing a black sweater, with brown Bermudas.

He had a certain kind of necklace crafted beautifully, that was around his neck. Takeru's face was full of awe.

_Nii-san…?_

"Oh…" Takeru replied, his mind filled with curiosity.

After a while…

"How's mum now?" The coolheaded bloke asked, as he walked beside Takeru. He noticed that he was around the same height as Takeru. "Say, you're tall." Yamato remarked.

"Mum's fine," Takeru answered, sounding unbothered. He had his hands in his pockets the whole time, no intimacy between the brothers at all. "What brings you here anyway?" Then, finally he asked with concern.

_Must be running away from fans again…_

"I'm meeting my friend at a café near your school, so I was thinking maybe I should drop by here and say hi. After all we are brothers." This time, even Yamato sounded unbothered.

Then, a question shook Yamato with awe. "How's dad?" Takeru asked, still looking unconcerned. Yamato looked bewildered.

_Don't give me that look please…_

"He's fine, except that he gets overworked at times, yeah." Yamato answered, nodding his head. Takeru give a simple nod on the head, still looking unconcern. "It's unusual for you to ask about dad, anything happened?" The bloke continued.

_Nothing happened, don't ask anymore…_

"Nothing," Takeru denied. "School's just over there, let's hurry." He looked disturbed.

As the brothers walked, Takeru stopped all of a sudden. They were standing somewhere around the center of the town plaza, with a fountain in the middle. Yamato folded his arms as he watched Takeru taking out his phone. "Don't tell me you're still doing that…" Yamato sounded unpleasant.

"Yup, I'm still on it." He raised his phone high up, the camera facing towards the sky, and then "snapped!" the phone went. "I've been doing this all these years ever since mum and dad divorced. Can't help it…" Takeru observed the photo he took, as he talked with Yamato. Yamato laughed.

"I can't believe you still believe in that stupid story I told you," He stuck his hands into his pockets, as he continued, still smiling. "You better ---" They were interrupted by a sudden scream, scream of a girl.

"OH GOSH!!! Yamato-Chan !" The girl with a bombarded hairstyle cried as she ran towards the brothers. Yamato and Takeru twitched their eyebrows. Yamato had his jaws opened. Then, a familiar voice came from where the girl was. Takeru knew who it was.

_That voice…_

"Hey, what are you doing, you dumb-ass! Don't embarrass me!" The hot-head yelled, looking annoyed. He followed the girl reluctantly.

_Daisuke…_

"Yamato-chan! It really is you! Can I have your autographed please? Please, please, please!" Jun was going high, her eyes unable to let go of Yamato's face. "I'm a great fan of yours! Your band is so cool, and your voice, so smoothing and cool!" She was pulling Yamato's hand. Yamato looked annoyed, but he smiled. He was sweating, trying to control the situation.

"Okay, okay," Yamato replied. "Please stop pulling my hand," Yamato felt uneasy, Jun was still looking at him. He felt even uncomfortable now. Takeru was smirking at Daisuke the whole time.

"You dumb-ass stop that! Don't embarrass me here!" He pulled Jun hard but could not move her at all. Then, he looked at the 2 brothers and realized that Takeru was standing beside the bloke, smirking at him all along. "T-Takeru?!" He let go of his hands and walked backwards.

_As usual, still as simple-minded like before. Let me play with you for a while…_

"Your sister?" Takeru pointed to Jun, who was still grabbing Yamato's arm. He smirked again.

"What rubbish, I don't know her at all! Not at all!" Daisuke denied folding his arms as he walked away looking annoyed.

"Is that right?" Takeru chuckled, obviously mocking Daisuke. "You aren't that good at lying, am I right?" Takeru still had his hands in his pockets as he slouched his body.

"Shut up, I don't know her at all!" Daisuke grinned, staring hard at Takeru.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Takeru walked away as he waved to Yamato. "See you later, Nii-chan, good luck!" Diasuke followed Takeru, shooting him tons of unlogical questions.

"Ta-Takeru!" Yamato cried, wanting his brother to help him. He was trying to get Jun's hands off him, but he couldn't. "What am I going to do now?" He mumbled. Jun was still clinging hard on him, unwilling to get her eyes off Yamato. "Don't look at me like this please? And don't, don't call me chan…" Yamato smiled, his eyebrows frowning.

In school…

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Don't pretend you didn't hear me!" Daisuke looked grumpy as he followed Takeru all the way back to class. "Darn it, you're going to taste my fist!" He folded his sleeve, clenching his fist.

Takeru ignored the hot-head the whole time, as he entered the classroom. As he walked in, he saw Hikari sitting alone, looking out of the window. He sauntered back to his seat, greeting everyone at the same time, with Daisuke still ranting behind him. Then, Hikari looked back, and the 2 exchange looks. Hikari smiled as she nodded her head slightly while Takeru smiled back.

_Guess nothing much is changing for her…_

Daisuke greeted her with a short "Hi," and continued with his ranting. The blonde continued ignoring Daisuke as he sat down, sighing. Then he took out a book and started reading. All of a sudden, Daisuke banged hard on the table as he yelled. "Takaishi!"

Takeru finally looked at him. He smirked and continued reading his book. Hikari looked concern as to what happened but Daisuke was clenching his fist hard this time. Just then, a gentle and soft voice came from behind Daisuke. "Daisuke-kun, don't do that!" The hot-head and Hikari turned. It was Catherine.

The lass walked up hurriedly as she continued. "Daisuke-kun, don't do that, Takeru-kun doesn't mean it…" She looked worried. Takeru was secretly peeking up, while he pretended to read the book.

_Catherine…_

Hikari watched as the 2 talked. "But he's…" Daisuke didn't know what to say.

"He doesn't mean it…" Catherine answered softly.

"But --" The teacher walked in just as Daisuke was about to speak. Everyone settled down fast while Daisuke gave Takeru a short glare before returning to his seat. The blonde purposely smirked back again.

After class…

Everyone was moving around in class, chatting and hanging out together. Daisuke got on his feet, wanting to scold Takeru. Takeru stood up, and as he walked, he walked past Hikari's table. He touched the table awhile and then he sauntered his way out of the class room. Hikari looked and noticed that Takeru left a note on her table. She picked it up and read: Meet up on the school roof top, Daisuke and I will be there waiting for you. Make sure no one is following you while you're on your way up there…

_Meet up? I wonder what he wants to talk about…_

"Takaishi!" Daisuke ranted again, as Takeru looked unbothered again. As Daisuke continued yelling around him, the blonde finally looked annoyed. He turned and stared at Daisuke. "Finally, you're reacting!"

"Shut-up and follow me…" He said softly as he made his way up the staircase. Daisuke wasn't listening but still he followed as he continued his rambling over the issue in the morning. Then, they arrived and Daisuke finally stopped. There was finally no more noise except for the gushing of the wind.

"What are we doing…here?" He asked. Takeru sat down near on the chair placed beside the storeroom. "Answer me!"

"Can you just shut-up and find a place to sit?" Takeru answered coldly, as he looked down at the crowd.

"…" Daisuke kept quiet, trying to guess what was going on.

After a while, the door leading to the bottom floor opened. It was Hikari. Daisuke looked puzzled while Takeru sat up. The girl took 1 of the chairs and sat down.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's all these about?" Daisuke continued.

"We're here to discuss about the plan," The blonde answered, sounding as cool as ever. He crossed his arms and stretched out his legs.

"What plan?" Daisuke sounded annoyed and confused, as he adjusted his sleeves.

"You're really going to help me?" Hikari asked uncertainly.

_I can't believe you're really going to help me…_

"Yeah, I made a promise after all. We did." Takeru smirked.

"When did us…" Daisuke scratched his head.

"But…I don't think it's going to work…" Hikari sounded unconfident and worried. She looked down, crossing her legs.

"Come on, we made a promise, and we're going to do it…" Takeru sounded serious as he glanced at the 2 confidently.

"Promises are meant to be broken, just like rules!" Daisuke protested.

"Shut up, this is different. Either way, we're still going to work on this." He stood up, as he walked towards the concrete wall.

"Why…why are you doing this?" Hikari looked up, wanting an answer from Takeru.

Takeru smiled, and looked back. "Don't get the wrong idea; I'm not doing this for you or anyone else. I'm doing it for myself." He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yourself?" The lass asked.

"Don't you think that school is really boring? Besides, we've already wasted a year and a half doing boring things. Doing some detective work like this should brighten up our lives." Takeru answered, sounding alive this time.

"It's troublesome…" Daisuke groaned.

"You can't back out now; I'm still going to do it." The blonde answered.

"…" Hikari kept quiet, fidgeting with her fingers as she looked at the floor.

"Don't decide things on your own will you?!" Daisuke got up on his seat and pulled Takeru's collar.

_Where are you guys doing this? It's my own personal problem, I shouldn't rely on you guys, I really shouldn't…_

"You made a promise so you better keep it!" Takeru pulled Daisuke's collar this time. The 2 were glaring hard at one another in the eyes. They looked ferocious.

"STOP IT!" Hikari screamed. The 2 boys let go of their hands as they watched Hikari, covering her ears and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"…" They were dumbfounded.

"It's all right…You guys don't…don't have…to help…me at…at all…" Hikari sniffed as she spoke. "It's…okay…" She smiled as she wept her tears away.

"Hikari…" Daisuke mumbled.

"…" Takeru kept quiet as he sat down, crossing his arms.

There was silence in the air, no one was saying anything. They kept quiet until Daisuke spoke up again.

"All right, fine. I will do it." He groaned as he crossed his arms and sat down like Takeru.

"It's okay…really…" Hikari sniffed. "I better get going…" She picked up her bag and left for the door. Just then, the blonde stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Takeru bellowed.

"…" Hikari tilted her head to face the 2 boys. "Home…"

"Sit down." Daisuke demanded. Hikari looked confused, she was frowning.

"You made a promise too, didn't you?" Takeru continued. "You're one of us."

"You guys…" Hikari muttered. She stood on the spot, looking surprised.

_Takeru…Daisuke…_

"Come on, quit wasting time. There's still club activities later!" Daisuke yelled.

Hikari sat down on the same chair, reluctantly and she hesitated for a moment. She had her ands on her laps, afraid to look at the boys. "So…" Takeru started as he took off his blue coat. "What happened, the photo?" He pointed out.

"The photo…" Hikari mumbled. Daisuke was digging his ear as he listened, shaking his leg at the same time. "It was a misunderstanding… Masumi; she started the conversation wanting to provoke me. I…tried to ignore and ask her to go away but all of a sudden she started crying." Hikari was getting all emotional as she explained. "I tried to comfort her but she wouldn't let me…then…then…Kazumi came and brought her…away…"

"Hmm…" Daisuke scratched his head while Takeru closed his eyes, as though he was thinking of something.

"That's simple…Where did Kazumi came out from?" The blonde asked.

"Near the classrooms…"

"That photo was taken…from the angle at the classroom!" The hot-head shrieked.

"That means Kazumi might have been the one who took the photo…But we need evidence if we're going to say that she's the culprit…" Takeru muttered.

"So…" Daisuke continued. "How do we get evidence?"

"I don't think it's possible…" Hikari said.

"We can't force them to admit that they were behind all these…" Takeru folded his arms, trying hard to think. "Maybe we should tail them for the time being…"

"Why?" Daisuke asked.

"That maybe we can get something out from them…Maybe we can find out what their purpose was…But there doesn't seem to be a link at all…" Takeru looked frustrated.

"…" The 3 kept quiet. Just then, Takeru looked at his watch and noticed that the club activities were going to start soon. "That's it for now. For the moment we will tail them to get information out from them. There's club activity in 10 minutes time, we better hurry." He stood up. "All right, guess it's over for now." Then the 3 left for the door.

Daisuke left first, running to the field as fast as he could. As Takeru walked, Hikari traipsed behind him, not looking too good.

_I think I should thank him…and Daisuke for helping me…_

"Takeru…" Hikari said weakly. Takeru answered as the 2 of them carried on walking.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Hikari halted and bowed. Then Takeru turned, looking at Hikari, he didn't display any looks of pleasure on his face. He carried on walking after a while, with Hikari behind him the whole time. As the 2 continued walking, they reached the corridor towards the school plaza.

Takeru made a turn for the gym while Hikari stood on the spot, watching Takeru. The blonde then waved his hand, signaling good bye. Hikari smiled as she walked out and towards the school plaza. It was a new turn in life for her; she had made 2 new friends whom were never on her list before.

_Guess my life's taking a new step ahead, towards a new life. This feels so refreshing, just like when I was still a freshman in school. Thank you, Takeru. Thank you, Daisuke._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Enjoy this chapter! Will update soon, do give comments or questions if have any. Bye!


	6. His Confession, His heartbreak

**Author's notes:** The 6th chapter done; enjoy the story! Pointers:

Aiko Osamura : 17

Asahara Akidou, Shigeru Sugino : 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary:** Takeru and Hikari get into action by tailing the 2 suspects; Daisuke left the team to work on something else. What is he really up to?

**CHAPTER 6:**

**His Confession, His Heartbreak**

"All-right, 1st years are to do 20 push-ups by the side after they're done with their dribbling practice!" The tall rugged man bawled, as he pointed and gave instructions to the boys. He had a rough and tanned body and he looked really well-built. His eyes were able to struck fear in people. "The 2nd and 3rd years are to do 10 suicides and then 30 push-ups beside the 1st years, get cracking!" He clapped his hands as he bellowed.

"Hey, you free this Saturday?" The goggle-boy asked as he jogged on the spot.

"Erm, yeah…I guess so." Takeru answered as he stretched himself.

"Masumi, Kazumi and I are going out, you wanna tag along?" Bandou continued as he stretched himself along with Takeru.

"Erm…" Takeru folded his arms.

"So? Come on, just follow us." The goggle-boy sounded desperate. Then the coach called out as he crossed his arms.

"Bandou and Takeru, stop talking and get cracking!" His voice filled the whole gym. The 2 boys hurried without a word as they lined themselves behind the other 2nd and 3rd years.

"So, so, so?" Bandou nagged.

_This might be a good chance to know what they are up to…_

"What time? Where?" Takeru pretended to sound interested.

"Great! We'll meet at Decks, around 3pm, better be punctual!" Bandou sounded excited as he rubbed his palms. Takeru smiled as he did some more stretching.

_Looks like everything that's going to happen will be beneficial to our investigation, I better tell that dimwit and Hikari about this…_

Outside of school, town plaza…

_Sighs Hmmm…what should I do now, it's so boring…_

The brunette thought as she walked along the streets. Just then, a familiar voice came from behind. "Hikari-chan!" It sounded gentle and smelled of lavender. Then, Hikari turned and as guessed, it was Catherine.

"Catherine-chan…" She mumbled. Catherine ran up towards her and the 2 girls started chatting as they continued walking along the streets.

"Where are you going now?" Catherine asked as she walked.

"Oh, home I guess, there's nothing much to do…" The girl sounded sad and disheartened.

"Cheer up." The lass comforted Hikari, as she tapped her on the shoulders. "Say, why don't we go out now, I know of a café that's pretty good." She smiled and that brightened Hikari's mood. Catherine held Hikari's hand as she walked towards the café that was located near the junction.

Then, the 2 girls stopped in front of the grand looking café. "Comfortable isn't it? I feel that whenever I'm standing around the café." Catherine smiled as she glanced at the café. "Well then, let's go in!" She pulled Hikari along with her. Just then, Catherine waved at a blonde with pretty long hair sitting right at the corner. The blonde smiled back as he nodded. The 2 girls walked up and sat opposite of the bloke.

"It's been a really long time, isn't it?" The bloke asked as he took a sip of his coffee. "This is?" He pointed to Hikari. Then brunette blushed as she looked down at the table.

"Oh, this is Hikari Yagami, a classmate of mine." Catherine introduced the brunette as she placed her bag on the table. "Hikari, this is Yamato Ishida, an old friend of mine." She smiled and Yamato shot out his hand.

Hikari shook hands with him as she glanced around the café. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yamato."

"Nice to meet you…" Hikari sounded soft.

"So, if you're a classmate of Catherine, that means you know Takeru as well?" The bloke asked.

_How does he know Takeru? And who is he really, why is Catherine so close to him and Takeru…?_

"You looked shocked," Yamato chuckled as he sat back. "Well, I supposed he hadn't told anybody that he's got a brother." He took another sip of his coffee.

"So, you're his brother?" Hikari looked awe-struck.

"Yeah, Yamato-kun is Takeru's brother and they are really close with one another." Catherine added.

"Then why is…" Hikari asked, sounding puzzled.

"Oh, why am I an Ishida?" Yamato continued. "Well, our parents divorced so Takeru's currently living with his mother while I'm living with my father."

"…" Hikari kept quiet. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," The bloke smiled. "He's been like that ever since the divorce, so quiet and solitary. We're not as close as before anymore, Catherine." Yamato added as he sighed.

"Well, it's hard for him to accept it since he was still young that time…" Catherine muttered.

"I guess so," Yamato smiled as he fidgeted with his coins. "How's he at school?" Catherine and Yamato continued chatting, as Hikari listened.

_This is the first time I really come close to knowing about Takeru's family. He is really quiet and solitary in school but he's real friendly to people. I never really thought that someone who appeared to be so happy and cheerful in school could actually hold a sad past. It appears that no one seems to know Takeru that well…_

The next day…

The 3 boys crept from tree to tree, as they got nearer and nearer to the well-built building, a school. The signboard on the wall read: Kuroyama High School. The boys behaved suspiciously as they hid behind the trees. Students were coming out from the school, most probably on their way home. Just then, a group of girls attracted the boys' attention. They moved closer and stared hard at them.

"Boss, Boss! Aiko-chan's just right over there!" 1 of the boys called out. He had durian-head just like Daisuke. He was just like a junior Daisuke except that he was smaller in size and was not as hot-headed as Daisuke.

Daisuke whacked the boy hard on the head as he continued looking at the girls. "Don't use chan! You don't have the right to!" He was still as hot-headed as ever. Then, another guy spoke up.

"So, what were you going to say to her, boss?" He had long hair and his eyes looked narrowed.

"Hmm…" Daisuke wondered. He scratched his head as he got deep in thoughts.

"Boss, boss! Aiko is leaving!" The Daisuke-junior called out, while they pulled Daisuke along with them, wanting to follow Aiko.

The 3 guys hid behind the trees, while their eyes locked onto Aiko Osamura. The girl had long hair, but all tied up like a ponytail. Her hair was sepia colored, and she had glittering and beautiful pale brown eyes. She had such distinctive eyes that could knock guys out with 1 wink. Just then, the 3 guys started discussing again.

"Boss, tell her how much you love her!" The long hair said.

"Yeah, just ask her out on a date!" The other commented.

"Shut up, I will do this myself; I'm a man after all!" Daisuke yelled as he knocked the 2 guys on their head.

_He's Shigeru Sugino, a junior of mine. You can tell from his long hair and narrowed eyes. He's real slow and dumb at times, but he chose to follow under me for some unknown reasons. The other guy, the well-known Daisuke-junior, is Asahara Akidou; another junior of mine of course. You can tell from his durian-head of course and his big eyes. Somehow, these 2 guys have been following me since the start of the year. I guess I'm too popular in school…wahahaha…_

"Boss, boss! Why a you smiling?" Shigeru shook Daisuke awake.

"Huh? I'm…I'm not smiling! Shut up! Wait…" He got on his feet. "Where's Aiko-chan!!?" He ran as fast as he could down the lane, remembering clearly that Aiko's house was down the lane.

"Boss, boss!" The other 2 boys called out as they ran after him.

Daisuke sprang until he realized he ran passed a girl that looked like Aiko. He halted as he slowly turned himself around to get a better view.

_Aiko…Aiko-chan!!_

Daisuke gulped as his legs went jelly-like. He had his mouth opened and his eyes staring hard at Aiko. His hands and legs were shaking.

"Yes?" Aiko stopped in front of Daisuke.

_She's…she's talking to me! Yes, yes, yes! She's talking to me now! Daisuke, Daisuke, wake up! What should I say…what should I say?!_

"Yes?" Aiko asked again.

"Ermm…" Daisuke was nervous and his mind went blank. Then, he saw Asahara and Shigeru standing by the bench, about 30 meters away from him and Aiko. They doing their "good luck" hand sign. Daisuke calmed himself down as he stood up straight.

_Now, now, calm down Daisuke! You can do it, yes! Relax, relax…_

"Erm…" Daisuke looked on the ground as he spoke.

"Yes…?" Aiko was sounding uncertain as she looked at Daisuke.

"I'm…" Daisuke breathed hard before he continued. "I'm Daisuke Motomiya from Odaiba High! Nice to meet you!" Daisuke bowed ninety degrees as Aiko chuckled. The hot-head raised his head and blushed as he scratched his head.

"I was ….wondering…" The hot-head sounded really nervous, as he clenched his fists.

"…Yes?" The ponytail asked as she adjusted her bag.

"I was wondering if you could go out with me this Saturday!" Daisuke was so nervous that he did not realize that he was real loud. Passers-by would turned and look at him. Daisuke blushed again when he saw Aiko chuckling away.

_Oh no! She must be laughing at how stupid I am…Oh no…_

The hot-head looked disheartened as he sighed. Then, the girl spoke up again. "Okay!" She replied straight and that made Daisuke's heart thumped hard.

_She…she said yes! She really did! She really did! Daisuke, I love you! I mean Aiko-chan!_

"Really??!" The hot-head tried to reassure as his eyes stared big.

"Yes," Aiko smiled as she replied.

"…Erm, then…then…" Daisuke muttered as he looked down. "We'll meet in front of Aquacity at 3pm! I'll…I'll see you then!" Daisuke walked away smiling away as he waved good bye to Aiko. Aiko smiled and continued walking back home.

"Yes, yes!" The hot-head punched into the air as he ran back.

_A date, yes! Daisuke, you rock!_

In school…

Takeru and Hikari were at the school roof waiting for Daisuke to arrive. "Where's that dimwit…" The blonde muttered.

"We'll wait a while more then…" Hikari sighed. Then, the hot-head arrive, humming away. Takeru gave Daisuke an irritated look on his face.

"I'm here," Daisuke said as he sat down, now whistling. "So, what's up?" As he looked at the other 2, he realized that they were not replying him. "Hello?"

"You're late…" Takeru commented.

"Come on, I'm still came right?" The hot-head said smiling.

"Guys, stop it." Hikari remarked.

"Whatever, I'm too happy to quarrel with him now." Daisuke said as he continued whistling.

"…" Takeru sat down. "I'm going out with Bandou and the 2 girls this Saturday. The plan is that you and Hikari will be following the 2 girls while I try and get Bandou away from the group. Is that okay?"

Hikari smiled and answered, "I guess so,"

"Saturday…Saturday…No!" The hot-head protested. He stood up all of a sudden as he spoke aloud. "I have something on during Saturday! I can't go with you guys!"

"Can't you cancel it?" Takeru sounded irritated.

"No, this is important, it really is!" The hot-head got excited as he continued.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"Erm, nothing for you guys to know, I'm going home now. Leave me out this time!" He left the roof whistling away.

"…" Takeru sighed as he sat back. "That dimwit…"

"Maybe he's got a date or something?" Hikari smiled.

"Ignore him then, we'll do without him." The blonde said as he stood up. "I will try and get Bandou away while you follow the other 2 girls. Then I will find some way to join you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" Hikari sounded happy. She was happy that someone was willing to help her.

"Good, hope we can something out of them…"

**Saturday**

**---**

Daisuke was nervous and kept looking at his watch the whole time. He had his left fist holding his jeans the whole time and he kept moving himself.

_2.55pm! Aiko-chan is arriving…Daisuke calm down…calm down…Why isn't she here yet…_

Then, a familiar and cute voice came from behind. "Daisuke-kun!" Daisuke turned and saw Aiko walking towards him. He smiled.

"Aiko…Aiko-chan!" He waved at her.

"Sorry, I'm late!" She apologized.

"No, no…I just reached! So…let's go?" He was still sounding nervous. Aiko was wearing a jean skirt and black shirt. Then she wore another denim jacket on the outside and her hair was tied up nicely.

"Sure!" She replied cheerfully. Then the 2 walked along the streets and into the mall.

- - -

The 2 girls and Bandou stood as they waited for Takeru. "Takeru's here!" Bandou spoke aloud. Takeru pretended to run towards the trio.

"Sorry, I'm late." He panted. Bandou gave a disapproving look while the other 2 girls smiled and nodded their heads.

"Let's go then!" Masumi called out as the rest followed her. Then, Takeru sent a message to Hikari through his phone. Hikari was behind them all along, communicating with Takeru through phone.

Hikari read the message as she followed: I'll message you again when it's time for you to follow the girls. The brunette kept her phone and tailed the 4.

**5.30pm…**

Daisuke and Aiko walked out of the cinema as they laughed and joked with one another. "That movie was so touching…" Aiko sniffed.

"Yeah…yeah!" Daisuke agreed.

_The truth is, I wasn't paying attention at the movie. I was looking at Aiko-chan the whole time…What am I saying?! Why am I telling you this?!_

"Let's go and grab something to eat!" Daisuke said.

"Sure." Aiko replied as the 2 walked along the shops, trying to find a place to eat.

- - -

"Well, we're done with eating and playing here, let's go to Aquacity!" Masumi requested. Kazumi nodded along with the rest. Takeru sent another message to Hikari.

Hikari read the message: We're going to Aquacity now; I will try and get Bandou away from the group while you continue following the girls. Hikari continued following them into the mall.

As the 4 entered the mall, Bandou whispered to Takeru. "Takeru, I need your help!"

Takeru gave a puzzled look on his face as Bandou whispered. "Follow me; we'll let the 2 girls roamed on their own!" He pulled Takeru away, towards the right lane as the girls stopped and looked at them.

"Where are you guys going?" Kazumi questioned.

"Erm, you know, doing some guys' stuffs!" Bandou said hurriedly as he pulled Takeru with him.

_What's he doing? I better tell Hikari now…_

Takeru sent another message as he follows Bandou to a lingerie shop. Hikari read the message: Bandou just pulled me away; you carry on following the 2 girls. I will join you later. Then Hikari sighed before she continued tailing the 2 girls.

Takeru looked up as he kept his phone. He opened his mouth in shock as he realized Bandou peeping at the lingerie shop. "What…are you doing…" He asked sounding confused.

"Wait…where is she…" Bandou mumbled to himself as he focused at the shop.

"Don't tell me you here to buy lingerie for your mum…" He smirked. Bandou slapped him on the thigh as he continued peeping into the shop, as though he was searching for someone.

"Wait…there!" He called out softly, pulling Takeru's jeans. "Look, that girl over there!" He pointed in excitement as Takeru bent down to get a closer look.

_So, he brought me here just wanting me to help him get some girl…_

"So? What do you want me to do? Introduce her to me?" Takeru asked.

"No! I want you to get her for me!" Bandou asked in exhilaration.

"…" Takeru sighed. "How do I do that…" he shook his head.

"Well, you just go in there and then talk to her." Bandou answered, still looking at the girl.

"I'm not going to…" The blonde stood up wanting to leave.

"Come on, you're popular with girls! I just need your help!" Bandou pleaded.

"No, get her on your own…" As Takeru tried to leave, he saw Hikari standing opposite, hiding behind the clothes. She was looking at Masumi the whole time.

_Where did Kazumi went off to…_

Then, he saw Kazumi walking out from the toilet. She was walking towards Masumi's direction. But just then, Masumi walked out of the shop and Hikari follow suit, wanting to follow her.

_Oh no, Hikari's behind Masumi and Kazumi is going to make a turn. By then, she might notice Hikari following Masumi… I better do something…_

Takeru said hurriedly, "Bandou, I will help you later; I need to go to the toilet now, urgently!" He left Bandou fast, wanting to get to Kazumi before she saw Hikari.

As Kazumi makes her turn, she noticed someone familiar in front of her. The girl was behaving suspiciously, as though she was tailing Masumi. Kazumi wanted to walk up to get a clearer view until Takeru stopped in front of her.

"Kazumi!" He called out. Kazumi moved back in shock as she continued staring at the girl. But Takeru continue blocking her view.

"Takeru, what's up?" She said, still wanting to see who the girl was.

Takeru tried his best to block her view as he delayed time for Hikari to leave. Hikari turned upon hearing someone calling Takeru. She then saw Kazumi and Takeru standing somewhere behind her. She gasped in shock wanting to hide somewhere else. "Say, where are you going? Where's Masumi? Bandou and I were going to grab something to eat!" He said hurriedly.

Kazumi frowned as she realized the girl was out of sight. "Oh, I was just about to go back to Masumi…" She wondered who the girl was while the blonde tried to distract her.

_Phew…Safe…_

**7.15pm**

"Let's walk there, near the ocean. I want to look at the Rainbow Bridge!" Aiko asked.

"Okay, sure!" Daisuke smiled as he followed Aiko.

The 2 walked, slowly approaching the fence. Then they stopped as they looked at the bridge over the sea. It looked grand and beautiful at night. Aiko smiled, as the breeze blew against her face. Daisuke stood beside the ponytail, doing the same as her. Then, Daisuke sighed.

_I think I should confess to her now. Should I?_

"Isn't it beautiful?" Aiko asked as she continued looking at the bridge.

"Yeah…" The hot-head answered nervously.

_Wake up, Daisuke! She will never like someone like you! _

"I had a great time today, thank you." The girl turned and faced Daisuke, she smiled and Daisuke returned one.

_No! Daisuke, you've come this far, you should go for it! Go Daisuke!_

"Yeah, sure!" He answered, sounding even nervous and confused now.

Aiko turned and looked at the bridge. Daisuke was thinking about something else, not really paying attention to anything around him.

_Daisuke, confess!_

"Aiko-chan!" He called out nervously.

Aiko turned to look at the hot-head again. "Yes?"

"I…I…" Daisuke couldn't say out. He was too nervous and confused in his heart. Then, he breathed hard and said. "I like you a lot, really!"

Aiko stared hard at Daisuke, not speaking a word. Then, she sighed and smiled at the hot-head.

"Daisuke-kun…" She started slowly. But the slow words were invading Daisuke's heart and slowly, his heartbeat got faster and faster.

_Why is my heartbeat going fast? Why…why, why? _

"I…" Aiko paused. Daisuke was getting more and more anxious. "I'm sorry." All of a sudden, silence broke into the air, into Daisuke's mind and heart. He felt a crack in his heart and pain was invading it. "I've got someone else in mind…"

_No…this…can't, can't be…_

Daisuke was dumbfounded as he stood there, looking emotionless. The pain was still in his heart, he was crying deep inside. "I'm sorry…" Aiko apologized again, as she sighed and look at the bridge.

"…" Daisuke slowly spoke. "It's…okay…" He was disheartened and shocked.

"You're a nice guy, I'm serious…" She remarked. Daisuke smiled, he knew he was pretending to do so. "Let's go home now…" She said softly.

**At the playground, near Odaiba High…**

**Around 8.35pm…**

"Did you manage to get anything out from them?" Takeru asked, sounding concerned.

"Not really, they were just choosing clothes and stuffs…" Hikari answered.

"Hmm…Guess we would have to try harder…" The blonde stuffed his hands into his pockets as the 2 continued walking towards a playground.

"Isn't that…Daisuke-kun?" Hikari pointed out to a guys sitting by the bench.

"That dimwit…is there?" Takeru sounded uncertain as he walked up.

"It really is…Daisuke-kun?" The brunette reassured.

The 2 stood in front of Daisuke while the hot-head was looking down at the floor the whole time.

"Daisuke-kun?" Hikari called out softly. Slowly, Daisuke looked up, but he looked glum.

"What are you doing here…" Takeru asked.

"…" Daisuke kept quiet.

"What happened, you looked…so sad…" The brunette asked out of concern.

"…" Daisuke wasn't listening.

"You there, Dimwit?" Takeru called out.

_I'm so stupid to have thought that she would like me…I'm so dumb…I'm such a dimwit…_

"Hey, we're talking to you…" The blonde sounded irritated.

"Daisuke-kun…" Hikari frowned.

"Forget it, leave this dimwit alone." Takeru said wanting to leave.

_Dimwit…stop calling that…Stop it!_

Then, all of a sudden, Daisuke stood up. He looked really unhappy and angry as though he was going to bash someone up. Hikari stepped back while Daisuke walked up towards Takeru. Suddenly, he threw a punch right into Takeru's face. Takeru fell on the ground, blood flowing out from his lips.

"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari covered her mouth in shock. Then she ran up to Takeru wanting to help him up.

Takeru wiped away the blood, as he stood up slowly. But he never uttered a single word.

"Stop calling me dimwit!" Daisuke walked away furiously as Takeru and Hikari watched him.

"Why can't you just face reality?" Takeru yelled. "Getting dump isn't anything! Grow up will you?!"

"Shut up!" Daisuke shouted back.

"Guys, stop it!" Hikari cried.

"You don't understand anything at all! You and stupid detective game, I'm out of it! I quit!" Daisuke breathed hard.

"You made a promise, you idiot!" Takeru got worked-up all of a sudden.

"Shut up, will you!" The hot-head fought back. "Promises, promises, promises! All you ever talk about is that, you're the one who should grow up! I can break them if I want to! Now, get lost!" He ran away fast, leaving Takeru and Hikari behind.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Hope you would enjoy it. Sorry it was a rather long chapter, give comments if you have any, thank you!


	7. Friends

**Author's notes:** The 7th chapter done; enjoy the story! Pointers:

Here's a recap of their family members:

**Daisuke's Family** : Jun Motomiya (Sister), Ippei Motomiya (Father), Hatsue Motomiya (Mother)

**Takeru's Family **: Yamato Ishida (Brother), Hiroaki Ishida (Father), Natsuko Takaishi (Mother)

**Hikari's Family** : Taichi Yagami (Brother), Susuko Yagami (Father), Yuuko Yagami (Mother)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary:** Daisuke left the team after Aiko rejected him. Will Takeru and Hikari continue their investigation without Daisuke or will they get him back onto the team?

**CHAPTER 7:**

**Friends**

"You don't understand anything at all! You and stupid detective game, I'm out of it! I quit!" Daisuke breathed hard.

"You made a promise, you idiot!" Takeru got worked-up all of a sudden.

"Shut up, will you!" The hot-head fought back. "Promises, promises, promises! All you ever talk about is that, you're the one who should grow up! I can break them if I want to! Now, get lost!" He ran away fast, leaving Takeru and Hikari behind.

"Daisuke! Daisuke!" Hikari yelled as Daisuke ran. "Takeru…what should we…" She looked worried and nervous, wanting an answer from Takeru fast.

But Takeru couldn't care less as he placed his hands into his pockets. "Ignore him, we can do without him." Just as he was about to continue walking, Hikari held him back. "What…"

"Aren't we friends? Why are you getting so mad at him for that…" Hikari sounded serious as she spoke. "It's just a promise…"

"That's why I'm mad!" Takeru replied. "He broke his promise. People who break their promises are not trustable…" Then he walked away slowly. Hikari stood there, as she stared at Takeru's back.

_Why is he so mad…It's…It's just a promise…_

Without a word, the brunette continued walking behind Takeru along the lane.

_No matter what, we must get Daisuke back…we…must…_

-- -- --

Daisuke ran as fast as he could, the strong wind blowing against him, all he could hear was the sound of the strong wing.

_Arghh! Why am I running away?! I'm a guy; I shouldn't run away from such a small problem, what am I doing?! Daisuke, be strong, stop running…Stop!_

Then, he stopped, panting vigorously. The hot-head fell on the spot out of exhaustion. He wept away his tears as he lied down, in the middle of the empty streets. "What is wrong with me…" He mumbled to himself. Then, he got up, and slowly he stood up. He panted slightly before he walked along the streets, wanting to get home.

-- -- --

"I'm home." Hikari said as she entered the living room.

"Welcome back!" The woman greeted with pleasure as she walked out from the kitchen. 'Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, mom." Hikari sat down on the couch, beside her brother. Then, she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Taichi asked, still focusing on the soccer match on screen.

"Nothing." Hikari replied straight, going for another sigh.

"…" Taichi wasn't listening.

"Hey," The brunette continued.

"Yeah…?" Her brother replied slowly.

"Are promises not meant to be broken at all…?" Hikari asked out of concern, wanting an answer from her brother. She sighed again. Then, Taichi turned to look at her, slowly, he sighed too.

"Are you having a fever?" He wanted to put his hand on his sister's forehead but Hikari pushed it away.

"No, forget it…" Then she got on her feet, wanting to go somewhere else.

"You're weird…" Taichi commented as he stretched out for some chips.

"I'm not," The brunette answered lifelessly. "I'm going to sleep now, good night."

Then, she went into her room as Taichi continued watching the match while her mother was still in the kitchen. Then, the woman walked out of the kitchen wanting to look for Hikari. "Hikari! I know you've eaten but still, I made this soup just for you!" There was no reply. "Hikari? Taichi, where's Hikari?" She asked as she glanced around the room.

"Sleep…" Taichi answered.

"That girl, she must be really tired…" Her mother sighed as she crossed her arms. "Well, then Taichi you should drink the soup later."

"Yeah…What, what?!" The bulky-hair jumped out of the couch as he gave a disapproving look to his mother. "Mom! I drank the soup you made last Friday and I got diarrhea for a whole day! No way am I going to drink that!" He protested.

"Taichi, this soup is okay, really! It's from the cook book! It's safe; don't you trust your own mother?" The woman got angry as she spoke.

"No! I mean when it comes to cooking, it's a different matter!" Taichi continued protesting. The quarrel carried on and it could be heard even in Hikari's room. Hikari sighed as the 2 continued arguing outside. She then took her pillow and covered her ears, slowly drowsing into her sleep…

-- -- --

"I'm home!" The blonde said as he removed his shoes and put them into the cabinet.

"You're home," A woman walked down the stairs. "Did you have…Takeru, what…what happened to you?" She noticed the injury on his face and she walked up to him out of concern.

"Nothing…" Takeru replied lifelessly. He tried to walk away from his mother and up the stairs.

"It looks painful, are you okay?" The woman showed more concern than ever. Then, Takeru got irritated as he spoke up.

"I'm okay! Just…just leave me alone okay?" His words hurt his mother. It was like needles pricking into her heart. She drew back, giving a sad look on her face. "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore…" Then, Takeru walked up the stairs and slowly into his room as he closed the door quietly. His mother sat down quietly frowning hard as she covered her face with her hands. She was crying softly…

-- -- --

**The next day…**

Daisuke walked along the park, on his way to school. Then he stopped as a group of boys stood in front of him, in his way. He looked up to realize that they were delinquents. Out of frustration, he asked, "What do you want?"

"Heh, what do we want? You hit on Aiko Osamura didn't you? She's our boss's woman, how dare you hit on her?!" 1 of the delinquents stepped up to pull Daisuke's shirt.

"…" Daisuke kept quiet as he exchanged murderous looks with the delinquent. "Let go of me…"

"What nerve you have…" Then he pushed Daisuke onto the floor. "You asked for it!" Then, the 4 boys walked up to Daisuke, wanting to beat him up. Daisuke however, fought back with the guys, creating a commotion.

**In school...**

Hikari couldn't sit still in class; all that was in her mind was the fight between Takeru and Daisuke. She was waiting for Daisuke to arrive in class.

_Where is Daisuke…_

She then took a short glance at Takeru. He looked sleepy and bored, like usual, not tiny bit of concern on his face.

_Is Takeru still angry at him…?_

Then, the teacher walked into class slowly, asking the class to quiet down. As the lesson starts, the front door opened all of a sudden. It was Daisuke. He had bruises on his face and his shirt looked dirty. Hikari felt relieved and concerned at the same time. Takeru wasn't looking at all; he was looking out into the window the whole time.

"Sorry, sensei." Daisuke apologized as he got back to his seat.

"Daisuke, you're late. And look at that attire of yours! Forget it, don't ever be late again." The teacher then got back on the lesson, while Daisuke and Takeru both looked lifeless.

**After school dismissal…**

Daisuke walked out of the classroom fast and made his way towards the corridor. Hikari ran up to him as fast as she could, wanting to catch up. Then she called out. "Daisuke, Daisuke wait up!"

Daisuke stopped and Hikari walked up to him, panting. "What?" He asked.

"What happened…Your…Your face…" Hikari sounded worried.

"Nothing to do with you…" Then he walked away, ignoring Hikari.

"Daisuke, Daisuke!" Hikari called out but Daisuke ignored her completely. Feeling hopeless, she made her way up to the school roof to meet up with Takeru.

-- -- --

Takeru sat down quietly, playing around with his pen. Then, Hikari walked up to him. "Oh, you're here. Sit down." He pointed to the chair. Hikari sat down quietly as the blonde continued playing with his pen.

"Daisuke…we…we should get him back…" Hikari said softly, worrying that Takeru might blow up.

"Ignore him…" Takeru smirked as he kept his pen. "He's broken his promise; I don't see a reason why we should take him back."

"But…But he's a friend of our's…" Hikari spoke up again.

"He said he quit, didn't he? Well, let him do so. It's his decision anyway." Takeru replied sounding annoyed.

"Takeru…Why, why must you make such a big fuss over this…" Hikari was getting worked-up as she commented.

"I don't see a reason to answer that question…" The blonde was getting more and more annoyed.

"Takeru!" Hikari cried. "He's our FRIEND! Aren't we supposed to help one another in times like this? Aren't we supposed to trust one another?" Hikari got so carried away that Takeru looked shocked.

"…Friends?" The blonde chuckled as he sat back, relaxing. "Trust and Friends are 2 completely different matters." He continued smirking. "That word doesn't exist in my dictionary…I don't need it." He spoke, sounding serious.

Hikari kept quiet for a moment until she got so frustrated then she yelled at Takeru. "Nobody in this world can survive without friends! You're just lying to yourself! Takeru, wake up! It does exist and if you ever need them, we'll be there for you!" Takeru was dumbfounded, it was the first time he had ever seen Hikari so worked-up. "I'm…sorry."

Hikari apologized and sat down again. Takeru kept quiet until he continued a while later. "We need to think of something else, to find out about the culprit." He changed the topic fast and Hikari sighed.

**-- -- --**

As Hikari and Takeru discussed about their plans, Daisuke had spent the whole afternoon at the arcade, playing games.

_Curse those stupid idiots, making my day worst than ever…_

Daisuke tried to get rid of his anger by playing in the arcade. Then, he spent the rest of his time roaming around the streets, wanting to leave only when the night sky falls. Soon, the night hit…

**At night…**

Hikari and Takeru walked home from school and as they walked, none of them spoke a single word. Then, Hikari asked out of curiosity. "It must be hard on you…ever since that divorce…"

Takeru turned and asked back in shock, "How did you…"

"I spoke with your brother once, Catherine was with me." Hikari smiled.

"…Is it…" He looked unconcerned.

"He's really nice; I guess he must be popular with the girls?" The brunette continued.

"Guess so…"

"He said…you've changed ever since the divorce…" This question somehow made Takeru awake. He looked more lightened than usual.

"…I don't know…" Takeru answered with uncertainty in his words.

"Well, you don't have to tell me about you. I guess it's really hard for you since you were young." Hikari smiled as she stretched herself a little.

"Don't pretend like you know everything…" Takeru spoke with the usual sense of coolness.

"It's fine with me, if you don't want to tell me." She smiled at Takeru again. Takeru got annoyed so he looked away. Then, Hikari and Takeru split up and took different routes back home.

-- -- --

Daisuke walked along the empty lane as until he was stopped by a bunch of delinquents again. He looked up to realize that they were the same group from morning.

"You guys again…"

"Boss! He's the one that beat us up!" A familiar face cried in agony.

"Heh…You guys sure don't know when to back out…" Daisuke teased.

"Shut up! Boss, help us deal with him!" Then a dark tall figure walked up to Daisuke. He was larger in size and had hair growing out from his chin. He gave the hot-head an angry stare.

"What do you want, fat-head…" Daisuke's words provoked the rest. The big guy got so angry that he punched Daisuke. The hot-head fell on his butt.

"How dare you!" Daisuke got on his feet fast as he fought back with the group of delinquents. "You're asking for it!"

Just then, as he fought with the gang, Hikari was walking near the playground. She noticed the fight and went up to get a closer look. Then, she saw Daisuke, being punched and kicked hard by the gang. She gasped in despair.

"Daisuke! He's…he's in trouble!" Hikari got nervous. "I better get help…Takeru…Takeru!" She then ran back to get Takeru.

-- -- --

"Takeru!" The blonde heard Hikari's voice as he turned back to look. Hikari was running towards him as though something bad had happened.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Hikari panted.

"Daisuke…Daisuke's in trouble!" Hikari stared hard as she spoke. Takeru sighed and continue walking. "Where…where are you going? It's that way!"

"Home…" Takeru said, sounding unconcern. "That idiot has got nothing to do with me."

"Takeru! Takeru!" Hikari called out in desperation. But Takeru ignored and carried on walking, leaving Hikari behind. "Takeru, he's your friend!"

"…" Takeru carried on ignoring the brunette's uttering. Then Hikari ran away wanting to help Daisuke on her own. As the blonde walked, he got slower.

"_Takeru, he's your friend!" _

_What's wrong with me…_

Then, he stopped.

-- -- --

Daisuke was in pain as the gang continued kicking him. But still he tried to fight back as he stood up slowly, trying to hold down his pain. Then he fell down again. Just as he was about to be pulled up, a hand stretched out to stop the fat guy. Daisuke widened his eyes trying to see who it was, in front of him stood a blonde.

"Hey, fat-head! Why don't you picked on someone your own size!" Takeru threw a punch into his face, the fat guy fell down. Daisuke got on his feet as he looked at Takeru.

"What are you doing here…" He asked.

"You sure are useless," Takeru commented. "You can't even handle these weaklings." Then he smirked.

Daisuke got annoyed as he yelled back. "Shut up, I will handle this on my own!"

"Boss! Boss!" 1 of the delinquents slapped the fat guy on the face, wanting to wake him up. "They knocked boss out, get them!" Then, they ran towards the 2 wanting to beat them up. Takeru and Daisuke fought back and without fail, the gang ran away.

-- -- --

The 2 moved to sit down by the see-saw at the playground. They never talked. Then, Hikari moved nearer to the tree near the slide. She was watching the 2 all along.

"Why did you help me?" Daisuke asked as he touched his wound.

"…I don't have to answer that…" Takeru sounded annoyed.

"I can handle them on my own." Daisuke replied.

"If I hadn't arrived, you would have been hospitalized by now." Takeru added.

Daisuke gave Takeru a disapproving and angry look. "You're just here to mock me, aren't you." He sounded angry.

"Think whatever you want…" Takeru was adding onto Daisuke's fury.

"…You arrogant bastard…" Daisuke cursed.

"…" Takeru kept quiet as he looked into the night sky.

"Get…Get me back on the team…" Daisuke spoke softly.

"…" Takeru looked at Daisuke curiously.

"...Come on, are you deaf?" The hot-head looked away.

"Make a promise again." The blonde replied straight.

"There are…no stars tonight?" Daisuke asked.

Takeru looked annoyed, Daisuke laughed.

"…Then, forget it. You've made a promise anyway." Takeru tried to sound confident.

"…" Daisuke laughed.

"What's so funny, stop laughing." Takeru bellowed. Then slowly he laughed along with Daisuke. Hikari smiled as she watched the 2.

_Finally, these 2 are back. Hmm…Guess we're still friends eh? There's still a long way ahead for us, seeing you 2 like this really is comforting. Somehow, I'm feeling happy just like u guys. Well, friends forever guys! _

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Done with chapter 7. Hope you would enjoy it! Comment and review!


	8. Dilemma

**Author's notes:** The 8th chapter done; enjoy the story! Pointers:

- Miyako Inoue – 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **Not long after the 3 friends reunite, trouble finds its way to Hikari again. What will happen to them now?

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Hey thanks for all the reviews, do continue reading, thank you!

**CHAPTER 8:**

**Dilemma**

****

_The young boy was standing in front of the big chocolate cake, with candles all lit up above it. There were 8 candles and around the table were 3 other figures. The little boy was smiling blissfully as he made his wish, clamming his hands together tight. Then, he blew the candles out as the other started clapping their hands together. The young boy smiled again, this time even happier and cheerful._

_All of a sudden everything blacked out, the surroundings changed, to somewhere else. There, in the spot of the little boy stood a blonde. He was looking afraid, scared and petrified. The surroundings had changed, it was in a bedroom. There, the blonde was standing outside the bedroom, with the door half-opened. He peeped inside._

_He saw a woman and another man in the room. They looked so ferocious as though they were about to kill someone. The man had a frustrated look on his face, the woman had a rather displease look. The room was in a mess, everything either on the floor or broken. Then, the man walked out of the room as the woman sat down and cried. As the man walked towards the blonde, everything blacked out again…_

"No…no…" Takeru mumbled in agony as he held onto his blanket tight. He was frowning and sweating a whole lot. It was as though he was in great pain and that it was unbearable. He grabbed hold of the blanket even tighter this time. "No... Dad… No… NO!" Then he woke up, gasping hard for air. He then held his palm onto his chest; he realized his heart was pumping fast.

He sighed as he wept his sweat away, trying to calm himself down. Then, he breathed hard and wept his sweat again. "Again…" Takeru mumbled as he lied down again, wanting to sleep.

-- -- --

**Early morning in school…**

The blonde entered the school as usual, greeting everyone he knew. Then, as he entered the Class Compound, he realized the commotion near the bulletin board by the front gate.

_What's all that commotion for... Must be another new gossip…_

As the blonde walked pass the bulletin board, not wanting to knew what the gossip was, he heard something he hadn't want to hear.

"I can't believe Hikari-chan is doing this kind of thing…" A voice came from the crowd. Then the others continued commenting.

_Hikari…? What's going on?_

With a need to know what happened, Takeru squeezed into the crowd, wanting to know what was on the bulletin board. There he saw a few pictures pinned onto the board. They were pictures of Hikari, behaving suspiciously, hiding as she stared at Masumi in the clothing shop. Then he read silently: " Queen of Odaiba Senior High continues to reveal her true self after the incident not long ago."

_What the…I have to get to class fast!_

Without hesitation, Takeru squeezed his way out again as he ran passed the corridors. He ran fast, wanting to reach the classroom to see if anything was happening. Then, he entered with fear. Slowly he took the first step inside the classroom, and without further ado, he looked at Hikari's seat. No one was there.

_Hikari… where did her… or is she…_

He combed the classroom with his eyes again. He saw Masumi and her friends around 1 corner and the other guys in another corner. Hikari was nowhere to be seen.

_I have to get her…_

Just as he was about to make a U-Turn back to search for Hikari, Bandou greeted him.

"Oh, Takeru! Here, we have something to show you!" The four-eyes waved at the blonde, wanting him to join them. Takeru smiled slightly and nodded. As he walked slowly, taking small steps towards guys. Then he turned again, and this time, he saw Hikari approaching the classroom. She had a weird look on her face, somewhat uncomfortable and embarrassed look.

_She's here…that's not good…_

She entered the classroom out of Takeru's horror and there, she was greeted with cold eyes. Everyone stared at her coldly and Hikari froze. Takeru looked away in distress. Just as Hikari was about to walk back to her seat, Masumi approached her. Takeru watched in horror as something bad was about to unveil.

"So, you were the one following me all along? No wonder I felt someone watching me…" Masumi provoked. "What's all that about?" She gave Hikari a murderous glare. Hikari looked down.

Then, Kazumi stood up and walked to the 2 girls. "So it was you all along?"

"…" Hikari kept quiet. Then she moved, wanting to get back to her seat.

"Where are you going? Feeling guilty?" Masumi pulled her back as Kazumi and her friends blocked the way.

"Well, of course she should…" Kazumi added. Hikari gripped her bag tight.

Masumi pushed Hikari as she questioned again. "Say! Why did you follow us! Spit it all out!" She was getting all fired-up. Kazumi and the other girls crossed their arms as they smirked and watched.

Hikari was feeling scared this time, moving back as Masumi yelled. Takeru stood in 1 spot, clenching his fist hard.

_She's in trouble, guess I've got to help now._

Just as Takeru was about to approach Masumi; a girl with hair of length until her collar stood up. She wore a blue hair band. "Stop it! Stop bullying Hikari-chan!" She cried as she walked up to the brunette.

Masumi crossed her arms as she watched in displeasure. The girl, Chisato walked up to Hikari and pulled her along. Then, Masumi stopped them again. "You must be her accomplice then?"

Chisato stopped. "I'm not. I'm just fed-up seeing you people bully the others the whole time!" She looked pissed this time. Masumi widened her eyes as she glared at Chisato.

"What did you say?!" She cried and just as she was about to approach Chisato viciously, someone entered the classroom. It was Daisuke.

"OHAYOU MINA-SAN!" He greeted cheerfully as he played with his keys. There was total silence in the air. Then he looked up and realized that everyone was looking at him. "What?" He asked.

_Great, now that he's here, the situation should be slightly under control!_

Takeru looked away while Masumi yelled at Daisuke. "Shut up will you!?"

"Hey, chill out!" Daisuke held out his hands as he kept his keys. "You're lucky because I don't beat girls!" He assured Masumi.

"…" Masumi glared wickedly at the hot-head. Takeru went up to Daisuke as he explained everything fast.

"Oh," The hot-head gasped. Takeru stood aside. Then, Masumi looked back at Chisato.

"So, I guess you're her accomplice then?" She smirked. "Well then don't blame us for what might happen next time." She walked away in a displeasured manner. Chisato then brought Hikari to her seat and the 2 sat down. Takeru went back to his seat soon.

_Hikari…_

_-- -- --_

**After school dismissal, on the school roof…**

"Guess it was unexpected…" Daisuke said as he slouched.

"…" Takeru thought silently as he looked up at the sky.

"…" Hikari kept quiet the whole time, not looking too happy. Then, Daisuke spoke up.

"Come on, cheer up! This is just a small matter, small matter!" The hot-head said cheerfully.

"…" Takeru was still deep in thoughts. At the same time, Hikari was looking more depressed than usual. Daisuke sighed as he shook his leg.

There was not much talking among the 3; it was so quiet that the sound of the wind could be heard. Then, Takeru finally talked.

"The culprit might be someone else…" He looked serious. Daisuke gasped as Hikari continued to keep quiet.

"…What makes you say so? I thought Masumi and Kazumi were the main cause." Daisuke asked.

"No, it can't be. Kazumi wasn't sure who the person was at that time. It was lucky that I managed to help Hikari hide again before she was spotted by Kazumi. And Masumi obviously had no idea that someone was following her that time, unless…everything was planned out right in the first place." The blonde said in details. Daisuke scratched his head while Hikari continued to keep quiet.

"You're saying there might be someone else other than Masumi and Kazumi?" The hot-head gulped.

"Yes." The blonde replied straight. This time, Hikari stood up. The 2 boys looked at her wondering what was going on.

"We should stop…" She said weakly. "Stop everything…" Slowly her eyes became wet.

"What are you saying?" Takeru was bewildered while Daisuke had his mouth wide opened.

"I'm saying we should stop everything now." Hikari spoke up louder this time.

"But, but…" Daisuke tumbled over his words.

"Why are we stopping?" Takeru asked in demand.

This time, tears flowed down Hikari's cheeks. Takeru and Daisuke were awe-struck. Hikari cried bitterly. "Chisato-chan is now affected because of that! I don't want anybody else to be hurt!"

"Hikari! What are you saying?!" Takeru yelled.

"I don't want anybody else to be hurt! I don't want that…I don't…" She wept in tears, this time more sorrowful.

"The more we should continue!" The blonde reassured Hikari. Daisuke nodded.

"Yeah! The more we should find out the culprit!" The hot-head added.

"We should find out who that person is before more people get hurt! From what I see, that person's target is obviously you! That person's trying to make you suffer!" Takeru yelled as Hikari continued crying.

"Stop it!" She screamed. The boys were flabbergasted, they kept quiet. Then Hikari walked out of the roof in agony. The boys were dumbfounded. Takeru kicked the chair in displease while Daisuke sat down in discomfort.

-- -- --

**In the school compound…**

Hikari wept her tears away, not wanting anyone to see her crying. Then, without looking front, she accidentally bumped into someone.

_Oh no, look at what you've done Hikari…_

"I'm so, so sorry…Really…" Hikari got on her feet as she patted on her knees. She then held out her hands wanting to help the person she bumped into. She looked down and noticed a girl with violet hair in front of her. She had glasses on and her hair was long and smooth-looking. She stared.

_Isn't she…she…Miyako-chan?_

The girl looked up and saw Hikari in the eyes. She smiled and greeted her with pleasure. 'Hikari-chan!" She got up and smiled at the brunette again.

"Miyako-chan…I'm…I'm so sorry…" She apologized.

"It's okay! How are you now?" Miyako asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"I'm fine." Hikari smiled. Then Miyako pulled the brunette along as she walked.

"I've heard about what happened, come with me, let's talk." Hikari followed her senior into the garden.

_This is Miyako, a good friend of mine. We've been friends since Junior High. She's a really friendly person and I like her a lot. Although she is busybody at times, she's still caring and nice. That's what I like about her, she nice and caring. She's my senior now and I really respect her a lot. I feel so fortunate to have a friend like her…_

-- -- --

**In the school garden…**

"Sit down, beside me!" Miyako pulled Hikari into the garden as she sat down on the big rock. She patted on the rock, signaling her junior to sit beside her.

"Thank you." Hikari thanked.

Miyako smiled as she continued. "I've heard about what happened, it's so sad, really. It's really sad how people get affected by rumors so easily." She sighed.

"I guess so…" Hikari sighed.

"Don't feel so bad, okay?" Miyako was concerned. "Just pretend it didn't happen at all. You will soon realize everything had become part of the past." She smiled.

"Thank you, Miyako-chan." Hikari smiled back as she placed her hands over her laps.

"I'm sure you're doing pretty well, aren't you?" Miyako asked.

"…" Hikari was awfully quiet. Miyako frowned as she took a closer look at Hikari.

"Come on, cheer up! Rumors like that don't really mean anything!" The purple-haired tried to comfort Hikari again. She patted the brunette on her shoulder as she smiled.

_Should I tell her? About the truth…_

"Tell me, if you have any troubles. I will always be there for you!" Miyako said enthusiastically. Hikari sighed then she looked back at her friend.

"Actually…There's something I think---" She was interrupted by the sudden commotion at the bulletin board. Miyako and Hikari stood up and turned back, wanting to know what was happening. Then, in front of them was a group of 3 girls, cornering someone else. The 3 girls looked fierce and gangster-alike. The other girl, being cornered looked awfully familiar to Hikari. She stared hard.

_Who is that…Blue…Blue headband! Chisato-chan!_

Hikari ran up to the girls immediately, wanting to help her friend. "Get away from her, you meanies!" She tried to push the 3 girls away. Chisato was looking terrified, while Hikari stood in front of her, stretching her hands out trying to protect her friend.

"Look who's here?" 1 of the bullies said as she folded her arms. The other 2 girls laughed away. "Well, Well. Guess you want the same treatment too? QUEEN." She teased Hikari.

"Get away from my friend; she has got nothing to do with all these! Leave her alone!" Hikari protested.

"My, my, what a hero!" The bully teased again. Hikari looked angry this time. Then, just as the bullies were about to get their hands onto Chisato and Hikari, Miyako stepped in. "What do you want?!"

"Hmm…" Miyako smiled. "I wonder what the teachers might say when they see this video clip…" She took out her phone and showed them the video she took awhile ago, when the quarrel went on. The bullies got irritated and left angrily.

"Count yourself lucky this time!" The 3 girls left in a hurry as Miyako smirked. Chisato stared hard while Hikari smiled back.

"There, you're safe!" Miyako exclaimed. "Next time they ever do that again, threaten them!" She smiled.

"Thank you!" Hikari thanked her senior as she held onto Chisato, bringing her somewhere to calm down. Miyako followed them as they sat down slowly.

-- -- --

**Back at the school roof…**

"So…what now?" Daisuke asked as sighed for the 12th time. Takeru kept quiet, lying down, covering his eyes with his arms. Daisuke stared at the blonde at sighed again.

"Come on, say something…" He urged. Takeru remained quiet. "We've been sitting down here for 1 hour…"

"..." Takeru got up slowly as he wiped the dirt off his uniform. Daisuke looked up.

"So?" The hot-head asked.

"Let's go get her…" The blonde answered as he adjusted his uniform, getting ready to leave.

"How?"

"Come on, just follow me…" Then the 2 left the roof in a hurry.

-- -- --

**At night, somewhere along the malls and streets of Odaiba…**

The 3 girls played and laughed along with one another as they walked along the busy streets of Odaiba. They had spent their evening playing, trying to forget all the bad things that had happened. Then finally, they crossed the road and bid goodbye to one another. Hikari walked along the quiet park, on her way back home…

-- -- --

"What kind of stupid idea was that…" Daisuke groaned as Takeru and him walked towards the road.

"Shut up," The blonde scolded.

"It might not work…" The hot-head remarked as he zipped his bag.

"Trust me on this one…" Takeru reassured as he kept his hands into his pockets, walking in a cool manner like usual. Daisuke sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing such kind of thing…" Daisuke groaned again.

"…Hey, look. You agreed that you won't mind, didn't you?" Takeru asked as the 2 of them stopped in front of the traffic light, waiting for the green light to flash.

"…Fine." The hot-head admitted defeat. Then, the 2 crossed the road and finally split up to go home.

"Remember to bring it tomorrow." Takeru reminded Daisuke as he took the left path. Daisuke sighed and replied as he took the right path.

Then, after a while, as Takeru approached the playground…

_Who's that… sitting alone…_

Then he stepped up to take a closer look. He saw a girl in the uniform of Odaiba high; she had maroon hair and was sitting by the swing.

_It's her…_

Hikari was crying softly, not wanting anyone to notice. Then suddenly, a cool voice came from behind her. Takeru was sitting on the swing.

"Crying again…" He remarked. Hikari looked shock as she turned back to face Takeru.

"When…when did you…" She was startled, wiping her tears away at the same time.

"How pitiful…" The blonde continued, sounding sarcastic. "Crying all alone…"

Hikari got up fast, wanting to leave as soon as possible. Then, Takeru spoke up again.

"Are you really going to run away?" Hikari halted. "Why run away at such a time? Is there a reason to do so?"

"You don't understand anything." The brunette replied coldly.

"You should be facing up to everything bravely…" Takeru continued. Hikari got angrier as she yelled back.

"Stop acting like you know me very well!" She tilted her back slightly. "You don't understand how I feel now, you don't…" Tears flowed down.

"…" Takeru kept quiet as he looked at Hikari running her way back home. Then, the blonde stood up and shouted.

"Where is the Hikari I know!? The Hikari who is optimistic and cheerful? The Hikari who is brave?!" Takeru shouted. Hikari continued running, still in tears…

_Why am I crying? Why, why, why?! What am I doing… Hikari Yagami…wake up, wake up! Chisato…Daisuke…Takeru…Sorry…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Okay and this is it for now, Chapter 8! Anyway, school has reopened and I would be quite busy. So, maybe I might not update at times. In any case, enjoy the chapter and give comments.


	9. Together Again

**Author's notes:** The 9th chapter done; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **Takeru decides to give up until he was told the importance of friendship…

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi –**Thank you!

**CHAPTER 9:**

**Together Again**

It was pouring outside, so heavy that it was hard to have a nice view of the city. The hot-head groaned as he turned here and there on the bed. His mind was in a mess, he didn't know what he was upset or frustrated about. He just started groaning and walking around the house in a vexed manner the moment he got home. Then, feeling really vexed, he grabs his pillow and placed it over his face. Soon, he fell asleep.

-- -- --

The blonde stared at the rain from inside of his room. 1 hand on the window pane, the other holding a small little photo (A/N: Purikura/ Neoprint). He had been staring out for a long time, with his mind in a mess. He just sat down on his chair, looking out of the window in an unbothered and lifeless manner. Then, he sighed as he wore his fishing hat, covering his eyes. He sat back, giving himself a little stretch before going to bed. Then, Takeru turned off the light and head off to bed. With the rain still pouring heavily outside, the blonde drags the blanket over him as he slowly closed his eyes…

-- -- --

The brunette walked slowly, into the living room as she put on her black windbreaker. She traipsed her way, still thinking deep in her mind over the several things that had happened to her. Then, she walked into the kitchen, preparing a cup of hot water for herself. She held the cup with her fair hands and walked steadily towards the couch. She took a few sips to warm herself up as she moved towards the window by the couch. She stared out.

_So many things had happened recently, things that are taking impact on my life…_

She took a few more sips as she adjusted her hair.

_They were all so unexpected, unexpected things from unexpected people…_

She sighed as she lowered her cup, wanting to watch the rain for a longer time.

_Maybe they were all just part of my dream, something that will never be real…_

Then, she took another sip. After a while, she sneezed and accidentally dropped the cup on the carpet. To her horror, the water splashed out from the cup onto her right foot…

-- -- --

**The next day…**

The day started awfully weird. Everything was so unusual and lifeless. School life was as per normal with students chatting and hanging out together. Among the students hanging out by the corridors, Takeru walked. He was in his usual manner: He had his hands tucked into his pockets, and looking unbothered like usual. However, there was something different about him today.

_Something doesn't feel right today._

Then, he entered the classroom, with Bandou and his gang together. He walked across them, greeting them lifelessly as he sat down on his seat. Neither Daisuke nor Hikari was in class he thought. He sighed slightly.

Then, the hot-head entered the room, awfully quiet and calm. He didn't say a word as he sat down, quietly placing his head over the table soon falling asleep. Takeru observed Daisuke as he folded his arms.

_Even something about him isn't right._

The teacher soon walked in as the school bell rang. He soon started taking attendance. "Bandou."

The goggle-head raised his arm in reply as the teacher marked on the paper. He continued until he called out a certain name that shook Takeru and Daisuke awake.

"Hikari." There was no reply, silence filled the air. Then, the teacher skipped her and continued lesson like usual.

_Where is she?_

The 2 guys got deep in thought as the day continued like usual.

**After school…**

The 2 boys gathered in their usual meeting place as they sat down quietly.

Daisuke was yawning away while Takeru was biting his lower lips here and then. "I wondered what happened to her…" The hot-head mumbled. Takeru didn't answer; to be exact he wasn't listening.

"Takeru?" The hot-head asked. There was still no reply. All of a sudden, Takeru stood up, with Daisuke alarmed in shock.

"Let's go see her." He said firmly as he grabbed Daisuke out into the door. Daisuke looked puzzled as he followed Takeru.

-- -- --

The 2 boys walked down the quiet lane, slowly into a range of compartments. "So this is where she lives?" Daisuke asked as he continued walking.

"I guess so, that's what Ishii sensei told us." Takeru replied as he continued searching for the drive and blocks. Then, he found it.

"Okay, so this is it?"

"Let's see first…" Takeru clicked on the door bell as Daisuke and he waited outside.

Then, someone came out of the house. It was Hikari, looking pale and sick. She coughed as she walked. Until the 2 boys came in sight, she stood in surprise and awe. Daisuke waved while Takeru stood emotionlessly.

The 3 took off for a walk in the park. "What happened?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing much…" The brunette answered weakly. "Just had a flu that almost led to a fever…" She coughed a little.

"Oh…so that's all?" The hot-head continued. Hikari nodded in return while Takeru kept quiet. Daisuke stared at the blonde as he walked.

"What?" Takeru sounded irritated.

"You're awfully quiet…" The hot-head answered.

"Aren't I always quiet?" He smirked.

"Normally you're irritating and arrogant. I don't count that as being quiet." Takeru looked irritated this time as the smirk from his face disappeared.

"Guys…I have to go now…" Hikari cut in as she took a u-turn back into the road.

"Oh, okay. Bye." Daisuke said while Takeru kept quiet again. Then Hikari stopped.

"Maybe…Maybe this might sound weird…But…" She muttered. Daisuke and Takeru listened closely. "I would really appreciate it if you guys were to forget everything that had happened…I don't want to trouble you guys, I can solve it on my own. So please, forget about everything that had happened and go on back to your usual lives." She bowed and then turned to walk back down the road.

"Hikari…" Daisuke muttered. Takeru watched as Hikari coughed and made her way back home.

"What about the picture?" The hot-head asked as he took it out. In the picture, Takeru and Daisuke were inside, making cute faces with their hands posed in a winning sign. There were glitters on it and the 2 boys acted as though they were girls when they took the Purikura.

"That…Throw it." Takeru said coldly. Daisuke gasped as he asked again.

"What for? I mean it's all for Hikari right? We should just…" Takeru cut in.

"Just throw it! She said very clearly to butt out of her business…" The blonde continued walking down the streets. Daisuke chased up, wanting to know what was going on. Somewhere behind them, Hikari was hiding and secretly watching them. She sighed.

-- -- --

**Later that evening…**

The day was awfully weird and sad. It rained again, but this time, it was not too heavy. Takeru stared out into the sky again. He was holding the Purikura in his hand, as he placed his head between his arms on the table. Then, he turned to face the dustbin. Just as he was about to throw the tiny photo into the bin, his phone rang.

_Who could it be…_

It was Daisuke. Takeru answered the call unwillingly.

"What is it…"

"Hey, can you meet me at Palette Town tomorrow evening?"

"What for…"

"Come on, I need your help!"

"And what help to be exact?"

"Come on! Just go tomorrow and you will know!"

"No interest…I—"

"Alright then, tomorrow in front of the entrance to Palette Town at 4, see you then!" Daisuke ended the call immediately leaving Takeru no way to reject.

_What is this dimwit up to this time…_

-- -- --

**Saturday evening, 3.45pm…**

Takeru reached there early this time, with Daisuke out of sight. Feeling bored, he found a spot to sit down as he laid back and relax. Then, he took out the Purikura. He spotted a dustbin by the entrance of Palette Town. He gave the photo a glance and smirked.

_I don't see any meaning in this thing now; guess I will just throw it away…_

Then, he stood up and moved to the bin. He looked at the Purikura 1 last time before throw it inside. The Purikura was already pasted on a small star keychain. Then as he tucked his hands into his pocket and waited for Daisuke's arrival.

Quite a while has passed yet the hot-head hasn't shown up. Takeru got pretty impatient that he wanted to leave the place until a fight broke up all of a sudden. 2 guys were struggling with one another, pulling shirts and punching everywhere. It aroused the passers-by attention.

_What a sight…_

The passers-by stood by one side, watching in astonishment as the 2 guys embarrassed themselves. They rolled on the floor, pulling here and there trying to pin the one another down. Soon, many crowded around to see what had happened.

_I better leave here soon…_

All of a sudden, the 2 boys got up and threw punches around. 1 of the guys, with spiky hair gave a punch into the other guy's face, making him stumbled backwards. Takeru, who was about to leave the scene, got tangled into the situation. He fell down as the guy stumbled onto him. The spiky-haired got mixed up with the situation and punched Takeru instead.

_What the…_

Takeru struggled back, wanting to get away but he was held back. The 2 boys had no idea what they were doing this time; they were so infuriated that they would punch anyone in their way. Soon, the blonde got up and stopped the 2, pushing them away from one another. "Stop it, you 2!"

Then, a police officer came by to stop the scene. "What's going on?!" They 3 boys stopped in horror as the police officer dragged them away.

_What did I get myself into now…_

After a while,

Daisuke had just arrived but he couldn't see the blonde anyway. Hikari was beside him. "Who are you looking for?"

"No one special…" Daisuke stopped as he walked into Palette Town. "Come on, let's go."

Hikari followed without any doubts. Meanwhile, Takeru ended up in the police station…

-- -- --

"So…" The rugged man coughed as he spoke up firmly. He frowned at the 3 boys sitting in front of him. He then clam his fingers, watching the boys with uncertainty.

First, he stared towards the right. The boy sitting on the right side was shaking his leg. He had brown spiky hair and an earring on his left ear. He was the one who punched his friend.

Then, the middle-aged man looked to the left. On the left side was the one who got the most bruises on his face. He had a blurred look on his face and his hair length was until his collar. It was spiked like his friend's. He gave the most unpleasant and frustrated look on his face.

Finally he looked at the center. In the center was Takeru, looking all bored and innocent. He yawned as he crossed his arms.

"Fighting right there, in front of so many people, not shame eh?!" The officer said hoarsely.

"So?" The spiky-haired replied.

"What kind of attitude is that?! Now, what was all that commotion for?!" The man demanded for an answer.

Takeru yawned and this time, the officer stared at him.

"And you! Stop giving me that look, that's an insult!" He looked irritated as he stared at the blonde.

"Look here, sir. I have got nothing to do with this. Can I go?" Takeru demanded.

"You were found, standing right in the middle. And now you say that you aren't involved?" The officer fought back.

"Look, I got tangled into the situation because this guy landed on me!" The blonde replied furiously.

"I've seen people like you all these years, giving lame excuses." He then lit up his cigarette. Takeru sighed in distress.

"Hey dude, can we go now?" 1 of the guys asked.

"Not until I get a valid reason." The officer puffed.

Takeru got irritated so he laid back and waited for time to pass…

-- -- --

Hikari and Daisuke had been playing and eating all they could the whole time. They had so much fun and soon it hit night…

"It was so much fun." Hikari smiled.

"Yeah I guess…" Daisuke smiled back.

"So, why did you want to go out all of a sudden…" Hikari asked as she drank her cup of ice coffee.

Daisuke scratched his head, wanting to give a reasonable excuse.

_Should I say we were suppose to meet Takeru…or not?_

"Actually…" He gulped…

-- -- --

"So that's it?" The officer threw his cigarette away. "The 2 of you are just fighting for some girl and this boring boy has got nothing to do with this at all?"

"Yeah…" The 2 guys answered as Takeru yawned.

"So, can I go now?" Takeru asked.

"Erm…Erm…Fine. I will lead the way." He stood up and asked the blonde to follow him out of the station. Then, as they walked out, they realized the sky had already darkened. The officer breathed hard, as the cool air breezed.

"You know, it's been a long time since I've seen someone like you." The man smirked.

"Huh?" Takeru was puzzled.

"Youngsters nowadays, only know how to fight and do all sorts of bad things."

_Seriously, I didn't plan to stop them in the first place…_

"There's been very few who are willing to contribute to this society. It's hard actually, life I mean." The officer smiled at Takeru as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Is that right…" Takeru mumbled.

"You must be someone who treasures friendship a lot, eh? You know, better friends than enemies." The officer questioned as he patted the blonde by the shoulders.

"Huh?" Takeru looked shocked.

_You've gotta be joking…_

"Well, I've seen so many people for the years I've served as an officer. People like you hardly exist anymore. You must be the type that hates fighting therefore you're willing to stop the fight…"

_Absolutely not…_

"But still, remember this kid." The officer winked. "Friendship is worth a million in this world, or maybe it's priceless. It's friendship that enables us to live on this society, helping us to survive. Not alone but with love from friends."

_Friendship…_

"Oh well, you better get going! I will deal with those 2 back there!" The officer waved as he walked back into the station. Takeru stood there, thinking about what the man had told him.

-- -- --

Daisuke and Hikari were on their way back home. The hot-head was still wandering where Takeru had gone to while Hikari walked quietly.

"Thank you for today." The brunette thanked.

"Yeah, no problem." Daisuke replied.

"It's a pity, that Takeru didn't come."

"I guess so…"

Then, all of a sudden, Takeru appeared in front of them.

"Takeru!" The hot-head exclaimed.

"Takeru…" Hikari muttered.

"Sorry I was late…Had something…on." The blonde answered awkwardly.

"No problem!" Daisuke exclaimed as he stuffed his hand into his pocket and took out a star keychain. "Here, Hikari."

"What's…" Hikari took the keychain and saw the Purikura on the star. "This…"

"Erm, come on back onto the team with us." Daisuke spoke.

_Oh no…my keychain…It's…_

"Wait a while! I will be back soon!" Then the blonde ran as fast as he could back to Palette Town. The other 2 watched as Takeru ran.

Deep in Takeru's mind, the words recalled:

_Friendship is worth a million in this world, or maybe it's priceless. It's friendship that enables us to live on this society, helping us to survive. Not alone but with love from friends. _

He ran towards the bin and started searching high and low for the keychain. He was desperate for it. Then, as he threw everything out from the bin, he found it. "Found it!"

_Friendship…_

He ran back as fast as he could, as he panted and spoke up.

"Takeru…" Daisuke gasped.

"Here…It…is…" The blonde panted as he held out the keychain. Hikari was stunned, as she took the keychain.

"This…" She spoke softly. She stared hard at the photo, with Daisuke and Takeru inside. Slowly, slowly, her eyes went teary…

"Don't tell me you threw it away… This keychain is worth…" Takeru cut in.

"It's priceless…" He looked firm and serious.

"…" Daisuke was dumbfounded.

Then, the sound of Hikari crying shook the boys. Tears were slowly flowing down her cheeks. She sniffed as she looked up. "Thank…you."

Takeru and Daisuke smirked as they held each other by the shoulders. Hikari smiled back as she wept away her tears. Then, she pulled the 2 boys along with her.

"Where to?" Takeru asked.

"To take another picture." Hikari said cheerfully.

"What for?" Diasuke asked this time.

"To take a photo of us together!" Then she pulled the boys even harder, as they ran towards Palette Town.

There, they took a start in their friendship, with memories so hard to erase. They might never forget, the promise they made under the stars, a promise that took a change in their lives…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Chapter 9! Another long chapter, sorry, anyway review and comment please! The romance might start soon I guess…


	10. Slick And Sly

**Author's notes:** The 10th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

Eiko Imada, Hayato Ogiwara: 17

Okuno Minaki: 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **The culprit continues with the plan to bring down Hikari. Now, what plan will that person use against the trio?

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Hope this chapter would be a good one!

**Tomboy 601 – **Thanks!

**CHAPTER 10:**

**Slick And Sly**

The brunette breathed in hard as she faced the window, peering through and out onto the city. Then, she pulled up her socks, and picked up a piece of bread from the dining table. "I'm going to school now!" She then wore her shoes, and slowly walked out of the apartment carrying her small bag along.

"Wait!!" A rough voice came out from the corner. Taichi ran out as fast as he could, tightening his tie as he devoured the bread hungrily. Hikari smirked and continued walking. "Hey, wait up!"

"Why should I? You overslept." Taichi closed the door fast and caught up with his sister.

"Come on; don't do this to your bro." He then adjusted his uniform as he loosened his tie this time. Hikari smiled back and ran this time, leaving Taichi trying hard to catch up with an empty stomach.

-- -- --

"Please, please!" Jun asked as she held onto Daisuke's coat, demanding her brother to help her.

"Let," Daisuke tried to run. "Go," Now, he tries to shake his sister off his clothes, pulling here and there. "Of," He bit his lips as he struggled. "Me…" Then finally, he blew. "LET GO OF ME!" Jun let go all of a sudden, leaving Daisuke falling onto the ground.

"Come on, please! Get the autograph for me, pretty please?" Jun pleaded as she kneeled down in front of Daisuke. The hot-head stuck out his tongue in disgust as he ran as fast as he could, trying to leave Jun behind.

"Come back!" Jun yelled as she chased…

-- -- --

**In the class…**

"Yeah, and this!" Bandou opened up his phone, wanting to show his friends the videos he took. The boys looked in astonishment as Bandou smirked.

"You mean…You mean you shook hands with…" Eiichi muttered in shivers as he pointed at the video.

"Yup." Bandou smiled proudly.

"Yaida Akiko?!" The 6 boys exclaimed in horror. They were Hayato Ogiwara, Eiichi Gozourou, Takeru Takaishi, Murai Anzai, Matsuo Satake and Keita Egami respectively. All of them were from the basketball club.

Eiichi gulped as he continued staring hard at the video while Hayato sighed. Keita and Matsuo patted on another on the shoulders while Murai walked away in distress. Then, Takeru started. "She must be real pretty then?"

_What's so fascinating about shaking hands…You're just doing that with a human…_

"Of course she is!" The goggle-head exclaimed as he stood up and spoke dreamily.

"We really envy you!" Keita and Satake sighed again.

_Don't be retarded…_

"Of course you all should!" Bandou teased.

Then, someone walked in from the front door, and stood there. She had long smooth black hair and big eyes. The big eyes were rather pretty and her lips were perfect. Everyone knew who she was and what she was doing here.

"Oh, Hayato "The boys said melodiously. Hayato smiled as he stood up and walked towards the girl.

Then, the 2 walked out of the room as the others teased by whistling and banging the tables. Hayato winked before he left.

"He's so lucky to be with Eiko Imada, probably another beauty in this school…" Keita frowned.

"Come on, come on! Pretty girls are all out there waiting for us!" Takeru cheered.

_What nonsense…_

The boys smiled as they continued with their gossips and trends.

_That was Eiko Imada, from the class next door. She really is considered 1 of the beauties in our school. And yes, she's been dating with Hayato for 3 months already. Guess he's a lucky dude…_

-- -- --

**After school, during basketball training in the gym…**

"All right, gather together!" The coach shouted as he punched his right fist into the air as a sign of gathering together.

The boys stopped whatever they were doing and ran towards the coach immediately.

"All right, now, I want you guys to split up according to the level you're in!" The boys took immediate action to move and grouped together. Now, everything was in a clearer state.

"Okay, now I have something important to announce." The coach said firmly. Everyone was all ears this time; they knew what the announcement was. "The moment you have all been waiting for! The annual Senior High Basketball Competition!"

"Yeah man!" The boys cheered as they started filling the air with their voices.

"Now, calm down. Each year, Odaiba would manage to get into the top 8 without failure! And this year, we want something a little different…" The coach said mysteriously. "We are going to aim for the best! 5 players would be chosen from each year and then they would participate in the competition for glory!" He

The boys cheered as the Coach smiled.

"Now, now, let me announce the starting line-ups!"

Hayato and Takeru chit-chatted while the coach announced the names, "So how are things between you and Eiko now?"

"Perfect." Hayato added a sense of satisfaction.

Takeru smiled and punched Hayato in the shoulder. "I'm sure things must be perfect for you, after all, you're 1 of the most popular guys in school!"

"Hey!" Hayato laughed. Then the coach started on the 2nd-years.

"Now for the 2nd-years' line-ups!" Hayato and Takeru listened closely this time. "They are Bandou, Keita, Murai, Hayato and Takeru!"

The 5 boys smiled at each other as they cheered.

-- -- --

**After a while…during break…**

Everyone sat down somewhere in the gym to take a rest. Takeru decided to make a trip to the toilet to refill his bottle. Then, he took the path passed the changing room. The door was closed but he heard someone from inside.

_Who could it be…_

"I promise." A feminine voice emerged.

_That voice, it's…Eiko's voice._

Takeru shook his head, as he continued walking.

_It must be Hayato and Eiko inside the room, saying mushy things to one another._

Then, as he continued walking, something else shocked the blonde. The blonde froze, as he heard a rather manly and rugged voice coming out from the room this time. It doesn't sound like Hayato at all. Then, he turned back to take a look at the gym. Hayato was sitting somewhere with Bandou. The blonde moved closer to the room to reassure himself.

_Something's not right, that doesn't sound like Hayato…_

He moved closer and then, the voice came again.

_Who is it…it's so familiar…wait a minute…it…_

Takeru finally got it; he knew who the person was.

_Okuno…Okuno Minaki senpai!_

"You promised me! You said you going to break up with that dumb ass!" The bloke demanded.

"Look, I will get things done soon, and then we will get together!" Eiko reassured the bloke in distress.

"Come on, I'm tired of this…" The senpai sounded depress.

_How could it…What the …_

"I better go now, see you tomorrow." Eiko returned a kiss to the bloke as she approached the door. Takeru quickly ran fast to find a place to hide. He hid behind the boxes placed somewhere near the toilet. Lucky for him, Eiko did not notice that he was there.

_This can't be happening…Eiko…is cheating on Hayato?_

-- -- --

**On the school roof…**

"So, any plans?" The hot-head asked as he did his sit-ups.

"For now, not really…" Takeru sighed, still thinking about Eiko and Hayato.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing." Takeru lied.

"If we have got no plans now, what do we do then?" Daisuke continued.

"We'll have to wait. Right now, the clues we've got is that someone else is behind everything, and that person could be working with Masumi and Kazumi." The blonde explained.

"So, are we going to follow them like last time?" Hikari wondered.

"That's too risky." The blonde sounded firm and strict.

"Then are we going to take action or wait for the culprit to do so first?" The hot-head gave himself a little stretch as he walked towards Takeru and Hikari.

"Good Question." Takeru mumbled. Then he got deep into thoughts as he fiddled with his pen. Daisuke yawned while Hikari frowned at the blonde.

"So?" The hot-head lied down on the floor.

"We'll take action." Takeru answered.

"Really?" Hikari questioned.

"Yes, if I'm not wrong, there's some kind of designing competition coming up soon. We will volunteer Hikari for the job and then that's when we'll take action."

"If that's so…You mean we're going to catch the culprit right on the spot?" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Because the culprit will try to get me into trouble again?" Hikari frowned.

Takeru snapped his fingers as he went, "Bingo!"

"Great!" Daisuke got excited. "This is going to be fun." Takeru smirked and Hikari smiled. Then, their meeting ended as they walked back to the 2nd floor.

Hikari took a lead first and went ahead without Daisuke and Takeru. Just when the 2 boys were about to make a turn to the left, something caught their attention. Hikari made a turn towards the left and there, she was talking to someone.

Takeru and Daisuke watched as they tried to get a closer glimpse of the person Hikari was speaking to. Finally, it came into view, it was Eiko Imada. Daisuke and Takeru were shocked.

_Eiko Imada? That's impossible…_

As soon as Eiko left, Takeru and Daisuke walked towards the brunette wanting to know what had happened. "Why were you talking with Eiko?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing special, she's my friend."

"Is that right…" Takeru mumbled to himself as he stared at the direction Eiko headed.

"Yeah, come on, don't you guys trust me?" Hikari frowned. Daisuke shook his head and smiled.

"No, no, relax." Daisuke answered while Takeru kept quiet.

Then, the 2 boys decided to take the leave first, as they bade goodbye to the brunette. Then, Takeru stopped and said something that puzzled Hikari. "Hikari, don't judge a book by its cover…" Hikari froze as she wondered what the blonde had meant.

Takeru pulled Daisuke along and continued walking down the corridor…

After a short while, with Hikari out of sight, Daisuke growled. "Stop pulling me! What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…" Takeru muttered as he got deep in thoughts again.

-- -- --

**The Next Day…**

"And yes, we would have to select 1 representative for the School Banner design competition held tomorrow!" Ishii sensei said out loud.

_Nows the time…_

Takeru raised his hand as he volunteered Hikari for the job. "Then, Hikari will be the representative! Please do stay back today to finish the banner!" The other students in the class were staring at Hikari coldly. Hikari looked down in distress.

_The next step would be to get the culprit…and that would be…tonight._

Hikari tried to regain her confidence by looking at Daisuke and Takeru. Daisuke smiled and gave a "no problems" sign while Takeru was emotionless. Then, Catherine patted her on the shoulders.

Hikari looked up to see the lass smiling sincerely at her. "Don't worry, I can help you later." Hikari frowned but she released a slight smile.

-- -- --

**Evening, in the class room…**

Hikari was in the room with Catherine, sitting beside her. The 2 were having a fun time, designing the banner and talking about themselves. Then, the door opened. The boys were here.

"We're---" Takeru was stunned when he saw Catherine inside the room. "Ca-Catherine?"

The lass smiled at the 2 boys. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she continued with work.

"Err…this…err…" Daisuke was stuck.

Takeru frowned and answer calmly. "Erm, we're here to…help, to help Hikari with the banner!"

"That's so nice of you, Takeru-kun!" Catherine chuckled.

"Yeah…Sure, sure!" Daisuke replied.

"Then, the 4 sat together and discussed about the banner design…

-- -- --

**Evening, around 5pm…**

Catherine and Takeru had gone out for some fresh air while Hikari and Daisuke remained in the room to touch up on the banner…

-- -- --

Alone the corridors…

"Thanks a lot today." Catherine thanked her friend. Takeru smiled and continued walking quietly with his hands in his pockets. As the 2 walked, nobody said anything, it was awfully quiet.

"So, how's life lately?" The lass started again, wanting to talk more with Takeru.

"Not too bad, everything's about the same." Takeru answered.

"I see…" Catherine was stuck at what to say. There was silence again.

Then, the lass spoke up and said something that somehow caught Takeru's attention. "You know…It's been quite a while since we could talk like this…"

Takeru peeped at the lass secretly. "And, I've wondered about many things, all of a sudden. Between you and me…"

_Huh…_

"It's been quite a while since we had so much fun together. The Takeru I met when I was only eight, so cheerful and innocent. That was so much fun then…"

_Why bring up all these now…_

"Now, right beside me, is Takeru. However…It's a different you, you've changed…"

…

"You're so quiet and cool, to me, that's so unlike you…I mean, I want to see the cheerful and happy you again." The lass smiled.

_Does it matter…_

"…" Takeru pretended that Catherine hadn't said anything as the 2 walked.

"…Maybe now isn't the right time to say all these…but…I just wanted to tell you that…" The lass spoke softly this time, but she sounded serious.

_Catherine…_

"I just hope that you are willing to face life seriously…I'm saying all these because I care for you, I'm your friend…" She sounded rather embarrassed but she still continued. "Life is hard, it's full of challenges. But think about it, rather than running away from reality every time… Isn't it so much easier and better to just stand firm and face it? You can't run away forever…Some things…are just reality…"

Takeru felt rather awkward this time, that he tried looking away.

"Takeru, I just want you to know, that you should live your life seriously… Do not be afraid to fall at times, and even if you do…It's never too late to get up again…So…Takeru…I…" The lass couldn't continue. She stopped there putting both Takeru and her in a rather awkward position.

"Let's go back now." Takeru said firmly, trying to get out of the situation. Catherine nodded her head and the 2 headed back to class…

-- -- --

"Done!" Hikari exclaimed as she stood up, holding her marker delightfully. Daisuke stretched himself a little after a hard day's work.

"Finally, come on, let's put this somewhere and then we can head home!" The hot-head was excited about going home now.

"Sure!" The brunette was happy too.

The 2 of them, held the banner carefully, and then placed it at the back of the classroom. They were very satisfied with what they had done. "Thank you, Daisuke."

"Oh, it's nothing." The hot-head watched as Hikari smiled at him.

_Hikari…_

"I'm sure it's fit for the competition now, it's bound to get 1st." The brunette remarked confidently. "The hard work of the 4 of us…"

"Yeah…" Daisuke was staring at Hikari from behind, all the while, not even noticing what he was really doing. His heart had thumped faster this time.

"Let's head home!" Hikari turned her head of a sudden, scaring Daisuke awake. The hot-head shook his head, trying to wake up from what he was doing a while ago. Hikari laughed at the sight of that.

_What am I doing? Come on, wake up Daisuke, don't be so muddleheaded…_

"Sure." Daisuke answered and then the 2 packed their things into their bag, getting ready to leave. Then, Takeru and Catherine had arrived in time to join the 2…

-- -- --

**At night, in school…**

Takeru was the only one back in school. The school looked awfully dark and creepy at night, with most of the lights turned off. Only a few teachers and cleaners were still in the school. The blonde had a purpose here, to hopefully expose the culprit.

_All right, if I were the culprit, I would probably come to school at night to mess things up…_

Slowly and carefully, Takeru entered the compound, making his way along the dark corridors into the classroom building.

_This place sure is dark at night…_

He shone his torchlight carefully, hoping no to arouse any attention from any staffs. Then, finally, he found his class. Slowly and cautiously, he entered the room, shoving the door to 1 side…

_Doesn't feel like anyone is around…_

Then, he walked in, and approached the banner design board with precautions. He breathed hard this time, as he shone his torchlight onto the design. Nothing had happened, nobody had edited the design. It was completely the same like before.

_Strange…why didn't the culprit do anything…_

Feeling helpless, he left the school soon, hoping that nothing bad would really happen…

-- -- --

**The next day, during the banner design competition…**

"Hikari, get yourself ready and when you're done, bring the banner up on stage to show the judges." Ishii sensei patted the brunette on the shoulders as he left the backstage.

The banner design had been moved to the changing room at the back stage. Hikari was there, alone, with no one else from her class accompanying her. Then, Takeru walked in all of a sudden. "Takeru…What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just checking on things again." The blonde walked in and checked the banner again, as he removed the cloth placed over it. Everything was in the right place; no one had done anything to it.

_Good, guess the culprit might not be doing anything this time…_

Feeling safe now, Takeru left the room this time. Then, a teacher walked in, and asked Hikari to follow her for a while. Now, the changing room had no one else inside. Only the banners from different classes were placed inside.

-- -- --

Meanwhile, Takeru realized that he had left something in the room; therefore he made a u-turn back. As he ran back, he entered the room, and took his wallet from the table beside the banner from his class. However, he had noticed something unusual this time, he felt different. He noticed something sticking out from the cabinet at the corner of the room. It wasn't there when he arrived earlier.

_So, that's how you want it…Then, I shall do it…_

As soon as Takeru left from the side door, Hikari walked back into the changing room. She held up her banner and entered the stage. It was her turn to present.

-- -- --

Back in the changing room, the doors of the cabinet opened, only to reveal that someone was hiding inside the whole time. As she walked out, she had the real banner in her hands. Just when she was about to leave the changing room by the side door, something unexpected happen as she turned the door knob, the door opened and in front of her was Takeru Takaishi. The girl dropped the banner in horror as she looked, Takeru smirking and folding his arms.

"I never expected you to be doing this…Eiko Imada…" Takeru remarked firmly.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Okay, I'm done with Chapter 10 now. I've added a tiny bit of romance in this chapter so I hope you would enjoy it. Thank you and please comment!


	11. A New Promise

**Author's notes:** The 11th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **The trio spent their weekend together by celebrating the Festivals of the Stars …

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Ha-ha! Thanks for the reviews!

**Tomboy 601 – **Hey, thanks too!

**CHAPTER 11:**

**A New Promise**

"I never expected you to be doing this…Eiko Imada…" Takeru remarked firmly.

The girl bit her lips, still suffering from shock. She turned away, not wanting to look right into Takeru's eyes.

"So… You're the one behind everything, all the plans and tricks to frame Hikari?" The blonde moved closer, demanding for an answer. With almost immediate reaction, Eiko replied in brisk.

"No!" Her eyes were wide. Takeru frowned. "I mean…I mean what did I do?! I merely just walked out of the room!" Her facial expression made it painfully obvious she was hiding something. Takeru smirked at her and then kneeled down to pick up the banner.

"Then, how do you explain this?" He held it in front, knowing very clearly this made Eiko dumbfounded.

"I…I…" She was stuck at her words. Then Takeru frowned and smiled.

"…You're real bad at lying." He provoked. All of a sudden, Eiko broke into tears, as she leaned against the wall. She was crying pitifully.

_Is she pretending…or what…_

This had made Takeru pretty awkward to ask anything more. Then, Eiko explained, "I…I was forced to do so!" She was still weeping away.

_Forced…?_

The blonde sat down beside her. He wanted a clearer explanation. "You were…forced?"

"…" The lass sniffed and nodded her head.

_This is going to be troublesome…_

"Look at me." He wanted Eiko to look into his eyes. Their eyes met, Takeru then looked away. "You're not lying…So…Who forced you?"

"…" Eiko sounded horrified the moment Takeru wanted an answer. She shivered more and went pale in her face. "I…I can't say!"

"…Did that person threatened you?"

"She…She said that if I were to…to…" She sniffed. "She would…would release the pictures of me and…"

"Minaki senpai…" The blonde added.

"Ye---Yes…" Eiko ended.

_Did Eiko mention…"She"?_

"Then…" The blonde wanted to ask more to reassure some doubts. But Eiko stood up all of a sudden, looking horrified like before.

"I've said too much! She…She will know!" Then she ran away fast, leaving Takeru behind. The blonde tried to stop her but Eiko was too emotional to handle anything more.

_Guess that's all I can get out from her…Still, there are some good points she made…The culprit is a girl and somehow…she's 1 vicious character…_

-- -- --

**The next day…**

The results of the Banner Design Competition were released and that created another commotion in school. The worst banner design: By class 2-4 (Hikari's class). Everyone was either laughing or mocking her and the class.

Hikari felt very embarrassed, as she hid her head between her hands. She was afraid of all the pointing and mocking. She was afraid that her classmates might give her cold stares and she hated the sight of students walking outside, laughing away at her.

"Oh, I hate this…" The brunette mumbled to herself as she pretended to sleep.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon." Catherine gave a pat on the shoulder as she smiled at Hikari, trying to comfort her. Hikari returned a smile and she felt better now.

-- -- --

**During break…**

Takeru arranged the meeting earlier wanting to talk about the information he holds as soon as possible. Then, just as he left the classroom, something unexpected happened. It was by the broadcasting club. During breaks, the broadcasting club would release the latest trends, gossips and news to every class through the TV set in each classroom. However, this time, something worst happened.

_No way…_

Takeru watched in horror as the pictures of Eiko and Minaki senpai gets on screen. He knew something bad was going to happened. He was standing outside of Eiko's classroom.

"The latest news ever! Looks like an unknown sender has sent us some shocking photos! The photos of Eiko Imada from class 2-3 and Okuno Minaki from class 3-2 behaving awfully close together like a couple! If so, does that mean that the relationship between Eiko-chan and Hayato-kun has ended?!"

_No…this can't be…_

Takeru watched in horror as hundreds and thousands of voices filled the vacuum in the air. All around him was the commotion that had just started. Then all of a sudden, he saw Eiko running out of her classroom desperately. She was crying away, hoping to get out of the situation. Takeru wanted to pull her back.

_Eiko!_

"Eiko, you---"But she struggled fast and ran down the corridors. Takeru's mind was in a state of mess.

_What should I do now…what…should…Hayato! Eiko! I have to get them!_

Without hesitation, the blonde ran as fast as he could, down the path Eiko took. He had forgotten that Daisuke and Hikari were waiting for him. But he couldn't care less; something important was up at hand now…

-- -- --

**In the gym…**

"So…you lied to me? You have been lying to me all along?" Hayato frowned, sounding both angry and sad. He was devastated.

"Hayato, look, I…" Eiko tried to explain but Hayato gave her the hateful look that made her hard to say anything else.

"You don't have to explain…" The bloke turned away. He couldn't face the fact that he had been a fool all along.

Just then, Takeru arrived at the gym. He wanted to walk inside until he heard the couple's conversation. He hid behind the gates to eavesdrop…

"Hayato, please…" Eiko pleaded.

"I don't need you explanation! You cheated on me and played with me like I was some kind of fool!" The bloke yelled back.

Eiko broke into tears, but it was unable to calm Hayato down.

_Things are getting out of hands…Maybe I should…_

"Leave…please…now…" Hayato pointed towards the gate, insisting that Eiko leave at the very moment, out of his sight.

"…" Eiko cried even harder this time, as she ran towards the gate and out of the gym.

Takeru watched as Eiko ran passed him.

_Eiko…_

Then, the blonde decided to leave his friend alone, as he saw him sitting down at the corner pulling his hair. He was too frustrated now and Eiko was too emotional at the same time. He decided to meet Hikari and Daisuke for now…

-- -- --

**On the school roof…**

"Where is he…" Daisuke groaned, neither him nor Hikari knew what had happened.

"Let's wait a little while more…" The brunette reassured.

Just then, Takeru walked in, neglecting everything in the way. Daisuke stood up and approached him. "Where were you, we've been …Takeru?"

"Go back…" The blonde muttered.

"Huh?" The hot-head asked.

"The meeting ends for now…" He turned back, wanting to leave. "We'll hold another one next time…" He tucked his hands into his pockets and left, his head facing down the whole time.

"What's with him…" Daisuke remarked.

"Takeru…" Hikari frowned.

-- -- --

**Evening, in school…**

The blonde was sitting all alone, on the school roof, crossing his arms as he stared towards the sky. He hadn't realized that both Daisuke and Hikari were behind him. Until the 2 sat beside him, he reacted.

"So much like your style…sitting all alone." Daisuke started.

"What's on your mind?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing…" The blonde stretched himself.

"We've heard about it…between Hayato-kun and Eiko-chan…" The brunette saddened.

"Yeah." Daisuke leaned back.

"…" Takeru kept quiet, still looking at the sky quietly. Daisuke closed his eyes and rested while Hikari remained quiet like Takeru. The 3 of them were not talking at all.

"Eiko…she was forced…"

"Huh?" The other 2 were startled.

"She was forced to sabotage you for the Banner Design Competition…" Takeru continued, this time, sitting impatiently.

"She….she did it?" Hikari couldn't believe what she was hearing, she opened her eyes wide.

Daisuke yawned as Takeru continued. "The culprit, threatened that she would release the photos if Eiko were to not follow her orders…"

"The culprit's…a girl?" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Yes…And now, she has released the photos because Eiko was caught red-handed by me…" The blonde closed his eyes, sounding sad and hurtful. Slowly, Hikari looked down, feeling depressed.

"Then, the culprit must have known of our plans…and might even be watching us now!" The hot-head yelled.

"I guess so…" Takeru and Daisuke turned to Hikari, as they heard the sniffing sound.

"Hikari?" The hot-head asked out of concern.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" She sniffed as she looked up. "Everybody's getting in trouble because of me…Chisato-chan…now Eiko-chan…" The 2 boys frowned as they listened.

"Don't worry! We'll get the culprit, that's for sure!" The hot-head smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"We have come this far…if it's a game she wants to play, then we'll take her on." Takeru said firmly.

"You guys…" Hikari stopped crying. She smiled back at them. Then, she received a message from her brother. She took out her phone and read it: Mom and Dad will be going to Sendai to celebrate Tanabata (Star Festival); I will be out this Saturday too! You would have to look after the house; by the way, this Saturday is Tanabata!

"Who is that?" Daisuke asked.

"My brother…" Hikari frowned. "Guess I would be celebrating Tanabata myself then…" She muttered to her self.

"…Did you say anything?" The hot-head continued.

"No…Nothing!" She kept her phone as she stood up. "Follow me to a place, guys."

"Huh?" The 2 boys looked at her curiously.

-- -- --

"Where are you taking us to?" Daisuke questioned as he and Takeru followed Hikari across the streets.

"You will know soon!" The brunette sounded excited as she hopped. Takeru looked unbothered while Daisuke kept scratching his head and frowning away.

Then, she took them to the playground, where the boys remembered clearly what had happened before. It was the place where Takeru and Daisuke became true friends. Then Hikari walked nearer, towards the bushed. She made a gap between it and crossed.

"Where are you going?" The hot-head asked. Takeru watched by the side.

"Follow me!" Hikari gestured as she went deeper in. The boys followed and soon, they came upon a rather huge tree. It was a bamboo tree with several origamies hanged everywhere. The boys looked in amazement as they took a view of the whole tree. It was beautiful with some strips of papers hanging over the branches. "Awesome, isn't it?"

"What's…this?" Takeru asked as he continued glancing around.

"This bamboo tree? This place is a special place for my family as we planted the tree here!" She remarked happily.

"What for?" Daisuke asked.

"We've found this tree 5 years ago; it's for our very own Tanabata celebration." She smiled.

"What's…Tanabata?" Daisuke frowned.

"It's the festival of the Stars, whereby people during this day would write their wishes down on papers and then hang them up on Bamboo trees, hoping that they would come true." She looked at the papers on the tree.

"…Festival of the Stars…" Takeru muttered to himself.

"Is there any story behind it?" The hot-head squatted down as he stared at the tree.

"Tanabata is actually the celebration of the meeting of the stars Altair and Vega once a year. This coming Saturday, which is 7th July, is when they would meet…" Hikari answered dreamily.

"I see…" Daisuke added. Then, after staring at the tree and glancing around it for quite a while, they headed home…

-- -- --

**Thursday (The next day) evening…**

Daisuke was walking alone, along the park. Then, he reached the playground. In his hand was a piece of paper. He glanced around before making his way into the bushes.

"Hope this works…"

He hanged the paper up onto the tree as he held his palms together and prayed. Then he breathed hard and left the spot…

-- -- --

**Saturday…**

Hikari was pretty bored at home, with nothing else to do. She sighed and sighed, walking around here and there. There was nothing that could help her kill time. She had only planned to hang her strip of paper up onto the tree later near the evening. But now, she was bored to death, unable to sit at ease. Then she picked up her phone, and pressed the buttons randomly. She yawned and all of a sudden, she clicked onto the wrong button, the call button.

_Oh no, what did I do?_

She realized that she had called Takeru. She wanted to end the call before the blonde picked up but it was too late. He was already on the call.

_Oh no…_

"What do you want?"

"Erm…I err…"

"...Yeah?"

"I'm…err…"

_Oh no…I'm in deep trouble now!_

"Let me guess…you're bored at home."

"Err…"

_What should I do? What should I do? Should I end the call fast or what?!_

"So what do you want to say?"

"Err…"

_This is so embarrassing!_

"Make it fast, you slowpoke."

"Erm…actually…I dialed your number by mistake…" She spoke softly.

"…" Takeru was speechless.

"I'm…sorry." Hikari apologized.

"You seriously have got nothing better to do…" He remarked.

"Hey!" Hikari replied enthusiastically.

"I'm going to hang up soon if there's nothing else…"

"…" Hikari was pulling her shirt in detest as she bit her lips.

"3…2…1…"

"Fine!" Hikari hang up the call on her own and Takeru was smirking the whole time.

-- -- --

**Later that evening…**

Hikari made her way towards the tree as she took out her piece of paper. Carefully and delightfully, she hung it up. She then smiled as she sat down quietly, looking at the tree.

After a short while she left the spot and headed back home. It was until night that Takeru came by…

-- -- --

Takeru stood in front of the tree as the night light cast. He hung his paper up and stared at the tree for a moment. He then walked along the bushes and back into the playground. As he walked, he bumped into Daisuke. "Daisuke?"

The hot-head was with his bike, and in his jersey. "Takeru…what are you doing here?"

He opened his jaw wide.

"I…err…just passing by." The blonde looked away.

"Say, you're bad at lying too." Daisuke teased as he leaned against his bike.

"What are you doing here then?" Takeru asked.

"Me? I just finished a soccer game, heading home right now."

"Oh, in that case, good bye." The blonde walked fast, until he saw Hikari coming towards his direction. He was shocked. Hikari was shocked too as she walked towards the boys slowly.

"Hey." She greeted. Daisuke smiled while Takeru wanted to walk away. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Err…nothing much." Daisuke answered as he scratched his head.

"I'm going home now…" The blonde said coldly.

"Hey, why don't we go see the bamboo tree now? Together." Daisuke suggested as he walked towards Hikari and Takeru.

Takeru was pulled along reluctantly as the 3 friends stood in front of the tree. They were looking at it. It looked beautiful under the moon and stars. The night sky was glittering and glamorous. The 3 of them smiled as they watched.

"It sure is beautiful…isn't it…" Hikari remarked as she smiled.

"Yeah…" Daisuke was engrossed.

"…" Takeru watched quietly.

Just then, Hikari noticed a bottle by the side. She picked it up and blew the dirt away. "Let's use this."

"Huh?" The boys were puzzled.

"We'll place our wishes inside." The brunette answered. "Let's make another promise, another promise under the stars." She grinned cheerfully, revealing her perfect teeth.

"Okay!" The hot-head was excited.

Slowly, they folded their papers and placed it inside. Hikari then fit the cap onto the bottle as she carefully hung it onto one of the branches. "This is the promise that we will only open them up during our graduation night."

"What for?" Daisuke questioned.

"Well, I don't know. It just sounds so special; we will take a look at the wishes that we had made on that very night." She said.

Then the 3 friends stared at the bottles. It looked exceptionally beautiful under the moon, with 3 wishes stored inside. None of them had any idea what each of them wrote on the papers. It was a mystery that could only be answered by time…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Okay, the 11th chapter is finally up. Do comment and I will update when I have the time. Thank you for the reviews and do continue reading!


	12. A Challenge

**Author's notes:** The 12th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **This time, it's a 1 to 1 conversation…

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **I'm sticking to the theme of the story…I guess. Ha-ha.

**Tomboy 601 – **Ha-ha!Were you guys expecting that?

**A Wolf – **Guess my story's a little too draggy, that's why some readers might not like it. Anyway, thanks for the comment!

**CHAPTER 12:**

**A Challenge**

Meanwhile, that night, in the classroom stood 2 figures. Both were girls yet 1 was crying while the other was silent. Eiko was inside the room, crying hard and pleading towards the other person. There was no clue as to who the other person was. (A/N: For this part, it would be best, if you could only picture the framer's mouth when she is talking.)

"Why must you do this…" The lass sobbed. She was sitting in a rather impropriate position on the floor. The other girl was leaning against the cabinet at the back of the classroom, right beside Eiko.

"My, my…" The girl said vilely. "You've been found out by Takeru that twerp, that's why…"

"You're horrible…" Eiko remarked as she continued crying.

The girl snickered. "Of course I am, to me, you're merely a tool…"

"I should have spitted out who you were!" Eiko screamed. The girl then pulled Eiko by the hair, it was violence and vengeful, the way she did it.

"You have the nerve to do so? In any case, let me remind you, you're a goner…" She said with despise.

Eiko was struggling and frowning in pain. Then the girl let go and Eiko fell on her knees. "Takeru will find out that you are the framer no matter how hard you try!" The lass fought back.

"Shut up…" The girl leaned closer to her, striking fear in the lass. "One more word and I will ruin your life forever!"

Eiko kept quiet as she stared back, giving a deadly look to the mysterious girl. Then the girl left the room in anger…

-- -- --

**The next day, during club activities…**

"Takeru!" Murai called out as he made a fast and strong pass to the blonde. The blonde catches the ball and charges towards the 3-point line. Just as Takeru did a pump fake, he realized that Hayato was standing at the perfect position to score. He makes a quick pass to Hayato.

"Hayato, catch and go in for a shot!" The blonde passes the ball fast but it ended up as a fatal mistake. Hayato wasn't looking and in the end, it hit Hayato on his right arm. He fell in pain. "Hayato!"

The others ran towards the injured, wanting to know if he was okay. "Are you okay?"

"…" The bloke was quiet. The others frowned as they watched. Just then, the coach walked towards them and scolded the bloke.

"What do you think you are doing?! The competition's starting in a month's time and there you are, not focused at all!" He yelled.

"…" Hayato wasn't listening; he was staring into the air.

"Hey, Hayato!" Murai shook Hayato, but there was no reaction.

"Hey!" Eiichi called out yet, the bloke remained silent. Infuriated, the coach yelled for the bloke to sit down while Eiichi replaced him.

Takeru brought Hayato to the bench and sat beside him. Hayato finally spoke up. "I'm…sorry."

The blonde smiled as he leaned back. "No worries…"

"It was all too sudden…" The bloke continued. "I think coach is going to get me replace soon…"

"Hey, cheer up, no worries…" Takeru reassured.

"Thanks…"

The blonde smiled, though deep inside, he hated the person who did all these. "Forget what had happened, don't let something like that affect you…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing…" Takeru punched Hayato in the shoulder as he stood up and returned to the court. The bloke sighed. Then, the blonde stopped and said. "If the coach were to ever get you replace, we'll play for you. We will win it for you."

Hayato smiled back. Then, Takeru winked and ran back to the court…

-- -- --

**After club activities, on the roof top…**

"We have to do something fast…" Daisuke said.

"Yes…Before many others get involved…" Takeru continued.

"But how?" Hikari questioned. The brunette was worried about everything else. Takeru bit his thoughts as he got deep in thoughts. Daisuke yawned.

"We will still have to take things slowly. Right now, we have completely no clues as to who the culprit might be…" Takeru explained.

"But…but…" The hot-head hurried.

"Relax…" Takeru reassured.

"…" The 3 friends spent the rest of the day brainstorming ideas…

-- -- --

**At night, at the park…**

"Here." Yamato held out a ticket to his brother. Takeru wondered what it was.

"What's this?" He said as the 2 brothers sat down on the bench.

"A ticket to my concert; I'm sure you won't mind coming?"

"…" The blonde took the ticket and tucked it into his pocket. "Why all of a sudden?"

"No special reasons; just that people might wanna know my brother." Yamato chuckled.

"In that case, leave me out." Takeru stood up but Yamato held him back.

"Come on, just for once."

The blonde resisted. "I'm not going for some boring ice-breaking game or whatever it is…"

"Come on…Dad will be there." This time, Takeru kept quiet.

Then, he continued. "What's he doing there…"

"Well, of course to watch his son's concert." Yamato smirked.

"I'm not gonna go."

"Hey, look, he's still your dad."

"Leave me out…"

Then, Yamato let go of the blonde, as he watched, Takeru walked away…

After a while, as the blonde walked, he noticed and heard something. Something soft yet sharp; he heard the snapping sound of a camera. He turned around, glancing here and there, wanting to know if anyone was sneaking around. The sound stopped the moment he scanned the area with his blue eyes.

"…" Then, Takeru clenched his fists. He knew fairly well who that was. "Come out, you coward!" He yelled furiously.

There was no reply; this further much infuriated the blonde. "Come out! You've gone too far this time!"

There was still no reply, only the sounds of crickets could be heard. "Darn you! Why are you doing this?! You've hurt Eiko and Hayato already, who else do you want to play with!?"

Again, silence filled the air. "…" Takeru then smirked, removing the frown from his face. "Fine…If it's a game you want to play, I'll take you on!" He yelled. Then, slowly, Takeru cooled down…

-- -- --

**Friday evening…**

The 3 friends sat down by the field. The field was empty, so they sat down under the tree, relaxing as cool breeze blew against them. Daisuke was yawning away. Takeru sat down quietly, staring at the sky. Hikari glanced at the 2 boys back and forth, not knowing what to say.

"…" The 2 boys kept quiet.

"…" Hikari kept glancing.

"…What's wrong?" Takeru asked as he sat back and relax, straightening out both of his legs, lying flat on the grass.

"Nothing." The brunette replied.

"So boring…" Daisuke yawned again.

The 3 of them nodded. "Mmm-hmm…"

Then, Daisuke sat up straight, giving his back a little stretch. "Ahh…" He let out. "Let's go eat."

"…Where." The blonde asked as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah?" Hikari added.

"Follow me and you will know!" The hot-head got excited as he stood up.

"…" Takeru yawned.

"Okay, sure." Hikari was okay with the plan. Then, the 2 of them turned to look at Takeru. Takeru opened his eyes in dismay and yawned again.

"What?"

"Come on, let's go!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"…" Takeru thought for a while, he spoke up. "Leave me out…"

"…You're always like this…" Hikari remarked.

"Just leave me out. I have something on later…" Then, the blonde stood up, and swept the small pieces of leaves off his attire. "Later." Then he walked off without the 2.

"…Just ignore him." Daisuke said as he sat down beside Hikari.

As Takeru walked, he took out the ticket from his chest pocket. He stood there, on the stairs, as he thought.

_What am I thinking…_

Then he took a look at the ticket, it read:

_THE TEENAGE WOLVES "live"_

_Venue: Night Sky Night Club_

_Time: 13th July, Friday_

_20:00 – 22:00_

_Today…_

Then he yawned. He put the ticket back into his pocket.

_What am I thinking now…oh…I hate myself…_

-- -- --

Soon, the night sky arrived…

"This is it, Ikebe Ramen!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"This is…the place?" Hikari looked rather shocked. In front of her stood an old and tattered shop, the signboard itself was black and dusty, the wall had cracks over it. All in all, the shop looked deserted.

"Hey, don't worry. It's not like what you see on the outside…" Then Daisuke slowly and excitedly walked towards the door and opened it. Then, Hikari opened her mouth in astonishment. The inside of the shop was pleasant; it had nice and new furniture. The red couch by the corner looked beautiful, the lamps at the table in the middle was glamorous, in the shaped of a crescent moon. The wall was painted black and white. There, at the counter stood an old man.

"Oji-san!" Daisuke greeted as he ran inside towards the counter.

"Oh, Dai!" The man cried. He looked friendly with his buzz haircut and his smile was brilliant. Though he sounded old, he looked really fit. Then, slowly, Hikari walked into the place, still glancing around in shock.

"Hikari, over here!" Daisuke called out as the old man walked out from the counter.

"You must be Hikari-chan, and where is…Takeru-kun?" The man asked.

"Oh, he's got something on, that's why he's not here!" Daisuke answered.

"Ha-ha! Youngsters nowadays have so much to do, well then, sit! I will go prepare something for you guys!" Then, the man walked into the kitchen happily, leaving the 2 alone at the table.

"He's the owner of the shop, Ikebe-san." Daisuke introduced. "We've known each other since young; he's a good friend of my dad."

Hikari nodded as Daisuke continued. "I've been coming here since young and since then, we became really good friends. He's a real friendly person, isn't he?" The hot-head grinned innocently.

"I guess so…" Hikari replied.

"Oh well, let's wait a while…" Daisuke yawned as he sat back and relax…

-- -- --

"This…is the place?" Takeru held out the ticket as he stood in front of a funky-looking club. He sighed as he looked around.

_Guess this is it…_

Then, just as he was about to walk inside, voices shot out from the streets. He turned and saw a bunch of middle-aged men approaching the club. Among them, he saw a figure he did not want to see at all. He frowned in disgust. It was hit father, Hiroaki Ishida.

_He's here after all…_

Then, Takeru's father stopped and asked of his friends to enter the club without him. He walked towards the blonde. He sighed. "It's been a long time…"

Takeru ignored the man and continued walking. Then, the bloke sighed again. "Do you really…hate me that much…?"

"…" Takeru stopped. He smirked. "I don't see a reason to answer that…"

"…Takeru…" Hiroaki looked sad this time, as he frowned in despair. The blonde ignore him once again and entered the club. The man sighed and followed behind…

-- -- --

"Ahh…so full…" Daisuke exclaimed as he breathed out hard. Hikari bowed towards Ikebe-san and thanked him for the meal.

"Thank you." She smiled. Ikebe-san laughed hard as Daisuke complaint.

"Oji-san, you're too loud! I told you so many times to be softer next time!" The hot-head grunted.

"…Mind your manners, Dai!" Ikebe-san scolded as he laughed.

"…Whatever." The hot-head replied in irritation.

"Well, then I better get going." Hikari said as she picked up her coat and pushed in her chair.

"Well, let me see you off!" The old man said in delight. "Dai, go clean the dishes for me!"

"Me?" The hot-head grunted again. He stood up reluctantly and went off to the kitchen with the plates and bowls.

"Thank you." Hikari thanked again as she walked towards the door with Ikebe-san.

"No problem, missy. Well, be careful on your way!" He advised and smiled.

"Sure." Hikari grinned. Then the man spoke up again.

"Hikari-chan, thank you for the time you've spent with Dai. Well, ever since he met you and Takeru-kun, things changed around him. He's become much more cheerful, not as rebellious as before."

"Oh…Sure!" Hikari smiled.

"Then, good bye!" He closed the door. Hikari walked along the streets as she counted the stars on the sky…

-- -- --

Takeru and his father sat at the back seats. They were behind the large crowd of people who were cheering and singing along with the band. Then, Hiroaki tried to start a conversation.

"Your brother's a great singer, isn't he?" He chuckled but Takeru kept quiet. The blonde ignored him completely, looking lifeless and unbothered. Hiroaki stopped slowly, feeling rather awkward.

Then, he started again. "So, how's school?" The blonde completely ignored him once again.

"How's…mom?" He asked again, hoping to get a reply this time. Takeru gave him a cold glare this time.

"Stopped asking me stupid questions…" His words pricked his father's heart. The man sighed in despair as he stood up and walked away. Takeru stayed emotionless.

_You deserve this…don't blame me on anything…_

Then, for the rest of the day, he watched the concert until he met up with Yamato again.

-- -- --

**At the backstage…**

"Hey, Takeru!" The bloke waved. The blonde traipsed towards his brother as he smiled at Yamato's friends.

"Glad that you came…" Yamato wept his sweat away. Then, he asked. "So, you've seen dad?"

"…Yeah."

"So, how was he?"

"You should know. You're living with him."

"Hey, look, I just want to know your answer." Yamato grunted.

"He looked fine."

"That's all you have to say about your father?" Yamato was getting angry.

"He's still the same as before, I've got nothing else much to comment on." Takeru sounded irritated.

Then, Yamato walked towards him furiously. "Look, he's still your dad, show him some respect…" The bloke said softly.

"…" Takeru kept quiet this time as he looked into Yamato's eyes. They were infuriating and murderous.

"It's later, go home now…" Yamato sighed as he walked back to the stage, keeping the equipments in place. Takeru stood there for a while, he went home…

-- -- --

**Reaching home…**

Just as Takeru was about to enter the apartment, he saw an envelope by the metal bars. He picked it up. Just as he was about to opened it up, he received a call. He looked.

…_Who's this…No numbers?_

He picked it up suspiciously and answered. "Hello, Takaishi." The voice was vile and vicious, it could not be recognized. The person was using a voice changer (A/N: I think it's a device used for changing the tone of your voice) Still, Takeru knew perfectly well who the person was.

"You…" Takeru fumed. This time, he held his phone tight.

"Yes of course, it's me." The culprit mocked.

"Then…What do you want this time." The blonde was getting really pissed off now.

"Chill out, Takaishi…This is just the beginning…" The culprit snickered. "Perhaps, everything that had happened was just a trial, something for me to test on."

"Don't you go too far over this…" Takeru blazed.

"Like I said…This is just the beginning. The fun has yet to start; of course, it will only begin now…" The culprit continued snickering.

"What do you mean this is the beginning…" Takeru fumed.

"My, my, Takaishi…" The person mocked. "I must admit, you're making things difficult for me…"

"…" Takeru smirked. "I'm surprised you're saying this…"

"Why of course…you're always there to spoil my plans, if only you were never part of this right from the start…" The culprit groaned.

"I didn't know I was so destructive…" Takeru snickered.

"You are…But let me enlighten you…If you hadn't joined; Hikari would have fallen a long time ago. But after you joined, things have been getting more and more interesting, that's the reason why so many people are getting involved into this…little game of mine…" Takeru widened his eyes in disbelief. "Therefore, you're the root of all problems…"

"You…" Takeru was blazing.

"There, there, chill out Takaishi. When there's a start, there's always an end. That applies to both games…and life." The culprit said vilely. "Now, opened the envelope…"

"What are you up to…" Takeru demanded.

"Just opened it like I said…" The culprit said in irritation.

Takeru opened the envelope in suspicion and there, he found several photos. He took it out and realized they were the photos of him, Daisuke and Hikari together. Every single meeting, everything, they were taken down. Even the photos of Masumi and Hikari together were taken.

_Why you…How dare you…_

"What are you up to?!" Takeru yelled into the phone.

"My, my, mind the way you're talking to me. I call the shots here. Well, now you know everything is in my hands. You can imagine what will happen if those pictures were to fall into the hands of your friends…" The culprit mocked.

"What do you want with us?!" Takeru yelled again.

"This is…a game." The culprit said in excitement.

"What stupid game is this?! I'm don't have the time and mood to play with you…You've gone too far!" Takeru fumed.

"Takaishi, have you forgotten what you said at the park? Well, let me remind you, listen closely…" Then the culprit turned on her voice recorder. "If it's a game you want to play, I'll take you on!" It was Takeru, exactly what he said at the park the other day.

"You…" Takeru groaned.

"You said very clearly, you will take me on!" The culprit laughed evilly. "Well then, of course, you should know by now that this is…a challenge from me."

"What do you want…" Takeru fumed.

"This game is between you…and me…Just you and me." The culprit continued. "Which means very clearly no one else is to get involved in it, and neither are they supposed to know anything about this…"

"…" Takeru listened in agony.

"So if you were to ever break these simple rules…I'm afraid…Boom, game over for you." The culprit laughed wretchedly. "And of course, the photos, it's a warning I'm giving you. If you were to ever break the rules, be prepared to see them on TV…And that will be the end of you and your 2 silly friends…"

"…" Takeru remained quiet.

"Well then, on to the objectives of the game…" The culprit smirked. "This is a game of Police and Thief (A/N: It's also called Cops and Robbers in other countries). But in our case, let me remind you that you're not a cop but a thief, like me…"

"…" Takeru listened and remain quiet.

"Of course, it's simple. Both of us are thieves, and now, we have been caught in the middle of a big case for the police. However, it's easy to solve this problem…and that; is the objective of the game, to survive by framing the other. You have until graduation night next year…"

"Then…"

"Of course, you want to find out who I really am, but I have the advantage of knowing your identity. And that as a result, I call the shots of the game. At any point of time when I'm displease with your actions, its game over for you. Still, if you can find me in time, you win. But do not forget, the game can end…anytime." The culprit snickered.

"…" Takeru smirked.

"I'm watching you…so don't think that this game is that simplistic…" The culprit warned. "I see you're starting to enjoy the game…Well, enjoy it now, for at the end it could be a disaster…"

"Is that all…" Takeru asked.

"I see; you're prepared eh? Well then, I suppose you better keep those photos tight with you…" The culprit continued snickering. "Until then, Takaishi…" She hung up the call as Takeru gripped the photos hard.

_Guess this is the start…A game eh…_

"I will find you no matter what it takes!" Takeru reassured himself smirked…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Finally, this chapter is done. I hope this chapter can make the story a little more exciting. Please comment and enjoy the chapter too!


	13. Mixed Feelings

**Author's notes:** The 13th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **After Takeru accepted the challenge, some other tiny things happened…

**CHAPTER 13:**

**Mixed Feelings**

The blonde walked into his room, as he took the photos out again. He took another glance at each of them. The photos took, were mostly at the school roof, where their meeting would be held. Other than that, the other photo that caught Takeru's full attention was the photo where Masumi cried.

_Something isn't right about this photo…_

The blonde took a closer look…

_But…what is it?_

Feeling tired and frustrated, Takeru put the photos into the envelope and shove it aside. He then traipsed towards the bed and lied flat, wanting to take a rest. "Tomorrow's a Saturday…" He mumbled to himself and slowly, he fell asleep.

-- -- --

**The next morning…**

The phone rang, but the blonde was still asleep. It kept ringing non-stop, someone was calling, and that irritated Takeru. He stood up in irritation and held the phone aggressively and answered.

"Hello…"

"Takeru…Takeru-kun…" A sweet and shy voice was heard. Takeru suddenly shook himself awake.

_Catherine?_

"Catherine?" The blonde said in disbelief.

"Yes…sorry to bother you, Takeru-kun…" The lass sounded embarrassed.

"Oh, no, it's okay," Takeru consoled, he then scratched his head and lied down flat on the bed. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's…nothing much…" The lass replied.

"…" Takeru listened.

"My grandfather's birthday is this coming Monday…and…"

"And you want me to accompany you to get a present…" The blonde smirked.

"Yes, it's not that I want to trouble you, it's just that I'm still not familiar with the area and that…" Catherine got so enthusiastic all of a sudden that Takeru laughed.

"And that you someone to guide you along…" The blonde finished the sentence for her.

"Yes, and it's because Hikari-chan would be going out with Chisato-chan, that's why I'm asking you!" Catherine spoke fast, wanting not to cause any misunderstanding. "I'm sorry…"

Takeru laughed again, and he said, "Okay, sure. Where do we meet?"

"Erm… I don't really know the place that well…" Catherine said in dismay.

"Oh, don't worry; I know the right place to get the present. We'll meet at school later at around 3, and then, from there I will take you to the place." Takeru told the lass.

"Okay, sure. Thank you, Takeru-kun…" The lass thanked, sounding shy.

"No problem. Well then, good bye." Then he hung up and went back to sleep. Catherine smiled as she put the phone aside, and then walked briskly towards her cabinet…

-- -- --

**Hikari and Chisato…**

"So, what are you going to get there?" Chisato asked as shoved her skirts and trousers to 1 side. She then sat down on her chair.

"I don't know yet…" Hikari said. The brunette closed the door and packed her bag.

"Then, what about me?" Chisato groaned.

"Oh, I just want you to accompany me there!" Hikari exclaimed. Chisato laughed.

"Then I will charge you for that!" Chisato teased.

"Hey! Our friendship is that cheap?" Hikari chuckled.

"I suppose so!" The 2 girls teased each other in the conversation here and there until Hikari received another call.

"Wait a while, meet you there later!" Hikari said as she answered the other call.

"Hikari." It sounded very familiar; Hikari opened her mouth slightly in shock.

"…Daisuke?"

-- -- --

The blonde finally got up and went to brush his teeth. He made it fast and then went back to his room. To his surprise, he saw another blonde inside. "Nii-chan…?"

"Yo." The blonde shot out his palm and smiled.

"What are you…" Takeru frowned.

"I came in while you were in the bath room." Yamato nodded his head as he spoke.

"Don't come in without permission next time!" Takeru groaned as he sat down in front of his computer.

"Come on, chill out! We're brothers, nothing to hide, nothing." He snickered as he leaned towards the table. He then put his hand around his brother's neck as he smirked slyly and him. Takeru returned a look of disgust.

"What do you want, don't get so close with me…" He pushed Yamato's hand away.

"Hey, chills, chills! Unless, you have something to hide from me…" Yamato winked.

"Nothing! Okay, fine, I'm watching pornography. I just told you the reason so go outside now!" Takeru exclaimed in irritation.

"Ho, ho! Looks like our little Takeru is going through that now! Look who's growing up now!" Yamato teased. As he stood up and walked towards the door. "Good luck then!"

Takeru took a pillow and threw towards him. Yamato reacted fast enough and closed the door before the pillow could reach him. Takeru sighed and then went back to using his computer. Yamato laughed and then helped himself to the food in the fridge.

-- -- --

"…Daisuke?" Hikari said in disbelief.

"Err…Yeah, Daisuke here!" The hot-head exclaimed, though sounding rather awkward.

"Oh, hey, so… What's up?" Hikari asked as she zipped her small little bag pack.

"Oh, it's nothing much actually!" Daisuke chuckled as he sat back on his chair.

"Is that so…Then why did you call me?" Hikari continued, combing and tying up her hair into a ponytail.

"Oh, actually, I just wanna… Thank you for last night!" Daisuke got worked-up all of a sudden that it stunned Hikari.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Hikari laughed.

"Nothing, just that… It was nice that that we visited Oji-san and gave him a great time." Daisuke ended.

"Oh." The brunette laughed as she finally packed everything in order. "Oh well, if there's nothing else, then…"

"Can I meet you at Decks later?" Daisuke cut in.

"Huh?" Hikari was stunned.

_What's going on?_

"Oh, just wanted to go out with you guys once in a while, I will call Takeru after this." Daisuke nodded his head as he frowned. "Yeah, right after this." Somehow, the hot-head felt rather weird after saying this.

"Oh, sure, I'm going out with Chisato to the Decks too, maybe we'll meet there. I'm going there now, meet you guys later!" Then, she hung up and left the house to meet up with her good friend…

-- -- --

The blonde yawned and gave himself a little stretch as he walked out of his room. Then, he stared at his brother, still in the living room drinking coke. "What are you still doing here…" The blonde asked as he sauntered towards the fridge.

"Nothing much just that my bands practice's at 2.30, so I might as well waste my time here before heading there…" Yamato yawned as he switched the TV off. He stretched himself and then walked towards the dining table to sit beside Takeru.

Takeru sat back as he drank his cup of Milo. He then tilted to look at the time on the clock. "You know, you should really learn to listen at times." Yamato said.

"Listen to what?" Takeru took another sip.

"Everyone." The bloke said firmly.

"When have I not…" Takeru was short of words.

"Dad…and Mum." Yamato remarked.

"…" Takeru looked away and then walked back to his room.

"Takeru, really, it's not their fault…" Yamato continued as he stood up too. "Don't push everything at fault to them…"

"…" Takeru entered his room without a doubt and then sat down on his chair.

"…That boy…" Yamato sighed as he walked towards his guitar. He picked the suitcase up and then left the house, with Takeru all alone.

"…" Takeru sighed as he sat back, and closed his eyes, filled with many things in his mind. Then, he received a call. He picked it up in dismay, hoping that it wasn't the culprit.

"Daisuke…?"

-- -- --

"Oh gosh, this is really expensive!" Chisato remarked in astonishment as she glanced back and forth at the red dress. "It's…10,500 yen?!" She was so loud that everyone turned to look at the 2 girls. Hikari blushed and Chisato frowned.

"Sorry…" Hikari apologized and smack Chisato on the head lightly.

"Sorry! It's just that…this dress…" Chisato stuck out her tongue. The brunette giggled and then pulled her friend out of the shop to visit other shops.

"Hold on, I got a call." Hikari halted and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Oh, Hikari, this is Daisuke!" The hot-head was outside and the sound of the strong wind could be heard.

"Daisuke…where are you and Takeru?" Chisato heard the names and without hesitation, she leaned towards Hikari's phone.

"Yeah, but…Takeru had something on so only I came." Daisuke explained as he scratched his head.

"Oh, it's okay. I have Chisato beside me anyway! Erm, how about we meet at that small little café downstairs?" The brunette continued hard, shoving her friend and laughing away.

"Sure…Erm…what's so funny?" Daisuke asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing! Well then, meet you there later!" Hikari hung up first and then tickled her friend.

"What's…going on?" The hot-head wondered as he ran towards the café…

-- -- --

Takeru walked towards the school gate as he waved at Catherine.

"Takeru-kun!" Catherine smiled.

"Hey, you're here early. In any case, let's go." He said as he turned towards the right path in front of the gate. Catherine nodded her head and followed him. The blonde was walking ahead as the lass tried to catch up.

"Hey, relax." Takeru teased.

"Sorry, just that, it's good to go out once in a while." Catherine chuckled.

"Guess so." Takeru smiled and the 2 of them stopped before the traffic light.

"So, where are you taking me to?" The lass looked up at the blonde.

"Oh, that. I'm taking you to a place that might be easy for you to get the present. Your grandfather is a Eurasian, and there's just a right place for that." The blonde smirked.

"Is that so? That makes me feel so excited now!" Catherine chuckled.

"Come on, let's go." The 2 then crossed the road towards the bus stop…

-- -- --

The 2 girls teased one another on the way as they walked to the café to meet up with Daisuke. The hot-head was looking around to see if Hikari was there. Then he saw the 2 girls.

_Oh, that's Hikari!_

"Hikari! Over here!" Daisuke called out as he waved.

The brunette looked forward and saw the hot-head standing in front of the café, waving at her. "Chisato, Daisuke's over there, let's go."

As the 2 girls walked happily towards Daisuke, the hot-head smiled. "Hey."

"Hey Daisuke-kun!" Chisato chuckled along with Hikari.

"So, let's go in then!" Hikari said and Daisuke followed inside.

"Sure!" Daisuke nodded…

-- -- --

"This place…it's…" The lass remarked as she turned round and round, wanting to take a look at the glamorous place. It looked like a palace, or rather, those kinds that could be found in Western countries.

Takeru smiled as he watched. "It's beautiful right, Venus Fort that is…"

"Yeah! It's just like the old times…" Catherine said comfortably. She smiled in embarrassment. "Well then, you shall guide me in this place!"

"Come on, let's go, and find the perfect thing for your grandfather." He smiled back and walked as Catherine followed behinds, still glancing around at the beautiful place.

"Let's try this." The blonde pointed towards at the store on the left.

"Okay, it looks good!" Catherine exclaimed. "Or maybe, everything here looks terrific!"

"Chill out, let's go in and take a look." Then, the 2 walked in and spent the time in Venus Fort, looking around for the perfect thing for Catherine's grandfather…

-- -- --

"3 cups of coffee please. Thank you." Chisato ordered. Then the 3 friends started chatting.

"Why didn't Takeru come?" Hikari asked.

_Oh, that…_

"He's got something on, but I have no idea what it is." Daisuke sat back as he said.

"Hmm…maybe he's training for the competition." Hikari wondered as she hummed.

"I guess so…" All of a sudden, no one was talking.

"Say, Hikari, when did you get so close with Daisuke and Takeru?" The lass asked as she placed her hands on the table.

"Oh, that, a long story…Hikari smiled.

"…" Daisuke was listening hard.

"So?"

"Ever since the incident and misunderstandings took place, we've became friends." The brunette sighed as the waiter walked up to serve the coffees.

"Thank you." The 2 girls said while Daisuke bowed slightly.

"It's that so? It's the first time I'm hearing this, somehow in class I don't see you 3 being so close." Chisato remarked and frowned.

"Hey, promise me that you won't tell anyone." Hikari said firmly.

"About what?"

"I mean, just keep it as a secret." Hikari sighed.

"Oh…sure." Chisato frowned as she looked into the Brunette's eyes. "What's so secretive?"

"Nothing, let's drink the coffee before they get cold." She picked up the cup and started drinking.

"Mmmm, this is good!" Chisato remarked. However, Daisuke was awfully quiet and not focused at all…

-- -- --

**At night...**

"So, in the end you got a hat for him." The 2 walked out of Venus Fort and back into Palette Town.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would like it. It's a fishing hat." Catherine smiled.

"Guess so, let's go." The blonde led the way again.

Then, as they loitered around for a while more before heading for the entrance, something caught Catherine's attention. Beautiful lights could be seen in the sky. It was a large Ferris wheel; with the lights forming patterns and patterns in the sky. It looked glamorous and beautiful.

"It's gorgeous…" Catherine stared into the sky.

"That's the Giant Sky Wheel, probably the 2nd largest Ferris Wheel in the world, compared to the London Eye in London." Takeru smiled as he explained.

"That's a trademark of Japan then?" Catherine asked. She could not leave the sight of the night light; it was just so ravishing and stunning.

"I suppose so, or I would rather say, that is an attraction in Japan."

"It's so beautiful…I never knew Japan would be such a wonderful place…"

Takeru smiled at the sight of Catherine getting all happy seeing the Ferris wheel.

As Catherine turned, she blushed upon seeing Takeru looking at her. "Erm…Can I have a request?"

"…Sure…" Takeru yawned.

"Can we take the Ferris wheel?" Takeru stopped and looked at the wheel. He looked back at the lass. He sighed…

-- -- --

"It's late, guess I've gotta go now. See you guys in school, bye!" Chisato waved and went back home, leaving Daisuke and Hikari behind.

"So, what now…?" Daisuke asked.

"Hmm…" Hikari thought for a while and frowned. Then she answered, "Let's go home then."

"Oh, okay." Daisuke felt somewhat uneasy.

Then, as the 2 walked, they saw the Rainbow Bridge. Hikari wanted to take a look at it so she said, "Daisuke, let's look at the bridge first, then we go home."

Daisuke felt even more uneasy now, he pondered upon his thoughts. "Sure."

_What am I doing…why am I feeling like this…_

-- -- --

"Let's go in." Takeru followed Catherine into the Gondola. Catherine carried a brilliant smile on her face the moment she sat down. Takeru smirked at the sight.

"Don't do that please, I will blush." Then, as soon as the Ferris wheel started and the Gondolas started moving, Catherine leaned towards the window to take a look at the sight.

Takeru sat down, relaxed and quiet as he too, looked outside at the beautiful city.

"This is really awesome…" The smile never left Catherine's face, she then turned to Takeru. "Thank you so much…for today."

"Yeah, no problem…" Takeru had that lifeless look again.

"So many things have been happening ever since I came to Odaiba, and yes, I finally get to meet you again, Takeru-kun."

"Guess so…" Takeru listened as he stared into the sky through the window.

"And you've been helping me so much lately; I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you…" Catherine was embarrassed.

"Nah, leave it…" Takeru yawned.

"Takeru-kun, you know, the last time I talked to you about…" Catherine reminded. The blonde sat up and opened his half-close eyes slightly wider this time.

"Yeah, so…?" The blonde asked.

"I'm sorry if I was rude that time…" The lass bit her lower lips.

"Nah, don't worry about it…"

"But I do hope you had listened…Takeru-kun, there are still so many people that care for you…" Catherine continued. "And I do hope you would return that kindness back to them…"

"…" Takeru kept quiet.

-- -- --

"You know, this place, it holds sad memories." Daisuke said in depress.

"Huh…" Hikari looked at the hot-head as he spoke.

"This place was where it started…and ended." The hot-head's eyes looked sad.

"What…happened?" It was the first time Hikari had ever seen Daisuke so sad, she was curious now.

"Aiko-chan, she rejected me here." Daisuke answered.

"I'm…sorry…" Hikari apologized.

"It's okay," Daisuke smiled. He folded his arms, breathed hard and smiled strong.

Hikari smiled too then she said, "Daisuke, that's the spirit, live strong."

"Yeah, that's for sure!" Daisuke agreed.

"Well, that was what I learnt from you and Takeru." Hikari chuckled at Daisuke. Daisuke looked at the brunette, he stared.

_Hikari…_

For some reason, Daisuke blushed a little, and then he looked away. His heart thumped a little bit faster too, he didn't know what was going on.

_What is going on, what's happening to me…Why am I feeling like this…_

He breathed hard and gulped. The 2 of them stood there, looking at the Rainbow Bridge for a little while more before heading home…

-- -- --

After a while, Takeru looked back, wanting to talk to Catherine about some things. However, as he turned to look, Catherine was already asleep.

_She's sleeping…_

He sighed at the look of it and then took of his jacket to put it on Catherine. He then looked into the sky again…

After a while…

Takeru and Catherine got off the Gondola, wanting to head home soon. Catherine blushed again upon knowing that Takeru put his jacket over her when she was asleep. "Thank you…" She thanked shyly.

"Nothing much…" Takeru looked as lifeless as usual. "It's getting late; I'll see you home first."

Catherine didn't say a single word and only nodded her head. Then, the blonde took Catherine back home.The day finally ended…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Sorry the update took so long, feel so busy and tired back from school. In any case, that's the 13th chapter, hope you would enjoy! And maybe, I might upload 2 chapters since it's the weekend.


	14. Affirmation

**Author's notes:** The 14th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **Takeru thinks hard and finally, he decides to get into action himself…

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Guess it's the new pairing, Takeru x Catherine, eh? Haha.

**Tomboy 601 – **I won't really count that as a date, Haha.

**Raena – **Yeah…Sorry the story's so longwinded… In any case, what makes you think that the culprit could be Catherine?

**CRAZY WITH HAPPINESS – **Thank you!

**CHAPTER 14:**

**Affirmation**

The blonde stretched himself in frustration. He folded his arms as he continued observing the photos.

_Guess I hadn't been wasting too much time around…At least there are some ideas in my mind now…_

He yawned as he sat back, looking at the lamp. He stretched out to reach for a pen and pieces of papers. Soon, he started scribbling…

**Culprit X.**

**She works alone.**

**She has been making use of the surroundings and people.**

**She seemed to have everything planned out.**

**She MIGHT be someone close to us.**

_I can't figure out anything else…_

He stopped, and thought hard. But no matter how hard he tries to get the ideas and thoughts linked together, it is still hopeless. Feeling stressed, the blonde stood up and out to get some coffee for the night.

_Somehow…The culprit doesn't seem to be doing much now…_

As he stirred, he thought again, what the possible explanations could be. However, as he stirred, he does not realize that he had forgotten to add sugar into the coffee. Then, he picked the cup up and started drinking.

_This is…Where's the sugar?_

He gulped tough and hard."I forgot to add sugar into it…No wonder it tastes so…" Then he paused and stare at the 2 sugar cubes on the dining table.

_Masumi…Kazumi…_

"Working along side eh…" The blonde mumbled to himself. Then he shoved the coffee to 1 side and searched the photos. He took out the one with Masumi in it.

_Guess I might not have a choice at all…_

He was already awake, even without the coffee. Then, he got on his feet and walked briskly towards his room. After a while, he came out, holding papers and a pen in his hand.

"Let's see…" Slowly, he started scribbling.

_Here goes…_

**Masumi and Kazumi…**

**They could be part of the plan, working alongside with the culprit.**

**They have some grudge towards Hikari right from the start.**

**The best explanation so far is the photo.**

**Accomplices?**

The blonde bit his lips as he looked, he was frowning away.

_But…what is going on, it seems like Masumi and Kazumi isn't helping out at all now…_

He yawned and put the things aside.

_Guess I should…do…some…investigation…_

Slowly in the quiet starry night, Takeru fell asleep…

-- -- --

**The next day (16th July, Monday)…**

As the blonde adjusted his tie, he yawned again. "Haven't been sleeping well last night…" Then, he adjusted his coat and picked up his bag. He bent and saw the photos on the table.

_Investigation…_

He stared for a moment as he picked up his bag. Then, he looked away in irritation and put the photos into a box. Looking into the mirror again, Takeru gave a final adjustment and then headed out for school.

As he walked along the streets, he pondered.

_Guess this time I would be on my own then. _

The traffic light turned green and the blonde crossed. Walking along the road, he thought again.

_First I would have to investigate Masumi and Kazumi, then, from there, I would have to get a new plan…_

Takeru then arrived at the school and walked into the compound. Meanwhile, Daisuke was up in the classroom staring down at the vast number of students pouring into the school, getting ready for classes. He was daydreaming, with his eyes looking dull and lifeless.

_What is this… So dull and lifeless…_

Then, a brunette came into vision. It was within the area of Daisuke. He saw her and immediately shook awake. He gulped and stared hard.

_Hikari…_

He was acting weird, scratching here and there, and his legs going wobbly. His heart felt anxious and his mind blank.

_What is happening to me…I better wake up, wake up Daisuke!_

He walked back to his seat and continued daydreaming, then, Takeru entered the classroom. He scanned the room. The 2 girls were out of sight and that, Takeru frowned.

_Where…are they?_

-- -- --

**During lunch break…**

Takeru sat alone this time, munching his bread in thought as he stared out into the window. Then, 1 of the basketball boys called out.

"Oi, Takeru…Takeru?"

The blonde continued munching and staring until Murai threw a paper plane at him.

"Huh?" He turned to the boys.

"We called you a few times already, are you okay?" Murai asked.

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, anyway, Hirota Sensei asked you to meet him in the Chemistry Lab, didn't he? You should go now."

"Oh, you're right. Thanks." Then, he stood up and made his way to the lab.

_Should I really do that…I mean…After all, it will be bad if I misjudged them…_

As he walked, he reached the labs area. Sauntering through the numerous labs, he paused. He looked up at the label; it read Physics Lab. Then, he heard some voices, very familiar ones.

_Those voices…Masumi…and Kazumi?_

He hid behind the door as he leaned closer.

"That's perfect…We'll go there tomorrow." Masumi said as she sat on the table.

"Hmm…You sure you wanna do this?" Kazumi reassured.

"Yes, why not, after all Eiko is already down." The statement sounded vile.

"And yeah…Hikari is too." Kazumi added.

"Well then, we'll meet at Aquacity tomorrow at 6." Masumi said. (A/N: 3 weeks had already passed, it's now in August)

"Sure." Kazumi finished and then, the 2 girls walked towards the door. The blonde hid by the other door as fast as he could. Then, he stuck out his head to make sure that the girls had left. He sighed.

"Down…What do they mean?"

_Something isn't right…_

-- -- --

_I need some time alone…_

Takeru decided to head for the school roof to relax. Then, as he walked there, he realized someone else was already there. Daisuke was sitting at the corner with a rose in his hand. It was a fake one.

_What is he doing there?_

The blonde approached quietly as he watched the hot-head pulling off the petals and mumbling under his breath.

"Yes…" He pulled out one and continued. "No…" Again, he pulled. The blonde gave a short taps on Daisuke's shoulder, giving him a slight shock. Daisuke dropped the rose and turned back.

"Takeru?"

The blonde smirked and sat down beside him. Daisuke got irritated and yelled. "Hey, what's so funny?! Wipe…Wipe that smile off your face!"

"Nothing…" Takeru smiled.

"Grrr…" Daisuke groaned and stomped away. Takeru sighed as he thought about investigating the 2 girls…

-- -- --

_Should I really follow…It's just wrong…_

The blonde sat down, thinking and thinking, yet he still could not come up with the perfect answer. He folded his arms and frowned in irritation.

_Curses…_

Then, he felt the presence of someone. He turned and saw a lass standing by the door. "Catherine…"

The lass smiled and waved at him as she approached. She then pulled out 1 of the chairs by the corner and sat down. "You like to hang out here, don't you?"

Takeru looked lifeless like usual and answered, "Kind of…"

"It feels good here." The lass commented as the wind blew against her face and hair, feeling so refreshing. "Just like the old times…"

"Old times?" Takeru shot.

"You have been like this since young, always alone when you're unhappy." Catherine stretched. "Guess some things just don't change, eh?"

"…No idea." Takeru answered.

After a short while of silence, Catherine started. "My grandfather really liked the present I gave him. He sent me a letter yesterday."

"Is that so…It was a fishing hat right? The present you gave to him."

"Yup, he liked it alone, after all he likes fishing…"

"Guess so."

"Is that hat still with you? It was your birthday present."

"Yeah, but I don't really wear it that much…"

"I see…" The lass nodded as she stuck out her lower lips. Then, there was silence again, but this time the 2 spent the rest of the day staring at the sky. Just like the old times…

-- -- --

_Should I hit it? _

The hot-head pondered as he walked along the school corridors. He sighed and sighed and sighed. Still, he couldn't arrive at an answer. Then, 2 pairs of hands came out from behind and ambushed Daisuke. 1 of them was blindfolding him while the other snatched his phone away.

"Boss, what are you doing?" Akidou asked as he stared at the message.

"Yeah, boss what's up?" Sugino let go of Daisuke after some struggling. Daisuke ran towards Akidou and snatched the phone back.

"Hey, you 2 wanna die?!" Daisuke threatened.

"Sorry boss, I think I just hit the –Send- button." Akidou said in distress as he frowned at the hot-head.

_You…what…?_

Daisuke clenched his fist and stared at the 2 guys. "What…did you just said?"

"Erm…Message…sent?" They gulped. Daisuke sighed, and all of a sudden, he charged towards the boys and started pounding them on their heads.

"Sorry, Boss!"

"Yeah, Sorry!"

"Shut your crap up!" Daisuke continued violently as the 2 boys struggled to break free. Then, the phone vibrated and Daisuke let go. The 2 boys coughed and coughed while Daisuke frowned in distress.

_Oh no…_

Then, he looked:

"_Yeah, sure, no problem -Hikari-"_

"Sure…?" He mumbled.

"Boss?" The 2 boys sounded terrified as Daisuke smiled slowly.

"Sure! Sure! Let's go!" He ran back without the 2 boys. Akidou and Sugino watched as they opened their mouths wide…

-- -- --

**Tuesday, 14th August…**

_They've been shopping for half an hour and yet I can't get anything out of them…_

Takeru watched as he sat down by the bench at the entrance of the restaurant. Masumi and Kazumi were inside a shop looking at skirts. They seemed to be enjoying themselves so much that they never noticed anyone following them.

"What are they going to do next…" Takeru mumbled as he drank his cup of tea. Then, trying to hide properly, he realized that the girls were exiting the shop. "There, it's time…"

The 2 girls chatted as they walked along rows and rows of shops. Then, they entered a lingerie shop, and that Takeru groaned. "Oh no…"

_Now I have to get a better position for inspection, I can't be sitting somewhere near here. I would arouse suspicion if I do so._

Then, he found a spot by the stairs. He sat down on the bench while continuing to observe the 2 girls...

-- -- --

"So, where to next?" Hikari asked as she looked around.

"Erm, hey, let's go have dinner by the food court over there." Daisuke pointed.

"Sure."

Then, as they walked, the brunette noticed someone sitting by the entrance behaving suspiciously. She leaned closer to have a look while Daisuke followed.

_That looks familiar…Don't tell me…Takeru?_

Daisuke gulped as he watched; he realized that Masumi and Kazumi were sitting near Takeru, around 2 tables away. "Hey…Takeru is tailing the 2 girls?" He whispered.

"Then we should remain quiet, and watched the 3 of them." The 2 took a seat near the 3 others and watched.

-- -- --

_Still, they are not saying anything yet…_

Takeru groaned as he continued sitting, trying hard to hear what the 2 girls were saying. He wore his fishing hat this time so that it would be harder to recognize. Then the 2 girls chatted about something important. "What's your plan? Now that 2 girls are down, we might really achieve it." Kazumi asked.

Masumi smiled and answered. "Hmmm…" She grinned. "That I would have to think…"

"Is that so…" Kazumi swallowed her sushi.

"Yeah, it needs planning." Masumi said with slight vileness. The blonde was hearing hard.

_Planning…Now she's getting to it…_

"Well, then let's discuss here." Kazumi suggested as she swallowed another sushi.

"Sure, after all - - -"Just as the high point was starting, everything was interrupted and Takeru couldn't hear clearly.

"Hey you shrimp, get lost." The blonde looked up only to realize a group of delinquents staring murderously at him.

"I'm sorry…" He tried to walk but was pulled back.

"Hey, come back here, you don't sound sincere at all…" He sneered.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay?" The blonde pulled his hand out.

"Watch the way you talk, you shrimp! Kneel down and beg me for forgiveness!" The other guys joined in.

"Hey look, I'm already giving up the seat so just leave me alone!" Takeru fought back.

"Hey, Kazumi let's get out before things get bad." The 2 girls left in a hurry while Kazumi thought, as the person sounded familiar.

"Hikari, Takeru's in trouble!" Daisuke whispered desperately.

"Okay, you're in serious trouble shrimp!" Takeru was pushed back and just as they were about to throw their punches and kicks, Daisuke ran in to stop the fight.

"Hey, stop it!" The hot-head stood in front of the blonde as he yelled.

"Who are you, get lost!" 1 of the delinquents yelled back.

"Mind the way…" Then, the hot-head hit him hard in the face and sneered. "You talk to ME!"

The blonde then took the chance to fight back and there, the fight took off. Hikari watched helplessly as the crowd soon gathered around. Takeru and Daisuke were fighting them off easily, like taking candy from a baby. Everything stopped when the guard arrived.

"What's going on?!" A rugged man came into the scene. He took a close look at the boys until he saw Takeru. Takeru stared wide as he recognized that face.

"You…" The 2 of them said at exactly the same timing.

"You!" They pointed as the other boys watched in amusement…

-- -- --

"So…" The rugged man glanced at the group of boys. Takeru and Daisuke sat on 1 side while the other group of 5 delinquents sat on the other side. He clam his hand and looked at the boys with uncertainty.

"So…"

"What are you doing here, aren't you working at Palette Town?" Takeru shot out.

"That is an irrelevant question." The man pointed out. Then he breathed hard and yelled so loud that it shocked Hikari who was waiting outside. "Fighting right there, in front of so many people, no shame eh?!"

"So?" The bunch of delinquents said synchronically.

"What kind of attitude is that?! Now, what was all that commotion for?!" The man demanded for an answer.

Takeru couldn't believe what he was really hearing.

_Doesn't all this sound a little bit…too familiar?_

"And you! Stop giving me that look, that's an insult!" He looked irritated as he stared at the blonde.

"Wait, wait, what did I do?" Takeru asked.

"You were found, standing right in the middle. And now you say that you aren't involved?" The officer fought back.

"Huh? Hey, first I did not stare at you and secondly, I didn't start the fight." Takeru fought back.

"I've seen people like you all these years, giving lame excuses." He then lit up his cigarette. Takeru sighed in distress.

"Hey dude, can we go now?" 1 of the delinquents asked.

"Not until I get a valid reason." The officer puffed.

_He is repeating everything…and no, that's not good…_

-- -- --

"You know, it's been a long time since I've seen someone like you 2." The man smirked.

"Huh?" Takeru was puzzled.

_Oh no…it's the same old thing…_

"Youngsters nowadays, only know how to fight and do all sorts of bad things."

_Seriously, stop repeating…_

"There's been very few who are willing to contribute to this society. It's hard actually, life I mean." The officer smiled at Takeru as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Is that right…" Takeru mumbled.

"You must be someone who treasures friendship a lot, eh?" The officer questioned as he patted the blonde by the shoulders.

Daisuke and Hikari frowned as Takeru looked irritated. "Look,"

_I have to stop all these._

"We've got to go, thank you, good bye!" He pulled the other 2 and ran as fast as he could. The rugged man scratched his head as he walked back into the interrogation room.

-- -- --

"What's all the rush…" Hikari panted as she got on her feet.

"Nothing…" Takeru and Daisuke panted too. "Well…Let's go…"

"Hey, what were you doing back there?" The hot-head asked. Takeru looked away.

"Nothing." He tried to avoid eye contact.

"You are hiding something from us." Hikari said with concern.

"No, nothing, let's go home." The blonde persuaded. Then, he walked away first wanting to get out of the situation.

"Takeru! Aren't friends supposed to confide in one another?" Hikari shouted but Takeru ignore and continued walking.

"Leave him…He will know what to do." Daisuke said.

"He's…always like that…" Hikari sighed.

"…Maybe." Daisuke replied.

"Well then, let's go." Hikari walked on until the hot-head called out to her. "Huh?"

"I have a reason for asking you out."

"…" Hikari looked blurred. "What is it?"

"Well, nothing special. I…err…just want to let you know that it's my birthday tomorrow." Daisuke looked awkward.

"It…is?" Hikari was astonished by the news. "Oh, then…"

"Okay, let's go." Daisuke said as Hikari smiled…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Phew, done. For the part at the station, you take find the same lines in chapter 9. I just had this idea to reuse the old part, so yeah, and I did it. So, oh well, enjoy the chapter.


	15. Realizations

**Author's notes:** The 15th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

The 2nd part of this chapter would mostly be from Daisuke and Catherine's POV.

There will be lots of changing of scenes this time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **N/A

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Thank you!

**Tomboy 601 – **Thank you…Too!

**CHAPTER 15:**

**Realizations**

The blonde sighed. He sat silently on the desk chair, feeling tired and discontented. He failed in his plan.

_Darn…In the end I still couldn't get anything important out of them…_

His head lied flat on the table top and he had his arms sling around his head, pulling in frustration. He grinned in distress as he stared at his fishing hat. He groaned. "Now what should I do…" All of sudden, Hikari and Daisuke invaded his thoughts.

_Those 2…_

"Darn…Now I have to handle everything on my own…" He groaned in agony as he lied flat on the table top again…

-- -- --

"Oji-san!" The hot-head called out. Soon, the door made a creaky sound and an old man walked out, looking blur and sleepy.

"Dai?" The old man said confusingly as he pushed up his spectacles.

After a while…

"What are you doing here?" He paused and looked at the clock hang up above the TV. "It's 11pm already." He yawned. Daisuke lied on the couch and yawned too.

"Nah. Just felt like staying here for tonight." He said freely.

"Why? You better go home now or your family will be worried, especially your mother. And there's school tomorrow!" The old man said in concern.

"Its okay, Oji-san. They won't mind plus tomorrow's a school holiday." Daisuke was sounding sleepy already.

"Well, if you insist, I suggest you should tell you mother at least." Ikebe looked firm.

"Yeah, Oji-san better go sleep now, it's bad for you to stay up late."

"Well, who's to be blame then?" The old man cracked. "Oh well, you sleep early too." He said as he yawned and walked up the stairs.

"Good night…"

-- -- --

**The next day...**

It was a bright and pleasant morning at the Yagami Residence. Hikari was up early as usual. The brunette was reading magazine in the living room with the TV turned on. She seemed to be enjoying herself as she carried a smile on her while she flipped the pages. Yuuko (A/N: The mother.) was in the kitchen making some sandwiches. Susuko (A/N: The father.) was adjusting his tie in the bathroom. Only Taichi was still asleep.

"Ahh, I can smell those sandwiches already." The friendly-looking man said as he walked out of the bathroom. "You're so good at making sandwiches, unlike some other dishes." The couple laughed.

"Oh, well." The woman smiled as she went back to making more sandwiches. Then, Taichi finally woke up. His hair was in a big mess, so unkempt and throwing in all direction, like the lion's mane.

"Ohayou, min-san…" He said sleepily. He scratched his tummy as he traipsed to the fridge and started drinking the small packet of milk.

"Nii-san…" Hikari groaned as she watched. "You're doing the same thing again! Didn't I tell you to go wash your face before he do or eat anything else?"

"Look, I'm still very tired from yesterday's party." Taichi burped, making Hikari felt disgusted. "So, just leave me out of your stupid rules for today." He walked back slowly to his room. Hikari sighed and started.

"Kaa-san, did you let him go to one of those soccer parties again? They always do crazy things there." Hikari frowned. However, the woman chuckled.

"No, no Hikari, your brother went for a birthday party." This amazed Hikari. At the same time, it made her remember something.

"_Well, nothing special. I…err…just want to let you know that it's my birthday tomorrow."_

"Oh, it's today." She mumbled. Then, she went back to her room to get changed. She came out in some new clothes and Yuuko asked.

"Hikari, you're going out again?"

"Yeah, but I will back soon, before dinner." She walked outside and got into her shoes. Then, she locked the door and headed out. "Bye!"

-- -- --

_What's this…such a…nice smell…_

The hot-head stretched his body as he sat up from the couch. He rubbed his eyes only to see a bowl of ramen on the table, with steam rising above it. Daisuke smiled.

"A great meal for a great day," He stretched again as he walked to the table. Then he saw a note beside the bowl of ramen. "What's this?"

"_Dear Dai, _

_In exchange for the ramen, you are to look after my stall today. Remember to wash the dishes and also, feed the fishes in the pond. And 1 more very important thing, water my beloved daisies! Well, I should be back by night, so you better do a good job!_

_- Ikebe"_

"Oh great, I knew he wouldn't be so nice." He groaned. But still, he couldn't resist the smell of the ramen and started helping himself to it. He gobbled up everything fast and lick around his lips. "Yum, Yum."

Then he looked at the note and mumbled. "Firstly, wash the dishes. Next, feed the fishes and lastly, water the daisies…" He yawned.

-- -- --

The blonde looked into the mirror. He was having a headache, a bad one to be exact.

_Curses…Fancy me having a headache early in the morning…_

He turned the tap and washed his face, trying to shoot himself awake. "I feel much better now…" Then, he took the towel hung by the side to wipe his face. "Now what should I do…"

-- -- --

The hot-head entered the kitchen, fully-prepared with everything he needed. "Today, I'm the boss…and the maid." He sighed. Then, the fighting spirit he had had with him was gone the very moment he looked at the sink. There was a pile of plates, utensils, bowls, cups, everything was there. Daisuke dropped his sponge and broom. "What the…"

_Did that old man even bother to wash all these? They looked like they hadn't been washed for a week!_

He folded his sleeve and grumbled. "I will deal with him when he's back!" Then, he took the sponge and put some dish soap on it. He breathed hard and punched into the air. "Let's do it!"

-- -- --

"I better get dress now…" He muttered. Then, he opened up the cabinet, wanting to take his uniform out. He paused. "Today's…15th August…There's no school today." He sighed.

_What is happening to me…_

He put the uniform back and sat on the desk chair. He wasn't feeling right. He felt rather warm inside and his headache was inconsistent. He would get a hard one at times and it would be gone at other times. "I need to wake myself up somehow…"

-- -- --

He groaned. He grumbled. He sighed. "How long have I been washing dishes…" He looked up at the time. "Half-an hour…And I'm already feeling tired." He continued washing the dishes without a choice. Then, he stopped. "What am I doing…I should just leave them all here!"

He dropped his sponge and took off his apron. He threw it on the floor and went to watch TV instead.

-- -- --

"What should I get for him?" Hikari wondered as she walked along the streets. Then, she looked around trying to see if there's anything interesting around. She got her eyes on 1 of the stores, a store selling clothes and ties…

-- -- --

"Arghh…The headache is still there…" He held his hands onto his head, in terrible pain he frowned. Then, the pain disappeared. "Darn it…Feel like I'm dead…"

Then, he stood up, unstably. He switched off the TV and went off to the kitchen. "What should I have…" He looked around. There were cup noodles and packets of Milo. He took 1 of the cup noodles and opened the lid. Then, he began cooking it…

-- -- --

"TV's so boring today…" He yawned as he scratched his leg. "What should I do now?" He looked around; there was nothing to do at all, nothing. Then, he stood up and sighed. "Guess I have to wash those dishes eh?" He walked reluctantly into the kitchen and started washing. "This is even more boring than that…"

-- -- --

"Hmm…wonder which one suits him?" She took 2 ties, 1 white and the other blue. Then she bit her lower lips in thought. Takeru came into her mind.

_I don't think he knows about Daisuke's birthday…_

"Think I better call him now." Then, she put the ties aside and took out her phone. She called.

-- -- --

Takeru was busy pouring hot water into the cup. Then, the telephone rang. He placed the kettle down fast, wanting to answer the call. As he ran, he accidentally pushed the cup of hot Milo and it spilled. He hadn't noticed that it had spilled over his mobile phone and that as a result, his phone broke down.

He answered, "Hello?"

"Erm, hey…This is Catherine." A sweet and shy voice popped out.

"Oh, it's you, yeah?"

"Oh, nothing much… I was just wondering if you would like to go out since it's a school holiday…"

"Where?"

"Any place will do…"

"Oh, in that case…Then we'll meet outside school as usual…the usual time."

"…Sure!"

"Okay, I gotta go…"

The blonde hung up and went back to the kitchen. However, it was then he realized that his phone had gone offline. The hot Milo was the cause. "What the…" He took it up and looked. Then, he put it back in frustration. "Guess today's not my day…" He went back to making his breakfast then…

-- -- --

"The number that you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please try again later. Thank you."

"Unavailable?" Hikari frowned. "It can't be…" She tried again.

"The number that you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please try again later. Thank you."

"No way…what happened?" She mumbled. Then, she had no choice but to choose the present on her own.

-- -- --

"Finally, I'm done!" He threw the sponge into the sink and sat down in relieve. "Phew, I swear I'm never doing dishes again!" He walked out briskly and jumped onto the couch. He hugged it tightly. "Now, let's see what I'm supposed to do…"

He took the note and read through again. "So the next thing is to feed the fishes…" He sighed. "Okay, off to the pond!"

-- -- --

Hikari wondered as she walked. "Hmm, I think I better call Takeru again…" She took out her phone and dialed again.

"…"

"The number that you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please try again later. Thank you."

"Not again…" The brunette groaned. "What's with him..." Then, she looked at the present. "Never mind, I need to find out where Daisuke is now."

-- -- --

"Here, little fishy…Come!" He gulped. Then, he fed the fishes. The door bell rang and it gave Daisuke a sudden shock. He dropped the packet of fish food into the pond. "Oh no…Wait, wait, coming!"

He took off his gloves and rushed to the door. "Sorry, but we're…"

"Ikebe…Daisuke?" Hikari mumbled, looking surprised.

"Hikari…What are—are you doing here?" Daisuke gulped. Daisuke looked stunned for a moment, and then he grinned foolishly. His heart skipped a beat for every moment he was with her.

_What's she doing here?!_

"Where's Ikebe-san?"

"Erm…Erm…He went out." Daisuke nodded as he pointed outside.

_Stay calm, stay calm!_

"Oh, okay, anyway I'm here to give you something." Hikari grinned.

"Really?" Daisuke looked even stunned.

_She's giving me something?_

The brunette took out a package from her bag and gave it to Daisuke. "Here, a small little gift for you." She grinned. "Happy birthday and you might want to count Takeru too."

_Birthday present? Right! Today's my birthday!_

"Th-thanks…" He blushed as he scratched his head. Hikari looked around and asked.

"You mind if I come in?"

_She gave me a birthday present…she…huh? What did she just said?_

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch what you said…" The hot-head asked looking blurred and clumsy.

"Erm…You mind me coming in?" Hikari smiled.

You wanna…wanna what?!

"Erm...yeah, yeah of course!" Daisuke exclaimed as he opened the door wide to let Hikari in…

-- -- --

The 2 blondes sat down quietly on their seats. The bus was rather comfortable that day. There were only a few passengers on board. Takeru have been looking all weird and muddle-headed today. Catherine on the other hand was observing him, and she too felt something wrong with Takeru.

_I wonder what's on his mind…_

"Say, Takeru, where do you want to visit?" Catherine grinned.

"…" Takeru was half-close in his blue eyes.

"Takeru?" Catherine called.

"…Huh? Oh, I'm…sorry." The blonde replied, looking pale.

"It's okay…Are you alright?" Catherine sparked.

_Takeru…He looks unwell…_

"Yeah, I'm fine." Takeru smiled, though it looked pretty weak.

"Oh, okay, where are we going?"

_You look… so weak and pale…_

"Erm, it's the next stop." He glanced at the surroundings and said.

"Oh, sure!" Catherine exclaimed. The blonde returned a smile and looked away…

-- -- --

"What were you doing?" Hikari asked, as the hot-head went outside for quite a while.

"Nothing much, just had something to handle." Daisuke sat down beside her.

"Oh…" Hikari nodded. "Hey why aren't you with your family today?"

"No idea." Daisuke munched the chips.

"Aren't you celebrating your birthday with them?" Hikari asked again.

"I don't know about them." Daisuke watched the TV as he answered.

"Hmm…is that so?" Hikari muttered. "I tried calling Takeru just now, but I can't seem to reach him…"

_Why am I feeling pricked now…_

"Oh, don't worry about him…"

"It's just unusual…"

"Hey, can I open the present now?" Daisuke changed the topic.

"Sure!"

_I can't wait to see what she got for me._

-- -- --

"Hey, let's take a Purikura together!" Catherine dragged the blonde along with her.

"Huh? Why, wait, don't rush!" The blonde struggled. Then, the lass pulled both of them in side and front of the camera.

"Come on, smile!"

"Fine…" He smiled in the photos. They were allowed to take 8 photos and now, they are done with 7. "The last one, let's make it a special one…" Some mushy thoughts went through lass's mind at that moment.

"Huh? How?" Takeru looked unbothered.

_What was I thinking?! What am I saying to him…oh no…_

"Erm, I don't know…"

"…" Takeru thought for a moment. "Fine…" Then, he did something that surprised Catherine. It was something, though minor, yet wondrous for the lass. He placed his arm around the lass and leaned closer, and that, the lass blushed at the moment.

_Takeru…what…_

The photo was snapped and they looked like a couple in the picture. Catherine was feeling warm and comfy. She was blushing, red in the face. "Takeru…" She mumbled.

"There, special enough." He smiled.

_Takeru…wait…why am I feeling like this…_

She stared at the blonde the whole time. Then, Takeru snapped her awake. "Catherine?"

"Huh, yeah, yeah?" She glanced around.

"You're blushing." The blonde laughed weakly. Then he coughed, and smiled. "Let's go somewhere else now…" Catherine followed him, still blushing away…

-- -- --

"This is…good!" Daisuke cheered. He took out a small key chain. He was looking at it, glittering in his eyes.

_This feels good!_

"Glad that you like it." Hikari smiled.

"Why not! I can keep it inside my wallet or even chained onto my phone!" He exclaimed so happily.

The brunette continued smiling as she watched.

"Thank you!" Daisuke bowed.

"No problem." Hikari grinned. Then, Daisuke stuffed it into his pocket and stood up.

"I need to water the plants now, please wait a while." He ran off to take a pail filled with water.

"Hey, I can help too." Hikari stood up and ran behind the hot-head.

Then, after a short while, the 2 came out with 2 half-filled pails. They then started watering the daisies.

"Hey, you can just sit down and relax." Daisuke remarked.

"No worries, I just wanna help." She grinned.

_Hikari…_

"These flowers looked lovely. They belong to Ikebe-san?" Hikari asked as she watered.

_The smell…of strawberries…_

"Daisuke?" Hikari waved, as the hot-head continued staring at her hair. "Are you there?"

"Huh, what?" Daisuke snapped. "I'm okay, yeah. The flowers…eh…They belong to Oji-san, yeah!"

_The strawberry smell…so…nice…_

"They are lovely." Hikari commented.

"Well, they were Oba-chan's favorite." Daisuke said.

"Oba-chan…Oh, you mean Ikebe-san's wife?"

"Yup, that's why Oji-san still has plants at home." Daisuke answered.

"Oh, he must have really loved her a lot…" Hikari smiled.

"Yeah, guess you can say so…" Daisuke whistled.

-- -- --

**Evening…**

"Let's go home now." Catherine suggested, looking at the sky. "Thank you, for today."

"Yeah," The blonde coughed. "No problem." He coughed again.

_Takeru, you're not looking too good…_

"Are you alright?" Catherine asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Don't worry…" He coughed again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" He walked, along with the lass beside him. Then, all of a sudden, someone ran towards them and yelled.

"Hey, you 2, hand over your money!" He yelled, as Catherine gaped in shock while Takeru coughed again. He looked drunk and smelt of beer.

"What do you want with us?!" Takeru yelled back.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said money!" He took a knife out and pointed at the 2.

"We don't have any! Go away before we get you to the police!" Takeru warned, protecting the lass.

"You're asking for it!" Then all of a sudden, Takeru felt a shriek of pain running through his body…

-- -- --

"I've gotta go now, see you tomorrow." Hikari left soon. Daisuke was left alone again, gazing at the key chain.

_Now, I feel…lonely…_

Then, he sat down alone, for the whole time he stared at the chain. He couldn't get his eyes off it. He held it tight until the door opened again. He looked up to see Ikebe walking in.

"Looks like you've been having a good time around here, with Hikari-chan by your side!" He teased.

_Hikari…Yeah, I felt happy around her…_

"What…what are you saying?!" The hot-head denied.

"Well, don't lie to me, I saw her walking out!" He teased again.

"Fine, so?"

"Hey, relax Dai!" He laughed. "Just teasing you only, can see that all written on your face."

"…" He sneered.

"Alright, you better go home now, it's getting late!" He yawned.

"Yeah." The hot-head got on his feet and approached the door.

"You know, I miss those times…" Ikebe remarked.

"Huh?"

"The old times, the real treasure of youth lies there!" He exclaimed.

"You must be drinking outside again…" Daisuke grinned as he opened the door. "Well, I'm going now, bye!"

"Yeah, treasure your youth Dai!" He smiled. Then, he exclaimed, "And Dai accept the fact! You're in love!"

Then, he stood still on the spot, totally shocked by the words. He dropped his bag. "What did you…"

"Love is in the air, ho-ho!" Ikebe chuckled.

"What rubbish!"

"Well then, close your eyes, and looked within your heart. An image would appear and then, you will realize the truth!" Ikebe said.

Daisuke followed, and he looked. Among the darkness, a light appeared. And there, a brunette's image came through. He said. "I …like…Hikari-chan…What?!"

"He-he…" Ikebe snickered…

-- -- --

"I…I didn't do it!" The drunken man yelled as he ran here and there. "I didn't, I didn't!" Then he ran away clumsily, with the blonde collapsing onto the ground. Catherine fell to her knees as she gripped Takeru's shirt.

"Takeru! Takeru, wake up! Somebody! Somebody help!" Catherine cried. She was devastated and blank in her mind. However, no one answered her call for help.

"Catherine…Call the…" The blonde blacked out without finishing his sentence. This worried Catherine even more that she gripped the blonde's palm tight.

_What should I do? What should I do?! Takeru's in danger! _

She screamed for help then, finally, 3 men arrived to help out.

"Miss, don't worry, we're calling the ambulance!" 1 of the men consoled. The others tried to stop the blood from flowing out and Catherine continued gripping hard. Takeru's well-being was all that was on her mind.

_Please be alright, please…_

She gripped his hand tight as she said, "Takeru, please, be safe…I…I can't bear to lose you…" Her tears then dripped onto Takeru's eyes…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: There I'm done. I get the feeling that this chapter's not too well-written, don't know why. But in any case, hope you would enjoy it and maybe give a tiny review!


	16. His Story

**Author's notes:** The 16th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **Hikari learns about the story behind Takeru's past…

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Don't worry, Takeru will be fine!

**Ace94d – **Thank you and do continue reading!

**CHAPTER 16:**

**His Story**

Previously…

"_Hey, you 2, hand over your money!" He yelled._

"_We don't have any! Go away before we get you to the police!" Takeru warned, protecting the lass._

"_You're asking for it!" Then all of a sudden, Takeru felt a shriek of pain running through his body…_

"_Well then, close your eyes, and looked within your heart. An image would appear and then, you will realize the truth!" _

_He said. "I …like…Hikari-chan…What?!"_

_She gripped his hand tight as she said, "Takeru, please, be safe…I…I can't bear to lose you…" Her tears then dripped onto Takeru's eyes…_

"What…did I say?" The hot-head was stunned. He froze in shock, in doubt of the truth. Then, all of a sudden, he turned and ran out of the house. He was not in the mood to listen to anything at all. Ikebe-san sighed as he watched the hot-head running…

_What did I say? What…did I really say? _

Then, he paused. He panted and gasped for air. He held his chest; it was thumping hard, though it was from all that running. He felt a different thing. He felt that it thumped for something else, something more complicated.

_What is this I'm feeling…I…I really like Hikari…?_

-- -- --

She prayed hard as she sat, wanting that blonde to continue living. "Takeru, please be alright!" She wept, still trying hard to stay strong. "Takeru…please…" She looked up. The sign was still in red, the sign reading "Operation in Progress".

"Don't worry; he won't die that easily…" A familiar and mature voice came out.

"Yamato…" She muttered, as she wept her tears away.

"Takeru's stronger than you think…He's been living hard all these years…" The bloke said monotonously. He sat down beside the lass and smiled. "You know him. We all do."

"But…But…" Then, Catherine broke down again, she cried hard, covering her sad expression. "He was having a fever all along yet…yet…" Then, the bloke patted her.

"Stay strong, like Takeru…" He said. The hospital was quiet, very quiet…

-- -- --

"Hmm, this feels great…" She whispered to the silent night as she stood beside the tree. She placed 1 of her hands onto the tree, as she closed her eyes, to feel something out of it. She could feel it like usual, the comfortable and warm feeling. It's the feeling of being alive.

"Oh well, I better get going now." She hummed. Then, as she walked out, she saw a man walking towards his direction. She wanted to carry on walking until the man fell down all of a sudden. She looked in shock as she went up to help him.

_He's a…business man…_

"Are you okay, sir?" She asked out of concern as the man stood up. He was bleeding on the arm, but then he smiled. Hikari frowned at the sight.

"I'm okay, thank you." He said kindly.

"Are you sure? You better take a seat while I take out some plasters for you…" Without even reassuring, the brunette searched her bag for the plasters. The man frowned at the sight, as the wind blew against his blonde hair.

"I'm fine, really." He smiled. Then, Hikari gave him the plasters.

"Here, take it." She insisted. The man frowned and took it in the end. Then, as he tried putting it on, Hikari watched.

"Thank you, young lady." He praised.

"No problem," She grinned. Then, she noticed the special card he had around his neck. Out of curiosity, she asked, "Are you working at the TV station?"

"Yup," He answered kindly.

"I see…Is it nice there?"

"Well, I supposed so, but it's difficult and tough."

"Oh, I see…"

The man finally put it on and he looked up in delight. His eyes matched Hikari's. "You know, young lady?" The brunette returned a puzzled look. "You really do resemble my son a lot, that's when he was still young."

"Really, I do?" She glittered in her maroon eyes.

"The innocence and cheerfulness in him, he was really lively."

"He must be a really nice boy then?"

"Yeah, but now he's all grown up and having a thinking of his own. We're not as close as before…" He struck depressingly.

"Sir? Are you…okay?" Hikari stared. She frowned then the man stood up.

"Yeah, thank you. I better get going now, you too." He smiled and the brunette returned one. Then, he walked on briskly and dropped his wallet without notice. Then, Hikari went up to pick it up. She wanted to give it back but it was too late, the man was out of sight. She sighed and took out a name card in the wallet.

"Hiroaki…Ishida…" She mumbled. "Ishida? It sounds so familiar…" Then, she put it back, hoping to return the wallet as soon as possible…

-- -- --

**Later that night… **

"Arghh…What's this pain…" He groaned weakly as he tried moving. Then, the blonde realized that he was in the hospital. "What am I…" Then, he saw Catherine asleep, by the couch. He paused and sighed.

_She…So, I did get stabbed after all…_

Then, just as he wanted to get up, he heard a conversation outside.

_Who's that outside…_

"You're here." A mature voice came out. Takeru knew it was Yamato.

"Sorry I'm kind of late. So…how's he?"

_It's him…_

"He's alright now, he might need to rest for a week or so..." Yamato paused then he continued. "What happened to you arm?"

"Oh, I fell down just now…But a young lady helped me out." He said cheerfully.

"Be careful next time, will you? You're already in your forties…" Yamato commented.

"Don't you worry; I'm strong." He teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say…"

"Can I…" The man paused.

"You wanna look inside? Sure, but don't make too much noise, they're asleep."

"Thank you." He then approached the ward.

_He's coming. I better pretend to be asleep…_

"Hmm…" He sighed in relief. Then, Yamato sighed.

"Now you're feeling better?"

"Yeah," The man said. "If I could…"

"No, you can't. You've got work tomorrow and he would be unhappy if he sees you when he's awake."

_Got that right…_

"I guess so…" The man sighed. "Then, I better get going, you rest early too."

"Sure, bye."

_Is he…gone?_

-- -- --

**The next day…**

"WHAT?!" Bandou exclaimed. "You mean he's not gonna come back till a week or so?!"

"Yes, I'm afraid." Ishii sensei announced.

"No way, then…then…what about the upcoming basketball matches?" Murai said in horror.

"We can't do without him…he's our captain…" Matsuo went depressed.

"Hey, chills class." The teacher said. "He's fine. Don't have to be too sad over it."

_Takeru's in…the hospital? _

Hikari frowned as she listened. She wasn't paying much attention to anything else. All that was in her mind was to visit the blonde after school. Catherine wasn't looking too good either. Daisuke on the other hand was staring at the fan.

"But…But…" Bandou went again.

"Bandou, sit down!" The teacher yelled. "All right, settle down, Takeru's fine. So everyone calm down!" Then, the class went quiet…

-- -- --

After school…

The brunette packed her things and was ready to set off to see Takeru. Then, Catherine approached her. "Erm, Hikari, are you going to see Takeru?"

"Yeah, I am…You want to tag along?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind…"

"Sure! Let's go then."

The 2 girls then took their stuffs and were ready to set off. Then, the brunette realized the hot-head still sitting by the corner, staring at the fan the whole time. "Daisuke?" She shook him.

"Huh, what…what?" He looked around until he saw Hikari in front of him. He jumped form his seat and fell down. "Hi-Hikari!" He gasped.

"What's wrong?" Hikari frowned.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong!" He exclaimed as he stood up, his feet still wobbling.

"Are you sure? You've been staring at the fan the whole day…" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, don't worry!"

"Okay, if that's what you want…Anyway, Catherine and I are visiting Takeru now, you wanna follow?"

"Takeru…visit?"

"Yeah…You weren't listening in class, were you…"

"…Sorry."

"Never mind…So, you wanna follow?"

"I don't think so…I've got club activities later…"

"Oh well, see you tomorrow then." The girls bade good bye and went off to see the blonde.

-- -- --

**On the way…**

"Catherine, I'm sure you're the first to know this right? About Takeru going to the hospital…"

"Yeah, I am…" She answered mournfully.

"So, you knew what happened?"

"Yeah…It was my entire fault…" She answered. Hikari frowned.

"Catherine?"

"It was all because of me…He wanted to protect me, so he was stabbed in the end…" Catherine continued. "We met a drunken man on that day and he threatened to hurt us if we were to disobey his orders…"

"…I'm sorry." Hikari apologized. Then, she brightened up. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine now. It's not entirely your fault after all."

"But…I can't help feeling guilty…" She looked down.

"Don't worry, come on. Cheer up!" Hikari smiled.

"…Okay…"

-- -- --

At the hospital…

The 2 girls chatted as they walked into the hospital. Then, Catherine led Hikari to the ward where the blonde was. They entered and realized that Takeru wasn't there. "Strange…where did he wander off to?" Catherine looked around.

"He could be outside taking a stroll…" Hikari suggested.

"I guess so…Let's just wait for him here…" Then, they sat in the quiet and cool ward…

-- -- --

Daisuke was running very slowly on the field. He mumbled as he ran, "Hikari, she went to visit Takeru?"

"Hey, boss, what's wrong with you today? You're so quiet!" Asahara ran beside him.

"Yeah, what's on your mind?" Shigeru ran beside him too.

"Nothing…" The hot-head answered quietly. The 2 boys frowned as they ran, then the coach yelled at them fiercely.

"You 3 over there, stop talking! Run another 3 rounds round the field!" The 2 boys sighed as they heard. Then, all of a sudden, Daisuke sprang with all his might.

"Boss's on fire now!" Asahara exclaimed as he increased his speed.

"Yeah, let's catch up!" Shigeru said…

-- -- --

"Feeling any better now?" Yamato asked as he walked beside his brother.

"Yeah, a lot." Takeru answered lifelessly. From this, Yamato knew that Takeru was fine already.

"Can see the results very clearly, that attitude of yours explained it all." Yamato teased.

"Hey, shut up…" Takeru groaned.

"Okay, since you're the patient, I shall keep it shut for today."

"Whatever…" Takeru sneered. Then, after a short pause of silence, he started. "I overheard the conversation yesterday…"

"Oh, you heard…" Yamato said. "Well, doesn't matter. It's not like you will give a damn about it."

"Maybe…" Takeru said. "It's just all plain acting…"

"Takeru! Why won't you understand…" Yamato sighed.

"Whatever the case is, I want to go back now. I want to rest…" Takeru cut in. The bloke was left with no choice but to follow him…

-- -- --

"It's been quite a while already…" Catherine remarked.

"Don't worry." Hikari reassured. Then, the door opened and a man came in. Hikari widened her eyes. "You…"

"Err? Catherine and…You are that girl from yesterday?" The man exclaimed.

"Yes, and you're…"

"I'm Takeru's father, but I'm already divorced…" The man looked embarrassed.

"Oh, so…You're living with Takeru's brother now?" The brunette asked.

"Yes, well…how did you…"

"I met with Yamato-san once." Hikari smiled.

"I see…" The man grimaced. "Well…Where's Takeru?"

"I think he went out for a stroll." Catherine answered.

"I see…Well, I guess I should go then…" Just as he was about to walked out, Catherine stopped him.

"No, Ishida-san…Please stay…" She urged.

"But…" Then Hikari held out a wallet to him. "Why isn't that my…So you found it?" Hikari only returned a smile and nothing else. Hiroaki laughed slightly. "Thank you."

"Sure," Hikari replied. Then, she asked. "Hiroaki-san…If you don't mind me calling you that…"

"Feel please to call me that."

"Thank you…I'm just curious…What…happened to Takeru when he was young..." She asked and that somehow depressed Hiroaki and Catherine. Then, she added. "You don't have to tell me if you can't. I'm sorry I asked such a—"

"It's alright. It's a fact after all…" The man sighed as he stood up. He placed both his hands straight on his laps. "It was all because of me…"

"…Ishida-san…" Catherine muttered in despair.

"Back then, we were still a family, a happy family." Hiroaki smiled. "I was the one supporting the family the whole time. Takeru was seven and his brother, ten. Their mother was a housewife. We had shared many moments together, happy and sad ones. But every one of them was precious."

Hikari and Catherine listened.

"I taught Takeru and Yamato many things, of which, there was 1 thing that really brought us together as 1. It was the promise under the stars…"

"The promise...under the stars…" Hikari mumbled.

"Whenever we had a certain objective in mind, we would propose it to the stars. They never lied, that's what I told them…"

"_Yamato, Takeru, listen up. This is what you will do. Firstly, we all close our eyes and reached out 1 palm towards the stars…" Hiroaki said. The boys did as he said. "Good! Now, slowly, in our hearts we speak our dreams. Then, the heart will know it. And finally, slowly, slowly open your eyes…"_

_The boys did the same. They followed whatever he had said. "There, now, withdraw your hands and clench it hard. Together, we place out hands together. Okay, this is the promise we have each made to the stars. They know of our wishes, it's all spoken by our hearts…"_

"_Dad, this is kind of stupid…" Yamato groaned._

"_No, Yamato trust me on this one. The stars don't lie." He smiled. Then, Takeru laughed and cheered. _

"_Daddy, I believe it!" He said cheerfully and Hiroaki laughed along. _

"_But remember boys, it doesn't come cheap, in return we need to work hard and be honest!"_

"Takeru believed in it all the time…" Hiroaki sighed.

"I never knew that…" Hikari mumbled. Catherine was looking all sad and depress.

"However, things took a turn after Takeru celebrated his 8th birthday…" The man spoke.

"What…happened?"

"_Takeru, what did you wish for?" Natsuko asked._

"_I wished for mummy and daddy to be together forever and we will live happily forever!" He cheered. The family laughed as they heard. Then, the blonde held out his pinky to his dad. _

"_Huh?" He wondered._

"_Promise me!" Takeru urged._

"_Haha! Okay, okay, I promise you that we will not separate!" Hiroaki exclaimed. Natsuko smiled and promised the same thing._

"_Make a promise to the stars too!" Takeru continued. Then, the couple did as they were told…_

_-- -- --_

"_What do you mean?" Natsuko said in horror._

"_No one's willing to employ me!" Hiroaki screamed. Takeru was outside the whole time, watching everything that was happening in the room._

"_Hiroaki, we can face this together!" Natsuko demanded._

"_No! You don't understand! You don't know how I feel…" The man sat down in frustration._

"_What do I not understand?! Hiroaki, I'm very disappointed with you, why can't you just be strong and go out there to prove yourself?!" The woman yelled, sounding angry and sad._

"_Natsuko, please, leave me alone!" _

"_I'm not leaving until we get things straight!" All of a sudden, the table flew. Hiroaki threw it at the mirror. Natsuko watched in horror. Then, the man walked out furiously. Takeru had seen everything, and then Yamato arrived to bring him away. _

"_Mummy…Mummy's crying!" Takeru spoke. _

"_Shhh!" Yamato covered his mouth. Then, as he peeped, he saw his father sitting in frustration by the living room and his mother, crying hard in the bedroom. All of a sudden, he realized Takeru walking towards his father with a paper in his hand. He gasped in shock as he ran out to get him. "Takeru, come back!"_

"_Daddy!" The little boy held out a star-shaped paper to his father. He was crying. _

"_Go away now, Takeru, leave me alone…"_

"_Daddy!" He continued pushing the paper to the frustrated man._

"_That promise and everything else were just rubbish and they have no meaning at all! Stop believing in all those bullshit!" Irritated by the noise, Hiroaki's hand flung towards the boy's face. He was shocked by the sudden action._

"_Takeru, I didn't…" Then, Yamato ran up to hug Takeru. He yelled at the man._

"_Dad! What did you think you're doing?! He's just trying to cheer you up!" Yamato then looked at Takeru. "Don't cry, Takeru, its okay!"_

_Natsuko walked out after hearing the sudden crying of Takeru. She saw the boy crying and the man, with his hand in the air. She raged. "What did you do to Takeru? You…"_

"…" _Hiroaki was speechless. "I've had enough…"_

"…" _Natsuko cried._

"_This house is horrible, I can no longer stand it here…Natsuko, we're divorcing!"_

"Takeru…" Hikari mumbled. "No wonder he's so serious over it…"

"It was all my fault, I shouldn't have hit him in the first place…I shouldn't have broken the promise…I shouldn't have…I have no idea how much that would hurt that boy, it was all my fault…" Then, all of a sudden the door flung open. There, stood the blonde, angry and furious.

"…Takeru…" Catherine said in horror.

"I've had enough of you too…Get out…" He said firmly as he stared.

"Takeru…" Hiroaki was bewildered. Yamato was standing outside as he watched, trying to stop Takeru.

"Get out before I yell right in your face…" The blonde warned again.

"No, Takeru, don't!" Hikari protested. Yamato tried to pull the blonde back but he couldn't.

"Guess you leave me no choice…" Then, the blonde stomped towards the man and pinned him onto the wall, 1 of his hands grabbing the collar. "I've told you so many times not to let me see you again! And there you are, always trying to make a mess out of my life!"

"Takeru, let go of him!" The girls demanded. But the blonde was too angry to listen to anything.

"Takeru, please…Listen to me…" Hiroaki tried to explain but was pinned even harder to the wall.

"I don't need an explanation from someone like you…" The blonde was perspiring vigorously, Yamato then got between the 2 of them.

"Dad, go now!" He urged.

"But...But…" Takeru struggled to punch Hiroaki but was stopped.

"Go!" Yamato yelled. Feeling bad, Hiroaki left the room fast.

"Ishida-san!" Catherine chased behind while Yamato and Hikari tried to calm the blonde.

"Takeru! Let it go!" The bloke shook him.

"Shut up! That bastard doesn't deserve anything better!" Takeru yelled back. Then all of a sudden, a hand flew against the blonde's face. The 2 blondes were shocked. Hikari had slapped him.

"Takeru, grow up will you!?" The brunette said as tears flowed down her cheeks…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: There, the 16th chapter is complete. I hope you would enjoy it, the childhood of Takeru. Comment if you can!


	17. The End?

**Author's notes:** The 17th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **Without Takeru around, could something bad still happen?

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Read on and you would probably be able to see the pairings.

**Tomboy 601 – **Thank you for the review!

**Lord Pata – **Hmm… Takari eh? Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Takerus Lost Angel – **Thank you for the comments! By the way, you have a story called "School Days" which I have yet to read. But it's currently under my Favorites folder. I will read it when I have the time! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 17:**

**The End?**

Previously…

"_Takeru's stronger than you think…He's been living hard all these years…" The bloke said monotonously. _

"_But…But…" Then, Catherine broke down again, she cried hard, covering her sad expression. "He was having a fever all along yet…yet…" Then, the bloke patted her._

"_Stay strong, like Takeru…" He said. The hospital was quiet, very quiet…_

_- - - - -_

_She wanted to give it back but it was too late, the man was out of sight. She sighed and took out a name card in the wallet. "Hiroaki…Ishida…" She mumbled._

_- - - - -_

"_It was all my fault, I shouldn't have hit him in the first place…I shouldn't have broken the promise…I shouldn't have…I have no idea how much that would hurt that boy, it was all my fault…"_

"_Takeru! Let it go!" The bloke shook him. _

"_Shut up! That bastard doesn't deserve anything better!" Takeru yelled back. Then all of a sudden, a hand flew against the blonde's face. The 2 blondes were shocked. Hikari had slapped him._

"_Takeru, grow up will you!?" The brunette said as tears flowed down her cheeks…_

-- -- --

"Hikari…" Yamato was flabbergasted. Takeru was shocked by the sudden action from the brunette.

"Takeru! Will you grow up?!" Hikari went teary as she spoke. "Can't you even think for your father for once…"

"…" Takeru pushed Yamato away as he staggered to the bed. He had his back facing the others the whole time. His actions were rigid and then, he said firmly. "Hikari you have nothing to do with this, get out now…Leave me alone…"

"Takeru…" The brunette muttered then Yamato brought her away. "But Yamato…"

"Leave him be for now…He needs to cool down…" The bloke said as he offered Hikari to sit down. "Don't worry…He will be fine…" The brunette frowned as they sat down quietly…

-- -- --

"Here…" The lass held out a plastic cup of hot coffee. Hiroaki took the cup depressingly and thanked her.

"Thank you…" Then, the lass sat down beside him. The outside was raining. The rain was a small one though.

"Ishida-san…I'm sorry…" Catherine said apologetically.

"What for…?" He asked.

"Takeru…He's never treated you nicely…"

"He's always been like this…" he sighed. "I'm used to it already. After all, 9 years had already passed…" He drank his coffee.

"But still…" The lass said as the 2 of them stared at the window. "I'm sure you feel very guilty deep within you…" The man frowned, as looked down. "I'm…sorry…"

"…" He looked up and smiled. "It's okay…I will be fine no matter what happens…"

Catherine smiled back…

-- -- --

**Later that night…**

Hikari walked alone across the corridor. She was about to go home until she saw Catherine and Hiroaki by the side of the vending machine. She nodded and walked towards them. "Still not…going back?"

"Soon…" Catherine answered. The man sighed.

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked.

"Nothing…It's just that, many things ran through my mind…" He then threw his cup into the bin by the corner and was planning to go home already. "Well, I'm going now…"

"Hiroaki-san…" Hikari said. The man looked back.

"Don't…give up just yet." She cheered. Catherine looked up. The man did not believed what he had heard.

"Hikari-chan, what are you talking about?" He chuckled.

"I…" She was stuck at her own words. "I…just…don't want you to give up so early…" Hiroaki laughed upon hearing that. "I'm…serious."

"Hikari-chan…" He sighed. "I know your good intentions but…It's not a matter of whether I should give up or not…It's not something just up to me…It's between me and Takeru…" He smiled weakly.

"No, Hiroaki-san, I'm saying it truthfully from the bottom of my heart…" She said firmly. "Please, don't give up just yet. I'm sure somewhere in Takeru's heart, you exist!"

Then, some old memories flashed through the brunette's mind. They were the images where they first made their promise under the stars. "I'm sure of it…"

The man smiled. "Thank you…" Then, he nodded and walked away.

"Hikari…I'm sure Ishida-san will understand…" Catherine said as she walked beside Hikari. Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm sure that he will…" She held the stars in her hand tight…

-- -- --

**It's back to school…**

"Hikari…where are you…" The hot-head mumbled as he stood by the wall. He was at the 3rd floor corridors, looking down at the vast number of students pouring in. He cast his eyes over the clusters of people. Then, he saw the brunette, walking slowly into the building. "Thumped", Daisuke's heart went.

_It this feeling again…This anxiousness, this nervousness…This…temptation…_

"It can't be…It can't be…" He muttered and looked again. Somehow, he felt that Hikari wasn't in a pretty good mood. He decided to take her somewhere.

-- -- --

_I wonder how Takeru and Hiroaki-san are now…_

"…" She sighed as she walked. Then, she stopped. The brunette looked around and continued walking until she reached the corner staircase. A hand came out from the dark corner and grabbed her. "Wha-What?"

She couldn't resist then, the light surfaced and everything was visible. She gapped.

"It's me." The hot-head started. He then looked at his hand, holding Hikari's. He blushed and let go immediately. "So-Sorry!"

"What's wrong?" The brunette questioned.

"Nothing, let's go somewhere else to talk." Daisuke insisted but the brunette wanted the other way round.

"Let's just talk here, there's no one around." Hikari said.

"Okay…" Daisuke answered. "So, err…when will Takeru be back?"

"I'm not sure…" She sighed. "Maybe in a week or so…"

"I see…Hope he gets better…"

"Yeah, he will…" Hikari said. "Let's get to class now, it's getting late." Then, as she turned, Daisuke held her back. "Yeah?"

"Do you know there's an important guest coming to our school on Sunday?" He asked.

"Oh, who might that be?" She looked surprised. Then, Daisuke sighed.

"Onisawa Heizou-san. He's one of the sponsors for the school, he's been donating money to the school and tomorrow he's coming on Sunday." Daisuke explained.

"What for?" Hikari frowned.

"From what I've heard, the school planned to celebrate his 63rd birthday which is this coming Sunday…" Daisuke added. "And our class has been chosen to come up with a performance for him. I heard that he's a tough old guy to handle…"

"So what about it? Have the class come up with anything yet?"

"Well, no…and worst…They chose you to be in charge of this…" Daisuke frowned. Hikari was flabbergasted, she said.

"What?! Why wasn't I told about any of these?" Hikari flared.

"Well, the class was supposed to stay back yesterday to decide on the item. You and Catherine left early and then you were sabotaged to be in charge of this." Daisuke explained. "But don't worry, I will help you!"

"Oh gosh…" She felt uncomfortable…

-- -- --

"So, Hikari have you decided on anything yet?" Ishii sensei asked as he folded his arms.

"I'm sorry…I was only informed about this in the morning." Hikari apologized.

"I knew it…" Masumi remarked.

"Takeru would have done a better job if he was here…" Kazumi continued.

"If only that blonde could be here now…We need him…" Bandou said unmindfully.

_Takeru…_

"…Hikari…" Daisuke frowned then he stood up. "Hey, it's not easy being in charge of something this big okay?!"

"We're just stating the facts!" Masumi cried vilely.

"Takeru is really more capable than _her…" _Kazumi added as she did her nails.

"You guys are just trying to give her a hard time right?!" Daisuke slammed the table. Then, Hikari stood up.

"Stop it!" Hikari cried out. "Everyone…"

"…?" Everyone turned to look at the brunette. Masumi and Kazumi gave her the slyest look ever.

"Please…" She breathed. "Trust me on this." Then, commotion went round and round.

"How can we?" Masumi said.

"You've been doing things behind our back…" Bandou added.

"So, how do you expect us to trust in you? You will just give us a hard time!" Matsuo yelled.

"Everyone!" The brunette shouted back. Then, the class quietened down. "Please, this is important. For just once, please trust me this time." She said firmly. "Think of it as helping the school, with everyone working together…If not…Think for Takeru…?"

"Easier said than done…" Masumi added.

"Please…Takeru's still in the hospital now…Treat it as we're doing it for him…" She pleaded. Then the teacher talked.

"So, everyone, Hikari will be in charge of this." He said happily. "It's a good thing to face the future and let go of the past. Hikari, do a good job and make me proud!" He snapped.

"Thank you…" She smiled.

"…" The class was quiet. Then, Bandou said, "So…when do we start?"

"Bandou…" She lighted up as she muttered. Then, more spoke.

"Yeah, today might be good, all activities are down." Murai added. The brunette smiled.

"You guys…" She wanted to cry but she held it. Everyone was giving their suggestions and that touched Hikari a lot.

_Good, everyone's putting their best for Hikari…_

Daisuke felt happy that everything was going smoothly…

-- -- --

**Later that afternoon…**

"This is so boring…" The blonde yawned. Then, someone knocked at the door.

_Don't tell me it's her again…_

"Come in…" He said displeasingly. Then, to his surprise, someone he had not seen for quite a while entered.

"Yo." He said as he smiled. Takeru closed his magazine.

"Daisuke?" He gapped in shock.

"Too happy to see me, aren't you?" Daisuke said sarcastically.

"…" He sighed. "Guess you never changed…"

"You're the same old you too!" He joked then sat down beside the bed.

"What brings you here today?" Takeru asked calmly. Daisuke gasped as he heard.

"Whoa, you sounded like you didn't want me to visit you…" Daisuke said. "Well, I guess it's okay for you friend to visit you right? Anyway, Hikari is busy with some performance for the old man…"

This aroused Takeru's attention. "What old man?" He frowned.

"Onisawa Heizou-san, 1 of the sponsors for school, and has been donating for the school for a long time." Daisuke said.

"I heard he's a tough old man…" Takeru spoke with slight fear. He bit his lower lips as he continued. "He came to our school once…and even the principal was afraid of offending him…"

"Then, why did he sponsor for us right in the first place…?"

"He's rich. Rich people tend to make use of their wealth as some kind of power, to control over people…" Takeru said with irritation. "1 word from him could easily tear the whole school apart…"

"He's evil…" Daisuke added.

"Yes, I hope Hikari can cope with it…" Takeru said out of concern.

"Don't worry; he's doing fine, the class's listening to her!" The hot-head said cheerfully.

"They…are?" Takeru was bewildered.

_No way…They are…?_

"Yeah! She's starting to gain back what once belonged to her…" Daisuke added with a sense of relief.

"…Hmmm…" Takeru thought.

_Although she's starting to be trusted once again, it isn't a good sign…The culprit…she could sabotage her easily…_

"Well, when's that old man going to the school?"

"Sunday."

"That's fast…" Takeru frowned. "You should try helping Hikari more, it's no an option to fail as it concerns the school's reputation…"

"Got it."

_I don't feel good about this…not at all…_

-- -- --

"So, guys, you all start off by showing you skills. The school team has always been one of the best in Japan, so showing off the skills would be necessary…" Hikari explained.

"So, we will rehearse here?" Murai asked as he pointed towards the empty space by the gym.

"Yes."

"Okay guys, let's start!" Bandou cheered as all 6 of the boys started practicing. Then, Hayato paused and talked to Hikari.

"Is there anything wrong?" Hikari asked.

"No…It's just that…I'm sorry for being such a jerk last time…" Hayato apologized.

"What do you mean…?"

"Last time, ever since that incident, everyone's been giving you a hard time…" He frowned sadly. However, Hikari smiled as she held the file with 2 hands.

"No worries, I'm perfectly fine with it!" She cheered. "After all, now you guys are starting to accept me. I'm happy enough."

"Guess I was wrong about you…I should have trusted you…You really don't sound or look like someone who would do those kinds of things…"

"Thank you, Hayato." She grinned and that brightened Hayato. He bowed and went ahead to practice with the others. Hikari felt happy. She had never felt this feeling for a long time, not ever since that incident.

_I've never felt this good for such a long time…The trust they used to have in me…I'm feeling them again…So warm…_

In the corner of the staircase by the back of the gym…

"Hikari Yagami…Looks like you're enjoying it…" She hissed. Holding a rose in her hands, she threw it away. Then, she sniggered. "I won't let you have it your way…NEVER."

-- -- --

**Sunday…The big day**

"Okay, so I will go through briefly again." Hikari started as she repeated the important procedures to the class. "Today's the big day, let's all impress Heizou-san!" The class cheered and carried on to their respective areas. Then, Hikari stood by the corridors and felt the cool breeze.

_The wind is so cooling today, it's gonna be a great day, I'm sure of it!_

-- -- --

"…" The blonde flipped through the magazine, unable to stay at ease.

_Wonder how things are going now…Hope that everything's going smoothly…_

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked as she peeled the apple.

"Nothing…Nothing." Takeru smiled. "Why aren't you at school today?"

"Oh, I decided to drop out of it, so that I could have to time to visit you." She grinned.

"Thanks." Takeru said.

"No problem, here, your apple." She held out the fruit to the blonde as she peeled another one. As Takeru took the apple, he felt even more uneasy…

_Something's just not right…I can feel it…_

-- -- --

A black limousine came into sight as Hikari and the teachers waited anxiously. Hikari was getting more and more worried now.

_He's…He's here!_

The principal, a middle-aged man walked towards the vehicle smiling. Then, a chauffeur came out of the car to open the door for the old man, the so-called tough old man. He came out, looking all grand and well-dressed with a boater on his head. He was bald with white hair sprouting out round the mouth, a full grown beard to be exact.

"He looks so…" Hikari couldn't believe her eyes.

_It's not like the rumors…he looks so…friendly…_

The man grimaced as he walked towards the principal with his walking stick. They hugged and patted one another. "It's been such a long time, hasn't it?" He laughed. The principal and the teachers laughed along, Hikari followed.

"Of course, and today's an important day too!" The principal said.

"Why, why, yes it is!" Heizou-san exclaimed. "Well then, let's proceed!" He pointed towards the school.

"Sure!" Then, the man gestured for Hikari to start. Hikari stood for a while before walking to the old man, she was nervous.

_Oh gosh…It's starting…_

"Good---Good After---Afternoon Sir!" She said, the old man stared at her for the moment. This made Hikari even more nervous. "Oh no…I think I just made him unhappy…" She muttered. All of a sudden, the old man burst and shocked Hikari.

_What the…_

"Don't worry, young missy! I'm not that scary!" The old man exclaimed as she patted her on the head. "Well then, off to the entertainment then!" Hikari gulped and nodded.

-- -- --

Hikari showed the pleasant-looking old man around the school, introducing each and every unique feature. The old man looked rather pleased with everything and eventually, it was time for the performances. Hikari breathed in hard.

_This is it, the highlight of everything!_

"Well then, Heizou-san, we are moving on the performances now." She smiled. "I have specially planned out several performances with my classmates to present to you." She grinned and the old man laughed.

"I'm looking forward to it now!" He exclaimed. "Well, then let's party!" Hikari heaved.

"Now, I'm feeling much better…" She mumbled. "Why doesn't Heizou-san sound like what the rumors say about him?" She whispered to Ishii sensei.

"Well, you will know it when he's angry. But for now, everything's been going smoothly so I guess we're pretty much done today." The teacher smiled.

"I guess so!" Hikari sounded happy that her plan was going well.

"Hikari, could you please go take a look at the present we have done up for Heizou-san?" Ishii sensei asked. "I want to make sure it's in perfect condition!" He snapped.

"Sure, at your command!" She saluted jokingly and went fast to take a look at the present.

-- -- --

She went to the storeroom to check it out, it was in perfect condition. It was a small little design like a painting. The brunette was pleased. Then, Chisato and Hayato walked in. "Hey, Hikari."

"Hey."

"What's this, the design by sensei and you?" Chisato asked as she examined.

"Looks good, but…how come I don't see any black color anywhere?" Hayato was staring.

"Well, sensei told me that Onisawa-san hates that color that's why we used other colors for the outline."

"I see, it's nice, the face of Onisawa-san formed through simple cutting." Hayato praised as he pointed.

"Thank you." The brunette was happy.

The design was just a simple design of Heizou with simple paper cuttings. Many different colors had been used and like mentioned; only the color black was left out.

"Okay, let's go now, everything's in place!" Hikari exclaimed. Then, they left the room and back to the rest…

-- -- --

The girls came out of the stage one by one, with fashionable clothing on them. Heizou-san was enjoying every moment of it as he grimaced non-stop. The rest of the teachers enjoyed too. Then, finally the show ended. "Terrific!" The old man stood up out of astonishment. "I like that very much!"

The 2 girls, Masumi and Kazumi bowed. They were the ones who designed the clothes for the girls. "Thank you."

"This is so fun." Heizou looked. Then, Hikari started.

"Heizou-san; now will be our final item for you." She said mysteriously.

"Oh?" The old man frowned. Then, 6 boys came from the back stage with basketball and started performing. The old man lighted.

The boys did many different stunts and that impressed not only the teachers, or rather everyone present. The old man clapped his hands non-stop each time a new stunt had been performed then Hikari moved out of the stage with Masumi and Kazumi. "Let's go get the present now."

After a while…

"Here we are," The brunette said as she moved forward to get hold of the design. It was covered with a white towel. Then, just as she was about to go, the lights went out. "What?"

"Who is that?" Masumi asked. Kazumi then ran out to get some help.

"No idea…" Then, the 2 girls went around in the darkness to get the switch. After a while, the lights came back. "We're back."

"Yeah, let's move the present to the backstage now." Then, they carried it carefully.

-- -- --

"This is fantastic, fantastic!" He clapped. He chuckled. He laughed. Then the old man stood up. "I must admit I'm enjoying this very much, all to the little missy who…" He looked around. "Where is she?"

Then, the lights went out, as everyone stared at the stage. Then, a spotlight shone in the middle and there stood Hikari with the present. "Heizou-san, please allow me to give this present to you, as a form of respect and gratitude for helping the school all these years." Heizou-san watched in delight and then, the white towel flew. It was unexpected.

The design was demolished by specks of black all around. Everything was in black. The teachers and the principal were in shock. Heizou-san opened his jaws wide as he watched. Hikari covered her mouth.

"What is…What is the meaning of this…?" The old man gasped in disbelief.

"Sir, please listen to our explanation!" The principal urged.

"What do you mean?! What is the meaning of that?! That is disrespect!" He flared and Hikari lied in distress.

"Please!" The principal urged.

"I've had enough, I'm going now!" He walked away angrily as the teachers turned to look at Hikari. The brunette covered her face in frustration as she walked down slowly.

"Hikari Yagami!" The principal yelled. "Report to my office right now!"

-- -- --

The blonde walked towards the bathroom slowly. Then, he washed his face there. "I still feel so uneasy…" Then, as he walked, he stuffed his tiny mirror into his pocket. All of a sudden, he fell down. The "crack" sound went out. He took out the mirror and sighed.

"Broken mirror…eh?" He felt even more uneasy. "What is this…strange feeling...?"

-- -- --

"What do you have to say about this?" The bloke stared at the brunette. Hikari couldn't find the right thing in mind to answer him. "Speechless…I emphasized so much on the color black and yet you continued that!"

"Sir! Someone sabotaged my work!"

"Enough! You have shown me enough of you bad attitude, Yagami!"

"Please…listen to my reasons!"

"There is no need for that anymore." The principal sat down as he turned his chair to face the windows.

"What do you mean?" The brunette frowned.

"I can only give you 2 choices now," He said firmly. "It's either you get the forgiveness from Onisawa-san or…"

The brunette gulped.

"I will have to expel you if anything goes wrong…"

"…Expel?" She muttered in disbelief.

"Yes, he has the power to even tear our school apart…" The principal said. "And now I doubt he's just going to let the matter rest…Like I said, you are to get forgiveness from him, or you would have to face the consequences of that…"

"…No…No…this can't…be…" The brunette was horrified.

_This can't be…is it ending right here? I was thinking that things will be back to normal but now…no… it can't be…I …I…I can't just lose like this…I can't…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Okay, I'm finally done! This chapter, again I get the feeling it's rather messy… Still, I might update tomorrow since it's a Saturday, so keep on reading and commenting. Thank you!


	18. Prelude Part 1

**Author's notes:** The 18th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **Will Hikari be able to strive through the troubles? Meanwhile, Takeru finds himself having a new nemesis in the hospital…

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Thank you!

**CHAPTER 18:**

**Prelude (Part 1)**

"Please, you can't just expel her for something like that!" Ishii sensei argued with the principal. They well yelling and banging everywhere. The brunette sat outside the office, feeling sad and depressed.

"She has just done something that could affect the school's well-being!" The bloke argued back.

"She's only 17, still a child!"

"I will need some time over the issue," The principal said. "We'll talk about this again next time." Then, the door opened and Ishii sensei walked out. He sighed.

"Sensei…" The brunette stood up and walked towards him. "It's okay…"

"I'm sorry Hikari, but don't worry, I will fight for your rights." He patted her on the shoulder and nodded. Then, he walked away. The brunette sighed and sat down again.

"I'm doom…" She muttered.

"Who's doom?" A familiar voice called out.

"…" She looked up. The hot-head was grinning at her. He then sat down beside Hikari.

"Don't worry, we're all behind you!" He cheered. Still, that doesn't seem to lighten up Hikari's mood. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She scowled. "I better get going now…" Done, she took off leaving the hot-head all alone.

"I have to do something to help her…" He punched his knuckles…

-- -- --

"It feels so wonderful today, don't you agree?" Catherine gave a little stretch as Takeru and she walked along the flowers and plants. They were taking a walk by the small little garden in the hospital. It was peaceful and quiet, with butterflies fluttering around. Green and lots of bright colors surround them, like a wonderland they are in.

"Let's take a sit down there…" Takeru pointed to the bench by the pond. The lass nodded and the two of them walked towards there. Then, just as the quietness was pleasing Takeru, a small ball flew towards his direction. He managed to catch it. "What the…"

"Takeru, look there." The lass pointed to a little boy running towards them. He seemed to be a patient just like Takeru. They were all wearing the same clothing.

The boy ran towards them and held out his hands. Takeru looked at him, then to the ball and then to the boy again. He smirked.

"Ball," The boy said.

"This?" He then passed it back and smiled.

"…" The little boy frowned again. Then he smirked. All of a sudden, he gave a sly look and stepped on Takeru's foot.

"OUCH!" Takeru screamed. "Why you little midget!!" Catherine watched in amusement as the little boy ran away and then stopped all of a sudden. He stuck out his tongue at the blonde.

"..." Takeru froze.

"Forget it. He's just a little boy…" Catherine laughed.

"…What a twerp…" Takeru sighed.

-- -- --

As they walked back to the ward, Catherine packed her things. "I got to go now, do take care of yourself!" She said. Takeru nodded.

"Yeah, yeah…" Then, as the lass left the room, the blonde took the magazine and started reading again. The door wasn't fully close and then, a paper plane flew in. Takeru frowned.

_What now…_

Just as he was about to stepped out of the bed to pick it up, a familiar figure ran in. He gulped. He frowned. He smirked. Takeru was bending down just like the little boy. They eyes matched.

Takeru smirked and so did the boy. "Hello…Again…" Takeru grimaced.

The little boy nodded and all of a sudden, he flung his hand onto the blonde's head and took off with the plane. "Ouch!" Takeru collapsed in pain, holding his head tight. "Why you…" Just as he looked up, the boy disappeared.

_One more time that twerp disturbs me, I swear he's gonna taste something nice from me…_

He got on his feet as he rubbed his head. Then, just as he was about to get back on bed, he saw a shadow casting from outside the door. He smirked.

_Guess who's back…_

He slowly tip-toed to the door wanting to give the little boy a little "surprise", and then, he swung the door open only to see Hikari standing in front of him looking stunned. "Hikari…?"

"…" Hikari froze and blinked.

-- -- --

"Where is it, where is it, where is it…" Daisuke mumbled to himself as he searched the whole storeroom. Everything was in a mess, the papers, the toys and everything else.

"Dai, what are you doing?" Ikebe asked as he wore his spectacles.

"Something…" Daisuke wasn't listening; he threw the bag backwards to the old man.

"Hey, watch it!" The old man watched in horror.

"Sorry…" He was still busy finding the thing he wanted. He kept throwing things around, making the room more and more unkempt.

"You know what? You better clean the room later on or you will get it from me." The old man said in disgust as he walked away.

"Okay, okay…" Daisuke replied as he threw the box out of the storeroom.

Ikebe jumped when he heard a "Tong" sound coming from the storeroom, followed by a cry from Daisuke. Ikebe frowned and shook his head in disagreement. "This boy never changes…"

-- -- --

"What was that all about?" Hikari asked as she sat beside the bed.

"Nothing." Takeru looked away. He got on the bed and started reading the magazine.

"How's your injury now?"

"Better…"

"Good then." Hikari nodded.

"…" Takeru kept quiet as he flipped through the pages of the magazine. Then, the brunette stood up.

"I'm going out to get some refreshments. You want any?"

"Nah…" He peeped at the girl as he read the magazine. Then, he asked, "How did the performance go?"

"…" Hikari froze. She couldn't answer. She coughed and turned towards the blonde. "Fine!" She smiled.

"Is that right…" Takeru doubted.

"Yeah, I'm the organizer after all!"

"Good then…" Takeru said lifelessly.

"Well then, I will be back in a few minutes." Finishing, she took off, leaving Takeru alone in the ward.

"…What a bad liar…" he remarked as he flipped through the pages…

-- -- --

"Found it!" Daisuke exclaimed as he ran out with a small piece of paper. Ikebe-san watched and frowned.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Daisuke ran into the backroom fast as he took a whole stack of plain papers with him. He then closed the door.

"What's up with him now?" The old man shook his head again and continued reading his newspaper.

Behind closed doors, Daisuke was folding the papers…

-- -- --

_Should I tell him what happened?_

Hikari paused as she held her can of soft drink.

_Maybe I should…_

She shook her head.

_No, I can't. I can't give him any more things to worry now…_

She breathed hard and went into the ward, smiling. "I'm back." She sat down beside the blonde and started drinking.

"…" Takeru wasn't looking at all.

"When will you be coming back to school?" Hikari asked.

"Next week…"

"I see…" She nodded and drank again.

"How's school? I heard that everyone's treating you pretty good…" Takeru commented.

"…" Hikari paused. "Good of course."

"…" Takeru sighed. "You should go home now. I want to take a rest…"

"…" Hikari watched as Takeru put the magazine aside and went to sleep. "Okay, I will come again tomorrow."

Takeru remained quiet. The brunette sighed and left the room…

-- -- --

**The next day…**

"I'm afraid I have bad news…" The principal said firmly.

"…" Hikari frowned.

"Mr. Onisawa has decided to stop sponsoring the school, if we…do not expel you." He said depressingly. Hikari kept quiet. "I'm very sorry about this, Miss Yagami…"

"…"

"It's an important decision, as it concerns the basketball team the most…" He sighed. "He has always been sponsoring and if he stops…I'm afraid that's the end of the school team…"

"…" Hikari shook her head a little.

"Of course, most importantly, I have been given a week to make the final decision…" The principal said. "And the only way you would want to stay in this school is to plead for his forgiveness…I, too, will help you out…"

"…" Hikari scowled.

"I've thought about it and I hope that I can still keep you in the school. Your attendance and attitude has always been respected and for that alone, you deserve to stay."

"Thank you, sir…" Hikari stood up. "I will seek Mr. Onisawa." The bloke nodded and Hikari left the room. "…" She sighed.

_What…should I do now?_

"Hey!" Daisuke popped out and gave Hikari a little fright.

"Oh, you scared me!" She heaved. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just have something to give you." He held out a paper crane and gave it to her. Hikari took it and smiled.

"Thank you," She glanced. "What's this for?"

"Just to cheer you up," He blushed. "Err, I gotta go, bye!" He ran off. Hikari smiled as she walked the other way…

-- -- --

"What happened to Hikari?" Takeru asked.

"She didn't tell you…?" Catherine frowned.

"…Yeah."

"Well, I'm won't tell you too if I were her…" The lass sighed. "Something bad is happening now…"

"What is it?" Takeru looked firmly.

"…She's going to be expelled…" The lass said uncomfortably. Takeru gasped. He couldn't believe he heard.

_This is…worse than I thought. I thought she was just being disturbed by the rest again…I never expected something this serious to happen…_

"What happened?" The blonde scowled.

"She offended Mr. Onisawa…"

"…" Takeru had a guess in mind.

"She did something that Mr. Onisawa greatly dislikes and that…as a result, he is forcing the principal to expel Hikari…" The lass sighed. "If only we could do something to help…"

"…" Takeru sat back. "It has gotta be her again…"

"Pardon?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing, I was just sighing." Takeru said. "Well, I'm sure the teachers would want to help Hikari…"

"Yes, the principal has decided to talk to Mr. Onisawa again." Catherine spoke. "I really hoped that he would succeed. It's too unreasonable to expel Hikari for something like that…"

"What did Hikari do?"

"The design she had made was filled with black color and was horribly designed too…" The lass shook her head. "Mr. Onisawa hated the color black the most, and that's probably why he's so angry with Hikari…"

"…That's weird…" Takeru frowned.

_I have to do something fast…_

"The principal has been given 1 week to make the decision or the sponsorship will be gone. Plus, with Mr. Onisawa's wealth and power, he could easily get others to stop sponsoring our school…"

"That's not too good…Especially for the basketball team…" Takeru remarked. "I heard from the coach that the old man valued our school team the most and now, if he were to back out…Our school team could be gone forever…" He bit his lower lips as he said.

"But…But…Everything's too harsh for Hikari…" The lass sighed.

"…" Takeru had nothing to say. Except that he had a guess in mind what really happened, the person that was behind all these…

-- -- --

Hikari stopped in front of a white mansion. It looked grand just like Mr. Onisawa's limousine. It was huge and even the gates were painted in white. Hikari gulped and walked towards the gates.

_Wow…this mansion…looks huge…_

"Hikari…You can do it…" He mumbled to herself as she pressed on the door bell. "Ding Dong" The bell went. Then, she waited. There was no reply, only a car in sight. It was the white limousine.

_Oh no…Don't tell me Mr. Onisawa is inside…_

Then, the gates opened as the brunette stepped aside. The limousine drove and stopped right in front of Hikari.

_Hikari, you can do it!_

The windows lowered and there, Hikari could see Onisawa. He wore the boater and looked the same as before. The old man then stared at the girl. "What do you want?" He shot out.

"Erm…Erm…" Hikari didn't know how to start.

"Hurry up! I don't have the time to waste on people like you." He said hoarsely.

"Erm…" Then, the brunette bowed and apologized. "I'm really sorry about what happened the other day!"

The old man smirked and gritted his teeth. "I knew you had that reason to come here…" Hikari looked up gloomily. The old man looked away and continued. "You youngsters are hopeless, pleading for forgiveness at times like this, just like a coward!"

Hikari apologized again but received an even worse scolding. "Stop that, I have no intention of keeping back my actions."

He grunted. "Do you know how hatred is form? It's through sadness, and that present you made brought back some unwanted memories. Now, leave, I have other things to attend to." He then raised the windows and asked of the chauffeur to carry on. Hikari tried to stop him but she couldn't.

"…" She panted. "…Why…" Feeling hopeless, she left the place, looking all gloom and beaten-down…

-- -- --

Takeru was reading a basketball magazine in the cafeteria. As he read, he realized someone else looking at him. He lowered the magazine and saw the little boy sitting a table away, staring at him.

_I see…The twerp is there…_

The little boy looked away the moment he realized Takeru watching him. He pretended to be looking somewhere else. Then, Takeru ignored him and carried on reading the magazine.

_Why do I get the feeling that he is watching me…?_

He lowered the magazine a little. The little boy was indeed staring at him. He smirked and then stared back at the boy again. The boy hasted and looked away. "Let me play with you…" He sniggered and then went back to reading the magazine. He then lowered again only to realize the little boy moving a seat nearer. He twitched his eyes uncomfortably. "What the…"

The little boy stuck his tongue out at the blonde. Takeru gritted his teeth as he smacked the table. "What is WRONG with you?"

"…" The little boy stared at him. Takeru stared back.

"So, let's see…You want to fight me?" Takeru asked. The little boy never said anything; he stuck out his tongue again. This irritated Takeru so much that he wanted to smack the boy right on the head. "Why you…" Then, an ancient and haggard-sounding voice amplified.

_Who is that?_

Takeru and the boy looked to the left. They saw an old man with a boater on his head walking towards them. The little boy smiled while Takeru sat down. "Who is he..?"

"Hold it a second!" He walked with his walking stick. "Young lad, if you would excuse me." He cleared his throat. "Satoru! Have you been disturbing other patients again?!" He tapped the little boy on the head. "Now, now, don't cause any more trouble for grandpa or grandpa will be angry."

"…" The little boy, so called Satoru, remained quiet and nodded his head. Then the old man looked at Takeru.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience my boy has caused you, now if you would excuse us." He then held the boys' hands and walked towards the exit. Takeru frowned as he sat down again. He then realized that the boy was staggering.

_Is there something wrong with his legs?_

-- -- --

The blonde decided to walk by the garden path back to his ward. He then realized that the old man was there with his grandson. He decided to approach them. "Oji-san."

The old man looked up and smiled. "Ah, young lad, sit down here!"

"Sure." He sat beside the old man. "His name is…Satoru right?"

"Yeah." The old man chuckled. "I apologize on behalf for the trouble he had caused you."

"It's okay. He's just a child after all." Takeru smiled. "Sorry if I do sound rude…But is there anything wrong with Satoru's legs?"

The old man sighed. "Well, he's been in an accident before." He took off his boater, revealing his clear forehead. "And ever since then, he's suffered spinal injuries and had refused to talk…"

"No wonder he's so quiet…" Takeru watched the little boy running around happily. "So, now he's unable to fully be in control of his leg?"

"Yes, I'm afraid…" The old man frowned in depress. "Then on, I had to bring him here to stay and be on rehabilitation regularly. He had to drop out from school and also, from his beloved basketball"

_No wonder he was staring, not at me, but at the magazine…_

"…" Takeru didn't know how to continue.

"His parents died in the accident too…" This made Takeru felt even more uneasy.

"I'm sorry…" He said.

"It's okay, I'm fine with it!" He remarked cheerfully. "The only effect he ever had on me was the hatred towards the color black…" The old man laughed. "He's hated the color black ever since the accident. And so he also caused me to dislike the color a lot…"

"…" Takeru sighed. "I feel bad for him…"

"Well, thank you, lad." The old man chuckled. "He needs more attention now that he can't attend school…" Takeru nodded. "Would you mind helping me out?"

"Yes?"

"Please do look after Satoru when I'm not around, he needs more attention from others, perhaps that's how he will start talking again…"

"…No problem."

"Thank you." The old man thanked as he stood up. "Well then, I better get going now. I've got a meeting to run off to!" He put on his boater. Takeru stood up too.

"Then, I will take care of Satoru for now."

"Thank you, lad, I owe you one." He grinned. Takeru smiled back as he watched the old man walking away.

_Black color…It sounds so familiar to me…Oh well, I better get cracking now…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Done with Chapter 18! Comment if you can, thank you! This is part 1; part 2 will probably be put up tomorrow if I have time!


	19. Prelude Part 2

**Author's notes:** The 19th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **Hikari decides to do something extreme for forgiveness...

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Haha, thank you!

**Tomboy 601 –** Thank you!

**CHAPTER 19:**

**Prelude (Part 2)**

"Mr. Onisawa, please do reconsider again…" The principal urged as he saw tight.

"I don't intend to look at the files you have sent to me." The old man grumbled. "Like I mentioned, you have up till Monday to make a proper decision."

"But Hikari has always been showing good behavior and for that, I seriously hope that you would reconsider it…"

"…" Onisawa kept quiet. Then, he scowled. "I stick by my words. That's all, good bye."

"Mr. Onisawa!" The call was hung up. The principal sighed as he placed the phone aside. "Hikari, you're on your own now…"

-- -- --

"Satoru…right?" Takeru squatted beside the boy. The child ignored him and carried on running around. Takeru sighed as he put the magazine on the floor. "Hey, I'm taking to you…" The squirt stopped.

_Now you're listening…_

Takeru thought that the boy was going to listen to him and walked up to him. He held out his hand, staring at the boy. "…" The boy grimaced for a short while and then spitted on his palm. Takeru froze.

"…" He looked stunned. The boy stuck out his tongue and ran towards the stairs. "…You…You…You twerp!"

_Guess you want it the hard way eh…_

"Don't you think you can hide from me!" Takeru ran after the boy towards the stairs, leaving the magazine unattended. He searched the floors but couldn't find the boy. Then, he ran towards the 3rd floor.

"…" A small figure stood by the walkway in the garden. He bent down by the magazine and picked it up. "Basket…ball." He mumbled to himself as he ran the other direction towards the cafeteria…

-- -- --

"…" Hikari walked along the path, towards the cafeteria as she pondered.

_Why can't I seem to cheer up at all…_

"…" She sighed as she walked to the elevator only to see a boy sitting by the bench, reading a magazine.

_Hmm…Do they allow children to wonder around like this?_

She walked towards the boy and bent down in front of him. The kid felt her presence and lowered the magazine, looking back at her. The brunette smiled. "Hello,"

The boy remained emotionless and continued reading his magazine. Hikari then asked again. "What are you doing here alone? Where are your parents?" This time, the boy slammed the magazine on the bench and walked away. "Huh?"

"…" The boy took the elevator up, ignoring the brunette completely. Hikari was loss in mind.

_Did I just…say something wrong?_

Nevertheless, she took the magazine along, hoping to find the boy again.

-- -- --

The blonde sat down on the couch, feeling frustrated. "Where did that kid go…" He mumbled. Then, he gave himself a little stretch before setting out to search for him. The door opened. He turned to see a girl standing in front of him. "Oh, Hikari."

"Hey," She waved as she placed her bag down. "I'm just dropping by the visit you." She smiled and then, put the magazine on the small table by the couch. Takeru gasped.

"Why is that magazine with you?" He asked as he shuffled forward.

"What do you mean?"

"A little boy took it but now he's gone, I was searching for him the whole time." Takeru picked the magazine up.

"Oh," Hikari took off her hair clip. "I found it from a kid, must have been from that boy."

"…' Takeru flipped through and then threw it on the bed. "You know where he is now?"

"Not really…" Hikari sighed. "Maybe we could ask the nurse for his ward number."

"…" Takeru thought. "Let's go." They made their way out of the blonde's ward and towards the pharmacist.

"Excuse me, can you tell us which ward a patient by the name of Satoru is living in?" Takeru asked.

"Satoru? There's a lot of Satoru in out hospital, do you happen to have his full name?" The nurse asked as she checked her computer.

"I'm afraid not…" Takeru muttered.

"Hey," The brunette tapped him. "Perhaps you could give a little description?"

"You're right." Takeru turned to the nurse. "He's about 1.3m meter tall and short hair cut."

"So you're finding a child right?" The other blonde nodded anxiously. "Then, would you please go to the kids section by the left gate at the bridge?" The nurse pointed.

"Okay, thanks!" Hikari thanked as the two of them walked briskly.

"There's the bridge connecting building 2 and 4. The left gate…" Takeru said. Then, he ran and entered the gate. It was the kids section they were in now. The walls were white, with several cute toys hanging over the lights. Some of the walls were painted with animals and mostly were drawn by the kids. Hikari glanced around, bewildered by the place.

"This place looks so beautiful." She commented. Takeru sighed.

"Let's hurry; he should be around here somewhere." Takeru finished speaking and ran round the place, looking for Satoru.

The two of them ran straight across the wards and Hikari was already panting. "Takeru, calm down."

"…I've to make sure he's alright…" The blonde answered as he stopped by the corridors. "I'm responsible for him for the time being…"

"…" Hikari looked. Then, soon, they heard several nurses talking in front of the 3rd last ward. They walked nearer to know what was going on.

"Satoru's refusing to eat again…" 1 of the nurses said out.

"Oh, is that so?" The other nurse continued. "I heard that he's been running in and out a lot recently."

"Well, we need someone to look after him, making sure that he eats and stay out of trouble." The 1st nurse said as she looked into the ward. Takeru walked towards them.

"I heard that he threw someone's phone on the floor yesterday and ---" Takeru cut in.

"Excuse me," He sniffed. "Where's Satoru now?"

"Oh, who are you?" The nurse answered. "He ran out after we tried asking him to eat."

"Which way did he ran?" Takeru was anxious.

"That way." The nurse pointed out. "Erm, who are---"

"Thank you!" Then, he ran off towards the stairs and down to find the kid. Hikari followed and thanked the nurses as she ran passed.

"Thank you!"

"You're…welcome…" The two women blinked. "Who were those two?"

"They can't be Satoru's parents…can they?" The 2nd nurse crossed her arms.

"No…But they looked so young!" The two nurses then commented and commented…

-- -- --

"Satoru!" The blonde called out as he ran. Hikari helped out too. Then, they entered the park and noticed a little boy alone on the swing. Hikari stood by the tree that was covering them from the boy's view across the rocky path. She pulled the blonde and pointed at the wooden bench.

"He's the one…right?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He nodded and then tucked his hands into his pants. He then walked casually behind the boy. Hikari followed slowly.

The boy was looking down the whole time. He looked rather sad and depressed, in a world of his own. Then, 2 shadows cast from behind and he turned his head immediately. Takeru smirked.

"All alone eh?" He sniggered and walked beside the kid. The kid remained quiet, completely ignoring the two teens. Hikari sat beside the boy and placed her hands on her laps. Takeru sat on the other side by the boy and stared at the sky.

"…" The boy got rather irritated that he scowled and made a "tsk" sound.

"…Are you on some kind of diet? Why aren't you eating proper meals?" Takeru provoked.

"…" The boy glared at him. Takeru smirked again. Hikari was smiling along as she watched.

"Don't you give me that look…" The blonde sighed. "Say, let's go back now, shall we?"

Hikari nodded and added on. "Yeah, you need to at least eat something."

"…" The boy ignored them again.

"Come on…" Hikari cheered. "Here, let's go." She held out her hand.

The boy gave the two of them murderous glares and then stomped away. Takeru then stopped him. "Hey, do you wanna get well or not?"

"…" The boy stopped and turned towards him, gritting his teeth.

"It can't be helped if you carry on like this, not talking and skipping meals." Takeru said as he looked back, into the child's eyes.

"…" The boy clenched his small knuckles.

"I don't care whether you're angry now or what. But think, if you were to skip meals and even refuse to listen to the nurses here, in what way will it benefit you?" Takeru continued.

"…" The boy scowled.

"You should really think about the people around you for once…"

"Shut…Shut up…" He spoke slowly.

"You're finally talking, eh?" The blonde mocked as he stood up and walked towards the boy.

"…' The boy glared back. Takeru took no notice and continued walking.

"I can't be bothered with you; the choice is up to you." He said as he walked pass the kid. "If you are to continue like this, you will never be able to play basketball again."

The sentence ran through Satoru's mind as he gasped. He loosened his fists and relaxed. Then, he turned back and ran towards the blonde. "Go…back."

The blonde smirked and held out his hand. "Now you're talking." Hikari watched amicably and smiled upon seeing the scene. She stood up and followed them back to the ward.

-- -- --

**Saturday…**

The brunette walked along the gate, on her way to visiting Satoru. She had brought along several comic books for him and as she walked she heard the nurses' conversation.

"Satoru's getting more and more cheerful lately, hadn't he?" The nurse remarked delightfully.

"Yes, he's willing to take his medicines and meals now." The other middle-aged nurse added.

"I heard it's all because of this young and good-looking young man who visits him everyday!" A young and inexperience-looking nurse exclaimed. Upon hearing that, Hikari chuckled and attracted the nurses' attention.

"Sorry!" Then, she walked away briskly. The nurses smiled and continued with their conversation. "Good-looking young man?" She sniggered and then entered Satoru's ward. Satoru was drawing. "Hey, Satoru!"

The kid looked up and smiled at the sight of seeing Hikari. "Onee-chan!" He exclaimed. Hikari smiled and walked towards him, passing him some comic books.

"Here," She held out.

"Thank you!" He then took the books and started flipping through. The brunette looked around and noticed that Takeru wasn't around. She sat down beside the boy and looked at the clock.

"Where's Takeru?"

"He went out to get something for me to eat." The child answered. Hikari smiled and patted him.

"Treating him like your servant already huh?" She cracked and shook her head. Satoru smiled. The brunette took his drawing and asked.

"Who are these people?"

"My friends." Satoru answered cheerfully as he put the books aside.

"Oh, so Satoru missed your friends?"

"Yes, and when I recover, I'm going to find them again!" The kid sounded excited. Hikari smiled. "Onee-chan, do you have friends too? I'm sure you have a lot!"

"…" Hikari kept quiet. She struggled.

_Friends…Do I really have friends…?_

She smiled and answered. "Yes, lots of them!"

"We all have friends!" The kid laughed. "It feels happy to have them around!"

"Yes, of course!" Hikari struggled again.

_Hikari Yagami…Are you lying to yourself…or not?_

Meanwhile, Takeru was actually standing outside, listening to their conversation. He tilted his head as he listened.

_Kazumi…Masumi…Bandou…Murai…Matsuo…Are they…my friends?_

"Onee-chan?" Satoru called out.

The brunette pulled herself awake and looked at the boy. "Yes?"

"What's wrong? Why are your eyes red?"

"Huh? No, no, nothing's wrong silly!" She smiled.

_Chisato…Hayato…Eiko…Daisuke…Takeru…are they…my friends?_

She was teary in her eyes. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Satoru, Nee-chan needs to go to the toilet for a while." The boy nodded as he continued reading his comics. Hikari pulled her seat and walked out of the ward. She walked out and then realized that Takeru was standing outside all along. She gasped. "Ta-Takeru?"

"…" Takeru smirked.

"I'm going to the toilet for a while…" She sniffed and walked briskly. Then, Takeru shot out.

"What's all the crying for?" He threw the can of soft drink into the air and caught it again. He repeated the same actions as he spoke.

"Nothing, when did I cry?" She sniffed.

"Come on…" Takeru said. "You're a bad liar, you know?"

"…" Hikari sniffed.

"I've always thought you had many friends. You're always blabbering about friends here and there."

"…" Hikari was getting more and more emotional. "What do you know…"

"…Perhaps I don't." Then, just as the blonde was about to walk back into the ward, the brunette spoke up.

"It's really silly, now that I think about it." She sniffed. Takeru paused. "I've always been telling people the important of friendship, not even noticing how friendless I actually am…It's so silly…so…silly…" She cried a little.

"…" Takeru looked away.

"…I'm sorry…" The brunette then walked away. Takeru stood there for quite a while.

…_So typical…_

-- -- --

**Sunday…**

"Here," Takeru held out the apple to Satoru. The kid took it and started eating. "Your grandpa's coming today, I heard."

"Really?" Satoru jumped.

"His grandpa?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, he's the old man who asked me to take care of this twerp here." He smirked.

"He must be a really nice man." Hikari smiled. Satoru hummed as he ate the fruit.

"Guess so…" Takeru took a bite from his apple. Then, the door opened and an old man with a boater on his head walked in.

"Satoru! Young lad and…and?" He stopped. He looked at Hikari and Hikari looked back.

"Grandpa!" Satoru cried out as he ran towards the old man. Mr. Onisawa stood there, looking shocked and bewildered.

"…What's going on?" Takeru asked as he stood up. Hikari trembled.

"You…what are you doing here?!" The old man cried.

"…" Hikari was dumbfounded. "Mr. Onisawa…"

"…What?" Takeru exclaimed. "He's…He's Mr. Onisawa Heizou?" Takeru frowned.

"…" Hikari nodded. The old man gritted and cleared his throat.

"Satoru, could it be that the two of them are the ones that have been taking care of you the whole time?" He questioned in anger. The boy only nodded.

"…" Takeru was puzzled by the situation.

"Grandpa, the two of them had taught me a lot of …" He stopped as the grandpa coughed.

"Enough said, Satoru…" He cleared his throat and said hoarsely. "I would appreciate it very much if you two were to leave this room at once…"

"Mr. Onisawa…I'm…sorry…about…" Hikari tried to apologize but broke at the glare from the old man.

"Leave!" He yelled and the two of them left the room fast.

"…" Takeru was dumbfounded.

"…Expect…the unexpected…" Hikari muttered as she sat down, looking all gloomy. Takeru sighed…

-- -- --

"What are you doing?" The blonde watched as Hikari waited outside the mansion.

"I'm waiting…" She said weakly.

"…" Takeru kept quiet.

"Today's the final day…" She coughed. It was especially windy today, but only Takeru had worn a jacket.

"…" Takeru looked away. "He's still at the hospital I guess…"

"…You go home first," The brunette said. "I will wait for him."

"…" Takeru sat down against the wall. "I will stay here for a while."

"…" Hikari looked as she coughed again.

_I must apologize and get him to forgive me…Hikari, stay strong…_

-- -- --

**At night…**

The sky darkened and Takeru yawned. Hikari was still standing, waiting for the old man's return. Then, a limousine came into sight, shining its bright lights towards the 2 of them. Hikari stood strong as the Limousine drove towards the huge gates. Takeru watched.

The brunette walked towards the vehicle and knocked on the windows. The old man lowered the windows in frustration. He looked away as Hikari spoke.

"Sir, I'm really sorry over…what happened the last time." She sniffed. The old man shook her head and sighed.

"Save it, I'm a persistent old man. You should go home now and get ready for your new school." Then, he raised the windows a little. Hikari kneeled down all of a sudden. Takeru and Onisawa gasped.

"Get up now and don't you dare embarrass me!" The old man yelled.

"No, not until you forgive me!" Hikari stayed firm. Takeru stood up and walked closer.

"…" The old man groaned. "Suit yourself!" He then ordered the chauffeur to drive into the mansion. The gates close, leaving only Hikari kneeling on the floor, with Takeru beside her.

"Why are you doing this…" Takeru sighed.

"It's because I've…hurt his feelings." She explained.

"The problem now is that someone else had framed you over this…" Takeru continued.

"So what…I can't get the culprit out…" Hikari coughed.

"…You're overdoing this." Takeru groaned.

"…" Hikari sighed. "Takeru…He lost his beloved ones…"

"…" Takeru looked down.

"…It's sadness that fills his heart now…It's something that affects him only…Not something we can understand…" Hikari coughed again.

"…" Then, Takeru kneeled down beside her.

"Takeru…?" She frowned.

"Don't get the wrong idea…I'm neither sympathizing you nor helping you…I'm doing it for the basketball team…" He looked away. Hikari smiled weakly and continued looking front. It was very windy and cold on that day. Takeru then took off his jacket and placed over the brunette.

"…" Hikari stared.

"I don't feel that cold." He said.

"…Thank you…" She said blunderingly. Then, the two of them kneeled there for the rest of the time…

-- -- --

_Getting late, around 10pm…_

Hikari looked pale and Takeru could notice it. Then, tiny drops of water fell from the sky. It was drizzling. Hikari coughed even harder now. Soon, the rain got a little bigger…

The old man was looking through the cameras the whole time. "So persistent…" He sighed and continued doing his paper work.

The rain was pouring on them, Takeru wanted to leave already but Hikari was still kneeling, but she was looking more and more unwell. "Takeru…" She muttered. Takeru frowned.

"Hikari, we better go home now…" Then, just as the brunette turned to face Takeru, she collapsed. Takeru gasped in shock as he held her up. "Hikari! Hikari!"

"…" Hikari was already unconscious. Takeru tried to wake her up and realized that she was having a high fever.

"No…" He moaned.

Just as he was about the carry the girl up and hurry to a nearby hospital, the rain stopped casting over them. He looked up. "…Mr.…Onisawa…" He was shocked.

"Enough said, get in now." He then brought the two of them into his mansion…

-- -- --

"…" Takeru sat down beside the girl. She was covered with a blanket and a wet towel on her forehead. Then, the old man came in and sat down beside the two of them.

"Youngsters nowadays are getting persistent…" He sighed.

"…Why did you help us?"

"I would feel guilty forever, if I were to ignore someone in need of help, especially when they are just outside by doorsteps." He tapped his stick.

"…Thank you." The blonde nodded.

"Looking back now, at Hikari-chan…she resembles my daughter so much…" He sighed.

"She does…?" Takeru coughed.

"My daughter's just like her, so persistent yet friendly…" The old man sighed.

"…I'm sorry…for causing you so much trouble…" Takeru apologized.

"Now we're equal…" He sighed.

"…What do you mean…?"

"First, the two of you helped out by taking care of Satoru…Now, I'm repaying back…" He sniggered.

"She's looking better …" Takeru said. "We should go now." The blonde stood up and bowed.

"Takeru-kun…right?" Onisawa asked. The blonde nodded. "I've decided to let Hikari continue studying in the school and also, my sponsorship…" He smiled.

"…" Takeru smirked. "It's been a pleasure meeting you…And I will drop by to visit Satoru again." He bowed again. Then he walked towards Hikari and bent down.

"I will ask my chauffeur to take the two of you back home." Just as he was about to call out, Takeru stopped him.

"It's okay, I don't want to trouble you anymore…Thank you." He said. Finishing his statement, he carried Hikari up on his back. "Good bye." The old man smiled.

The blonde walked out of the gates with Hikari on his back. He intended to bring her home. "You know…you're kind of heavy…" He smirked. Hikari was still asleep. However, she could feel one thing, security…

She was half-asleep, and felt comfortable on Takeru's back…

_It feels so…comfortable and…warm…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Chapter 19 is done, tada! Okay, enjoy the story and comment, thank you!


	20. True Feelings

**Author's notes:** The 20th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **It's the end of October and the school has decided to celebrate Halloween. Everyone could go in their own Halloween costumes and try out the maze in the hall. At the same time, our protagonists pondered with their feelings…

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Haha, yeah, maybe you could consider it a Takari.

**Tomboy 601 – **Yup, Hikari's safe now…But that doesn't mean everything's to an end, unfortunately.

**Takerus Lost Angel – **Haha, thanks for the review!

**Raena – **Thanks for the review! Hmm…I think I might need some planning in the writing…Hehe…

**CHAPTER 20:**

**True Feelings**

"All right class, we have something to discuss now!" Ishii sensei said. The class stopped chit-chatting and looked front. "Good, now, it's about Halloween."

"Halloween?" Bandou gulped.

"What do you mean?" Murai scratched his head. Ishii sensei cleared his throat and smiled.

"Our school will be celebrating Halloween this coming Wednesday, which is 31st October. And now we would need 2 volunteers from the class to help out in designing the Spooky Maze in the hall!" He smiled. The commotion spread around the class as they started commenting on the events.

"Me, me and Catherine!" Bandou raised his hand high up, volunteering to help out. The other basketball boys groaned, except for Takeru who was sniggering away.

"Hey, what is this? You're making a move on her?" Murai cried. The other boys agreed. Takeru sniggered away while the lass blushed and looked down at the table.

"All right, all right, so it's settled?" the teacher asked.

Then, Takeru folded his arms and said, "Sensei, our finals would be held on that day, so we wouldn't have time to help out."

"Oh, is that right?" the man thought for a moment. "Then, we would choose another 2 volunteers."

The boys cheered while Bandou groaned. Takeru smirked again and Catherine felt rather relieve. Meanwhile, Hikari wasn't paying attention. She had been thinking about the person who brought her home about 2 months ago. She couldn't quite figure out as her brother refused to tell her. Daisuke, on the other hand, was looking at Hikari the whole time. He looked rather dazed.

"So, any volunteers?" The sensei asked again.

"Us!" Chisato raised her hands and pulled up Hikari's, bringing her back from dreamland.

"Oh?"

"We'll help out," She smiled. "Right, Hikari?" Hikari looked puzzled and nodded her head in confusion.

"Okay, then that's settled, you 2 would stay back after school for the briefing in the Teacher's lounge." He pointed out as he kept his books. Takeru thought.

_Hmm…the culprit hasn't really been doing anything for quite a while…What if she tries to make use of the opportunity to carry out her plans…I can't let my guard down…_

Then, Masumi mumbled, though it was rather loud for the girls to hear. "What a pain in the ass," She sighed. "2 jinxes in our class helping out…" She sniggered and that irritated Daisuke.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" He stood up in anger. This aroused the class's attention towards him.

"What is wrong with you?" The girl hissed. "Whatever, I'm not in the mood to quarrel with a dimwit like you," Then, she kept her books in her bag. Daisuke sat down furiously, still looking at Hikari. Takeru smirked.

-- -- --

"Hey, why did you decided to help out?" The brunette asked as she and Chisato walked along the corridors. The ponytail hummed.

"I just feel like helping out, doing something nice once in a while," She smiled. "You know, Hikari, we shouldn't always be tolerating the others' bullying. This is the perfect chance to have fun!"

"…Maybe." The brunette sounded uncertain. Then, Chisato pulled her along and ran towards the lounge. "Huh?"

"Let's hurry!" Chisato smiled. Hikari giggled and ran behind the ponytail towards the lounge…

-- -- --

"All right, gather together!" The coach called out as the boys gathered in the center.

"What's up, coach?" Matsuo asked.

"I'm going to read out the line-ups for the finals held on next Wednesday!" The coach announced, which made the boys excited. "All right, now for the 3rd years!"

Bandou whispered with Takeru, "I hope Hayato can make it…"

"Hope so…" Takeru sighed. "He has been making improvements, hadn't he?"

"Yeah…" Bandou agreed as the coach finally carried on to the 2nd years. It was a moment of anxiety for the gang.

"The line-ups will be…" He scrolled through the papers. "Takeru, Murai, Eiichi, Matsuo and…" The boys listened hard. "Bandou!"

"…" Takeru paused. "What…what about Hayato?"

"I'm afraid he's not ready yet…" The coach explained.

"But, but…" Bandou murmured

"All right, the decision is final!"

"It's okay, I agree with the coach." Hayato tagged. The boys frowned at him. "It's okay, really."

"I'm sorry…" Bandou muttered.

"Don't worry, remember what Takeru said?" He smiled. "He said that you guys would win it for me."

"Yup, we did." Takeru smiled.

"So, go out there and prove to me!" Hayato cheered. The boys smiled back as Takeru smirked…

-- -- --

"That's the end of the briefing, everyone clear?" The violet-hair asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, so let's start work now!" Then, everyone got into their positions for the designing. Hikari walked with Chisato towards the table.

"Everything okay?" Miyako asked as she walked to them.

"Yup!" Chisato smiled, giving her a no-problem sign.

"Great!" She clapped. "Then, let's get cracking!" Hikari took out her phone and made a request to her senior.

"Can I go outside to make a call?" Miyako nodded and the brunette walked out of the room to make the call. She pressed the buttons and held the device next to her ear. She waited until her brother finally picked up. "Nii-san?"

"Huh? Hikari?" The bloke said.

"Yeah, Hikari here." She answered. "Would you mind telling mom that I would be home late? I would take my dinner outside as well; I have some school work to complete."

"Oh, sure." Then, just as he was about to hang up, Hikari stopped her.

"Nii-san, would you mind telling me who brought me home the other time…?" She tucked her tongue out. The bloke gulped as the images flashed through his mind.

"_Coming…" Taichi opened the door, with a blonde standing tall and Hikari on his back. "Erm…What's going on…?" He twitched. _

_The blonde squatted and carried Hikari to Taichi. "Here, you sister." Taichi was bewildered, he had no idea what was going on._

"_What's going on…" He asked. Takeru smirked._

"_Nothing much, your sister's still having a slight fever, take good care of her." The blonde turned, wanting to go home now. The bloke stopped him and questioned._

"_Who are you? How did you get here? What did you do to her?" He sounded anxious._

_Takeru smirked. "Nah, you don't have to know me…I looked through Hikari's phone book, that's how I know this place. And I did not do anything to her at all, I swore." He sniggered as he tucked his hands into his pockets. Taichi twitched again._

"_Okay, fine…" He pondered. _

"_Can you not tell Hikari who brought her home?" Takeru asked._

"_Why?"_

"_She might go crazy after that…" He smiled. Taichi twitched the 3rd time as he nodded in uncertainty. "Thank you, then, good bye." He walked away as Taichi continued staring at the blonde…_

"Nii-san? Nii-san…" Hikari called out.

"Huh, wha-what?" Taichi mumbled.

"So?"

"Oh, I don't know…" the bloke sighed. "Okay, gotta go, see ya!"

"…" The call was hung up. Hikari sighed as she kept her phone and walked back into the lounge…

-- -- --

30th October, around evening…

"Finally, we're done!" Miyako cheered along with everyone else that helped out.

"Ahh, we're done!" Chisato stretched herself as Hikari smiled. The violet-hair walked up to them and patted them on the shoulders.

"Great job, girls." She smiled. "Let's all go back to rest and get ready for the big day tomorrow!" She clapped.

"Sure!" Chisato agreed.

"Thank you, Miyako." Hikari thanked. Then, not long after, everyone had left, leaving only Hikari alone in the lounge.

A knock came on the door and a familiar voice came in, "Hikari, you there?"

"…Daisuke?" She paused and walked to the door. Hikari opened the door to see the hot-head with packets of food in his hands.

"Erm, hey." He muttered. Hikari smiled and let the hot-head in.

"What brings you here?" She continued sweeping the floor. Daisuke paused for a moment before answering.

"Erm…Nothing much, I just thought that you might be hungry from all those work." He held up the food.

"Oh, thank you." She grinned and the hot-head blushed.

"Well…let's…eat?"

"Sure…" She sat down on the chair beside Daisuke and opened up the packages. There were fried rice, ramen and Chinese dishes. She was fascinated by that and gasped in delight. "Let me guess…Ikebe-san made all these!"

"Yup." Daisuke chuckled.

"Can I get started then?" She smiled and Daisuke nodded. "Itadakimasu!" She held the chopsticks together and then helped herself to the food.

_Yes, she's happy! I did it, I did it!_

-- -- --

**At night…**

The 2 boys were having ramen by the stall set up beside the road. It was night already and they had just finished training. The blonde ordered 2 bowls of ramen for him and Hayato. "Thank you." He thanked and looked back at Hayato.

"About the line-ups…Don't think about it too much…" Takeru said. The night was quiet and cool. There weren't much people on the streets.

"Yeah…Thank you." Hayato thanked. "You know, it's been so long since we had eaten together…" He took a sip from his cup of tea.

"…Since grade 9 right?" Takeru smirked.

"Yup…Those days were so unforgettable…" Hayato muttered.

"I remember we use to make the juniors run for tons and tons of rounds around the gym." Takeru chuckled.

"Yeah, some of them were so rebellious that we had to take action."

"Yup…Haha!" Hayato cracked. The blonde picked up his cup of tea and gulped. Then, Hayato started. "You know…" Takeru looked at him. "I've been wondering…and somehow…Hikari doesn't seem like the kind of girl that would do bad things…"

"…" Takeru sighed. "Maybe..."

Then, the old man with a buzz haircut held out 2 bowls of ramen to the 2 boys. "Here you go; 2 bowls of Ikebe Ramen!" The boys took the bowls and thanked the old man. "Hikari Yagami…Was she the one you all were talking about?"

Hayato nodded and Takeru frowned, "Do you know her?"

"Erm…No, I'm just stating…Well, enjoy the ramen!"

The boys looked at one another with puzzled faces. Then they held their chopsticks together, "Itadakimasu!"

-- -- --

**Halloween Celebration, 31st October…**

The volunteers were busy preparing for the festival to be held from evening onwards. Hikari and Chisato groaned as they carried the paper dolls to the hall.

"It's only like 9.37a.m.in the morning and here we are, doing heavy work…" Chisato struggled as she paused from time to time to lift the doll higher.

"Come on, cheer up." Hikari smiled as she struggled too. "The festival will be a great one later!"

"Hope so…" Then, they finally struggled to the hall. The male volunteers then went forward to take the dolls to the respective places. Miyako took 2 bottles of mineral water and passed it to the girls.

"Here, for all the hard work you've done." The violet-hair grinned.

"Thanks." The 2 girls gulped the water like some starving animals. Then, they wiped their perspiration away. "Is there anything else?"

"Hmm…" Miyako thought. "Chisato you will follow me to the equipment room while Hikari, you will go to the photography room to take the images we printed last night." Hikari snapped and hurried off.

After a while, the brunette reached the club room. "Phew…" She panted for a while before opening the door.

_Oh no…Where are my keys?_

She searched high and low for her purse and panicked. "Oh no…I better find it soon…" Then, as she turned back, a pale hand stretched out to her and she screamed upon seeing the dreadful looking palm.

"Relax, relax! It's just me, Daisuke!" The familiar voice came. Then, the brunette tilted his head slowly and heaved a sigh of relief.

"You scared me…" She breathed hard and looked up. "What's up with that…make-up?"

"Just preparing for the festival later…" He blushed. "Erm, your purse…" He held out the small bag to her and she smiled.

"You found it on the way?"

"Yup."

"Thanks, now I can open the door." Then, she then hurried in to take the photos and came out. "Well…are you gonna follow me or what?"

"I guess so…" He muttered. Hikari nodded and walked briskly back to the hall…

-- -- --

**Afternoon, during the basketball match…**

"Defend, defend!" The coach yelled as the players on the court ran fast along in the cheers of the crowd. It was already the 4th quarter, and the score is currently 98:92, with Odaiba high on the winning streak.

Hayato felt anxious even though he wasn't on the court, he wanted the team to win. Takeru was leading the team as the Point Guard as usual, in his number 7 jersey.

"Takeru, get this!" Bandou yelled as he thundered the ball towards the blonde. He was wearing the number 9 jersey. The ball flew fast and solid towards Takeru. The blonde caught the ball, holding it high up and then doing a cross-over on the opponent.

"Yes, this is the Takeru we all admire!" Hayato mumbled as the blonde went in for a lay-up. However, just as he was about to release the ball, the opponent fell onto him. It was a foul, and Takeru looked as though he was in pain. The others ran to him.

"Takeru!" Bandou cried as he bent down beside the blonde. "Are you alright?"

_Am I in pain or…No, I'm not…_

Then Takeru looked at Hayato, looking concern over him. He pondered.

_Let's do this…_

The coach hurried to Takeru and asked if he was alright. "Sir, my leg's in pain…I can't take it…You need to substitute someone for me…" He faked as he held tight onto his knee.

"…Alright..." Then, he turned to the bench and saw Hayato. He thought about it and called out. "Hayato!"

"Me?"

He nodded and helped Takeru to the bench. Hayato looked puzzled and stood up. Then, Takeru staggered towards his friend and whispered, "This is your chance, don't waste it. Go out there and amaze everyone else."

"Hayato!" The rest of the players called out. Then, the spiky-headed ran towards them, feeling anxious and delightful. "Welcome back to the team."

"…Thanks."

Then, the match continued. Not long after the match continued, Hayato had already received the ball. He hesitated. Everyone around was pressuring him. He stood along the 3-point line and panted. "Should I…"

"Shoot! Go Hayato!" Murai yelled as he screened the person in front for Hayato. Then, the spiky-head plucked up his courage and went for a shot…

-- -- --

**Evening, back in school…**

The school was packed with guests and students, some in their formal wear while the others in their Halloween costume. Then, Chisato, Hikari and Daisuke sat down by the bench in the hall. The hall was not yet to be open to the others. So, they were taking their rest before letting the students in for a fright.

"This is amazing…" Chisato babbled as she looked outside, towards the corridors.

"See what I mean? This festival is going to be a great one…" Hikari smiled and Daisuke nodded. Then Miyako walked to them and patted them.

"Are you guys feeling any better? The gates going to be open soon and they will be in for a scare!" She chuckled.

"Yea, of course!" Daisuke cried and smiled at the brunette.

"Well then, let's get cracking!" Miyako cheered and everyone else in the hall was soon doing their final preparation…

-- -- --

"Look, the basketball team is back!" Someone among the crowd yelled as everyone else turned towards the plaza at the entrance. The boys were grinning away, except for Takeru who still kept his cool. Then, the students moved to the side for the boys to walk.

"Hey everyone, we WON!" Bandou whistled. Everyone cheered and cracked upon hearing the great news. Then, the boys made their way back to the gym to do some clean-up after walking through a long line of cheering students.

"You did great back then, Hayato." Takeru praised. Hayato smiled as everyone else patted him on the shoulders. Then, the spiky-haired left the room for a while.

As he walked out of the room, and onto the court, he saw someone standing by the entrance. It was a girl, someone he knew very much, Eiko Imada. Hayato paused. The lass stood by the entrance, afraid to look up.

"…Eiko…" Then, Hayato walked slowly up the girl and sighed. "What are you…doing here?"

"Nothing…I just…" She stopped. "Just dropping by to see you…"

"Oh…I'm fine…" Hayato ginned weakly. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine too." She smiled back. The 2 finally faced one another, smiling into each other's eyes. Then, the 2 of them giggled and laughed at one another, not knowing that the blonde was looking from the 2nd floor.

"Today's such a surprisingly good day for Hayato…" He smirked…

-- -- --

_Late evening…_

"Everyone's just pouring in now!" Miyako cheered. "Well then, Hikari you will be in charge of this control room." Hikari nodded and sat down.

Then, her phone vibrated and she read the message:

_The basketball members are back, they are going to a maze now. _

_Chisato_

She thought. "Takeru's back then." She remembered that Takeru told her that he would bring Satoru along with him. After a while, Daisuke came into the room and sat beside Hikari. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just…keeping you company."

"Oh…Look, I've got something to do, will you stay here and look after the room until I return?"

"Sure!" Daisuke grimaced as the brunette went out, leaving her phone behind. The hot-head looked around, at the devices and all sorts. Then, he saw the brunette's phone and picked it up. "Hmm…A message?"

He read the message and felt uneasy. "Hikari must be going downstairs to see Takeru…" Then, without a doubt, he left the room in a hurry to look for the brunette…

-- -- --

The people were lining up, waiting for their turns to enter the Spooky Maze of Horror. Hikari meandered around the crowded place, looking for the blonde. "Where is he…" She mumbled.

The blonde was already in the queue, with a boy beside him. "Satoru, feeling scared?" He teased. The boy groaned and chuckled.

"I'm not scared at all!" He folded his arms, acting like Takeru. The blonde laughed and waited for their turns. Then, after a short while, it was finally their turn and they entered the dark maze. It looked dim, glowing with red and green lights everywhere. In the corners were dolls of mummies, werewolves, ghouls and other sorts of demons and ghosts. Satoru started to get energetic as he approached the dolls and touched them.

"Hey, Satoru, be careful!" Satoru ran towards the figures, away from Takeru.

The brunette was outside, then, she realized a while ago that Takeru and Satoru had entered the maze. She followed in, wanting to look for them.

Just as Satoru was about to touch the figure, the figure moved and scared the hell out of Satoru. It was a real person in disguise. However, the boy ran away fast, as Takeru tried to chase him. "Satoru, don't run!" Hikari was still in the maze, searching for Takeru and Satoru. All of a sudden, the lights went out.

"What happened?" Takeru frowned. Hikari tried making her way out of the dark place while the murmurs of the crowd filled the air, as they made a commotion here and there. Miyako and her helpers took charge and used torch lights to lead the crowd out of the hall.

As Hikari panicked and ran, Takeru was still trying to find Satoru. Daisuke continued running around, looking for Hikari. Miyako left the helpers on their own, back to the control room. "What happening… Is Hikari alright?" As she reached the 2nd floor, she shone her lights into the control room and muttered. "Where is she…Doesn't matter, I have to switch the lights on now…"

As Hikari ran and ran, feeling afraid and cold, she bummed into someone and the 2 of them fell down. "Ouch, I'm so sorry…" Then, her heart skipped a beat.

_This feeling…_

She realized herself lying on someone else's back.

_It's the feeling back then…That warm and comfortable feeling…_

She couldn't let go and her heart continued thumping fast and she felt warmth, yes, warmth. It was as though the time had just stopped moving, and that she was going to stay like this forever.

"Hey…Get off me…" The voice urged.

Then, Hikari stood up clumsily, and the lights came back. She looked up and in front of her, was a blonde. She was bewildered as she covered her mouth in shock.

_It can't be…Takeru…Takeru!_

The blonde stretched his back and sighed, "So, you were the one who fell onto me…You're real heavy, you know…"

She kept quiet and stared. Her mind was in a state of mess, and her heart, thumping fast…

_This…feeling…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Okay, I'm done finally…And yeah, I'm sorry that this is another long chapter… But still, hope you would enjoy and review it! Thank you!


	21. The Silent Night

**Author's notes:** The 21st chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**From the Author: **

First of all, the story's finally hitting **Part 2**, which means we're half way there! Okay, maybe the story is longwinded…Anyway, the story might get more intense now and our protagonists would soon be hitting their 3rd year. From then on, there would be more schemes, more savings…

Next, something you guys might look forward to…**Romance**. Tension will soon rise among the 4 friends. What will the final pairing be and how will the story end? You would probably need to read on to find out…

1 more thing to note, the estimated number of chapters for this story is around 35.

**Summary: **The friends celebrate Christmas together…

**CHAPTER 21:**

**The Silent Night**

"Tomorrow marks the end of term two!" Daisuke stretched himself while sitting on the chair. The 3 friends were up on the school roof like usual, but as winter approaches, the 3 of them felt rather cold sitting up there.

"I wonder when the snow's going to fall…" Hikari sighed.

"You're lucky enough that the punishment wasn't too severe…" Takeru yawned as he folded crossed his fingers behind his head. He then had his head lying on his hands, as he stared at the bright blue sky.

"Guess I'm lucky enough to escape huh?" She giggled weakly. "No one was injured back then…I only received a scolding from the Miyako-senpai…"

"Still, it's good that you're safe!" Daisuke sniffed. Takeru smirked and yawned again.

"Yup…" Hikari sighed. "Hmm…Today's Christmas Eve…right?"

"I think so…" Daisuke answered as he sat up and looked at the brunette.

"How about a gathering tomorrow with just the 3 of us…" Hikari asked.

"That sounds great!" Daisuke smiled. However in his mind, he had only thought about Hikari and him spending the night together.

"What about you, Takeru?" Hikari grinned at the blonde. The blonde looked away in disgust.

"I don't know…I will see how…" He yawned again.

"Hmm…How about meeting at the playground?" The brunette asked. Daisuke nodded immediately while Takeru yawned again.

"…Takeru!" Daisuke yelled. "Why are you always disagreeing here and there?!"

"No special reasons…I'm just being myself…" He stood up. "Well, I'm going home now…"

"Wait, wait! Come on…" Daisuke asked. Takeru smirked and walk away. Hikari frowned as she watched Takeru walking away; she could hardly forget the feeling she had that time…

-- -- --

_Back in class…_

The blonde picked up his bag, wanting to head home. Then, as he walked out of the classroom, he saw Catherine leaning by the wall. She looked as though she was waiting for someone. The lass looked up and noticed Takeru by the door. She looked nervous as the blonde walked pass her. Then, she followed him.

"Waiting for someone?" Takeru asked as he walked.

"Um…" Catherine nodded in agreement.

"Oh, then why are you following me?" The 2 of them walked out of the corridors and down the stairs to the well in front of the school gates.

The lass paused. "I was actually waiting for…you."

The blonde laughed. "Relax. I was just kidding on you. What's the matter?" The 2 of them sat down by the well.

The lass loosened herself more as she breathed hard. "Erm…there's an exhibition in Venus Fort that I would like to see, but they said that…"

"Sure…" Takeru said. He stood up and smiled at the lass.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"You're such a blur person…Come on, let's go. You're asking me to accompany you, right?" The blonde smirked.

"Ye-Yeah." She blushed and stood up.

"Well then, lead the way." He snapped as Catherine went ahead of him…

-- -- --

"Daisuke, why did you leave the control room on that day?" Hikari asked as the hot-head walked beside her.

"Err…"

"I'm not blaming you or anything…I was just…wondering." She sighed.

"Well, I had to go to the toilet that time…" He answered. "So, I forgot to close the doors."

"Hmm…Okay." She carried on walking. The 2 of them kept quiet then. Daisuke didn't know what to say, they were in awkward silence. Then, he cleared his throat and frowned.

"Hikari, what do you like?" He asked, trying not to look at the brunette.

"Oh…" She thought. "I like taking photos, with my mini-camera." She smiled.

"I see…" He nodded.

"Why are you asking?"

"Nothing, just asking…" Daisuke gulped.

"Well, that's some answer you have there…" She laughed.

"Yeah, sure!" He laughed along, breaking the awkward silence. "I will be there tomorrow, for the gathering."

"Hmm…good then." She sighed. "Just hope that that blonde would be there too…"

"…" Daisuke felt rather disheartened. "Hope so…"

-- -- --

_At the park…_

The 2 of them walked into the mall, and Catherine was fascinated by the place. It was like a palace of snow and ice. Everything was beautiful and with glowing blue lights shining everywhere. Catherine laughed and Takeru smirked.

"I miss France…" She touched one of the ice sculptures. It was a sculpture of a horse.

Takeru walked up slowly and smiled. "Have you ever thought about going back?"

"…" The lass withdrew her hands and sighed. "Actually, I'm going back tomorrow."

"Oh," Takeru looked slightly surprised. He grinned. "Well then, aren't you feeling happy?"

"I guess so…" Catherine frowned. Takeru decided to tease her a little bit.

"Or it's because…" He leaned closer. The lass blushed. "You will miss me." The lass fell down upon hearing this and she blushed, glowing red in her face.

"No-no!" She cried. "No such thing!"

"Hey," The blonde held out his hand. "I was just kidding, sorry." He grinned as he pulled the lass up. "Everyone's looking at you now."

"I'm sorry!" She bowed and made Takeru laughed.

"Come on, let's go." He said. Then, the 2 of them continued walking through the sculptures and paintings…

An hour or so later…

"I will go get us some food." She stood up and left the table. They were sitting down by the bench. Takeru watched as the lass ran to the ice-cream stand to get some ice-creams. He then glanced around until he noticed Catherine's phone left by her handbag.

He then picked it up out of curiosity.

"Hmm…Pink phone…" He chuckled as he turned the phone backwards. He saw a Purikura pasted right at the back. It was the picture they took sometime back; the one which Catherine wanted it special. Takeru looked for a moment.

_Why did she paste it…there…_

Then, just as he was about to take another look, Catherine ran towards him and took the phone away, as she blushed. "Your ice-cream," She held out.

"Oh, thanks…" He took the chocolate-flavored ice-cream and continued staring at the lass. The lass blushed again and apologized.

"Sorry…" Then, she sat down and put the phone aside. Takeru smiled and started eating his ice-cream. Then, for the rest of the day they had ice-creams and headed back home through the path of paintings and sculptures…

-- -- --

**25th December 2007, Christmas, near evening…**

"The number that you have dialed is currently unavailable, please try again later, thank you." Hikari groaned upon hearing this. She was on the bus, on her way to the meeting point.

She sighed. "Not again…Why isn't he picking up his phone…" Then, she alighted and walked towards the playground. As she walked, she took a glance at the clear and bright sky. It looked beautiful today. She stopped and continued staring. She grinned upon looking and then, the hot-head called out.

"Hikari!" He waved. The brunette looked down and walked towards his direction.

"Hey," She greeted.

"Hey! So are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what?" She frowned.

"Oh, nothing, sorry." He laughed. "I mean for the day…Yeah."

"Well, sure." She grinned. Daisuke grinned back at her as he scratched his head.

"Then, let's go celebrate!" He cheered and Hikari sighed.

"Let's wait for Takeru first." Daisuke looked rather disappointed hearing that.

"Okay…" Then, they waited…

-- -- --

_At the airport…_

-- -- --

_Getting late…_

"I will make 1 last call." She breathed hard and dialed the blonde's number. Daisuke yawned away as he sat by the swing. Meanwhile, Yamato just arrived home and he entered the room. He noticed Takeru's phone vibrating.

"That guy forgot to bring his phone along…" Then, he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Takeru…Wait…Who is this?" Hikari changed from excitement to confusion.

"Oh, Hikari? I'm Yamato."

"Yamato-san? Where's Takeru?"

"He had something to do…Is it important?" Yamato yawned.

"Oh, it's nothing, thank you." Hikari frowned.

"I can tell you where he is now though…" Hikari gulped.

"Oh…Okay, sure!"

-- -- --

Daisuke and Hikari stopped in front of a small looking house. It looked rather quiet as though no one was living in it. Daisuke groaned. "Is this really the place?"

"According to Yamato-san, this is it." She sighed. "Let's see if he's anywhere inside the apartment." Then, the 2 of them walked through the gates and looked around. Daisuke tried opening the door yet it was locked. Then, the brunette walked around to find someone lying down on the grass sleeping. He had a magazine covered over his face; he was wearing a white shirt along with jeans.

"Oh, so there he is…" Daisuke approached him and tapped him on the face. He sat up all of a sudden, looking tired and his hair in a mess.

"Wha-what?" He blinked his eyes and squinted. "Hikari…Daisuke?"

"Yup!" Hikari smiled.

The blonde stretched himself and yawned. "What are you guys…wait, how did you know I'm here?"

"Well, we had our ways of getting information…" Hikari grinned. The blonde sighed and stood up. Daisuke walked behind him.

"Where are you going?" The hot-head glanced at the apartment.

"Well…Would you rather sit outside or in here?" He smirked.

"…Okay." Then, the 3 of them headed into the small, empty-looking house. They sat in the living room, on the old-looking couch. The hot-head commented.

"This apartment looks rather old…"

"What do expect out of a house left untouched for 10 years?" Takeru yawned. "Besides, I would only visit this place once in a while…"

"Let's celebrate Christmas here." Hikari suggested. Takeru stared at her and then looked away.

"You are always giving us stupid ideas…" Takeru stretched again as he lied down. Then, Hikari chuckled.

"Well, just do it…" Daisuke nodded while the blonde couldn't be bothered with her.

"Whatever you want…"

-- -- --

_At night…_

Hikari had bought food from the stalls nearby and they were cooking it. "This looks good." Daisuke praised as he licked.

"Yeah." Hikari laughed. Takeru yawned again as he stared at the food.

"I will go out for a while…" Takeru stood up and sat on the chair in the plain grass area he had lied down on earlier. Then, the brunette sighed.

"I'm going to the toilet for a while…" She stood up and went upstairs. Daisuke looked around and then he stood up as well, walking towards the blonde.

He took a chair along and sat beside Takeru. "What are you looking at?"

"Something you will never understand…" He answered lifelessly.

"…" Daisuke coughed. Then, the 2 boys sat down there, keeping quiet.

"What's wrong…" Takeru asked as he continued staring at the stars glittering high up in the sky.

"Sometimes…I just get so jealous of you…"

The blonde then looked at Daisuke, frowning away. "What are you saying…"

"You're always…always…in her mind."

"Who are you---"

"Hikari." Daisuke turned to face the blonde. Takeru sighed.

"Stop saying stupid things…Come on, Dai---"

"I'm not…Saying stupid and mindless things." The hot-head was firm in his words. Takeru had never seen him so serious-looking before. He was bewildered.

"…" Takeru kept quiet.

"I..." He paused. "I like Hikari." These words froze Takeru. He never really noticed that coming.

"…You're…serious?"

"Yes, I'm not joking..." The hot-head's eyes explained it all, the fire burning in it.

"…" Takeru looked up.

"And if you were to ever like Hikari…or anyone else does…I will fight with them…"

"Daisuke…" Takeru sighed. "You don't have to…"

"I'm serious in everything I'm saying now…" Daisuke continued. "I like her…and I will fight in order to have her…"

"…" Takeru listened.

"Whenever she's being drag into troubles…I want to share her pain, but I can't…I would feel the pain in my heart…I really do…"

"…Daisuke…" Takeru muttered. Then, a feminine voice called out. The 2 boys turned and saw Hikari kneeling beside the food. She was calling them.

"Hey, the food's ready to eat!" The brunette cheered. Daisuke stood up and sighed. Then, he walked towards the brunette and started helping himself with the food. Takeru sniggered and then walked into the apartment…

-- -- --

_Later that night…_

"…" Daisuke fell asleep after the heavy meal. Hikari and Takeru were the only ones awake in the apartment.

"Look at him, snoring away like a pig…" Takeru remarked. Hikari smiled.

"It's okay, let's go outside and chat…" The brunette stood up and went outside, sitting on the grass. Takeru stared for a while and then headed out and sat beside the brunette.

The 2 of them gazed at the stars high up in the night sky. They were beautiful, glittering high up. Hikari grinned from time to time. Takeru smirked upon seeing her silly face. "Have you ever…wondered why there are stars in the sky?"

"…" Takeru kept quiet.

The brunette sighed. "Guess you never did."

"Maybe they represent hope…and light." The blonde said as he lied down for a wider view.

"Hope…and light?"

"Yes…If every star was made out of human's dreams and wishes…then that would be hope…" Hikari nodded as she listened.

"It is hope that's keeping us alive…If men were to never dream, maybe this world would be in darkness. Every hope has a light of its own, guiding us towards our goal and dream, shining our way towards them…"

"…Where did you learn all these?" Hikari grimaced at the blonde.

"No one taught me…it's my principle of life." He yawned.

"Hmm…" Hikari hummed. "Say, were you the one who brought me home that night?"

"…" Takeru stopped, he gulped. "I don't know anything…"

"You know, you're real bad at lying too." She teased. The blonde sat up and cleared his throat.

"Whatever…"

"Thank you…" She smiled. "For all you've done to help me."

"…" Takeru looked away.

"And I just want to let you know…I felt comfortable, lying on your back." She chuckled. The blonde turned slightly to look at the brunette. He glowed a little red in the face. "Thank you, for being my nanny."

He coughed and coughed. Hikari cracked upon seeing Takeru coughing away on the floor. Then, Takeru got back on his ground and cleared his throat. Then, he felt a sudden chill on his hands. He looked up and realized tons of snowflakes falling.

"It's…" Hikari muttered.

"Snowing…" Takeru stared. The small tiny snowflakes scurried down the night sky, slowly covering the view to the stars. The sky was white, brilliantly colored. It looked so beautiful just like in a fairytale. The lands were soon covered in white and the night sky in patches of white and black. The sky was showered in white…

"It looks so beautiful…" Hikari watched.

"Yeah…" Takeru nodded as they continued watching the snow fall…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Okay, I'm done with this chapter, tada! Here you go, do read and review. Thank you!


	22. A New Start, A New Scheme

**Author's notes:** The 22nd chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

Keiko Tsubone: 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **It's the start of a New Year and term 3. New Year always symbolized a new and good start yet things doesn't seem to look good for our dear Hikari…

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Haha, thanks for the review! Hold on to your beliefs.

**Takerus Lost Angel – **Thanks for the review! Yes, romance is in the air!

**Raena – **Yup, long story…

**Night Neko-Jin – **Thank you so much!

**CHAPTER 22:**

**A New Start, A New Scheme**

The blonde adjusted his hair as he looked into the rear mirror. Then, feeling satisfied, he carried walking along the streets holding his bike by the side. "It sure is cold…" He breathed hard and then took heavy steps towards the cross road. Then, the light went green and Takeru intended to speed across. As he rode fast and swift, he didn't realized that someone else was coming in from the left side. They crashed.

"What the…" an irritable voice came from the left.

"Ouch…" Takeru held his arm, which had several cuts on it. He blew softly at the wounds and then looked at the person he had crashed into.

"…Darn it…" The spiky-head looked up. "…" He stared at the blonde.

"…You," Takeru muttered.

"…Takeru!" He gasped. Then, he cleared his throat and stood up, holding the bike by his side. "Morning…"

"…" Takeru stared. Then, he blinked. "Oh, morning,"

Without further ado, Daisuke went ahead without Takeru. The blonde caught up and walked beside him. The 2 boys kept quiet as they traipsed towards the school. It was only a few distances away. "Err…" Daisuke muttered.

"What?" The blonde whistled as he traipsed.

"…I just wanna say that I'm serious in everything I had told you the last time." Daisuke blushed as he spoke.

"…" Takeru smirked.

"…Hey, what's so funny?!" The hot-head groaned and clutched his fists. The blonde continued smirking.

"Do I look like I care about what you said?" He snickered. "Those things have got nothing to do with me. I won't wanna get into unnecessary problems."

"…" Daisuke frowned. "What a jackass you can be sometimes."

"…Whatever…" Takeru whistled.

"Then will you help me? To catch the culprit and free Hikari from her problems?" The hot-head sounded desperate. Takeru sighed and stared at him.

"I think you getting crazy over Hi—" Just as he was about say the brunette's name; someone patted the boys on their backs. It was Hikari. Daisuke blushed and the blonde smirked.

"Good morning!" She smiled. Daisuke muttered back while Takeru ignored her. "Come on, Takeru, where's your spirit?"

"You are so irritating at times…" Takeru looked away in distress. Hikari scowled and ran ahead of them. She stuck out her tongue at the blonde and then ran towards school. Takeru sighed while the hot-head frowned.

"…" Daisuke kept quiet. The blonde spoke up. "Look, let me reassure you."

"…" The hot-head looked up. "I will never fall for her," He winked. "Hikari," Daisuke scowled irritably at the blonde.

"What makes you so sure…" He gritted.

"…" Takeru snickered. "I'm a guy who doesn't believe in love."

-- -- --

**Some thoughts they have…**

The class was noisy like usual. It was the start of a new term, where everyone else would prepare for their promotion test to 3rd year. A girl walked into the room, looking as shy as usual and walked to the table somewhat near Takeru's. The blonde was looking sleepy like usual until his eyes matched Catherine's.

_Ah, he-he's looking at me!_

"…O-Ohayou, Takeru-kun…" She bowed. Takeru nodded and looked away.

_The thumping…oh…gosh…_

The lass then took out her books and placed them on the tables, getting ready for lessons. Daisuke was staring in their direction the whole time for Takeru, Catherine and Hikari were all seated right at the back row. He sighed and sighed.

_No way will it happen…Takeru's right._

He then looked at Hikari, who was reading her book. He sighed and scratched his head.

_But…But it just look to me like she does have some interest in him! Darn it…No…_

He turned to the lass and stared for a while. He pondered again.

_No…wait! Maybe Takeru's really right, there's still Catherine! No way will Hikari ever go with Takeru…Yeah, I'm sure of it!_

Then, he glared at the sleepy-headed Takeru.

_Then again…That jackass is full of tricks…I just can't trust him…_

Feeling vexed and frustrated over the pile of thoughts in his mind, Daisuke banged on the table and sighed non-stop. He looked dead. Meanwhile, Takeru was actually glaring at him irritably.

_He sure looks crazy to me…_

The brunette thought while she read the book. It was a book that spoke of who one should approach another depending on that person's character. She pondered.

_To someone who is cold and can't seem to be bothered with anything else…We should try and show him love and concern by approaching him more…Hmm…Geez this sounds so crappy to me…But maybe it MIGHT work…_

Then, she closed her book and grinned slyly…

-- -- --

_After school… _

"This sure feels refreshing!" She mumbled as the breeze blew against her. She stood up, straightening her arms to enjoy to breeze. Takeru yawned as he sat back. Daisuke was still stuck with the thoughts in his mind as he bit his lips. Then, the brunette sat down and looked at the boys. "What's wrong?"

"…" Takeru yawned again. Daisuke smiled back foolishly and answered. "Nothing!"

She grinned. "It's been quite a while since we sat together here…" She stretched.

"Yeah…" Daisuke agreed. Takeru yawned again. Then, the brunette continued.

"Say, Takeru, we haven't been working on our plans to catch the culprit for quite a while, have we?"

The blonde was shook awake by those words. "Huh…Oh, yeah, it's been quite a while."

"Well then, why not now?" Daisuke said.

"Oh, err…No, No! It's okay…" He struggled. "That is if she doesn't do anything at all!"

_I can't let them know about the challenge…No, I can't._

"Why not?" Hikari asked. Then, Takeru stood up and carried his bag.

"We'll talk about it some other time, it's getting late already." Then, he left the roof. The others followed up. However, there was someone hiding behind the boxes placed at the corner. She was eavesdropping the whole time.

"…Hehe…" She sniggered. "Well, why don't we start something fun for the new year?"

-- -- --

_Night…_

"Here," The bloke held out 2 tickets to the lass. He grinned as the lass took the tickets, looking all confused.

"What's this…" She looked at the tickets. "…The Teenage Wolves Valentine's Day special in Night Sky Café…" She paused upon the words Valentine's Day.

"A special treat from me," Yamato grimaced. "Well, come with your lover on that day if you want."

The lass blushed and pushed the tickets back to Yamato. "No, it's okay, I don't want them!"

"Come on, don't be shy…I will make sure Takeru accepts it."

"No…Takeru? No way…" Catherine muttered.

"In any case…Just take it…" He took a sip of the coffee. "You can't fool me. I know you've been having a crush on him for quite some time…"

"…" The lass looked down.

"You know, at times, I feel like asking you to give up on him…" He sat back, speaking with strictness. "He's my brother after all, I know him the best. He can be very cold towards people and I certainly wouldn't hope that anyone would get hurt just because of his stinking attitude."

"…" Catherine gripped her skirt strongly.

"And you know, loving someone can be easy. But getting back the love from that person is hard, especially when he's like Takeru." He continued. "I know you may not like to hear this, but, you should really give up on him…"

"Takeru…" The lass looked up as she spoke. "He's been a best friend to me since young…And I know what he had been through…But that doesn't necessary mean I should give up…" Yamato looked bewildered. "Because…Because Takeru needs to be love…and with that only will he understand the need of loving someone in return. He does have the tendency of ignoring others, but…I…I just like him the way he is." She looked so serious.

All of a sudden, Yamato sighed and grinned. Catherine was taken aback. "Okay! There you have it, a confession." He patted the lass on her shoulders. "Well, now you know very well that you like Takeru, don't you?" The lass kept quiet as she looked.

Yamato sighed and looked out of the window. "Well then, there's nothing much I can say now," He smiled. "Catherine, don't be afraid of falling. Go all the way to love someone." The glimmering light shone on the cups as Catherine looked at the bloke…

-- -- --

"What's wrong with you lately?" Ikebe asked as he carried dishes and dishes of food onto the table. Daisuke was lying down on the couch, looking all restless.

"…" Daisuke stared at the plain wall. Then, Ikebe looked right into his eyes, scaring the hot-head awake. "Whoa, what the heck?!"

"Well," The old man smiled. "That would keep you awake." Then, he went into the kitchen to take out more dishes. Daisuke heaved a sigh of relief.

"Don't ever do that again, I will get nightmares…" He sat up and walked to the dining table.

"Don't blame me. You have been staring in the air for the whole time." He then sat down, passing the hot-head his bowl of rice. "Something's wrong…"

"Nothing…" Daisuke held up his bowl of rice and started eating.

"You can't hide anything from me, it's about love right?" Daisuke spat out all the rice in his mouth when he heard the word 'Love' and he coughed hard. "Hey, watch it, you're dirtying the food!"

"Sorry…" He coughed again. "What about love? Love has got nothing to do with it at all."

Ikebe smirked. "It's about Hikari-chan right?" This time, Daisuke choked on the sashimi he had just eaten. The old man immediately passed him a cup of water and patted on his back. "You okay?"

"…" The hot-head cleared his throat. "Okay, okay…"

"See what I mean…I knew it right from the start…" He sat back to continue with his dinner. Daisuke groaned.

"…" He stopped. "Oji-san…What is love?"

"Oh? Dai asking questions like this?" He chuckled. "Well…Love is…" He thought. "Loving someone is to protect her regardless of the cost and sacrifices you would have to make. That's the definition of love…to me…"

Daisuke thought. "Love…is to protect…?"

-- -- --

_The next day, in school…_

"Hey, have you heard about it?" 1 of the girls started. They were standing by the corridors, with 1 staircase on the left and the other on the right, gossiping here and there. Takeru was sitting by the left staircase and he could hear perfectly what the girls were saying. Daisuke on the other hand was drinking his bottle of apple juice, sitting by the right staircase.

"A 1st year girl was beaten up by Keiko and her gang because she accidentally dirtied her uniform with apple juice!" The girl continued. Daisuke choked as he heard.

"You mean Keiko Tsubone from class 3/5?" Another girl with short hair asked.

"Yes," The girl answered. "She's real unreasonable and violent from what I've heard."

"I've heard that she lost her watch yesterday, and that she's going to beat up the person who's got it!" The girls gasped when they heard it.

"Hey, let's get going, we would get into trouble if she hears about it!" The group of girls then ran back to their classrooms. Takeru yawned and walked down the stairs as he noticed another group of girls walked along the corridors. There were 4 of them, and they looked like hooligans. Then, the blonde stood by the side to let them walked pass. A lassie with charcoal-black hair noticed Takeru and stopped.

"…" Takeru stared back. He noticed that there were many others peeping at him. Something was wrong but he couldn't quite figure it out.

"Hmmm…You're quite cute." She commented.

"…Thank you." Takeru answered and walked away. Then, she watched the blonde walking away.

"Keiko, let's get going." 1 of the girls called out and they then continued walking across the corridors…

-- -- --

_In class_

Hikari entered the classroom, as noisy as usual, and sat down at her place. Takeru was yawning away while Daisuke looked dazed and blurred. She placed her bag down and then stretched her hand under the table. She then felt something cold and metallic, so she took it out. It was a silver watch.

"What's this…" She examined the accessory. Then, Masumi noticed it and walked towards the brunette.

"That watch," She pointed. "It belongs to Keiko-senpai!"

"Huh?" She muttered. Kazumi walked towards her.

"You should return it."

"Huh, the watch you mean?" She looked confused. Kazumi and Masumi nodded and smiled.

"She lost it yesterday," Masumi started. "You should return it to her."

"She will be so grateful!" Kazumi added. "She should be in class 3/5 now." Feeling confused, the brunette nodded in agreement and left her seat. The girls then snickered. "I wonder what Keiko would do to her…"

Masumi sneered. "Well, maybe a few bruises here and there!" The blonde heard it all. He left his seat to look for Hikari. Daisuke noticed Takeru running out and he followed him.

-- -- --

"Class 3/5…there it is," Hikari ran towards the class, wanting to look for her. She entered and asked, "Excuse me, is Keiko-senpai around?" There was dead silence. Everyone looked shocked upon hearing the question.

"No…" Someone answered weakly.

Hikari sighed, "Thank you," She then rushed out to look for Keiko again. Meanwhile, Takeru and Daisuke were both running in separate directions, trying to find Hikari.

"Where could she be?" Takeru muttered as he searched.

"…" Hikari walked around the 3rd floor, trying to find the person who had no idea how she looked like. Then, she bumped in Chisato who just walked out from the toilet. "Ouch…" They bumped.

"Hikari…?" The girl said.

"Chisato?" Hikari sighed. "Sorry…"

"What's wrong?" Chisato asked.

"I'm trying to find Keiko-senpai to return her watch."

"Oh, I saw her walking up the stairs to the roof just now." She answered. Hikari lighted up and thanked her friend as she ran towards the stairs and up the roof. Takeru heard it and he ran after Hikari in a different direction. Daisuke was right behind the blonde the whole time…

-- -- --

_School roof…_

"Where the hell is she…" Keiko groaned as she sat down, looking angry.

"Did the letter state clearly that we should wait here?" 1 of the girls asked. Keiko groaned.

"I'm gonna give her a hard time when she arrives." She gritted. Then, the door opened and a brunette walked out.

"Are you…" Hikari walked up with the watch in her hand. "Keiko-senpai?"

"…" The lassie walked up to the brunette. "My watch," She held out her hand.

"Oh, here." Hikari returned it. Keiko snatched it and examined. "If there's nothing else then I better…"

"Wait there," An irritated voice called out. Hikari looked at Keiko, who scowled at the watch. "The watch…" She then let go of the watch, making it drop and smashed onto the floor. "It's broken." She glared.

"…Huh?" Hikari was puzzled with the situation. Keiko gripped the brunette's shirt and pulled her all of a sudden. "Wait a minute, what's going on?"

"…My watch is broken, and you would have to pay for it." Keiko sneered.

"But it…it…" Then, the door opened and a blonde ran out.

"Hikari…" Takeru stopped. Keiko released Hikari and stared at the blonde.

"Why, weren't you that cutie back then early in the morning?" She smirked. Takeru smirked back.

"What's going on here?" He asked. Then, Daisuke ran out and got entangled into the situation too. "Daisuke…?"

"Well, what's this…a party?" Keiko folded her arms.

"What's going on now?" Daisuke looked around.

"This little girl here broke my watch, and now she has to pay the price." Keiko sneered.

"How much is it?" Takeru crossed his arms. Keiko tucked out her tongue.

"Well, money's not going to do the job…Hmmm…" She thought. "Let's have some fun then," she snickered as Takeru and the rest watched in uncertainty…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Okay, chapter 22 is up. Sorry for the long wait, I have been working on something else lately. In any case, it's Chinese New Year here, so Happy Chinese New Year to everyone out there! Don't forget to review!


	23. Believer

**Author's notes:** The 23rd chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **Somehow, things don't go the way the Culprit wants…

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Hey, I really must thank you for your support all these while! Thank you!

**Tomboy 601 – **Light and Hope, Hikari and Takeru, good guess there! Thank you for the review!

**Takerus Lost Angel – **Yup, Catherine did go back to France, but it was only for a short while during the December holidays. She would return by Term 3 in January; I think I forgot to mention it in the chapter, I apologize for that. Anyway, thank you!

**Raena – **Takeru might have some personal reasons for his actions…Hmm…Thank you for the review as well!

**Celestial-Dragonz – **Thanks for the review! Sad to say, the story is estimated to have 34 chapters and a special chapter at the end…It's rather long…

**CHAPTER 23:**

**Believer**

"What do you want then?" Takeru smirked. Then, the hot-head recalled something Ikebe had said.

_Loving someone is to protect her regardless of the cost and sacrifices you would have to make._

"To love…is to protect…" He muttered under his breath. Then, he sprang up and in front of the blonde.

"What the…" Takeru frowned. Daisuke stretched out his hand, as though he was going to protect the blonde and Hikari.

"Takeru, leave this to me!" Daisuke yelled. The blonde groaned as he shook his head in disagreement. "I will protect Hikari…" Daisuke whispered.

"…Don't get in the way, will you?" Takeru commented, trying to push the hot-head aside. However, Daisuke refused to budge, as he insisted on playing the hero. Keiko snickered at the situation and walked towards the brunette.

"…" Daisuke watched, wanting to stop the lassie. "Hey, what are you…"

"She's quite pretty, I must admit…" Keiko sniggered right into Hikari's face. "Well then," She then pointed out to the blonde.

"…" Takeru stared back into the lassie's eyes.

"You," Keiko said. "Let's go on a date, and you will do as I say or this matter will not rest…"

Everyone else panted and looked at the blonde. "Takeru, don't do it, it's not like she can do anything to us!" Hikari persisted. Then, Takeru yawned and smirked.

"Okay, sure." Daisuke and Hikari were shocked with the decision. "Where and when?"

"Takeru…" Hikari frowned.

Keiko snickered at the sight as she commented, "Very straight forward, I like our attitude…" She grinned. "Well then, tomorrow night, 7 in front of Night Sky Café…"

"…Sure." Takeru agreed directly.

"Well, see you then…" Keiko walked passed them. "Maybe, we should even start a relationship…" She sniggered vilely and exited the roof. Daisuke confronted Takeru.

"What the heck was that for?"

"…Well…" He yawned. "That settles the problem then." He tucked his hands into his arms and walked towards the door. The hot-head chased after him and Hikari stood on the spot, still in a daze.

"Takeru," Hikari called. The blonde halted. "I could have handled the problem myself!" Takeru stared back.

"You stay out of trouble for once, will you?" The blonde sneered and walked down the stairs. Meanwhile, someone was hiding among the boxes again. She clenched her fist hard and slammed against the wall.

"I didn't expect this…Now that blonde is taking the blame instead of Hikari…" She gritted in frustration...

-- -- --

_In the gym, evening…_

"All right, it's 6pm now." The coach gathered everyone. Then, he continued, "Well then, good job everybody. Dismiss!" Soon, the group dispatched and everyone else started packing their bags, getting ready to head home. Takeru and Bandou sat down on the bench and chatted. They changed and then got ready to head home.

"Takeru, wanna join us for dinner?" Murai asked. The blonde was changing his shoes. He shook his head.

"Nah, you guys go ahead without me." He answered. The boys looked and one another and nodded their head.

"Okay then, see 'ya tomorrow!" They waved and headed off without the blonde, leaving him alone in the gym. Then, he heard footsteps. He thought that Bandou and gang were coming back to pull him along for dinner.

"Hey, seriously, I'm…" He looked up. Hikari stood in front of him.

"...Hey," The brunette murmured.

"…" He went back to tying his shoe laces. "What's the matter?" Then, Hikari kept quiet. Takeru stood up, feeling annoyed and walked away ignoring the brunette.

"Wait," She stopped.

"…Well?" The blonde turned.

"It's just that…I would like to handle my own matter by myself." She spoke up. Takeru sighed and walked away.

"I told you, stay out of the problems…" He looked irritated. "This is not the first time I'm telling you this…"

"But…But, I just feel so dependent on you guys…" Hikari frowned. The blonde stopped and faced her.

"Look, all I'm doing is to make sure that nothing else problematic is going to happen, get it?" He said. Hikari kept quiet. "Okay, I'm done." Then, he headed off, leaving the brunette behind in the gym…

-- -- --

"He's…what?" Catherine sounded startled. Daisuke yawned as he leaned against the wall.

"Yup, he's going on a date with Keiko." The hot-head reassured. Catherine knitted her brows in disagreement.

"Where are they meeting?" The lass asked again. Daisuke thought for a moment and then answered.

"Night Sky café, around 7…" Then, he looked at his watch. A brunette walked out from the gates, looking sad and depress. "Ah, Hikari!"

The brunette looked up at Catherine and the hot-head. "Oh, its you guys,"

"Well? How did it go?"

"He sounded pissed with me…" She finished her sentence and walked away fast, as Daisuke tried catching up with her. Catherine on the other hand, seemed to be deep in thought…

-- -- --

The door creaked opened, and a blonde entered the apartment. There was a woman in the kitchen, busy cutting the carrots. Then, Takeru saw her and said softly, "Tadaima (A/N: I'm home)…" The woman smiled gently and washed her hands.

"So how's school today?" She approached the blonde as she wiped her wet hands with her apron. Takeru merely glanced at her and just nodded. Then, after taking off his shoes, he walked up the stairs, wanting to go back to his room.

"I will be busy so I'm not taking dinner…" Then, the woman stopped him.

"Takeru," She smiled gently, even though Takeru wasn't returning any. "Here." She held out a small box. The blonde took it reluctantly and examined the box. "It's just a simple gift…"

"…" He stared back. Then, without a word of thanks, he entered his room. The woman sighed.

-- -- --

**The next day…**

As he walked out along the corridors, he stared at the small pendant. The pendant looked like a sun, with 6 edges sticking like branches of a tree. It was silvery in color. And also, between the gaps of the edges had a small round shimmering jewel attached. In the middle was another jewel, violet in color. Altogether, the 7 jewels made up the colors of the rainbow. It looked glamorous. Then, he looked around, and noticed Keiko standing at the corner. He smirked and then entered his classroom.

"Phew…" He sighed. Then, Catherine moved closer to him. He frowned and looked at her strangely. "What's wrong?"

"Are you…really…" She murmured.

"What?" He confronted. Catherine knitted her brows and looked away, shaking her head, showing that nothing was wrong. Takeru sighed and carried on with his own business. Daisuke and Hikari were also glancing at the blonde from their own positions…

-- -- --

_Around 7pm, Night Sky Café…_

Keiko was already outside the café, in jeans and stylish wearing and accessories. She looked pretty with a flat cap on. At the same time, Catherine and Hikari were already somewhere near the café, hiding. The girls didn't know that they were both here.

"Where's Takeru…" Catherine muttered as he looked around.

"It's about time…" Hikari glanced left and right, wanting to see if Takeru was around. Then, finally, they saw a blonde crossing the streets and approaching Keiko. The girls' hearts thumped faster. Keiko and Takeru smirked at one another.

"You quite early…" The lassie said. Takeru walked forward and grinned foolishly.

"Well, let's get going then," He smiled and walked ahead, towards the shopping malls nearby. The girls followed them secretly…

-- -- --

"Darn it! Why won't it work?!" Daisuke kicked the bike. He scratched his head in dissatisfaction and scowled non-stop. Then, he looked at the time. "Oh no, I'm late…" Then, he stamped left and right, not knowing what to do. Then, feeling vexed, he scampered his way to the dating place…

-- -- --

Takeru and Keiko walked out of the mall, feeling rather cold from all the air-conditioners. Then, the lassie saw an ice-cream stand by the entrance of the restaurant, and she pointed out. "Can you get me some ice-cream?" She asked, using a cute-sounding voice. Takeru smiled, though it was all faked and agreed.

"… "Catherine felt rather unhappy inside her. Hikari carried on watching from her corner. The blonde walked to the ice-cream man and bought 2 cones of ice-cream.

"Here," He held out. Keiko smiled delightfully and took the ice-cream. She licked it gently and grinned at the blonde.

"Thank you!" All of a sudden, she held onto Takeru's arm and cling onto it, as though they were a real couple. Takeru reacted naturally, not wanting to displease Keiko. Catherine fumed when she saw this. She had the desire to stop them once and for all, yet she controlled herself. Hikari watched in horror, and even felt unbearable that she had to watch. The 2 carried on with their date as Hikari and Catherine continued tailing…

-- -- --

"Where are they?" Daisuke panted as he searched around the busy streets. "Darn it…" Then, he decided to make a short run within the mall, hoping that he would find everyone else.

-- -- --

"Hey, the dolls looked so cute!" Keiko grimaced at the sight of some gothic-looking dolls. They resembled dead people. Takeru felt rather weird looking at all those dolls. Then, the lassie pulled him into the shop to take a look. "Let's take a closer look!"

Hikari ran towards a tree, a few meters away from the shop. Catherine hid behind the bushes and continued observing the 2. Keiko looked exhilarated seeing all the dolls. Takeru wasn't looking too good as he kept glancing back and forth.

"What is Keiko up to?" Hikari muttered. Catherine watched closely, not wanting to even blink for a second. Daisuke on the other hand was still running around the mall, desperately searching for Hikari.

"You like all these…unique-looking dolls?" Takeru asked as he walked around, surrounded by tons of cardboard coffins with dolls in it. The lassie nodded in delight.

"Yup," Somehow, Takeru felt that Keiko wasn't up to anything scheming. He felt as though Keiko was just being herself, with no evil means at all. Then, she spoke again, "This doll, it was the first one I had ever received." She held up a doll, with a cut on her wrist.

"This one…Died by cutting her wrist?" The blonde asked as he bent down beside Keiko.

"Yup, because her boyfriend cheated her," Keiko sniffed. Then, she looked away and smiled back at the blonde. "Let's go," Takeru hesitated.

"…Sure." He stood up and left the shop with the lassie, with eyes still watching them. Catherine and Hikari continued following them. Daisuke walked out of the mall, feeling exhausted from all the running.

"Darn, this way!" He walked briskly towards the direction where Takeru and the rest were heading.

-- -- --

"Let's sit over there," Keiko pointed out to the bench under the tree. Takeru nodded and the 2 of them strolled there. Then, they sat down, and enjoyed the cool breeze. Hikari and Catherine moved nearer and nearer, towards a tree somewhere behind the bench Takeru and Keiko were sitting at. They kept their eyes so tight on the 2 that they bumped into one another on the head.

"Ouch!" Hikari cried. Catherine fell on the ground, hurting her on the butt. Though it was a small cry, Takeru and Keiko could hear it very clearly, they looked around.

"What was that?" The lassie turned.

"…" Takeru knew who it was. "I think we must have been imagining things…"

_I knew it…That irritating fellow would follow us…_

"Hikari?" Catherine murmured. Hikari squatted beside Catherine. "What are you?"

"I'm sure we have the same reason…" Hikari answered as she continued watching the 2. "Well, let's just observe what they would do next…"

Takeru sneaked out his phone and entered a short message while Keiko was looking elsewhere. He entered,_ 'I know you're here, go home now.'_ Then, he put it back quietly.

Hikari peered through her phone. She gulped. "Oops…" However, she still insisted on watching them. Then, Keiko started talking.

"My boyfriend," Keiko said. "He gave me that doll on this very day…" She sounded gloom. Takeru kept quiet and listened. "I was so excited when I saw it; it was the first gift he had given me ever since our relationship started."

"You had a boyfriend?" He frowned.

"…What's the meaning of that…" She stared. Takeru shook his head, and carried on listening. "Just kidding with you, yes, he was my first and only."

"Oh…"

"However, that was also the day, I ever cried so hard." She went teary as she spoke. "He gave me that doll, and told me that he wanted to break up." She sniffed.

"…" Takeru was surprised about what she had said. He had never thought about Keiko having a boyfriend.

"…He told me that he already had a fiancée and that they would be getting married in a month's time." Keiko whimpered slightly. "He was actually cheating on me the whole time…"

"I'm…sorry…" Takeru sat up.

"I felt so depressed that I even thought about cutting my wrist…" She continued. "But I wanted to stay strong, the doll told me so."

"The…Doll?" Takeru twitched.

"Okay, I'm scaring you…" She wept her tears away. "In any case, I'm sorry for talking about all those earlier…" Takeru smirked.

"No worries…In fact I'm enlightened that even someone as rowdy looking as you would have a heartbreaking past like that." He grinned.

"…" Keiko sneered. "Whatever…" Takeru looked away. After a while, he noticed something unusual, he looked at Keiko. She looked at him strangely.

"…What?"

"…" She closed her eyes slowly, and leaned forward. Takeru somehow guessed that she wanted him to kiss her.

"…" He froze. Hikari and Catherine were flabbergasted, especially Catherine.

"…No…" She murmured, wanting to stop them. Takeru stared at the lassie's face, looking confused. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a scream. He turned and realized that there were 3 gangster-looking men surrounding Hikari and Catherine. "Go away!"

"Hikari…Catherine…" The blonde ran towards the men and stopped them. "What do you guys want?"

"…" Keiko watched. Then, the men scowled at Takeru and pushed him.

"What's the matter with you?!" 1 of the men yelled. "This has got nothing to do with you, twerp…" Takeru glared back at the man. Daisuke then sprang towards them and punched 1 of the gangsters in his face.

"Daisuke?" Takeru was bewildered.

"You bastards!" He punched another one. "Bullying girls eh?"

"Darn you twerps!" The gangster ran away in a hurry, leaving the 2 boys standing. Takeru sighed. Daisuke jeered at the gangsters and went to help the girls up.

"…Thank you," Catherine thanked as she stood up. Hikari looked down, not daring to look into Takeru's eyes.

"…Didn't I tell you to go home?" Takeru yelled. "You're nothing but trouble…"

"Hey, watch it, Takeru!" Daisuke protected. Takeru snarled and walked back to Keiko.

"Let's go…" He walked before the lassie as Daisuke and the 2 girls watched them.

"…He's too much…" Daisuke scowled. "Hikari, are you…" The brunette ran away, crying hard as Daisuke and Catherine chased after her.

-- -- --

"Why were you so fierce towards them?" Keiko asked. Takeru ignored her.

"No special reasons…" Takeru yawned.

"Say, were you going to kiss me back then?" The lassie asked.

"…" Takeru pondered. "Actually…No,"

"…" Keiko sneered. "Well, I expected that."

"…What can you expect from a guy who doesn't believe in love?" Takeru smirked.

"Well, guess you're just like me…" Keiko agreed. Then, they walked home…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: This is done, chapter 23. Somehow, my writing is going haywire…I need to stay awake! There's something you guys might wanna know, is that I've been thinking about writing a special chapter after completing the story. You can ask me some questions through the reviews you give and then they would be answered in the special chapter. Maybe: _eg. How did I get the inspiration for the story?_ Or maybe, questions related to the characters that you would like to know. In any case, the special chapter will only be up, if you guys are interested in it, that's of course, I have to get questions from you guys. Anyway, keep reading and review!


	24. Revelation

**Author's notes:** The 24th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or any of the songs from the show …lalala

**From the Author:**

Hello again, it's me Keiya992. I'm here to announce that the special chapter has been canceled. I apologize to those who were looking forward to it, because the rules stated that any forms of interactive entry would not be allowed. I will still answer the questions you have, but through pms and not the special chapter. I'm thankful to those who have been reading my story and also, TLA who pointed out to me about the interactive entry issue. Thank you.

**Summary: **2 words, Valentine's Day.

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi –**I love you too (lol!). Thanks for the review, hope that you would enjoy this chapter!

**Tomboy 601 – **Thanks for the review! This chapter will be kind of important…

**Takerus Lost Angel – **Thanks for the review and your help too.

**Raena – **Sorry for canceling the special chapter, I will still answer your questions through private messages though. Thanks for the review!

**Celestial-Dragonz**** – **Hey, thanks for the review! Hmm…looks like we have a few suspects now…

**CHAPTER 24:**

**Revelation**

"Here, this is the letter." The lassie held out. Takeru took and read it – I've found your watch and I would like to return it to you. Please meet me on the school roof before lessons begin. Signing off- year 2 student.

"Hmm…" Takeru hummed. Keiko sighed and stood up.

"Is there anything else?" She asked, giving herself a little stretch. Takeru smiled and answered.

"Nope, thanks for the help." Then, he turned back to the letter. Keiko then walked off after saying goodbye. "Guess she's done it again…" Takeru sighed. "It was all planned…"

-- -- --

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" The hot-head asked as he walked beside the brunette, trying to comfort her. It's been a few weeks since Takeru and Hikari last spoken.

"I'm fine," Hikari smiled weakly. Daisuke sighed and passed her a packet of apple juice. "Thank you."

"No problem," The hot-head grimaced. Then, they walked up the stairs on their way to their usual meeting place. They wanted to relax there, all Daisuke's ideas. Then, they opened the door, still in a relaxing mood, until they saw a blonde sitting by the table.

"…" Hikari gloomed. Daisuke scowled at the sight of Takeru. Then, the blonde stood up, not noticing that Daisuke and Hikari were around until he turned. At first there was a short pause, with the blonde staring at them. Then, he sighed and walked towards them.

As Takeru walked pass Daisuke, the hot-head started. "Aren't you going to apologize?"

"…Excuse me. I can't get to the door." The blonde answered. This pissed Daisuke even more.

"I'm asking you a question!" He glared into the blonde's face. Takeru couldn't care less to even look at the hot-head.

"I have things to do, so if you could please shove aside…" Daisuke turned towards Takeru and clenched his fist, looking very furious.

"…You never learn, do you…" Just as he was about grabbed the blonde by his shirt, they heard sniffing.

"I'm…" She sniffed. "Sorry…" Then, all of a sudden she ran out of the door and down the stairs, whimpering hard. Daisuke gulped and glared back at the blonde, really agitated by him. Takeru remained emotionless.

"Why you…" The hot-head leaned forward and pinned the blonde to the wall. "You bastard!! Why are you always hurting people's feelings here and there?!" Takeru ignored. "Stop giving me that freaking stupid face and answer me! Why are you doing this to Hikari?!" Takeru merely smirked and looked away.

"Do I have to answer that?" He provoked.

"Damn you, Takeru Takaishi! Stop thinking that acting all cool and quiet is such a fanciful thing to do, will you?!" Takeru glared back. "I was wrong about you right from the start, you were never…" Daisuke gloomed.

"Then, let go of me…" He gripped the hot-head's hands.

"…" Daisuke scowled and gritted his teeth. "You're too much, Takaishi…I've had enough of you!" All of a sudden, a knuckle flung across the blonde's face and Takeru fell onto the ground, blood spewing out from his lips. Daisuke breathed hard.

"…" Takeru, however, snickered.

"…What the heck was that snickering for..." Daisuke questioned, still glaring murderously at the blonde.

"…You want to know the truth eh?" He snickered again and smirked at the hot-head. "The truth is…"

"…" Daisuke gulped.

"We were never friends right from the start!" All of a sudden, there was chill in the air. It was as though the surroundings went black, everything turned emotionless and only suspense was in the air. Daisuke couldn't believe what he had heard.

"…" He slowly looked down at the blonde, still shocked from his words. "Takeru…"

"…" He looked away, and stood up.

"…I will never forgive you…" Daisuke furrowed, feeling very sad. Then, he ran down the stairs to chase after the brunette. Takeru, who was grinning a while ago, lost that smile after being left alone. He saddened, with his lips pointing down.

"…It's not that I wanted to say that…" He leaned against the wall and sighed. All of a sudden, there was giggling in the air.

"Is it so hard to say no to friends?" A voice, sounding amused came forward. That voice had the effect of a voice-changer. Takeru stood up, taken aback by the sudden voice. "Why, I've forgotten you're no longer friends with them? My, my, what a mistake…" She sniggered. Takeru knitted his brows, looking everywhere to find her.

"You," He demanded. "What do you want?"

"Chill out, Takaishi! Great job, in fulfilling that task…" She smirked. The blonde clenched his fists.

"Get out here and show yourself if you dare!" He demanded. The giggling came again.

"No, no, no. This is why there's so much fun to it. To tell you the truth, you're just like a puppet of my game…"

"…" Takeru kept quiet.

"And I will never cut off that string of yours…" The voice sounded vile.

"…" Then, all of a sudden, the blonde noticed a shadow from behind the boxes. "…So…" He sneaked there quietly.

"So, are you having fun too?" The voice continued. Takeru pretended to listen and carried on shuffling towards the shadow. "Hello?" The voice came again. Then, Takeru took the chance and pushed the boxes aside, wanting to strike the culprit by her back.

"Bingo!" The voice came. Takeru was flabbergasted. Behind the boxes was only a fake human doll, with an amplifier by the side. The culprit had hidden somewhere else, and all that was simply a decoy.

"Darn it, where are you?!" Then, he noticed the door flung opened and he ran towards it. "Come back here!" He only noticed the shadow; the person was running down the stairs. He tried to catch up but it was all too late. "Curse it…" He punched the wall. Then, just as he was about to walk away, he noticed something glittering on the floor.

"What's this…" He picked it up. It was a golden bracelet. He smirked and held it tight in his palm. "I will get you…No matter what it takes…"

-- -- --

**On a certain day… (Evening)**

Catherine sat on the bench, holding her handbag tight, as though she was pretty nervous about something. Then, she looked up and realized the blonde walking towards her. "Takeru!" She stood up out of excitement.

"Hey," He shot out. "What's the issue today?"

"No, it's just…" She searched her bag and then took out 2 tickets. "This," Takeru took it from her and read.

"The Teenage Wolves…Special in Night Sky Café…" He frowned. "Why's there such a big space between Wolves and Special?" Catherine chuckled.

"Erm, erm, there were some printing error so it came out like this!" She nodded. Takeru sighed and shook his head.

"Well, let's go then." He carried on walking as Catherine followed behind. "I didn't know there was another concert for Yamato's band…"

"Well, I was just interested so," She smiled. "I kind of bought the tickets. I've never seen you brother performing anyway…"

"Is it?" He thought. "Guess so…" Then, they continued walking to the café…

-- -- --

"Yo!" Daisuke called out, to Hikari who was sitting down on the bench by the train station.

"Oh, hey." She looked up, sounding dead.

"What's wrong?" He grinned. "Come up, cheer up!" He laughed.

"…" Hikari merely smiled. She still looked dead however.

"Hmm…" The hot-head crossed his arms. Then, he held out his hands.

"Huh?" She looked up. Daisuke grinned at her.

"Come on, let's go and have fun out there!" He wiggled his fingers.

"…But…I'm just not in the mood…" She looked down. Then, Daisuke sighed. All of a sudden, he held out and grabbed the brunette's hand. "Wait,"

"Come on, stop looking dead like that!" He smiled. Then, despite Hikari's reluctance, he pulled her along the streets…

-- -- --

"Well, this is it," The 2 of them looked up at the big café. "Night Sky Café…"

The lass looked around and then grabbed the tickets. "Let's go in!"

Takeru nodded as Catherine pulled him along to give the tickets. Then, the man took the tickets to examine. "Miss, what did you do to…" Catherine cut in half way.

"Sorry, I accidentally cut off the words…" Catherine whispered.

"I'm afraid you can't enter the café with this…" He shook his head. Catherine frowned.

"But, but…" She pleaded. Then, Takeru noticed the commotion and walked forward.

"What's wrong?" He tried to look. But Catherine pushed him away and gave a fake smile.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong!" Then, a figure came out from the café. It was Yamato. "Yamato-kun!"

"What's wrong?" He walked to the man. The man then explained to the bloke. "Oh, if that's the case, just let them in."

"Are you sure it's okay?" The man frowned.

"Don't worry, leave everything to me." He winked. The man sighed and nodded.

"Well then, go on ahead!" He smiled at Takeru and Catherine.

"Thank you, mister and Yamato-kun!" She pulled Takeru along into the café…

-- -- --

"Well then, we're here." Daisuke glanced around. Hikari glanced too.

"…This is…"

"The zoo," He smiled. "Let's go in!" He pulled her along and entered the zoo.

"Odaiba zoo (A/N: There's no zoo in Odaiba actually.)" As they walked, they finally saw the first animal.

"Hey, look! It's a giraffe!" Daisuke ran up. Hikari followed behind. "It sure is tall…" He stared.

"…" Hikari watched. Then, the hot-head glanced around and saw more animals around.

"Hey, let's go there, Hikari!" He pulled her along and the 2 of them spent the time in the zoo glancing at the animals…

-- -- --

It was rather noisy in the café as the people get seated and ready for the band to start. At the front was where tables and chairs would be place for some audience to sit. There was another corner where the fans could stand and get closer to their idols, The Teenage Wolves.

"…When are they starting?" Takeru yawned. Catherine looked at the time.

"Soon I guess…" She answered. Then, 4 persons walked on the stage towards their position. Yamato was there, standing right at the front. He walked to the microphone.

"Hello everybody," He started and the girls were already screaming. Takeru sighed.

"That's why I hate concerts…" He yawned.

"Alright, first up, we'll go ahead with 'Run Around'!" Then, the band started playing. The fans were already cheering with them as Yamato started singing.'

Things are starting to accelerate into something  
Never stopping, always trouble, but now  
I think I'm getting dizzy…

-- -- --

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Hikari were looking at the hippopotamus. "Hey, wanna touch it?" The hot-head asked.

"Huh?" Hikari stared. "No, we'll get scolded…"

"Come on, just once!" He smiled. Then, he leaned forward to get a closer view.

"No, Daisuke!" Then, the hot-head climbed over the short fence, with nobody else looking. He patted the creature on the head and asked Hikari.

"Hey, wanna come in?" Hikari shook her head fast.

"No, Daisuke, come out now before anyone sees you!" She glanced around.

"Come on, just come in!" He laughed.

"Daisuke…' She frowned. "Come out please…"

"Okay, if you say so…" He held out his hand. Hikari grabbed it and Daisuke pulled her.

"Daisuke!" She got into the exhibit as well. Daisuke chuckled.

"Sorry, my fault." He walked back up, climbing over the fence, with Hikari ahead of him. Then, the day soon hit night… (A/N: Please don't try doing all those in the zoo…or when you're anyway near a hippopotamus! They can be very violent! Okay…Okay…calm down.)

-- -- --

"Hey, how was the music?" Yamato asked as he walked Takeru and Catherine out of the café.

"Fantastic!" Catherine clapped. Takeru yawned.

"Okay," Yamato whispered to Catherine. "Good luck later. It's Valentine's Day after all…" He winked and Catherine blushed.

"Yamato-kun!" She blushed. Takeru was confused.

"What's the matter?" He walked to them.

"Nothing," The bloke smiled. "Go out and have fun! See you guys later." Then, he walked back in, as he bade goodbye to the two.

"Well? What now?" Takeru yawned.

"Let's go out and eat." She grinned. The blonde nodded and they walked to the nearby stalls…

-- -- --

"Here," Daisuke held out the vanilla-flavored ice-cream to the brunette who was sitting down by the bushes.

Hikari took it. "Thanks…Where did you get it?" She asked, glancing around at the quiet park. Daisuke laughed and started on his pepper-mint ice-cream.

"It's just a few streets away and tada!" He smiled.

"You went so far to get it?" She sounded shocked. Daisuke waved his hand.

"Just kidding," He grinned. Then, the brunette heaved a sigh of relief and started on her ice-cream too. "How was it, fun?" The hot-head asked.

"Yeah, thank you." Hikari finally smiled brilliantly. "I'm feeling much better now."

"Great!" Daisuke cheered. Then, the air was silence and peaceful. "Hikari…"

"…Yeah?" Hikari turned to the hot-head feeling much happy now.

"…Is it okay…If you were to forget about…Takeru." Hikari stared at Daisuke in his eyes, bewildered by the statement…

-- -- --

"It was fun today," Catherine commented as Takeru and she walked along the night lights, beside the sea. "Thank you."

They stopped and stared towards the sea, with Tokyo on the other side. "Tokyo…looks so big." Takeru remarked.

"It sure does…And it looks beautiful too…" She smiled, with the cool breeze from the sea blowing towards her.

"…" Takeru looked around and saw a banner. "…Valentine's…Day…"

Catherine turned to him, "Did you say something?"

"Today's Valentine's Day?" Takeru asked, puzzled.

"Oh…Yeah," She grinned.

"Seems like I've completely lost track of time," He yawned.

Catherine's heart thumped faster as the awkward silence filled the air. "…Ta…Takeru," She called out.

"…Yeah?" He turned as Catherine soon looked up, slightly red on her cheeks.

"I…"

-- -- --

"Daisuke…what…are you saying?" Hikari, completely shocked by the statement, murmured.

"I'm serious…" He sounded strict.

"…" Hikari scowled and looked away. Daisuke, feeling impatient, continued with his sentences.

"Takeru, he's too much!" The hot-head growled. "He's always like that, hurting people's feelings!"

"Daisuke…I don't want to talk about it…" The brunette said, still looking away.

"Hikari, we have to settle this! If you're just going to leave it on going, you will just get hurt deeper and deeper by that bastard!"

"…" Hikari was already going teary.

"…" Daisuke gritted. "Hikari…Listen to me…" The brunette sniffed. "You've suffered too much already…Not just from the culprit but also many others! Why are you still willing to continue with all these nonsense…"

Hikari merely sniffed and listened. "Hikari…I…"

-- -- --

"You've always been my best friend, ever since we met when we were 7…" Catherine said. "I was always alone; I had no friends back then…until you came along…" Takeru listened.

"We've had so much fun together…I've never felt any happier back then…You were always there for me when I needed you, never leaving me alone to face the problems…"

"…" Takeru kept quiet.

"I was such a crybaby back then…But you would always be there to cheer me up, you were really…my best friend…" She looked up at the blonde.

"Up till now, when we finally meet again, the sense of security and happiness still exists…" She touched her heart. "I've always thought we will be friends forever until now…"

"Catherine…?" Takeru frowned.

"…I've realize something much, much greater than that…" She looked into the blue eyes. "I…" Takeru wasn't prepared for what she was going to do. The lass uplifted her toes and pecked him on the cheeks. "I like you, Takeru."

-- -- --

"Daisuke…" Hikari stood up. The hot-head watched and stood up as well. "I don't wanna talk about it…Let's just go home now…"

"Hikari…please listen…" He gulped. The brunette stood on the spot. "When we first met…I was reluctant to help you, I had my own life to lead. I wanted to be away form you guys…Until we were brought together. I've changed so much and gradually my feelings changed too…"

The brunette continued listening.

"It has changed so much that I wasn't prepared at that time…The feeling that could really make me feel devastating or happy…Whenever I see you, being bullied and struggling with the problems people have caused for you, I would feel so pain…My heart…" He gulped again. "The pain was just there whenever I see you suffering, I wanted to relieve you from the pain but I didn't know how…"

"Daisuke let's just…" Hikari said.

"It was a strange feeling, something that I've finally realize as the truth…Hikari…" He walked up.

The brunette wasn't prepared too, as Daisuke hugged her from behind, she froze.

"Hikari, I…" Daisuke's heart thumped fast. "I…I like you…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Okay, chapter 24 is done. Hope you would enjoy and give a little review! Thank you! I hope this chapter is greatly done!


	25. Double Effect

**Author's notes:** The 25th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **The rules have been broken and now, someone has to suffer the consequences…

**Note to readers: **

Well, after reading my story for quite some time, some of you must be wondering about the pairings. The pairings seemed to keep changing every time and you can't seem to quite work out what the final pairing will be.

I would just like to say this. I didn't want to reveal the pairings because it's my way of doing things. I just hope that you guys would enjoy the process and also, make things a little interesting by guessing the pairing.

Whether or not the final pairing is the one which you really wish for, I just hope that you would still enjoy my story. You can scold me all you want if the pairing is not the one you have been wanting, or flame me or whatsoever.

I just want people to enjoy my story and keep along the suspense and excitement. That is all, I'm not angry, just hope that you guys would understand. (: Thank you.

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Hey thanks for the review and your support all along too!

**Tomboy 601 – **Yup, that's why. Thanks for the review too!

**Takerus Lost Angel – **Thanks for the review, and well…I don't really intend to do nasty things to the fans. :)

**Celestial-Dragonz – **Hey, thanks for the review!Well, it could be a decoy…

**TogetherAgain – **Thanks for the review!

**Raena – **Thanks for the review! Hmm…the next few chapters would have more clues as to who the culprit is…

**CHAPTER 25:**

**Double Effect**

"…I've realize something much, much greater than that…" She looked into the blue eyes. "I…" Takeru wasn't prepared for what she was going to do. The lass uplifted her toes and pecked him on the cheeks. "I like you, Takeru."

"…" Takeru was bewildered. He was bowled over by the sudden confession from the brunette that his mind went blank. "Catherine…" He looked right into her glittering eyes full of passion.

This shook the lass awake and she blushed. She went muttering over her sentence as she looked away from the blonde's eyes. "I'm…I'm so-so…sor-sorry!" She muttered. "I…I…do-don't mea-mean anything at all, serious!" Then, she looked right into his eyes again. Her heart thumped fast, that she almost felt that heart was going to pop out. Then, she blushed at the sight of Takeru.

"Erm…" The blonde looked up, as he scratched his head, feeling kind of embarrassed. "Let's…"

"Go home." The lass nodded uncertainly. Then, Takeru agreed and the 2 of them went home, after a long day of fun…

-- -- --

The brunette wasn't prepared too, as Daisuke hugged her from behind, she froze.

"Hikari, I…" Daisuke's heart thumped fast. "I…I like you…"

"…" She wanted to move yet she can't. She was stunned for the moment until her mind came back to her conscious again, wanting to be free from the sudden hug. "Daisuke…let…go of me…" She said slowly. Daisuke, instantly let go as he moved back.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" He apologized. Then, he felt awkward that he went up to hug a girl. He dare not look at the brunette, who had her back still facing him.

"…Daisuke…" The brunette muttered. "I…"

"I'm sorry!" He looked up. "But…" He tried to voice out yet he restrained. "But…But…"

"…" She looked back. "I don't think that…now…"

"It's okay, it's getting late!" He spoke. He laughed, though clearly showing that he faked it, "Let's go home now!" The brunette merely nodded and the 2 of them went home too…

-- -- --

**The next day… **

"Takeru!" 1 of the boys called out as he passed the ball to the blonde. Clearly in an empty area, the blonde released a shot into the air. However, he was a little bit slow, resulting in a miss. Then, the game went on as the opposing team got the rebound. Takeru, however, stood on the spot, looking tired and restless.

After a while, they went on to cool down, preparing for the lessons ahead. Takeru sat down by the bench as Hayato approached him. "Here," He held out a bottle of mineral water to the blonde.

"…Thanks," He smiled as the spiky-headed sat down beside him. He then started drinking, while looking at the empty court.

"What's wrong? You look so restless today," Hayato asked.

"Huh? Do I?" Takeru gave a puzzled look.

"…Well, there you go," He smiled. Takeru gave a muddle look on his face with his mouth opened.

"Nothing's wrong," He threw the bottle away and packed his bag. "Let's get going or we're going to be late for classes…" He stood up while Hayato followed.

As the 2 boys walked, Hayato started asking again. "You can't hide from me. We've been friends for long. I know how you're feeling right now,"

"…" Takeru kept quiet. "Well, come on, stop asking stupid questions and get to class already!" He smirked and ran along the corridors, with Hayato chasing behind him…

-- -- --

_During break…_

"Oh my…" 1 of the petrified looking girls covered her mouth in shock as more and more people gathered around the lockers. Right in the middle was Masumi with her jacket in her hands, smeared with red paint over the back. Masumi wasn't looking too happy with it at all.

"Hey, I'm going back first," Hayato said as he walked back to the classroom. Takeru, on the other hand, was walking pass and noticed the commotion going on.

"What's…going on?" He walked into the crowd. Then, he gasped upon seeing the ruined jacket. "What the heck…"

Then, Kazumi and several other girls walked to Masumi. "What…What happened?" Masumi remained quiet, still holding on to her jacket. Then, 1 of the girls noticed a paint brush and she took it out. Then, everyone started commenting again.

"…" Takeru observed until he felt his phone vibrating. He answered. "Hello?"

"…Tada…" A sneaky voice came. Takeru scowled.

"So…you did that?" He asked, still staring at the girls. The voice snickered hard and evilly.

"…Well? How was it? Splendid work eh?" The voice laughed. Takeru gripped even tighter onto the phone.

"…Stop it, will you?" He demanded.

"My, my…Please, do control your little temper there…" The voice sneered.

"What do you want?" The blonde growled. Then, the voice laughed again.

"Well, of course, the main show's just getting started..." She snickered and the call hung up. All of a sudden, a brunette's name was called out.

"Hikari, I've found your brush!" Chisato called out, as she waved at the brunette. Hikari ran there excitedly, until she realized everyone else staring coldly at her. Masumi dropped the jacket. "…Oh no…" Chisato gasped, as she went to block Hikari.

Masumi walked slowly towards the brunette. Everyone gave way to her, and continued watching. All of a sudden, the girl thrust her hand towards the brunette's shirt and pulled her. "…You did that…" She glared, and Hikari froze.

"I've got to get a teacher!" Chisato murmured in a hurry, as she ran down the hallway.

"…I…I don't know anything!" Hikari cried, looking afraid. Masumi merely listened and pulled Hikari into the girls toilet along with her other friends. All of a sudden, the people dispersed back into the positions, still commenting. Takeru watched in horror as he stood there, with a call coming right in.

"So?" The voice came. Takeru kept quiet. "This is just a simple test…To see if you could continue to abide by the rules…well…it's that simple…" She laughed.

"…You…" Takeru growled. He gripped even tighter. The voice laughed again.

"Well…if you want the game to end fast…I suppose I could…" Takeru gritted, restraining himself from the correct actions. "Well..."

"…" He gritted, clenching harder and harder, his veins bulging out.

_This…is this the right choice to make?_

He hung up the call and ran towards the toilet, until he noticed someone else running towards the same direction. It was Daisuke. "Hikari!" He yelled as he ran inside, and the blonde froze on the spot, right outside the toilet.

"…Daisuke…" He murmured, as he continued walking into the toilet, slowly. The crowd was already dispersed. He noticed the hot-head standing right in front of the girls.

"Hey, can't you be more gracious like a lady?" He provoked, leaning against the wall. Masumi paused and glared into the hot-head's eyes.

"…Don't butt in here." She said coldly.

"…Hehe…" Daisuke snickered, as he crossed his arms. "Let her go, before I really hit girls…" He demanded.

"…" Masumi looked at Hikari and then back at Daisuke. She sneered. "Count yourself lucky today…" Then, she walked off along with the other girls. Takeru was just standing by the door, watching all along. Daisuke approached the brunette.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Takeru furrowed.

"…" Hikari sniffed and ran out of the door, only to bang into Takeru. The blonde looked right at the brunette. The 2 of them froze until Hikari got up and apologized. "I'm sorry!" She ran out of the toilet, crying hard. Takeru got on his feet as Daisuke walked.

Takeru was facing Daisuke, and the hot-head walked passed him, pausing right beside him. "You were right there…Weren't you? Then, why didn't you help?" He asked. Yet, there was no answer and Takeru stood there, looking all shocked. Daisuke shook his head in disagreement as he walked out briskly, with the blonde still standing on the spot.

"…" He scowled and looked down. "I…wanted to help…" He said, looking sad…

-- -- --

He stood alone by the chairs, looking at the vast, grand, blue sky. He was all alone, with emptiness in the air. He stared, at the sky, looking all lifeless. Then as he sighed, wanting to leave the roof, he received a call. "Hello…?"

"…My, my…That was all so exciting…" The voiced mocked.

"You're too much…" Takeru growled.

"Why? Isn't that my obvious plan?" The voice laughed and Takeru yelled.

"Why can't you stop all these nonsense?!" He yelled into the phone.

"…You have already violated the rules…" She sneered as Takeru gasped.

"…What did I do?" He asked, still in shock. Then, the snickering sound came again. Takeru sneered.

"Well…I suppose you have forgotten what you did…" She laughed. Takeru gritted and yelled.

"Damn it! What the heck should I do to make you stop?!" He roared, totally vexed with the situation.

"Let me remind you that this is all part of the game, and there's no stopping until 1 of us perishes!" She cracked. "Of course, you almost resorted to saving her, until that durian-head went to save Hikari…"

"…" Takeru was dumbfounded.

"You shall soon face the consequences…" She hung up and Takeru stood on the spot, still on the phone. He slowly let down and scowled. Then, placing the device on the table, he walked to the corner.

"…" He breathed in hard. And then, he let out all he felt to the vast sky. "Ahh----------hhh!" …

-- -- --

**The Next Day…Early morning…**

Catherine was exceptionally early that day, hoping to finish her class duty fast. Just as she walked into the class, shoving the door aside, she saw Hikari standing by the window and seemed to be enjoying the morning breeze. Then, the brunette turned and also realized the lass looking at her. She merely smiled and nodded her head as a form of greeting. The lass nodded and went to her seat.

Just as Catherine was taking out her books, the brunette asked. "Hey," Catherine looked up confusingly at the brunette as she continued, "Takeru…What do you think of him…?"

"…" Catherine was stunned, never expecting Hikari to ask such a question. "Well…" She frowned. "He's not too bad…"

"…Is that so…" Hikari replied. Then, she bent down, laying her hands on the frame, relaxing with the breeze. "Sometimes…" Catherine looked up again. "I feel that I just don't understand people like him…"

"…Hikari…" She murmured.

"There's just this urge for me to understand him…To know him better…To…be his friend…" She sighed. Catherine frowned as she heard, staring at Hikari, seeing her looking so serious for the first time. Then, a smile from the brunette shook her awake. "Well, I won't bother you then. I'm sure you have things to do…Bye." She walked out slowly, still smiling on her face.

"…" Catherine watched as Hikari walked to the door. "Hikari…" The brunette stopped and looked. "Takeru's just like any of us…" The lass winked. "It isn't hard to understand someone as long as you have the heart to do so, no matter who they are, they're all the same…"

Hikari listened. "That is what I believe…Takeru's just like everyone else, someone who needs love and companion, like you and I do. He's just the type who rather keep things to himself and settle his problems alone, that's probably what makes him himself…" She smiled.

-- -- --

The blonde walked along the doors, hoping to get some paint from the art room. Just as he was about to enter, he overheard a conversation. He peeped and saw Masumi in the room, sitting down by the tables in the middle. "Masumi…?" He mumbled.

The girl was painting, totally focus in her work. Takeru observed. It was a fanciful-looking painting, brilliantly colored with focused details. It was a simple portrait of a young woman. She looked rather noble and glamorous. Takeru was bewildered and all of a sudden, he tripped down.

"Who's there?" Masumi turned immediately, only to find the blonde on the floor, growling in pain. "What are you doing here?"

"…I'm sorry…" Takeru got on his feet and apologized. Masumi ignored him and intended to stop her work. Then, Takeru stopped her. "Can I ask…who that woman is?" The blonde took a closer look and noticed the person in the painting looking somewhat like Masumi. He gulped.

"...She's my sister…" She said as she continued painting. Takeru stared for a moment.

"Surprising eh? Not many people know that I've got a sister. She passed away when I was young…"

"…I'm sorry…" Takeru looked down apologetically. Then, he noticed the shiny earring like accessory on the jacket that has been smudged with paint. He looked up and noticed the same accessory on the painting. "That jacket…it belonged to your sister?"

Masumi nodded. Takeru frowned as he leaned against the table. "Well, if there's nothing else, I suggest you leave me alone…"

"…Well…" Takeru pondered. "Do you really hate Hikari that much…?"

The girl smirked upon hearing that. "Not really…I've already played with her once, and that's all I'll ever do…"

"Played with her once…?" Takeru's attention was derived. He walked towards Masumi. "What do you mean?"

The girl smirked again and looked up at Takeru. "The photo of me crying was all set up by us." She then turned back to continue her painting. Takeru was totally shocked upon hearing the news.

_Don't tell me that they have been the ones coming up with all the scheming plans to frame Hikari…No; wait it can't be…Why would Masumi want to ruin her own stuffs?_

"…" He gulped. "Masumi, are you and…"

"But the photo taken was just something we wanted to keep for ourselves." She smirked. "Who knows how the heck the photo got leaked out…"

"…No way…" He murmured. Then, he stared into the air, with several things in mind.

_If that's so…That means there's someone else out there trying to frame Hikari…Who is that person?_

"I…better get going…" Takeru turned without hesitation and left the room…

-- -- --

_At night…In the art room…_

A shadow cast upon the ground, with the moon hanging up on the night sky. The figure walked slowly, with her fingers fidgeting on the lighter. Then, she walked up to 1 of the paintings placed beside the sink. She smirked.

"My, my, isn't this Hikari's work?" She touched the painting and scratched on it. "This…" She lit up the lighter and positioned her hand in front of the painting. "Is the end of it…" She burnt the painting and snickered as she continued watching. Then, all of a sudden, 1 of the paintings near the sink fell and caught the fire.

"No, what is going on?" The room was soon in chaos, with scorching fire burning the room…

-- -- --

**The next day…**

"Hey, have you heard? Masumi has been called into the Principal's office regarding the art room being burnt down yesterday night…" There was a commotion in the class, and Takeru was listening all along.

"…What happened?" He murmured. Then, the commotion continued.

"And I heard that Kazumi dragged Hikari to the roof…" She frowned. "Something bad sure is going on…" Takeru stood up, in shock. Daisuke overheard the same thing and he ran out of the class. Takeru followed slowly up to the roof.

-- -- --

"Miss Shiomizu, I suppose you very well know the seriousness of the matter…" The principal looked up at Masumi, who looked rather displease.

"But the problem is that I didn't do it!" She yelled back. Then, the principal sat upright.

"I hope you would understand that without a proper witness or evidence to prove your innocence, we can't do much about it…" He sighed.

"…Why am I the suspect?" She glared.

"According to this…" He placed an earring on the table. "We found it the sink I'm sure it belongs to you…" Masumi was dumbfounded.

"…I left it in the room after work." She answered firmly but the principal merely nodded.

-- -- --

"It's your entire fault!" Kazumi pulled Hikari. The brunette struggled in pain.

"Let go of me!" The brunette fought back, and managed to make Kazumi let go. "What did I do?"

"You've got Masumi into big trouble now!" Kazumi yelled, glaring murderously at Hikari.

"…She didn't do it…Did she?" Hikari sounded shocked.

"Stop faking, will you?!" Kazumi pulled Hikari's shirt.

"I'm not!" She struggled again.

Just then, Daisuke arrived at the door, almost wanting to walk out and stop Kazumi…

-- -- --

"And from what I've heard, the source of the whole incident seemed to be Miss Yagami's painting. It was badly burnt and other than that…" Masumi gulped. "There seemed to be some dispute between you and she and that could be the reason why you wanted to burn her painting…"

"I'm telling you, I DIDN'T DO IT!" Masumi shrieked as she clenched her fists tight, sounding very annoyed. The principal shook his head and looked up firmly…

-- -- --

"This is your entire fault! You've been nothing but trouble to us!" Kazumi had lost control. She let out her hand, wanting to slap Hikari on the face. It was then, Daisuke wanted to run out and stop her. He ran out towards the 2 girls.

"Hikari Yagami, this is for you!" Kazumi gave a strong swift, wanting to slap Hikari. Just then, it was as though everything had stopped in time. The surrounding was blank, totally empty. There, Hikari was still unsure what had happened. Kazumi couldn't believe her eyes. There, in front of her, a blonde stood. He had been slapped.

"Kazumi…" He said, as he moved his hand up and grabbed the girl's trembling hand. "Stop it…" He looked at her, firm and right. Daisuke froze on the spot...

-- -- --

"I'm afraid…you would have to be suspended from school until the truth arises…" He sighed, and Masumi froze too, totally jolted by the sudden announcement of suspension…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 25, all done. Sorry I haven't been updating for quite a while. I had a whole week of exams and also, I didn't get the feel to write the story, sorry! Anyway, hope you would enjoy the chapter! Do comment if you could!


	26. Realizations Reprise

**Author's notes:** The 26th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **Guess it's starting…

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Thank you!

**Tomboy 601 – **Thank you!

**Takerus Lost Angel – **Thanks for the review, hope you would enjoy this chapter!

**Raena – **Thanks for pointing out, and hope this chapter answers your question.

**Celestial-Dragonz – **Yes, things are getting more and more complicated. ):

**CHAPTER 26:**

**Realizations - Reprise - **

The man coughed and coughed, not being able to concentrate on his work. His friends saw and took concern for him. "Hey, Hiroaki, are you okay?" 1 of his colleagues walked up and asked. The man smiled weakly and nodded his head.

"I'm fine…Thank you," He then returned back to his work. His colleagues frowned and went back to their work. The 40 year-old then stood up and stumbled to the restroom, looking pale and perspiring on his forehead. He walked into the restroom, and then stood before the mirror. He stared at the reflection that looked so pale and sick. All of a sudden, he coughed even harder and before he knew it, there were patches of red in the sink and on the glass.

He scowled. "This is getting worse…" He then wiped away the blood and gave himself a little wash on the face…

-- -- --

"All right, everyone listen up!" The coach clapped his hands as the boys diverted their attention towards him. "I have a piece of good news for you guys!" The boys got excited. "Since we won the last championship, we have been invited to be part of the Japan High School All-stars Tournament!"

"Whoa!" The boys cheered and clapped their hands, all delighted with the piece of news.

"Of course, 20 teams have been chosen to participate in the competition," The coach explained. "And all of them are very strong teams; that's why they have been chosen to be part of this glorious event!"

"Then, coach, when will we begin?" Hayato asked.

"The match will start by late March which means we do not have much time left for practices" The man answered. "You guys would be facing tougher trainings and of course to learn fast as well!"

"All right then!" Bandou stood up. "Let's get started!" Then, the boys dismissed and began with their trainings. Takeru walked slowly, his mind pondering upon numerous thoughts.

_Masumi has been suspended…What's going to happen now?_

-- -- --

_Evening…_

"…This…" The man walked up and spotted a nice-looking wristband being hanged up. He picked it up and observed. "Hmm…" The green and white colored wristband looked good and the man nodded. "Well…" He coughed. "This is it…" Then, he took it and went to the counter.

-- -- --

The blonde walked up the stairs and through the opened door. He noticed the hot-head standing by the table, looking at the view of the big city. He walked up and stood behind Daisuke. "What is it you called me for?"

"…You're here…" Daisuke turned and walked beside Takeru. "Why did you choose to help her at that time?"

"That's all you're asking?" Takeru smirked. "Don't waste my time, please…"

"I'm serious," Daisuke stared. "I said before, I will fight for what I want…"

"…I'm off," Takeru wanted to walk off, until Daisuke spoke up again.

"I am serious that I will do anything to protect Hikari, even to have her…" Daisuke said. "Even with you, I will fight till the end…" Takeru merely smirked and walked off.

"She has got nothing to do with me…" He left with only 1 sentence…

-- -- --

"Here," The man coughed. He passed the wristband to the young woman sitting across. The woman was confused.

"What's this?" She took and observed it. "Why are you…"

"It's for Takeru," The man coughed again. "Just pass it to him, don't tell him it's from me…" Then, he coughed again, and this time, several drops of red were seen on the table. The woman frowned. A waiter passing by saw what happened and he looked stunned. Hiroaki took a bottle of ketchup and showed the bloke. "Sorry, I spilled the ketchup." He smiled weakly. Then, the waiter walked away.

"…Did you see a doctor?" Natsuko asked out of concern. The man merely shook his head and smiled back.

"It's alright. Just pass that wristband to Takeru for me," He coughed. "I better get going…" Finished with his statement, he left the café as Natsuko continued watching…

-- -- --

_At night…_

The brunette took the calendar and placed it on the bed, with a pen in her hand. Then, she took off the cap and circled the date, 13th March, in red ink. She bit her pen after circling. "…Hmmm…" She stared. Then, she wrote: My birthday.

Then, several things flashed through her mind…

"_Kazumi, stop it…" The blonde held her hand and pulled it down slowly. The girl was trembling. She had just woken up from her actions. _

"…_I'm sorry," She apologized. Daisuke stepped back slowly, behind the door. Hikari was still behind the blonde, astonished by what he did. Then, Kazumi stepped back, and left the roof fast running passed Daisuke without noticing._

"_Are you alright?" Takeru asked, looking lifeless like usual. _

"…_Umm…" She nodded slowly. Then, the blonde sighed and left the roof, with Hikari still standing on the spot…_

"…" She pondered, and then woken up upon the scream of his brother. She could hear it clearly even with her door closed. "Mum! What did you cooked?!" Footsteps could be heard and Hikari knew very well what was going on.

"…Poor Taichi-niichan…Looks like he's getting food-poisoning again…" Then, she stared back at the date. She sighed, and soon rested upon the bed with her arms stretched out. She fell asleep in no time…

-- -- --

There was a knock on the door, and the blonde sighed. "Come in…" The door opened as a young woman walked into the room. "What is it?" He asked coldly.

The woman smiled and held out a wristband. "Here, a small gift…"

Takeru looked at it and stared. "Why give me this all of a sudden?" He sighed and returned back to his work. The woman smiled.

"Just take it, as a sign of best wishes for your upcoming matches." She smiled again. Takeru ignored her. Then, feeling helpless, she just placed it on the table and left the room. "I shall not disturb you then…" She closed the door. Takeru stopped work and picked up the wristband.

"…It must be…" He sighed and placed it aside…

-- -- --

**The next day, 13th March…**

"Here," Daisuke passed a wrapped present to the brunette. The brunette took it and observed the present.

"What is it…" She asked. Daisuke smiled and kept quiet.

"Opened it,"

"Okay…" She unwrapped it and in there was a box. She frowned and opened the box. In the box was a small cherry blossom filled glass. She smiled. "Thank you,"

"No problem." The hot-head smiled back. Just as he was about to ask something he had in his mind for quite a while, Hikari stood up.

"I better get going now, thanks for the present!" Then, she walked off fast. Daisuke frowned as he continued sitting there…

-- -- --

"And that, you get the answer to the equation…" He pointed out with a pen. Catherine nodded and hummed. The blonde then sat down and sighed.

"Let me try doing the next question myself…" She then focused on her work, as Takeru read his magazine. The 2 of them were sitting by the stone tables and chairs in the garden. Just then, Hikari ran passed them. As though the time had slowed down, Takeru and Hikari's eyes met while she ran. Hikari stopped. Takeru stared. Then, the brunette looked back quietly and ran off again.

"Hey, about…" Catherine looked up at the blonde. She looked at where Takeru was looking and asked, "What is it?" Takeru looked back and continued reading his magazine.

"Nothing," He shook his head.

"Oh," She bit her pencil. "How do you solve this part?" She pointed out on the paper as Takeru tried to help her again…

-- -- --

_After School,_

"Why is she always like that…" The hot-head mumbled as he walked out of the school compound. As he raised his head, looking forward, he noticed the brunette walking ahead of him. He frowned. "What is she doing there?" He pushed himself forward to get a closer look.

"Hmm…" She hummed as she read the message. "So, tonight I will be on my own?" She sighed. "How disappointing…" She kept her phone and Daisuke called out.

"Hikari!" The brunette turned.

"Oh, hey," She smiled as Daisuke stood beside her. "What's up?"

"Oh," He paused. "Wanna go out?" He asked at one shot. The brunette paused.

"Oh…Well…I…" She stopped. She noticed the blonde walking out with his bicycle. He has yet to notice the 2 of them. "Okay, sure." She grinned. Daisuke grimaced happily as Takeru soon looked up at them.

"Well, we'll meet at the amusement park near playground then! Later evening at 6pm," He said happily. Takeru watched. Then, Hikari looked at him.

Takeru kept quiet and rode his bicycle off on his own. Hikari paused and looked back. "See you then," She bade good bye and ran off. Takeru on the other hand, had more thoughts in his mind.

_Why do I feel left out…_

-- -- --

-Ding-Dong!- The door went. Masumi stopped whatever she was doing and went out to open the door. "Coming!" Then, she opened and noticed a giant standing in front of her. It was Takeru. "Oh…It's you."

"Mind if I…come in?" He looked around. The girl nodded and let the blonde in. "Thank you," He took off his shoes and walked in. Then, Masumi sat back in her seat and continued with her painting.

"Well, what's the issue?" She asked as she painted blue on the eyes. Takeru watched her. She was painting a mysterious looking woman, with lots of water circling around it. The woman herself looked like a water body, and below her wrote – Undine. Takeru was fascinated with the painting. Then, Masumi called out again. "Hey, I'm asking you a question."

"Oh, sorry…" He shook. "I just thought I might drop by and visit you…" He looked around. Then, Masumi asked.

"If so…I suppose you should leave now," She said. "I'm not in a pretty good mood nowadays." Takeru listened and nodded.

"…Suppose so…" He held his hands together. "About that fire…I'm sure you will be fine…"

Masumi ignored. "Well, I don't give a damn about it…"

"Someone else out there is responsible for it, I'm sure."

"…Don't crap with me…" Masumi sounded pissed. Takeru frowned.

"Sorry," He apologized. Then, he stood up and walked towards the door. "I suppose I should leave now." Then, as he opened the door, he turned again. "Don't worry, you will be fine. The culprit would be out in no time, I'm sure of it." He snapped and walked out. Masumi paused.

"…Takeru…" She gazed.

With the door closed, Takeru walked back to his bicycle and started riding. Then, as he rode, he noticed a basketball court by the side. He stopped and got down. He saw a basketball by the bench and picked it up. "I suppose I could play a while…" Then, he dribbled down and started making shots and lay-ups…

-- -- --

_Evening…_

"What was I thinking…"Hikari frowned as she walked. Then she shook her head as she saw the amusement park in front of her. "Why am I thinking, stupid me…" Then, she walked up and waited by the bench. "Oh well, where's her anyway?"

-- -- --

A hand stretched out from the toilet and grabbed hold of the door. "Argghh…" The hot-head looked pale on the face. "Darn it…" Just as he was about to reach out for his phone, the pain came back. "No…." He ran back into the toilet…

-- -- --

"Hah-" He made another shot at the rim. The ball flew high and missed the rim. "Darn it." He ran towards and picked the ball up. He made another shot. The ball bounced back. He fell down on his knees in exhaustion and panted vigorously. "What is this…"

He lied down flat and stared at the glowing sky. He panted and panted, with many thoughts on his mind.

_What is this feeling… Why am I feeling this…_

He stared at his trembling hand.

_This hand…Looks so useless to me…I feel so…Empty…_

He stared back at the sky…

-- -- --

It was getting late and Hikari sat down waiting for Daisuke. She growled. "Where is he…" She had watched many others going in and out of the amusement park and she got tired of it. Then, she decided to call the hot-head.

Daisuke rubbed his stomach, as he continued looking pale on the face. "Darn it…" There was still pain he could feel. Then, his phone vibrated. He remembered something. "Hikari!" He tried picking it up, but however, the phone dropped. Daisuke was stunned. "Oh no!" He realized that the parts of the phone had fallen out and he wanted to fix it back. "Darn it, come on…"

Hikari sighed as she ended the call. "Where the heck is he…" She stared at the night sky, as she continued waiting…

-- -- --

Takeru focused and released a shot. The ball went high up, fast and strong, and there, it went into the rim. Takeru cheered. "Finally…" He breathed hard. Then, he gave himself a little stretch to cool down. All of a sudden, he felt drops on water dripping onto his arms. It was drizzling. He then picked up his bag and ran to his bicycle…

-- -- --

Hikari stared at the sky and noticed the water dripping onto her face. "It's…raining…" She stood up all of a sudden wanting to find a shelter to hide under. The amusement park was already closing and she sighed. "Where the heck is he…"

-- -- --

Takeru rode fast under the rain. He noticed an amusement park ahead and sped there, hoping to find a shelter. As he rode, he noticed someone familiar standing under the shelter. He looked harder, under the pouring rain. It was Hikari.

The brunette noticed someone riding a bike heading her way. She gasped. It was Takeru. Then, the blonde stopped in front of her. He got down fast and walked towards the brunette. They stared.

"What are you doing here?" Hikari asked. Takeru ignored.

"You need a lift?" He asked and stared out at the heavy downpour. "I suppose you do…" He looked back. Hikari paused for a moment. Then she nodded. They got out fast and on the bike as the blonde sped again.

-- -- --

As Takeru paddled, Hikari held on tight to his back. She felt that certain kind of feeling again, the warm feeling, even though it was raining heavily. Then, many things flashed across her mind.

**_She was half-asleep, and felt comfortable on Takeru's back…_**

_**It feels so…comfortable and…warm…**_

**_-_**

_**This feeling…**_

_**She realized herself lying on someone else's back. **_

_**It's the feeling back then…That warm and comfortable feeling…**_

_**She couldn't let go and her heart continued thumping fast and she felt warmth, yes, warmth. It was as though the time had just stopped moving, and that she was going to stay like this forever. **_

"_**Hey…Get off me…" The voice urged.**_

_**Then, Hikari stood up clumsily, and the lights came back. She looked up and in front of her, was a blonde. She was bewildered as she covered her mouth in shock.**_

_**It can't be…Takeru…Takeru!**_

_**The blonde stretched his back and sighed, "So, you were the one who fell onto me…You're real heavy, you know…"**_

_**She kept quiet and stared. Her mind was in a state of mess, and her heart, thumping fast…**_

_**This…feeling…**_

-- -- --

"Are you done yet?" Takeru got impatient. They were already outside the Yagami Apartment. Hikari searched high and low but couldn't find her keys. She panicked.

"I can't find it…" Then, Takeru sighed. "My parents will be back soon…" Takeru sat down. "What are you…"

"I will wait with you…" He yawned. Hikari frowned and then slowly sat down beside him.

"I'm…sorry…" She apologized. Takeru kept quiet. Then, they stared at the night sky. Hikari smiled. Takeru yawned. Then, just as the brunette wanted to talk to Takeru, she turned and realized his eyes were already closed. She stared and recalled many things.

"**_Then, that's it." Takeru got on his feet. "I will help you," He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I will find out who's behind all these.'_**

_**Takeru looked at Hikari, with confidence in his smile and eyes. Those dazzling blue eyes filled Hikari with hope. "You…" Hikari said.**_

_**-**_

"_**Here…It…is…" The blonde panted as he held out the keychain. Hikari was stunned, as she took the keychain. **_

"_**This…" She spoke softly. She stared hard at the photo, with Daisuke and Takeru inside. Slowly, slowly, her eyes went teary…**_

_**-**_

"_**Hikari, we better go home now…" Then, just as the brunette turned to face Takeru, she collapsed. Takeru gasped in shock as he held her up. "Hikari! Hikari!"**_

"…" _**Hikari was already unconscious. Takeru tried to wake her up and realized that she was having a high fever. **_

_-- -- --_

She paused. Then, she stared at the blonde. All of a sudden, she felt really weird and anxious. Her heart thumped fast like before. She couldn't understand either, the glowing red in her. Without thinking, she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. They kissed…

-- -- --

The man walked unstably. His colleagues frowned and walked up. "Hiroaki, are you okay?" Then, the man smiled back, only to collapse in front of them. There, he was surrounded by his friends in a circle and his vision looking blurred

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Okay, this chapter is done. Hope you would enjoy it! Until then, readers!


	27. Real Emotions

**Author's notes:** The 27th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

- Words in bold and italic are flashes in a person's mind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **What does Takeru actually feels, deep within him?

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Thanks for the review!

**Takerus Lost Angel – **Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter is a good one!

**Raena – **Thanks for the review! Keep reading and you will know!

**Celestial-Dragonz – **Thanks for the review, keep reading to find out!

**CHAPTER 27:**

**Real Emotions**

She paused. Then, she stared at the blonde. All of a sudden, she felt really weird and anxious. Her heart thumped fast like before. She couldn't understand either, the glowing red in her. Without thinking, she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips…

-- -- --

"Hiroaki, Hiroaki!" Someone from the crowd called out to the unconscious and pale-looking man. Hiroaki's vision was blurred and he coughed and coughed vigorously. "Call for help, the ambulance! Hurry up!" The man turned back to Hiroaki and shook him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…" All of a sudden, Hiroaki coughed so hard then blood could be seen on his teeth. The others panicked as they waited for the arrival of the ambulance…

-- -- --

She leaned back and stared her eyes big. She had just realized what she did and panicked. "What did I do?" She blushed hard. Then, the blonde's eyes opened up slowly.

"Where…" He rubbed his eyes and sat up straight. "Did I fell asleep?" He looked at Hikari with a puzzled look. Then, the brunette nodded. He yawned. "Sorry…"

"It's okay…" She said, not willing to look at Takeru. The blonde yawned again. Then, a figure walked out from behind. It was Taichi. "Nii-san!" Hikari got up. Takeru followed.

"Oh, sorry for being…" He stared. Then, he walked up to the door and opened it. "What are you doing here?" He looked at Takeru confusingly.

"I better get going…" He smiled and stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking out of the way. Hikari turned to him. Hikari stood there, watching Takeru's back as he yawned and scratched his head.

"Thank you," She bowed. Takeru nodded as he walked out. Taichi smirked and walked into the apartment.

"Hey, come in!" Hikari shook awoke after hearing her brother and went inside the apartment…

-- -- --

The blonde stumbled on the streets, yawning away as he made his way home. Then, his phone rang. He took it out and answered irritably. "Hello?"

"Takeru! Dad's in the hospital now!" The bloke sounded anxious. Takeru yawned and wanted to ignore the call.

"I…" Then, he paused as Yamato cut in concernedly.

"He's in the operation room now! Hurry here!" Takeru was shocked. He gripped his phone hard when he learnt about it. "Takeru…Takeru?" The voice came out from the phone. The blonde merely heard what the bloke had said.

Then, all of a sudden, Takeru hung up the call and started running. "Takeru…Takeru?" The call was ended and Yamato scowled. "Don't tell me he…" Then, he started running towards the operation room…

-- -- --

He panted as he ran, until he finally reached the operation room. He stopped to ask, "How…How is he?" He looked at the crying woman.

"Yamato….Your father…" She cried. Then, after a while, a blonde walked in. The 2 of them stared at him as he walked in.

"Takeru…" Yamato couldn't believe his eyes, his brother was actually here. "You…"

"…" Takeru kept quiet and stared quietly at the glowing words - OPERATION IN PROGRESS -Yamato panted as he got more and more anxious. The woman walked to one side, still crying hard and praying for the man's safety.

"Takeru…" The bloke placed his hands on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry…He will be fine…" The blonde merely answered and continued staring at the glowing red words…

-- -- --

_After 2 hours…_

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Yamato sighed as he consoled the woman who sat by Hiroaki's side, still crying. Takeru was standing by the door, keeping quiet the whole time. Yamato looked up, giving himself a little stretch and noticed his brother by the side.

Then, he turned to his mother again. "I'll go out to get some drinks…" He walked up to the blonde.

"…" The blonde looked at the bloke. Yamato sighed.

"Let's go…Follow me…" He left the room quietly as the blonde watched him. Takeru looked back at his parents and then left the room soon…

-- -- --

Yamato stood by the vending machines as Yamato inserted the coins. He pressed on hot coffee and waited for the drink. "Why did you choose to come?" He asked Takeru. The blonde looked at Yamato, confused and puzzled. Yamato sighed and looked up. "Well?" He crossed his arms.

"I don't know…" The blonde sighed, still looking lifeless like usual. Yamato smirked as he took out the cup of hot coffee, placing it by the side on the table. Then, he inserted more coins and pressed on the same button. "It's weird," Takeru frowned at the bloke. "Human emotions I mean…" The bloke smiled back at him.

"Enough of those crap…" He yawned. The bloke smirked at Takeru's yawn and continued his statement as he waited for the drink.

"I wonder why we all can't understand the obvious emotions we show…" He sat back. "We never really learn to accept our true feelings until we are about to lose something dear…Right?" He smiled at the blonde.

"…" Takeru kept quiet.

"Perhaps you need time too…" Yamato looked at Takeru. "Time to accept what you really feel inside you…" Takeru looked up and the bloke held out the drink. Takeru paused for a moment. Then, he took the drink as the bloke left for the ward where his father was. As he followed, the 2 of them saw a doctor walking into the ward.

"Are you…" He turned around and saw the 2 boys walking in. "Hiroaki-san's family members?" The 3 of them nodded.

"Is there anything wrong?" Natsuko asked anxiously. The doctor sighed and held his hands together.

"Please follow me…" He left the room as they watched him…

-- -- --

"Well, what is it, doctor?" Yamato sat up in anxiety. The doctor sighed as he took his seat. Everyone in the room was seated, and all looking worried.

"I can't say much…But I do hope you guys are mentally prepared for this…" Natsuko scowled hard as she heard.

"What happened?" She asked as he eyes went red.

The doctor sighed again. "Ma'am, please hear me out…I'm afraid Mr. Ishida has brain tumor…" He seeped. "And he has only less than a month left…"

"…No…" The woman looked horrified. Yamato was flabbergasted with the sudden announcement. Only the blonde looked calm. Then, Natsuko cried hard as Yamato tried to comfort her. Takeru stood up.

_**-**_

"**_I wonder why we all can't understand the obvious emotions we show…" He sat back. "We never really learn to accept our true feelings until we are about to lose something dear…Right?" He smiled at the blonde._**

"_**Perhaps you need time too…" Yamato looked at Takeru. "Time to accept what you really feel inside you…"**_

_**-**_

"Doctor…Does it mean we would have to make good use of this time?" He asked firmly. The doctor nodded as he added.

"Spend more time with him, and if possible, see if he has got any things he really wishes to fulfill…" The doctor sighed. Then, the blonde walked out without a word. Yamato got up and ran after him.

"Takeru, where are you…" The blonde stopped.

"Going to…see him," Then, he continued walking up the corridor as Yamato sighed.

-- -- --

He shoved the door aside as he walked in. The light shining bright on the man's eyes woke him up in a second. He covered his eyes in distress as he tried to see who the person was. To his surprise, a blonde stood in front of him. "Ta…Takeru?"

The blonde sat down beside him and sighed.

"What…are you doing here?" He asked as he looked around. "Where…"

"You're in the hospital…" The blonde answered, still sounding cold.

"Oh…What happened?" He asked, still looking around.

"Nothing…You just collapsed..." He kept his cool. Then, the man nodded and rested back.

"I see…" The man kept quiet after a while. The utter silence in the room was rather awkward for the 2 guys. Then, Takeru started.

"I will drop by…tomorrow." He left the room, with his back facing the man…

-- -- --

_The next few days…_

"Double up, double up!" The coach pointed out to Takeru and the boys as they played their strategies. "Right, Takeru, make a pass!" The blonde made a strong pass to Hayato as he sprang in for a lay-up. The sound from the net released a smile on their faces. "Great job!" The coach clapped as the boys went on.

-- -- --

"Did he receive it?" The man coughed as he looked at Natsuko. The woman nodded and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Thank you, Natsuko…" He coughed again. He looked pale and the lines under his eyes had increased. His lips looked dried and his face looked livid.

"Takeru will be joining the tournament next Sunday," Yamato sighed.

"Is that so?" The man smiled. "I would like to go forward to cheer for him on…" He coughed again. Then, he continued. "Can I?"

Natsuko and Yamato nodded as they looked sadly at the sallow-looking man on the bed…

-- -- --

"Right, our first match will be next on next Sunday…1 week away from now." The coach sat down. "I hope you guys will perform your best and work towards the championship, get it?"

"Yes, sir!" The boys answered.

"Right then, dismissed!" He clapped as the boys separated themselves to where their bags had been placed. Hayato followed Takeru and asked.

"Takeru, you wanna go out and have dinner?" He asked as he packed his bag.

"Not this time…" Takeru answered as he picked up his sling bag. "Well then, bye." He walked away briskly. Just as he was walking up to his bicycle, he noticed a brunette standing there. He stopped and watched. Then, the brunette turned around and noticed Takeru behind her.

"Takeru…" The blonde ignored her and walked up to his bicycle, unlocking the lock around it. She walked up to him and stood by the side.

"What do you want…" He asked as he stood up, preparing to leave on his bike.

"I…err…" She mumbled. Takeru looked irritated as he sighed and walked away with his bike. Then, the brunette looked up anxiously and followed behind him. "Takeru, I will go with you to the hospital…"

"…What are you saying…" He turned and looked at the brunette. "This has got nothing to do with you…" He looked annoyed. Hikari looked down, depressingly, upon hearing the words.

"I…" She looked up again, into those blue eyes of the blonde. For a few seconds, they stared at each other in the eyes. The blonde then looked away and walked off.

"Do whatever you like…" Hikari smiled upon hearing him and followed behind. Mean while, Daisuke was watching all along, what the 2 of them were doing…

-- -- --

"Come in…" The man called out weakly as the 2 teens entered the room. "Takeru….and you are?" He pointed out as he coughed. Hikari smiled at the man and gave a small bow. Takeru stood by the side.

"Hikari, Hikari Yagami." She smiled. The man coughed again. Takeru then took a seat by the couch beside the window. The man kept coughing non-stop until Hikari walked forward to pour him a glass of water. The man took the glass of water and drank slowly. Hikari smiled and sat down beside him.

"Thank you…" He smiled weakly and placed the glass by the side. Then, he sighed. Hikari frowned at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked thoughtfully. The man sighed.

"Nothing," He smiled. Hikari sat back and looked at Takeru, who was watching the 2 of them.

"What?" He asked coldly. Hikari shook her head, grinning away.

"Nothing," Takeru looked away in annoyance and stood up.

"I will go out to get some drinks," He said as he approached the vending machine. Hikari pondered and stood up too.

"I will go with you," She grinned. Takeru frowned and walked off.

"Suit yourself…" Then, he walked away, yawning as the brunette followed. The man pulled her back for a moment.

"Please watch over that boy for me…" He coughed and smiled weakly at Hikari. The brunette nodded and followed behind the blonde. Daisuke was still watching by the corner, with the depressing eyes of his…

-- -- --

The blonde inserted coins and pressed on hot coffee. He waited as Hikari stood by the side. "Takeru, why did you choose to come here…" She looked at him. The blonde looked as though he can't be bothered and answered.

"No special reasons…" Then, he took it out and placed it by the side. Hikari pondered.

"What do you want?" Hikari didn't hear. Takeru, asked again, sounding annoyed. "Hey, I'm asking you…"

"Huh?" She looked confused. "Oh, anything will do." She smiled. Takeru then turned back and pressed on hot coffee again. Then, he asked.

"Do you feel that…Human emotions are hard to understand?" Hikari looked at him strangely.

"Why do you…" Hikari paused. "Well…They are hard to understand." She frowned. "I'm not sure either…" Takeru took out the cup of hot coffee and passed it to Hikari. The brunette smiled and took it, not realizing that it was hot.

She held it wrongly and spilled it over. "Ouch!" Her hand was burnt a little. Takeru stopped and walked up to take a look at his hand. He held it and looked at the burn. He then blew over it softly. Hikari stared into his eyes.

"Be careful will you…" He let go. "There's a time when you would have to stop relying on others..." Finished with the statement, he took his cup of coffee and walked off. Hikari watched him and scowled. Then, she took her cup and followed off. Daisuke was still watching everything…

-- -- --

The woman walked into the room and saw the wristband on the table. She walked up to it. "Takeru…" She touched it softly and then picked up a paper by the side. She took the pen and started scribbling on the paper. Finished, she left the room, with the wristband placed over the paper…

"Takeru, please wear this wristband for the upcoming match. It is actually from your father… - Mum"

-- -- --

_At night…_

The 2 of them walked on the empty road with street lamps streaming down the road, shining brightly at the road. Hikari enjoyed the lights, as she looked at the night sky. It looked beautiful even without any stars, as the street lights made the atmosphere smoothing. Takeru yawned as he walked. Ignoring all the glances Hikari gave to the surroundings. Then, a basketball court came into view.

"It's that…court…" He froze and Hikari looked up and down at the court and him.

"What's wrong?" She looked puzzled. Takeru walked up to the court slowly, and found the basketball by the side. "What are you…"

"I'm gonna play for a while…" He took it and started dribbling. Hikari walked to the side and sat down. She had decided to watch Takeru play. Then, the blonde did a lay-up and looked at the brunette. "Aren't you going home?"

Hikari shook her head and smiled. "It's okay, I will stay with you, to repay you for what you did." She grinned and Takeru looked away in annoyance, wanting to concentrate. Daisuke was by the opposite side of the court, watching them. He crossed his arms and observed them…

-- -- --

The blonde had been playing for quite a while. Feeling tired, he decided to rest and walked up to the fence where Hikari was seated. Then, he sat down beside her, drinking the water vigorously as he stared at the street lamp by the road. Then, he turned to Hikari, "Hikari, let's…" Her eyes were already shut, and she was sound asleep. At the moment, Takeru recalled many things…

"**_Takeru! Takeru!" Hikari called out in desperation. But Takeru ignored and carried on walking, leaving Hikari behind. "Takeru, he's your friend!"_**

-

"**_Stop acting like you know me very well!" She tilted her back slightly. "You don't understand how I feel now, you don't…" Tears flowed down._**

"**_Where is the Hikari I know!? The Hikari who is optimistic and cheerful? The Hikari who is brave?!" Takeru shouted. Hikari continued running, still in tears…_**

_**-**_

"**_Shut up! That bastard doesn't deserve anything better!" Takeru yelled back. Then all of a sudden, a hand flew against the blonde's face. The 2 blondes were shocked. Hikari had slapped him._**

"_**Takeru, grow up will you!?" The brunette said as tears flowed down her cheeks…**_

_**-**_

"**_I've always thought you had many friends. You're always blabbering about friends here and there."_**

"…" _**Hikari was getting more and more emotional. "What do you know…"**_

"…_**Perhaps I don't." Then, just as the blonde was about to walk back into the ward, the brunette spoke up.**_

"_**It's really silly, now that I think about it." She sniffed. Takeru paused. "I've always been telling people the important of friendship, not even noticing how friendless I actually am…It's so silly…so…silly…" She cried a little.**_

_**-**_

"**_Come on, it will. Well, the stars promised it." Takeru pointed out._**

"**_Stars?" Hikari looked curious._**

"_**Stars don't lie…trust me…" Takeru said confidently.**_

_**-**_

As he stared at her, a face emerged in his mind, a face of Hikari smiling. He didn't know why but he had a funny yet warm feeling in his heart. He leaned forward. Daisuke watched closely, looking more and more anxious.

"What is he…" From his view, Takeru's head was covering over Hikari's. It had looked as though he kissed her. The blonde leaned forward. It was at this point of time Daisuke experienced the pain in his heart, a scar that might even stay there forever. Feeling too emotional, he walked away. To him, it was as though everything in the world has ended. He walked away sadly, feeling really tormented…

Takeru stopped right in front, where Hikari and his lips almost met. He stopped.

_What am I doing?_

He pulled back and went back to drinking his bottle of mineral water. He sighed and continued looking at the night sky…

-- -- --

As he stood up and pulled the wristband. The man coughed and looked up at him. "It looks really…nice when you wear it…" He coughed again. The blonde kept quiet as he prepared his shoes and attire. Then, he picked up his bag and walked towards the door. "Takeru…"

"…" The blonde stopped. He turned his head slightly. "Yeah?"

"Good luck…" He smiled brilliantly, looking strong. Takeru sighed and walked out. Then, he stopped.

"Thanks…" Then, he walked away slowly. The man coughed and relaxed. As the blonde walked, he mumbled for once. "…Dad…" Then, he proceeded to the venue of the competition…

-- -- --

The brunette stood in front of the Odaiba Sports Complex. (A/N: I don't know if it exist…or not…) There were many people pouring into the big stadium. It was where Takeru's match would be held. Then, she smiled brightly and walked up the long staircases…

-- -- --

The coach entered the room, where the players were all waiting anxiously. "Right, this is the moment. The start of the All-Stars Tournament…" He said as the boys looked up firmly.

"All right guys, all up!" Bandou called out as the boys got up. Bandou held out his hand in the middle, as the other boys slowly placed theirs over. Then, all hype up, they started their cheer.

"Odaiba, Odaiba, Odaiba," They pushed up and down and finally, "Go!" They punched into the air and walked out one by one, towards the court. Takeru was the last, and he held onto his wristband as he ran.

_This is it…The moment I've been waiting for…_

Then, as they walked out, Takeru noticed the blinding light from the entrance ahead. As he walked out, he realized a big court in front of him, and thousands of spectators surrounding him. For the first time, he felt a sense of achievement. He looked round and round at the cheering crowd, as he smiled back and held onto the wristband the whole time.

_This is not just for me. It's for everyone…For you too, Dad…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: I'm done. This chapter is rather lengthy. Still, hope that you would enjoy it. Until then, everyone!


	28. A Father's Love

**Author's notes:** The 28th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

- Some extra information 

- Odaiba High Basketball Team: _Takeru Takaishi (No. 7), Hayato Ogiwara (No. 6), Bandou Kimita (No. 8), Murai Anzai (No. 4), Eiichi Gozourou (No. 5)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary: **How will Takeru face off in his first match? What will happen to Hiroaki? What will be the outcome of everything?

**For Reviewers: **

**Celestial-Dragonz – **Thanks for the review! Yeah, that's why…Hope everything goes well for them!

**Tomboy 601 – **Thanks! Well, I hope they will!

**Takerus Lost Angel – **Thanks! Hope this satisfy you!

**Raena – **Thanks for the review! Well, he's not going to cause any trouble…

**Fiorella Takaishi- **Thanks for the review, hope this chapter's a good one!

**CHAPTER 28:**

**A Father's Love**

"Let us give a warm welcome to our 2 teams, Odaiba High and Hirotaka High!" The commentator announced as the 2 teams started jogging into their positions. There, they all had their warm-ups, especially the line-ups. Takeru and Hayato sat down to have their drinks.

"Hey, look there. That guy with the yellow Bandana…" Hayato pointed out to the opposing team. Takeru took a closer glance. "He's Takigawa Honai, said to be Hirotaka's star player…" Takeru ignored and tied his shoelaces. Hayato sighed. "So you're all fired-up then?"

"Maybe…" He stood up and gave himself a little stretch. Then, the commentator called out for all the line-ups to get on the court. And so, the match has finally begun…

-- -- --

"That boy…" The man coughed. The woman was peeling the apple's skin while the Television was turned on. The match was being broadcasted live. Natsuko smiled at the pale-looking man. "He's wearing the wristband…" He pointed to the blonde, who had been filmed on screen…

-- -- --

The hot-head was standing by the corner, watching his home team closely. Then, he heard some comments. "Hey, look at the blonde over there, the number 7." 1 of the excited-looking boys pointed out.

"Oh, it's him!" 1 of the girls shrieked. "Takeru Takaishi!" They cheered.

"I heard that he's the number player in the school, probably the best in Odaiba region!" Another boy concluded. "I bet he's going to bring his team to victory!"

Daisuke stopped and watched the blonde slowly. He crossed his arms firmly, waiting for the match to begin…

-- -- --

The referee stood in the middle of a thousand screaming spectators and 10 strong-looking teens on the court. There, he blew the whistle and released the ball into the air, signaling that the fight has begun. Takeru and Honai jumped into the air, fighting for the ball in the air. There, 1 of the hands tapped the ball and it flew.

"Gotcha!" Murai yelled and started dribbling, straight into the opponent's court. The supporters of Odaiba High were cheering and all getting high, yelling here and there. Then, Murai made a fast pass to Eiichi was standing under the rim. The big guy was being defended by 3 other players.

"Darn it!" He yelled anxiously, as he had no chance of scoring. Then, he passed over to Hayato, who sprang in and did a lay-up. The sound of the net brought the spectators up cheering. He had scored.

"Odaiba number 6, Hayato Ogiwara, has made the first attack! Making the score 2-0!" The commentator said in excitement. Then, the match continued. Takeru did a high-five with Hayato as they ran back slowly to their own side of the court. Then, the opponent started the ball with Honai dribbling slowly.

"He's coming…" Hayato mumbled. Takeru was marking someone else, and he heard Hayato's mumbling.

"Concentrate, Hayato!" Then, he followed the person who he was marking. Honai has successfully entered their side, showing off his dribbling skills. Murai was the one marking him.

"Hey you," Honai smirked. "There!" Murai looked to the left side as the sly bloke made a dribble to the right. Murai had been faked. Honai entered fast and ran pass Takeru.

Takeru left whoever he was marking and went up, hoping to stop Honai from scoring. He jumped, along with Honai. In the air, the blonde's hand had hit Honai's. The ball had been released and it went into the net.

"Foul in!" The referee blew the whistle. The blonde stood up, and stared at the bloke. Honai smirked at Takeru and ran off to his side. Takeru returned a glare and ran with Hayato as the spectators continued cheering.

"All right everyone, the score is now 2-2, how will both teams face off? Takeru Takaishi from Odaiba High has already obtained the first foul, how will the match turn out?" The commentator sounded anxious…

-- -- --

_The first half of the match has ended…_

The boys from Odaiba returned to their seats after 20 minutes of hot action on the court. They all looked beat and tired out. Takeru was staring at his wristband. Then, the coach walked up to them, his arms crossed. "All right, we have fought off with Horitaka High for 20 minutes. But this isn't the end."

He pointed to the scoreboard. "The score is now 36 – 39, there's still hope for us to catch up…" Then, he took out the board and discussed strategies with the team. Takeru was still staring at his wristband…

-- -- --

Hiroaki coughed really hard this time, as he tried swallowing his pills. Natsuko poured a glass of water for him and frowned. "Hiroaki, are you feeling better?" Then, she passed the glass to the man as he took his pills. Suddenly, he coughed again, and his water turned red. Natsuko panicked to help him at the sight of that…

-- -- --

"Number 7, Takeru is hot on the spot, dribbling and fooling his opponent!" The commentator said aloud to the microphone. Takeru did a cross-over and sprang pass his opponent to do a lay-up. "And the tide has been turned, ladies and gentlemen!" The commentator stood up in excitement.

"Great job Takeru!" The coach clapped as the boys ran back to their side of the court. The score is currently 57-56, with Odaiba High leading. As the crowd cheered as Honai pulled another fake at Murai and gave a shot by the baseline, making the score 57-58 now.

Takeru started the play by passing it to Murai, who would dribble the ball up to the other half of the court. Then, this time, something pressurizing happened. Hirotaka High has launched the man-mark-man technique onto Odaiba High. Murai then made a quick pass to Takeru.

"Huh…" The blonde panted as he looked up. Right in front of him was a bloke with a yellow bandana on. He felt nervous for the first time. "You…" He glared at Honai.

"Come on," The bloke smirked. "Show me what you've got…" Then, he tried intercepting but Takeru defended by pulling over to 1 side. Then, the coach stood up in frustration.

"Takeru, make a pass! Remember, there's only 24 seconds of possession for the offence!" Takeru felt even more pressurized now…

-- -- --

"Hiroaki!" Natsuko shrieked and tried to help the coughing man. Just then, Yamato entered the room and realized the situation.

"Dad!" He ran over to help the man. Natsuko then ran out to call for help. "Dad, are you okay?!" The man pointed over to the screen as he coughed again, this time, with blood…

-- -- --

Takeru dribbled left and right, wanting to cross-over Honai. But no matter how hard he tried, the bloke seemed to be able to guess his next movements. "What's this…You're scared?" He smirked.

Then, Takeru looked up at the rim and the cheering crowd. He looked at his wristband as he dribbled.

**_As he stood up and pulled the wristband. The man coughed and looked up at him. "It looks really…nice when you wear it…"_**

"**_Takeru…" _**

"…" _**The blonde stopped. He turned his head slightly. "Yeah?"**_

"_**Good luck…" He smiled brilliantly, looking strong. Takeru sighed and walked out. Then, he stopped.**_

This time, he stared at the time. There were only 5 seconds left before the shot clock violation is called. Then, he decided to pull a fake. First he bent down wanting Honai to make a jump.

_This should pull you off!_

-- -- --

"Please be all right!" Natsuko prayed as they walked behind the batch of doctors and nurses who were transferring Hiroaki to the operation room. Yamato stopped and took out his phone. He started pressing over the buttons…

-- -- --

"Sorry, that didn't work!" Honai smirked. Takeru stared at the time, there was only 3 seconds left. Then, he decided to do the last method. He started by moving his right foot up to the right. Honai smiled and moved along. "To the right!" Then, he ran over only to realize that Takeru had pulled back his foot.

He stared into the blue eyes as the blonde smirked. "Pull 'ya…" Then, Takeru jumped and made a shot. Honai stared down and realized Takeru had jumped from the 3-point lane...

-- -- --

Yamato sat down, keeping his cool as he stared at the screen. The match was being broadcasted. He watched anxiously as the ball went in the air…

-- -- --

Everyone had their eyes locked onto the ball. Then, it lowered and went through the rim. It was a 3-point shot. The boys went up to clap with Takeru as they all went back to their position. Honai smacked the ground and stood up in anger. Takeru smirked at the bloke as he ran back to his position. The score is now 60-58…

-- -- --

_Not long later…_

The brunette walked along corridors as she soon spotted Hayato over by the water cooler. She walked up to congratulate him. "Hey, great job back there!" She grinned.

"Oh, Hikari!" Hayato wept his sweat away. "Thanks, it was 86-84 alright." He smiled. "All thanks to Takeru for his 3-point shot. It kept us leading 2 points for the rest of the match." Then, he drank from the machine.

"Oh…" Hikari pondered. "Where is Takeru anyway?"

"Takeru," Hayato sighed. "He ran off straight after the match. He said he had something urgent to attend to…" Then, Hikari stared at the walkway…

-- -- --

The blonde ran on the streets, looking all worked-up and worried. It was all after reading the message…

"_Takeru, Dad's in trouble now! He's in the operation room! Hurry here! -Yamato"_

The blonde continued running no matter how tired he felt after the match. He wanted to be at the hospital as soon as possible.

_Come on, hurry up, hurry up! _

_-- -- --_

Yamato leaned against the wall, looking all calm. Natsuko, however, was crying very hard by the seat. Takeru ran over to them and panted. "Where…Where's he?!" He looked at the bloke. Yamato kept quiet, only returning him a tormented look on his eyes. Then, Takeru turned to Natsuko. She can't seem to stop crying.

"…" Takeru walked over to the ward, feeling very scared. Then, he looked back. "Are you guys…" He paused. He knew what to do. He had to enter the ward. Slowly, he opened the doors and entered the ward, only to find a pale man resting by the bed. "…Dad…"

The man looked up weakly, and smiled at the blonde. Takeru walked up slowly as the man tried to reach out for him. "Ta…Takeru…"

"…" The blonde merely spoke a single word. He kept quiet and listened.

"Did you…" He coughed. "Win?" The blonde nodded and the man smiled upon knowing. "That's good…" He coughed.

"…" Takeru remained quiet. It wasn't that he refused to talk to the sick man. It was just that he didn't know what to say. He was in a dilemma.

Natsuko wanted to enter the ward, but the bloke stopped her. "This is…between them…" He said softly.

"Takeru…" The man coughed. Takeru bent down to get closer to the man. "Thank you…for being here when…I need…you…" He coughed again. Takeru kept quiet but felt a sudden pain in his heart.

"I'm grateful…to…have…a son like you…" He smiled. Takeru nodded. Then, he continued. "I'm sorry….for what I did to you," He coughed again. "When you were young, I'm sorry…" Takeru looked down, not wanting to look into the livid eyes of the sick man.

"I feel so happy now that you're here…" He smiled again, as tears rolled down his cheeks. Then, the blonde finally looked up.

"Because…I'm your son…" For the second time, Takeru cried in front of the sick man. "Dad…" He held the man's hands. Natsuko cried harder as she hugged Yamato. They had all watched the scene.

"…Takeru…" The man stared at the blonde, not because he was angry, but because he was happy. He too had cried. "This is the…second time…I've made you cry…" Then, he closed his eyes as he smiled. However, it was different this time. For his eyes will never be opened again.

"Hiroaki!" Natsuko ran in with Yamato. The blonde stood up this time. As he turned and walked, passing the bloke. Yamato watched

"Where are you going?" He looked. The blonde smiled.

"I'm going to see the stars…" Then, he walked off alone, all alone…

As he walked, along the corridors, a hand reached out for his. He looked down and saw a brunette. "Takeru…" She said, sorrowfully. The blonde stood there.

"Leave me alone…please…" He released his hand, wanting to walk off alone. Then, Hikari pulled over and hugged him from his back. She struggled.

"Let me…share your pain with you…" She said, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Takeru paused. Daisuke was watching by the corner.

"Hikari…" He said. Then, he pulled her hands and walked off. "I…want to be alone…" The brunette stood there, watching his back as he walk into the darkness…

-- -- --

He sat by the wall, looking up at all the stars. He had many beautiful memories coming back as he watched them, his childhood especially. He smiled. Then, another figure walked in. It was Daisuke. "Daisuke…" He looked up as he got on his feet.

The hot-head walked up to him. He smirked. "Surprise to see me…?" Then, he leaned against the wall beside Takeru.

"No…" Takeru replied softly as he followed the hot-head and leaned towards the wall.

"You're feeling better right?" The hot-head smiled.

"…Maybe…" The blonde said.

"I thought so…" Daisuke smiled as he gazed at the stars. "Fear and sadness are part of lives. They are something we all have to face one day…" Daisuke said sadly.

"What are you…" Takeru looked at the hot-head.

"Don't worry…Because the pain will not be there forever, they'll disappear when the time comes…" He stood up straight. Then, as he walked off, he said. "Takeru…" The blonde looked at him. "Maybe I shouldn't be saying this right now, but I will still say it."

The blonde nodded. "Cherish who you have by your side…supporting you, always there for you…If you don't, you will regret…"

"Huh?" Takeru frowned as he didn't understand anything. The hot-head smiled and left Takeru 1 sentence.

"Don't let them cry…Or I will never forgive you…" Then, finished, he walked off. Takeru watched as the hot-head left the roof…

-- -- --

_The next day…_

"This is?" The principal stared at the piece of paper in front of him.

"It's the report," The secretary said and left the room.

"Report?" He wore his spectacles and took a closer look. Then, after scanning through, he frowned…

-- -- --

The boys were training their shooting in the gym, including Takeru. Then, they heard heavy footsteps as they soon saw Bandou running in, gasping for air vigorously. "Everyone…Masumi…She's…She's back!" He looked up at the boys smiling.

"Masumi…she's…" The boys muttered.

"She's back…?" Then, the blonde let go of the ball in his hand and ran off towards the classes…

-- -- --

"Masumi…?" Everyone stared up at the girl who stood at the front door. Hikari couldn't believe her eyes. The girl ignored everyone's glare and walked up to her seat. Then, Hikari watched her.

The girl sat down and put her bag on the floor. She then adjusted her books until the brunette walked up to him. "Masumi…" The girl heard and looked up.

"Oh…you…" She replied coldly and took out her reading materials.

"…Erm…" She bit her lips. "Welcome back." She then hurried back to her seat, looking all embarrassed. Masumi tilted her head.

"Thank you…" She smiled as the brunette slowly turned over. She saw the smile on Masumi's face and blushed. She felt good upon seeing the smile.

-- -- --

The blonde ran fast, still in his sportswear. Then, as he ran, Catherine saw him and called out. "Takeru!"

The blonde stopped and turned back, still panting. "Catherine?"

The lass, with books in her hand, walked up to the blonde and smiled. "Where are you heading?" The blonde smiled.

"Oh, that." He tried catching his breath. "I'm heading to the classroom. Heard that Masumi is back…" Then, the lass pondered.

"Oh, right! I heard from the teachers that she's really is back!" She smiled. "I will go see her later, anyway, there's something else I've heard…"

The blonde scowled. He had a bad feeling about it. "What...is it?"

"I heard that they've found a new suspect, that's why Masumi is back in school…" Then, Takeru stared into the corridor, as numerous thoughts ran through his mind…

-- -- --

The hot-head parked his bike by the corner as he held his bag tight and walked towards the entrance. Then, as he whistled, he heard some girls' chit-chatting. "Hey, have you heard? Masumi Shiomizu, the senpai that was suspected to have started the fire, is back in school!" Daisuke scowled.

"What does that…" He bit his lips in uncertainty as he approached the stairs. He wanted to be in class fast until someone called him from behind. He turned, only to see a girl with blue headband standing behind him…

-- -- --

"Alright, settle down class!" Ishii sensei said as he walked in, with the principal behind him. The students couldn't believe their eyes. The principal was actually in their classroom. They stared and glared, some with their mouths wide open, still startled by the situation.

"Sen-Sensei!" Bandou stood up. "What's going on?" He was bewildered, even the trio felt unsafe. The principal smiled and tried to control the situation.

"Settle down, boys and girls." His words kept the situation down. "I'm here, to discuss with the class, about the case of the fire that broke out in the art room…" This caused more commotion and murmuring among the students, as they started commenting.

"Alright, settle down, settle down." He cleared his throat and said firmly. "I hope everyone would treat this case seriously…I do not wish to announce this to the whole school. That's why I'm here, to settle this quietly."

"What do you mean…end this case?" Hayato asked.

"You mean the suspect…the real suspect is here?" Kazumi gulped. Takeru crossed his arms, still struck with fear.

The principal nodded and looked up at the class firmly. "Class, I hope…that the real suspect would profess now…" The class kept quiet. Then, Takeru sat back, frowning away. Catherine and Hikari held their palms tight as Masumi looked around in uncertainty. Daisuke had many things running through his mind.

"**_You…" He muttered as he got down the stairs. The girl walked up to him._**

"_**Daisuke…It's about the case…" She frowned. "I'm afraid they have found out the real suspect…" Daisuke scowled and walked up to her.**_

The hot-head looked at Masumi.

"**_What do you mean?" Daisuke asked. _**

"_**They…are planning to unveil the real suspect…" She said worriedly.**_

Then, he looked at the blonde, who had a serious look on his face.

"**_If you really, really, treasure her…" The girl bit her lips._**

"_**I…" Daisuke muttered. "I…"**_

Then, he looked at Hikari.

"**_This is between you and her…" She started walking off. "The decision is still upon you…" Then, she walked away this time._**

"…**_I…" He scowled, as he leaned against the wall, feeling really troubled…_**

He then, closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked up at the staffs. He then, slowly, raised his hand into the air. "Sensei…"

"Daisuke?" Ishii sensei frowned.

"I…I did everything!" He stood up, saying out with might. Everyone stared at him, even Takeru and the principal. They all couldn't believe what they have seen or heard. The principal sighed, still looking bewildered.

"Very well…" He sighed. "See me in my office after school…" Then, he walked out of the room, with everyone's eyes still locked onto Daisuke. The hot-head looked down all the time, wanting to hide his facial expression of fear and confusion…

-- -- --

_After school…_

As the hot-head walked out, wanting to head to the principal's office. "Daisuke…" Daisuke turned around. He saw a blonde standing behind him.

"Takeru…" He smirked.

"Why did you…" Takeru frowned.

"Why…" He snickered. "It's not a matter of 'why'…I am the one who started it…" He wanted to walk off. Takeru held him back.

"But…" He was stuck.

"Let go…" He said firmly. "I care for her…that's why…" He glared into the blonde's eyes. Takeru was shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"Hikari…I've seen her tears so many times…" He said sorrowfully. "And all…everything was caused by you…" He looked up into the blonde's eyes again. "That's why…I do not intend to let her shed any more tears…Not for you…"

"Daisuke, what are you saying?" Takeru said, looking puzzled.

"I've watch her suffering for so long…I do not wish to let that continue…" He glared. "This has to end…"

"Wait…I don't get you…" Takeru looked back.

"From now on…There's no stopping me…from liking her." He turned back. "It's between you and me…" Then, he walked off, leaving Takeru puzzled…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Okay, wow, can't believe I'm updating so fast! Anyway, hope you would enjoy the chapter, until then!


	29. Troubled Hearts

**Author's notes:** The 29th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary:**Daisuke gets blame for the issue, what else can happen? Especially, between our 3 protagonists…

**CHAPTER 29:**

**Troubled Hearts **

The hot-head walked out of the office, heavy hearted and depressed.

"_**Daisuke…" The principal crossed his arms, looking up at the hot-head with a serious look. "I didn't know why you would choose to do such a terrible thing…But,"**_

_**The hot-head held up his head. "But…?"**_

"_**Well, I would have to get you suspended from school until the board comes up with a definite decision…"The principal sighed.**_

"Suspended…" The hot-head smirked as he made his way back to class. There, he laughed and chuckled at himself, as if the whole world had gone crazy.

-- -- --

_During break, on the rooftop…_

"Takeru…what do you think…" Hikari murmured slowly as the blonde cut in.

"I don't know and I don't wish to think," The blonde answered with his eyes glancing at the sky.

"Takeru…" The brunette stared at the blonde. She didn't know that she had been setting her eyes on him for pretty long.

The blonde looked back. He frowned, as he saw Hikari looking all dazed and dreamy. "Err…what's wrong?"

"…" Hikari struck. "No-Nothing," She ended with a smile.

"Weirdo…" The blonde went back to staring at the vast sky, with many things on his mind…

_Something's definitely wrong with him… I don't know what but I would have to figure out what it is…_

-- -- --

_After school, on the way to Ikebe's place…_

The hot-head walked along the busy streets, on his way to Ikebe's. He had many thoughts in mind, mostly surrounding what he had done.

_What…Am I doing the right thing? Everyone's…avoiding me._

Ever since he 'admitted' what he had done, everyone avoided him. They were talking behind his back. Still, not just them, even Daisuke didn't feel like talking at all. He was different, he was not 'Daisuke'; he was someone different.

"Oji-san!" The boy walked in, lifelessly as the old man walked out to welcome him.

"Oh, Dai!" The old man walked up. "How was school today?" He went to the dining table and took a seat. The hot-head threw his bag on the couch and lied flat on the floor.

"Well…Fine, just fine." He said dreamily. The old man sighed.

"You know, Dai?" Ikebe frowned. "Something's not right, what happened?"

"…What could happen?"

"You, you're acting weird," The old man walked nearer. "You are not 'Daisuke', who are you?"

"I am," The hot-head chuckled. "What's wrong?" Then, he sat up straight, grinning at the old man.

"See," The old man gave a knock on his head. "You're acting weird already!"

"Nothing's wrong," Daisuke cracked as he shoved the old man back to the kitchen. "Go do your housework!"

"…Well," The old man sighed and made his way back to the kitchen. Then, he paused. "Dai, if you ever need to talk," The hot-head turned around with his back facing Ikebe. "I will be there to talk to you."

Then, as the old man continued walking, Daisuke finally spoke up. "Neh, Oji-san," The old man paused, with a smile on his face. "Is loving someone…suppose to be hurtful…or warm?"

"Well…" The old man turned around. "That is hard to answer…but for me, it is warm." He smiled. The hot-head listened. Ikebe looked up at his wedding photo. "As long as you love that person and you know it. You would want her to be happy forever, and that's all it takes for you to love someone. To know that she is happy, that is all."

"Why do I feel…hurt?"

"Well," The old man walked up and squatted behind the hot-head. He laid his arms onto his shoulders. "Feelings are hard to understand I must admit. You will come to understand that feeling soon," He patted and left the hot-head alone.

"Did I…make a wrong decision?" Daisuke lied down flat as he soon fell deep asleep…

-- -- --

_Days went by quickly, and it's already the summer vacation (July-September)…_

Things had been running smoothly for Odaiba as the basketball team finally made it into the quarter finals, leaving the last few matches to continue after the summer holidays. Takeru decided to take a break after the long training and strenuous matches. He wanted to sleep all day through the 3-month break.

Hikari wanted to do a shopping spree with her old friends, also, trying hard to come up with a plan to let Daisuke and Takeru get back.

Daisuke on the other hand, had neither met up nor talk with any of the trio. He has been doing things alone, playing soccer alone and many other things.

Then, the trio learnt about something bigger and might some sort of have an impact on the trio.

-- -- --

Hikari was in her room, reading her newly-bought fashion magazines. She wanted to see if she could new skirts. Then, her phone rang. "Hello?" She picked up.

"Erm…Hey," A sweet sound came. It was Catherine.

"Oh, Catherine!" Hikari sounded cheerful. "What's up?"

"Well…" The lass answered. "There's something I need you to do…"

"Yeah?" The brunette lifted her eyebrow.

"It's like this…I'm going back to France next week…" Catherine said, bitterly. Hikari couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What?" She gasped. "I mean…why?"

"Well, I heard that my grandmother's getting really sick…and…" She shed a few tears and sniffed. "I would like to pay her a visit…"

"That's bad!" Hikari gasped again. "Well, hope she gets well…"

"Well…I just need you to come up with an excuse to tell the teacher why I won't be going back to school…" Catherine sniffed.

"…That's strange...why won't you …" Hikari paused. "Okay, let me guess. Takeru?"

Catherine figured out that Hikari would guess it right. She stopped, breathed in and continued, "Well…yeah."

"Hmmm…Will you be--"

"…" Catherine couldn't understand but she knew she had to. "I won't return anymore…"

"…Why?" Hikari couldn't take in much of the shocking news.

"I would like to stay by my grandmother's side…no matter what happens. I want to be with her until the very end." She sniffed.

The brunette sighed. "I understand…Well, I can't promise you that Takeru won't know…"

"Hikari…" Catherine tried pleading.

"Well, that's it then. Don't worry! Your grandmother will be fine!" She ended with a cheerful tone.

"Well…" There was a long pause after that. Hikari could hear some murmuring but she had no idea what was going on. Then, Catherine got back on the line. "I gotta go now, thanks…" She hung up fast. Hikari sighed.

"What can I do for her…" Then, there was another call. It was from Chisato. The brunette picked it up, "Hey,"

"Hey, Hikari!" A cheerful tone sprang out. "Just wondering, will you be free next Friday?"

"Erm, I guess so…" Hikari thought for a moment. "Why?"

"Well, my aunt and uncle just opened up a new beach resort!" She said joyfully. "I hope you can come by! You can invite the others too!"

"Really?!" Hikari cried. She was happy and at the same time, an idea popped up in her mind. "Beach…Resort…" She muttered to herself.

"What's wrong?" Chisato asked.

"No, nothing! I'm just too excited! Well, then I shall ask Takeru, Daisuke and…Catherine!" Hikari replied. Chisato chuckled.

"Great then! We'll have fun together!"

"Yup!" Hikari had many thoughts in mind. She had the perfect plan already…

-- -- --

_Friday early morning…_

Hikari was all dressed up and ready for the exciting things to come. She waited by the train station, with her bag pack and her pink cap. She hummed as she sat down, under the hot yet comforting sun. The brunette looked around and finally saw a familiar figure. It was the lass, Catherine.

"Catherine!" She waved. The lass saw her and walked up shyly. Hikari ran up and gave her a hug. "You look great!"

"Thanks..." Catherine blushed and looked up. "Why did you…"

"Well, I didn't want to say goodbye to you just through a simple call. I figured that this would be a better goodbye gift!" Hikari giggled. The lass giggled too.

Then, Hikari spotted more coming in. Takeru was walking in from the left while Daisuke was walking from the right. Takeru was yawning away, in his normal shirt and shorts, looking all bored and lifeless like usual. Daisuke was pretty much different; he was much cooler than last time. He was not as hyper as before, much like another Takeru.

"Hey guys!" Hikari waved. Takeru stopped behind Catherine and yawned. Daisuke kept quiet.

"Why so early…" Takeru looked to his left. Daisuke looked at the blonde too. Their eyes matched, and Hikari knew the cold war was still going on. She wanted to stop it.

"Okay, okay," She walked up behind the 2 guys and pushed them up the bay. "Off you go!" She followed up behind. Soon, they were making their way to the resort.

-- -- --

_Shinkawa Beach Resort…_

"…Wow…" The girls were bewildered. The entrance looked grand. There were pots and pots of lavender placed by the side. Below was a red carpet for tourists or anyone else to step on and enter the resort as though they were Hollywood Stars. Hikari was filled with excitement as she pulled Catherine and entered the resort. The boys were left behind.

"I won't come if I knew you were coming…" Daisuke smirked. Takeru merely gave a short yawn and entered the resort. Daisuke stared and followed behind.

The 4 were greeted by the owners of the resort, Ichise Shinkawa and Hanaka Shinkawa.

"Hello there! I'm Ichise Shinkawa and this, is my wife Hanaka Shinkawa!" The gleeful man said. The 4 youngsters bowed and greeted back. "Well, you guys must be close friends of Chisato!"

"Yup!" Hikari replied. The man chuckled.

"Well then, let me show you to your rooms then!" He turned around as the 4 followed behind.

-- -- --

_After a while…_

As the girls tidied up their belongings, Hikari approached Chisato's aunt. "Hanaka-san, do you know where Chisato is now?"

"Oh, that girl, she must be fishing by the pond now." The woman replied. Hikari smiled.

"Thank you!" She stood up and left the room to look for her friend.

-- -- --

_By the pond…_

There was a girl sitting alone. She was watching the pond, within the tranquil surroundings. Hikari walked up beside her and sat down.

"Hey!" Chisato was taken aback. "Didn't know you were here already,"

"Well, you just know about it." The 2 girls laughed. Then, they started to chat until Ichise walked up to the girls.

"Chisato, it's almost time." He said. The girl had a change in expression. She looked rather sad now.

"Hey, I gotta go out for a while," Chisato stood up. "I would be back by dinner time." Then, she gave a short smile and ran out. Hikari couldn't understand the situation.

-- -- --

_Somewhere along the corridors of the second floor…_

"So, how's your grandmother?" Takeru asked. Catherine was shocked.

"How did you…" She couldn't speak up.

"Your father called me, and said that you would have to go back to France, Sunday morning." Takeru yawned as he leaned against the railings.

"Well…She's not doing too well…" Catherine sniffed. Takeru watched her.

"Then, will you be coming back?"

"…" Catherine couldn't answer that question. It was not just that she wanted to hide it; she just didn't want to answer.

"…Guess it's okay then." Takeru smiled. It was the first smile of the day. "I know, you won't return."

"…How did you…" Catherine shrugged, feeling even more worried.

"I've known you since young. I know what you're thinking." Takeru winked. Catherine sighed.

"…Oh well…" Catherine looked down the whole time. "She's not doing well…I just want to be by her side…"

"Good for you then…" Takeru yawned. He took out a small glass bottle and handed it to the lass. "Here,"

"What's this…" Catherine took it and examined. Inside was an amulet.

"It's a good luck charm from my mom. Hope it helps." He smiled. Catherine shed tears and smiled back at the blonde.

"Thank you…" She held the charm tight. "Takeru…"

The blonde yawned. "Well, I better get going…I wanna catch a short nap before dinner…" He walked away lazily…

_By evening, dinner time…_

"Itadakimasu!" The group said out loud. They were sitting around the round table- Ichise, Hanaka, Hikari, Catherine, Takeru and finally Daisuke.

"Wow, this looks awesome!" Hikari grabbed a sushi and gobbled up.

"Haha! That was made from the Shinkawa's secret recipe!" Ichise exclaimed.

"No wonder it tastes so good!" Hikari smiled. However, the other 3 youngsters were keeping quiet. "Did I say anything wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Catherine smiled. "Let's eat!" She picked up her chopsticks and started eating.

"Erm…" Takeru glanced around. He didn't notice Chisato anywhere. "Ichise-san, where's Chisato?"

"…" Ichise stopped eating. "That girl…" He looked awkward. "She's gone up the hills to visit her parent's grave." Hanaka nodded.

"…Her…parent's grave?" Daisuke murmured with a frown. Ichise gave a heavy sigh.

"Yes…Her parents died when she was only in the 1st grade…" Ichise explained.

"I'm…sorry to hear that…" Daisuke lowered his head. Ichise smiled instead.

"It's okay…She's been living with us ever since." Hanaka replied.

"How did her parents…" Takeru asked out of curiosity.

"A car accident," Hanaka explained. "They tried to save a girl's life…and well," She began shedding her tears. Ichise comforted her.

"She…she didn't tell me about any of these…" Hikari sounded depress.

"Well…who would want to?" Takeru said. "Things that are tied up with the past…Nobody would want to keep them, especially when they don't hold much happiness…"

"Hey, let's talk about something else." Daisuke smiled. "We're here to enjoy ourselves, right?" The others nodded with a smile. Then, they carried on with their dinner, light-hearted and happy.

-- -- --

_After Dinner…_

"Hanaka-san let me help you with those dishes," Hikari entered the kitchen.

"Hikari-chan, it's okay," She smiled. "You should go enjoy yourself."

"Nah, I'm bored." She yawned.

"Hmm…if you really want to help," The old lady pondered. "Could you help me pick up some herbs in the backyard please?"

"Sure!" The brunette hurried off into the backyard, carrying a basket along.

A short while later, someone else entered the kitchen. The old lady turned around to see a giant standing behind her. "Oh, Takeru-kun!"

"Hey," Takeru walked in and opened the fridge. "Just here for a drink," He said.

"Sure, help yourself!" She smiled and returned to dish-washing. Then, Takeru sat down by the round table.

"Hanaka-san," Takeru swallowed. "Do you mind if I ask more about Chisato's background?"

The old lady was surprised. She looked at the blonde and smiled. "Why, I suppose I could."

"Thanks," Takeru grinned. The hot-head wanted to grab a cup of drink until he realized that the blonde was inside. He remained by the entrance to the kitchen and leaned against the wall.

"What are they talking about…" He started listening.

"So…what really happened?" Takeru asked. Hanaka sighed and replied.

"Chisato was only in grade 1 back then. She loved her parents dearly and so did her parents love her back. They were a happy family…Until that accident…" Hanaka continued.

"What…happened?" Takeru sounded curious.

"They were planning to visit their new apartment on that day. Chisato was really excited about it until her parents spotted a little girl playing by the roadside." Hanaka sniffed.

"And…?"

"Chisato's father ran in to save the girl. He had sacrificed himself for the girl. He pushed the girl aside so the car ran into him instead…" Hanaka wept a little.

"He…just lost his live for that?" Takeru was rather shocked.

"Yes, shortly after that, Chisato's mother committed suicide…" This shocked Takeru even more.

"Because…she couldn't bear the pain of losing her husband?" The blonde asked.

"Yes…And young Chisato was left all alone…until we took her in."

"I guess that apartment must still hold some unwanted memories for her…"

"Not exactly, we don't know why, but she had been to that place much often…" Hanaka stood up.

"Where is that?" Takeru wanted to know. Just as Hanaka wanted to say, they were interrupted by Hikari, who was still in the backyard.

"Hanaka-san, I'm sorry but I can't seem to find the herbs at all!" Hikari shouted.

"Hmm…" Hanaka thought. "Takeru-kun, is it okay for you to help her in the backyard?"

"I guess so…" The blonde stood up and left for the backyard. Daisuke heard everything.

-- -- --

_In the backyard…_

"Hanaka-san…Are you there?" Hikari will still busy searching through the bushes and bushes of plants. She could sense the presence behind her. "Could you help me please?"

Takeru sighed and walked up slowly. Then, Hikari reached her hand out into the bush and shove it around. Takeru stopped behind her, rather amused by her silly actions. Suddenly, the brunette withdrew her hand, "Ouch!" her index finger was bleeding from a cut. She fell backwards and turned around.

"What's this…" She bumped her head into Takeru.

"What are you doing?" Takeru got irritated. The brunette pulled back and blushed.

"Wha-what!? Ta-Takeru?!" She was puzzled. "Why are you…Hanaka-san…What…Why are you here?"

"Hanaka-san asked me to come and help you," Takeru smirked. "She knows you're pretty dumb."

"…" Hikari glared and got on her feet. She then continued searching for the herbs, this time with Takeru helping her.

-- -- --

_Even later that night, around 10pm…_

The blonde was strolling along the garden. He couldn't sleep. "What is it…that somehow…" He looked outside, at the calm and silent beach. "I know something's not right…but…what is it?"

He decided to stroll by the beach instead. He wanted to calm himself down so he could take an early rest and go to sleep. Facing the cold breeze, he let out his arms, with the breeze blowing against him. He felt nice. "It's been a long time…ocean…"

"I figured that…" A voice came from behind. Takeru tilted and noticed the hot-head approaching him.

"Daisuke…" He murmured.

"Well, enjoying the breeze?" Daisuke smirked.

"Yeah…and what's the matter?" Takeru said boringly.

"Nothing much, Takaishi." Daisuke said. "I think…it's about time we settle this…" He turned to face the blonde.

"…Settle what?" Takeru turned around to. The 2 boys then smirked at one another…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Okay, I'm finally done. Hope you would enjoy this chapter. And to all readers, I'm really sorry for the slow update! I know it took a pretty long time but still, here it is! Enjoy!


	30. Answers

**Author's notes:** The 30th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary:**Takeru has an answer to his heart…

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi –** Here you go! The new chapter!

**Tomboy 601 – **Thank you!

**Takerus Lost Angel – **Yup, enjoy!

**Raena – **Well, hope you have an answer now!

**Sky Heavens – **Sure, let's be friends then!

**Bushimon – **Thank you! Sorry for the long wait!

**MacCabee – **Thank you! Sorry for the long wait too!

**CHAPTER 30:**

**Answers**

"Well…I'm sure that I said very clearly I would fight for Hikari," Daisuke smirked.

"You did…So?" The blonde looked pretty bored.

"I hope you do take that seriously…" The hot-head stuck his hands into his pockets.

"I do, and that's why I'm not doing anything at all." Takeru smiled.

"Tell me the truth…You like her, don't you?" It hit Takeru.

"…No." The blonde answered straight.

"…You're such a loser…" Daisuke sneered. He folded his arms and glared at Takeru. "If you like her, then admit it!"

"Well, look here…" Takeru turned around. "I'm telling the truth…"

Daisuke snickered. "Well, that's not what I think…" He rolled his tongue around his lips.

"Well I know I don't like her and that's enough said…" Takeru smirked.

"You can't bluff me…You can't." Daisuke looked up at the blonde, half smiling, and half grinning in a mild and vile manner.

Meanwhile, while the 2 boys were still quarreling, Hikari was walking pass the garden. She noticed 2 figures by the beach and walked up to get a better view. "It can't be…" She gasped and rushed down fast.

"Hey, leave me alone," Takeru shrugged. "I'm trying to relax myself so that I could sleep peacefully later…"

"No, not until we settle this," Daisuke growled.

"Look, I have no interest in her and neither do I wanna get involved in your stupid fights!" Takeru walked up irritably.

"Heh, pissed off eh?" Daisuke mocked. This time, the blonde was really angry.

"I asked you to leave me alone!" Takeru pulled Daisuke's collar. The hot-head did the same thing and things were already heating up.

"Can't you even understand your own feelings?! If you like her then you admit!" Daisuke yelled. "If you don't, then stop hurting her feelings!"

Takeru gripped even tighter. "I'm not really in the mood now…" He let go slowly. Daisuke looked puzzled. "But…" All of a sudden, the blonde threw his fist right into Daisuke's face. "I won't mind hitting you awake!"

The hot-head dropped onto the sandy floor, spitting out blood from his mouth. He looked even more pissed off than Takeru now. "Darn you!" He got up fast and speared Takeru. The 2 boys were struggling and pulling one another, tossing and turning on the sand.

"Stop it!" Hikari shrieked. "Stop guys!" She tried to stop them but she can't. The boys wouldn't listen. Then, she decided to spray water over them. "STOP!"

"…Hikari…" Daisuke muttered and pushed Takeru away from him. He had woken up from the water splashed all over him.

"I'm off…" Takeru shook the water off him and walked off angrily.

"Will you grow up?! Stop thinking everything will stop just because you want to! Stop running away!" Daisuke yelled but the blonde seemed to be ignoring him the whole time. Hikari cast worried eyes over the blonde as she helped to sweep the sand off Daisuke's shirt.

"Let's…go back." She said and the 2 of them headed back for their rooms.

-- -- --

_The leisure room…_

"Ouch!" Daisuke cried as Hikari rubbed the ointment over his wounds.

"Sorry," Hikari frowned. She continued. "What happened?"

"Nothing…None of your business…" Daisuke blew against his injury.

"Can you 2 just grow up and stop fighting like little kids…Cold war…how stupid can that be…" Hikari commented.

"It's not…" Daisuke lowered his arm. Hikari put the ointment on the table and sat down beside the hot-head. "Hikari," The hot-head suddenly looked at the brunette.

"W…What?" The brunette shrugged.

"You know that I like you…" He placed his hands over the brunette's shoulders. "Will you …be my girlfriend?"

Hikari was stunned. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't make a choice. Deep down inside her, she should have figure out who was the person she like. "I…I…"

A few seconds and silence and Daisuke withdrew his hands. "I knew it…" Daisuke sighed.

"…What?" Hikari murmured.

"You like Takeru, don't you…" He looked up with sad eyes.

"No…I …I…" Hikari looked away, blushing.

"You can't hide it, it's pretty obvious…" Daisuke sat back and sighed. "If you like him…Why won't you say so?"

"I…I'm not even sure about my own feelings for him." Hikari said softly.

"You know…I've already given up."

"…You…" Hikari looked at the hot-head.

"I said to myself that if Takeru were to like you…and you like him too, I would give up." He looked down, smiling this time.

"Why…I mean…" Hikari couldn't continue.

"It's okay, I know what I'm doing…There would be no point in liking you if you don't return me the feeling…I mean…I'm just wasting my time." Daisuke sighed.

"…Daisuke…" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm…sorry…"

"You should tell him how you feel…" Daisuke smiled.

"I…I'm scared…" Hikari shrugged. "I'm afraid to face the truth…He's…He's a really cold person, I just can't go with someone like that…I…I don't want to be hurt…"

"You shouldn't give up without trying. Loving someone…isn't just about having her. It's more about keeping that person happy, making yourself happy too. It's more about being happy when that person feels happy too."

"…I don't know…" Hikari kept quiet for the rest of the time.

"Don't be afraid…Oh well, I better get to sleep…" Daisuke yawned. He pretended to do so. He knew it was time to leave Hikari alone to let her think. "Good night…" As he walked down the corridor, Hikari called out again.

"Daisuke…" The hot-head turned. "Thank you," Hikari shed her tears. The hot-head grinned gleefully and walked back to his room.

-- -- --

_The garden…_

The blonde was sitting among the patches of grass alone. He was gazing at the night stars. They looked really beautiful from the resort's view.

"They sure look beautiful tonight…" A voice called out. Takeru turned and saw a lass sitting beside him.

"Catherine…what are you doing up so late…" Takeru asked.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep." Catherine yawned. "Oops." The 2 of them laughed.

"I guess it's been quite a while…" Takeru sat back and relax, supporting himself with his 2 palms on the ground.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we gazed at the stars together." Catherine smiled.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Takeru smiled. The lass nodded.

They gazed for quite a while, with the silence all around them. Then, Catherine pulled Takeru's sleeve. "Takeru…"

"…Yeah?" He turned around. Catherine was looking up at him. He felt unusual. "What's wrong?"

The lass closed her eyes and raised her head up at the blonde. Takeru frowned. Catherine wanted Takeru to kiss her.

"I…" Takeru murmured. Many things flashed through his mind. And most of them had Hikari inside. "I…"

Catherine didn't say a word. Takeru then remembered something.

"_**Will you grow up?! Stop thinking everything will stop just because you want to! Stop running away!" **_

He understood what Daisuke meant. "I'm afraid…we could only be friends…"

The lass had her tears streaming down her eyes and her nose going red. She opened her eyes and looked away. "It's…It's okay!" She turned back, with her eyes still looking watery.

"…I'm sorry." Takeru said. He pulled Catherine to him and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry…but being your friend is all I could afford…"

The lass cried. "Takeru…" The blonde smiled.

"I promise you…Whenever you're in trouble, I will be there to help you." He smiled. The lass looked up and broke away from the hug. The 2 of them looked at one another.

"Friends…forever?" She asked, sniffing away.

"Yup, friends forever," Takeru smiled as the 2 friends made an agreement with each other and continued gazing at the stars until they fell asleep.

-- -- --

_The next day…_

"Alright, today's activity!" Chisato cheered. Everyone had their bikes with them. The girl got on her seat and rode off fast. The others followed behind. "Let's go cycling!!"

They were all relaxing as they rode in the special park built specifically for bike-riding. It was part of the resort. There were trees around and beautiful flowers to look at. It was a great place to cycle in.

"Okay, I need some rest!" Chisato coughed as she sat down by the bench. The others slowed down and decided to rest as well. "I think I need some drink," She was perspiring.

"I will go get them," Daisuke stood up and left.

"I will go with you," Hikari nodded and followed the hot-head. Takeru looked away in dismay. Catherine noticed it and sat beside him.

"Why didn't you follow?" The lass pointed out.

"Nah, it's okay." Takeru yawned.

"…Are you sure?" Catherine frowned. Takeru nodded with a smile. Chisato watched as the 2 chatted. She sighed heavily and the 2 looked up at her.

"You know, I feel kinda left out." She said with a big grin. "I want a boyfriend!" She raised her arms in the air and stretched. The blonde and the lass laughed along.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can get one soon." Catherine smiled. "You're pretty!"

"Haha, I'm just joking, ignore me." The girl grinned.

"Say," Takeru looked firm. "Do you visit your parents' grave everyday?" This took the smile away from Chisato. She was stunned.

-- -- --

_Near the drink stand…_

"Here, coke." The hot-head passed to Hikari as he tossed more coins into the machine.

"I think Chisato would like ice-cream soda," Hikari said.

"…There's no ice-cream soda here." Daisuke frowned as he scanned the machine.

"But it's her favorite…She only like to drink that." Hikari frowned.

"…It can't be helped." Daisuke frowned.

"…Let's go then," The 2 of them then walked back with their drinks and started chatting.

"Why ice-cream soda?" Daisuke asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know, that's her favorite." Hikari thought. "She would never drink anything else. Personally, I don't like ice-cream soda." She shook.

"…I didn't ask about you."

"…Fine." Hikari grumped. Daisuke laughed. "Anyway, I've got something to ask." The hot-head nodded. "You think Takeru likes me?"

"…Err…" Daisuke paused. "Well… you know; it's a boy's instinct."

"I don't trust your instinct." Hikari giggled.

"…Well, I don't really care anyway." Daisuke joked.

"I'm so gonna hit you head!" She chased after the hot-head as the 2 of them ran all the way back to the group.

-- -- --

There was a long pause, and this time Takeru apologized. "I'm sorry, it's okay if you don't wanna say, I'm just curious." He smiled.

"Hey!" The 2 came back.

"Let's go, they're back." Catherine said.

"I…Yes, I still visit them." Chisato finally answered. Takeru and Catherine remained seated.

"Guess it's hard to…just let go…" Catherine frowned.

"Maybe…" Chisato got on her feet. "Let's go!" She smiled. The other 2 stood up and the 5 youngsters decided to walk back for lunch.

As they walked and chatted, Hikari noticed a doll up ahead on the roadside and ran towards it.

"Hikari?" Catherine looked. The brunette ran up to get the doll as Takeru soon spotted another biker coming in, riding towards her.

"Hikari, be careful!" The blonde ran up to get the girl. He pushed the girl away and the biker crashed into Takeru instead.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Chisato screamed and covered her ears. She fell on the ground looking all pale and scared.

"Chisato!" Catherine went up to check on her as Daisuke ran to check on Takeru.

"Takeru, are you okay?" Hikari saw the cut on Takeru's arm. "It's a deep cut!" She held it and looked up at the blonde worriedly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Daisuke walked up.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Takeru managed to push himself up and stand firm.

"Hey, be careful next time," The biker got up. "It's dangerous to just stand in the road!"

"I'm sorry…" Hikari apologized. The biker got on his bike and rode off.

"Hey," Takeru looked around. "…What happened to Chisato?" He pointed to the poor girl trembling on the ground. Hikari ran up to her immediately.

"Chisato! Are you okay?" The brunette kneeled beside the girl and comforted her.

"We better go back." Daisuke said. Takeru nodded and the group soon made their way back.

-- -- --

_Back at the resort…_

"Is she going to be okay?" Hikari asked worriedly. The others looked rather concerned as well. Hanaka smiled.

"She's going to be fine, don't worry." The situation got better this time.

"Why did she…" Takeru asked.

"Well, it must be the accident's side effect on her…" Ichise walked in.

"What…happened?" Daisuke folded his arms.

"Well, her father died because he tried to save a little girl from a car. From what we've heard…The little girl ran up the road to pick up a doll. Chisato's father saw a car approaching the girl and he sprang up to save her. And…he lost his life…" The man sighed.

"Yes, that must be why she collapsed…" Hanaka sighed along.

"…Poor Chisato…" Catherine said with concern.

"Chisato, please get well…" Hikari prayed.

-- -- --

_In the room…_

The blonde sat by the window, gazing at the sky. He was troubled for there were many unanswered questions still in his heart. In his palm held the gold bracelet he had picked up from the roof.

"…All by yourself again?" A voice came from behind.

"…None of your business…" Takeru answered coldly.

"…Sometimes, a problem can't be solved alone." The hot-head sat down beside him.

"What do you want with me now?" Takeru gave a cold glare.

"Nothing," Daisuke smiled. "I'm troubled too."

Takeru kept quiet and went back to gaze at the sky. Soon, he noticed the little speckles of water dripping on the glass window. It was slowly, slowly raining on the outside. "It's raining."

"Even the sky has its own frustrations I guess…" Daisuke grinned.

-- -- --

_Evening, near night time…_

"Why don't you go get some rest?" Catherine walked into the sick bay with a cup of warm milk in her hands.

"No, I'm not that tired." Hikari smiled, weakly. She then turned around to look at Chisato, who was still lying on the bed, unconscious.

"…Hmmm…" Catherine sighed. "Here," She passed the warm milk to the brunette. The brunette smiled.

"Thank you," She took a sip and placed it by the table next to the bed. "You know, Chisato has been friends with me for so long." Catherine nodded and sat down on the bench.

"Well, you 2 must be really good friends then?" The lass grinned.

"Yeah, she was always there for me, helping me when I'm in trouble." Hikari said gently. "When I'm sick she would visit me, when I'm sad she would cheer me up." She sounded rather sad now.

"Hikari…" Catherine murmured with a tone of sadness.

"Now…" Hikari started sniffing. "I can't do anything to help her…" She wept her tears away. "All I know is to cry, to depend on others…I'm useless!"

"Hikari…" The lass walked up to comfort her. She patted her on the back. "Don't worry, you're not useless. See, you're here with her now!"

The brunette couldn't stop crying. She was getting too emotional. Meanwhile, Takeru was outside of the room the whole time. "Stay strong… Hikari,"

-- -- --

_Later that night…_

"So, what's the matter?" Ichise-san walked into the lobby and sat opposite the blonde.

"There's something I need to ask," Takeru said firmly. Daisuke was leaning against the wall, staring at the yellow lamp. Ichise looked at the 2 boys and chuckled.

"Why, you 2 sound so serious," He gave an uncertain frown.

"Because…" Daisuke looked at the uncertain old man. "… Doesn't matter, Takeru continue please…"

"Well, I would like to know about Chisato's childhood," He gulped.

"…What is it that interests you boys?" The man asked in confusion.

"There are some things we have to clarify," Daisuke answered.

"If you can, please tell us," Takeru gave a firm look at the old man. The old man returned a strange and pretentious look.

Ichise sighed. "Chisato was a cheerful girl since young. Not until that accident happened…"

"Well, we already know about that… but we want to know Chisato's reactions and behavior." Takeru requested. Ichise looked rather awkward. "I'm sorry if I sounded rude…"

"Well, since she was young that time, she cried a lot. Her father's death caused her to start behaving weird. She was really quiet and kept things to herself. Most of the time, we would see her drawing and there was one drawing that really frightened us…"

"…What was that?" Daisuke asked.

"…The accident," Ichise said in dismay. The boys stared upon hearing it.

"Okay, that's scary." Daisuke remarked. Takeru breathed hard.

"Is the picture still with you?"

"No, we threw it away. We took Chisato to see a psychologist soon after that incident. She was suffering from some kind of trauma or sort."

"After that, what happened?" Takeru scowled.

"Soon, she went back to school after her condition had somehow stabilized. It was then she met Hikari and became as cheerful as before." Ichise sounded relief.

"So… were there anymore signs of her weird behavior ever since then?" Daisuke gulped.

"Not really," The old man answered.

"Well then, do you guys happen to have any idea who that girl was?" The blonde continued.

"No, we have never seen her after the accident." He assured.

"Well, one last question," Takeru sighed. He had answers in his heart already. He was confident. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and held it out to the old man.

"What is it?"

He opened his palm and showed it to the old man. "Does this… belong to Chisato?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Hey, it's me again! Sorry for the long wait! In any case, hope you would enjoy this chapter! Read and review!


	31. Faceoff

**Author's notes:** The 31st chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary:**The intense moment has finally arrived! A must-read!!

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Here you go! The long-awaited chapter!

**Takerus Lost Angel – **Sorry I took quite awhile, been busy too. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Raena – **Whoa! Hope your guess is right!

**adorableangelyumyum – **Haha, sorry I took so long! Here you go!

**MacCabee – Yup**! This chapter is even more intense!

**Bushimon – **Haha, good job there! Hope this chapter is satisfying enough!

**CHAPTER 31:**

**Face-off**

"Does this…belong to Chisato?" He placed the golden bracelet on the table. He felt really nervous, a tense feeling in his heart.

"What's that?" Daisuke stared.

"…No," Ichise replied. He examined the bracelet.

"…Are you sure?" Takeru gasped. He was puzzled.

_No way… then…_

"Yes, I'm sure. Chisato has never like wearing any accessories since young. I'm pretty sure that it doesn't belong to her." Ichise put the bracelet down and assured the blonde.

"Takeru, where did you get that?" Daisuke sat beside him and picked up the bracelet.

"…" Takeru was thinking. His key to the unknown answer in his heart was lost.

_Now I've lost it…Damn it!_

"Hey, Takeru," Daisuke shook him. The blonde took the bracelet away and left the lobby. "What's going on…"

-- -- --

_At the corridors…_

The blonde walked from corridors to corridors, feeling confused. Then, as he walked, the lass walked out from her room. She saw the blonde and waved to him. "Hey, you're still –"

The blonde walked off right before her eyes. The lass watched him as he walked. "What's… going on?" She followed behind the blonde secretly.

-- -- --

_By the beach…_

He walked along the fence, looking towards the dark sky. The beach was foreshadowed by the dimness of the sky. He then approached the beach. "I was close."

He sighed and traipsed his way to the foreshore. It was low tide and the sea was calm. Slowly, the waves relaxed Takeru. He got nearer and glanced around; he noticed someone sitting by the sand, crying away.

"…" He watched.

"Why…" She sniffed. "Why am I so useless…"

The blonde walked towards the brunette slowly. He then took a big breath and sat beside her. 'Bump' he went as some of the sand fell on her. "Hey,"

"…Ta-Takeru," Hikari stumbled. She wept away her tears quickly and pretended that nothing had happened. The blonde simply smiled back. That alone made Hikari felt relieved.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing," She sighed. "Just…thinking too much I guess…"

"Hmm…Maybe," He smirked. "You always cry,"

"…What's the meaning of that," Hikari frowned. The blonde grinned as he watched the calm waves.

"Nothing, that's just you, I guess." He answered.

"…Hey," Hikari grumped. The blonde turned around. "…Never mind." She turned back to face the sea. Takeru stared.

"…Well, if you have anything you wanna say you better say now."

"…Nothing, just shut up."

"Fine," He smiled.

"The night view of the ocean sure is nice…" She stretched.

"Yeah," Takeru smiled. "You know, like our lives, the ocean lives the same way. There are always ups and downs, it never ends. Life is just full of these obstacles and somehow, things will get better by the end of the day."

Hikari listened. She had been thinking about many things lately and Takeru's words started to make her think.

"No matter how bad things can get, there will always be a way to get rid of it. Somehow, things will get better, you get what I mean?"

"…Yeah sure," Hikari replied softly.

"Just stay strong and face the problem," Takeru stood up. "You might not wanna voice out your problems but its okay actually. You just need to remember that no matter what happens you have to stay strong." He smiled.

"Takeru…" Hikari was moved by his words.

"Stay strong and live to see tomorrow's sunset. Live to see tomorrow's sunrise, live to see tomorrow as a better day." He walked off slowly. "Remember those!"

"…Thank you…" She whispered as the blonde walked off…

-- -- --

_The next day…_

"Ahh! What a bright day!" Chisato stretched as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear!" Hanaka smiled as she prepared the hot water. Ichise put away his newspapers and greeted her niece.

"You're looking good there, missy!" Ichise chuckled.

"Of course!" Chisato giggled and took out a cup of orange juice from the refrigerator. "Where are Hikari and the rest?"

"I've heard the girls went to a nearby shopping mall. The boys, they're probably sleeping." Ichise drank his cup of coffee.

"I see… They left me here eh? How bad," She grunted.

"They probably went out to get something for you, dear." Hanaka smiled.

"Hope so, well then, I suppose I could relax myself for the day then," She chuckled.

-- -- --

_On way back to the resort…_

"What did you get for her?" Catherine asked.

"Well, sodas!" Hikari smiled.

"Guess she likes them a lot then?" Catherine asked. Hikari nodded and hummed a certain lullaby.

"Before you know it, it's already the last day. I'm going home tonight, I've already told my father." Catherine sighed.

"Cheer up!" Hikari patted. "You're going back to visit your grandmother, be happy!"

"I guess so… I can't bear to see her in…in that state…" Catherine said sadly.

"Hmm…Don't worry," Hikari assured.

"I just get this feeling that she's going to leave me soon, I don't want that to happen." The lass sniffed.

"Hey, cheer up! Your grandmother must be really strong to have gone through so much. Besides, she's waiting for your visit. You should smile and give her the best. Let her live to see a better day ahead!" Hikari said.

"Hikari…Thank you," Catherine smiled.

"No problems, someone taught me that principle of life." She grinned and the 2 girls made their way back to the resort.

-- -- --

_Back at the resort…_

"…Huh…" The hot-head got out from bed as the sun shone brightly into his eyes. "It's already morning…" He yawned and got out of bed, giving himself a little stretch as he walked to the table. Takeru was already awake, sitting in the balcony, looking all stressed. "He's an early bird…" Daisuke gasped.

"What's going to happen now…" The blonde sounded really tired.

"You're awake early…" Daisuke yawned and sat down beside him.

"…Go clean up a little. You've got some kinda stench…" Takeru twitched. Daisuke frowned and got up.

"Fine," He then walked off to the bathroom.

The blonde sighed and threw the bracelet in his hands. "I just don't get it…" He threw and catches threw and catch, pondering upon several questions in mind. "Darn it…" He banged against the table in frustrations. Just then, the bell rang.

"Takeru, get the door!" Daisuke yelled from inside the bathroom.

The blonde ignored and rest on his chair. Daisuke yelled again.

"Hey, opened the damn door!" There was still the knocking. Feeling irritated, the hot-head got out of the bathroom with a towel over his lower part of the body. "Who might that be…"

"Hey…D-Daisuke!" Hikari gasped. The hot-head blushed and ran back into the bathroom. "I'm sorry! I…I…" The blonde walked towards her.

"What is it?" He yawned.

"Erm…Breakfast is ready so… you guys can come down now…" She murmured. Takeru yawned.

"Sure, thanks." Then, he closed the door. Hikari frowned and walked off in confusion.

"Is she gone already?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm going down for breakfast…" Takeru grabbed the bracelet and left the room…

-- -- --

_In the dining room…_

"Alright, let's have breakfast then!" Ichise exclaimed as everyone else started grabbing food for themselves. Takeru noticed that Chisato wasn't anywhere around.

"Where's Chisato?"

"She must have gone up the hills again, to visit her parents' grave." Hanaka answered.

"…I see." Takeru mumbled and started chewing his bread. Feeling uncomfortable with the bracelet in his pocket, he took it out and placed it by the side of his table.

"…Takeru!" Hikari cried. Everyone else stared back at her.

"What?" Takeru sounded irritated.

"…Where did you get that bracelet?" Hikari took the bracelet and examined it.

"Why… I found it in school."

"…It looks so familiar…" Hikari examined the accessory again and again. Takeru was starting to feel a little strange. "But… I just can't seem to recall anything…" Hikari frowned.

"…Hikari… are you very sure?" Takeru asked firmly.

"Yes… I… I just can't remember anything…" Hikari felt a little unwell. The blonde took the bracelet away from Hikari slowly and stuffed it into his pocket. He got on his feet and left for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Daisuke asked.

"…To find the answer." Takeru replied and ran off.

"…What's with him…" Catherine said uncomfortably. Meanwhile, Hikari was starting to look pale as though something horrifying had happened…

-- -- --

_On the way up the hills…_

"_**Chisato's father ran in to save the girl. He had sacrificed himself for the girl. He pushed the girl aside so the car ran into him instead…"**_

…_It has got to be…_

"_**Well, her father died because he tried to save a little girl from a car. From what we've heard…The little girl ran up the road to pick up a doll. Chisato's father saw a car approaching the girl and he sprang up to save her. And…he lost his life…"**_

…_I'm sure of it…_

"_**Well, since she was young that time, she cried a lot. Her father's death caused her to start behaving weird. She was really quiet and kept things to herself. Most of the time, we would see her drawing and there was one drawing that really frightened us…"**_

"…_**What was that?" Daisuke asked.**_

"…_**The accident," Ichise said in dismay. The boys stared upon hearing it. **_

_Why…Why didn't I think of that possibility?!_

"_**Soon, she went back to school after her condition had somehow stabilized. It was then she met Hikari and became as cheerful as before."**_

_I'm so dumb…_

"_**Does this…belong to Chisato?" He placed the golden bracelet on the table. He felt really nervous, a tense feeling in his heart.**_

"…_**No," Ichise replied. He examined the bracelet.**_

_I could have realized it earlier!_

"…_**It looks so familiar…" Hikari examined the accessory again and again.**_

_I've found the answer!_

-- -- --

"Dad….Mum…How have you been?" Chisato placed a bouquet of black roses before the grave. "I miss the both of you…" She said with a monotonous tone.

The blonde panted as he hid behind a tree. "Chisato…"

"Why did you guys have to leave me early…" She said in a vile tone. "I've…I've been living miserably for all these years…And all I could do was to cry?!" Takeru was rather shocked by her behavior.

_Why is she acting this way?_

"You guys left me all alone…all alone…You 2 had no idea how painful and tormenting it is to be all alone struggling to live in this filthy world, this filthy society!" Chisato cried.

Takeru gulped.

Suddenly she laughed. "I hated the fact that I was all alone…I hate the 2 of you…" She sneered.

"…What is she saying…" Takeru couldn't believe what he was hearing.

All of a sudden, she giggled; it sounded evil. "But things have change…they have…"

Takeru moved a little closer, wanting to see what she was doing. However, he had no idea that that there were small pieces of rocks just a little bit further away from his foot.

"I've found her!" She chuckled. She was grinning from cheek to cheek, with a certain eerie feeling surrounding her.

"It can't be…!" Takeru gasped and accidentally kicked the small pieces of rocks. The rocks flew and caught Chisato's attention.

"Who's there?!" She cried and saw the blonde. "…Takeru," The blonde walked out in fear and confusion. The girl simply laughed at him. "Hmm…" Chisato continued, "I could have known better, who else could it be other than the almighty Takeru Takaishi eh?" She grinned evilly.

"Guess we finally met." Takeru said in a strong tone. "The schemes…They are all linking up one by one…" He clenched his fist hard.

"I suppose we're even now then?" Chisato sniggered.

"You could say so, now that we both know one another's true identity." Takeru smiled again. He teased, "I suppose you are planning to end this little game of yours now that I've learnt your identity eh?"

"Hmm…" Chisato thought. "No," She simply replied. Takeru gulped, he didn't know what the girl was planning in her mind.

"…It really makes me wonder how you think," He said.

"Well, you don't have to." Chisato said. "I can tell you now that this game is reaching the highest point. It's far too interesting for me to end it so easily." She smirked.

"Well, you better think twice." Takeru leaned against the tree.

"Hmm…" Chisato closed her eyes. "I suppose you're confident enough to win eh?"

"You bet…" Takeru smiled.

"Go ahead then, there's still quite some time before graduation anyway…" She grinned back. Takeru got away from the tree and walked up to Chisato.

"Now… I am very sure I can say that every little trick was your idea?" the blonde frowned. Chisato nodded and smiled, trying to provoke the blonde.

"Right from the very start, I've already had in mind…" The surrounding suddenly seemed so quiet and chilling. "I stole the photo Masumi and Kazumi took. Then, I released it out in public."

"…" Takeru kept quiet.

"I threatened Eiko to frame Hikari. I ruined the painting for Mr. Onisawa. I wanted Hikari to get into trouble by offending Keiko senpai. I painted onto Masumi's jacket. I went into the control room and played with the buttons. And the art room…" Chisato ended.

"…Why?" Takeru frowned.

"I hate her." Chisato scowled and hissed.

"…" Takeru was shocked.

"I hated her for what she had done! She took away my family from me!" Chisato cried. "It was all because of her that I've lost everyone around me!" Takeru took a few steps back. "Everything was so fine…until that very day."

"…" Takeru listened.

"My parents took me out to the zoo and I had so much fun…" She sounded quite cheerful though her tone was still scary and full of anger. "Then, there was this little girl that went out to the middle of the road to pick this dumb doll up…" She sneered. "My father saw and went up to save her as a car was approaching. All I could do was to watch the car hitting my father. The girl ran away crying. I was there, staring at the pool of blood around my dad. I did not know what to do. That was not all. My mother passed away shortly and I was left all alone, all… alone."

"…" Takeru couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is that all?"

"You know nothing at all Takaishi! Nothing!" Chisato got really upset. "All your life you had your family by your side; you were loved; you could do the things you like!"

"You're probably right… I don't know how you feel." Takeru answered. "But I know how it feels to hate someone. It was a bad feeling yet satisfying. However, I can tell you that it was not for long."

"…Shut up." Chisato hissed.

"I regretted it." Takeru still continued. "I regretted not learning to understand. I regretted not learning to forgive. I regretted not learning to love someone. And it was all too late when everything happened." He took a step forward.

"Shut up, Takaishi!" Chisato screamed.

He took another step up. "My father passed away recently. For the very first time, I actually felt remorseful for my actions and I realized I had made a grave mistake."

"I told you to shut up!!" Chisato stomped up to the blonde.

Suddenly, the girl grabbed Takeru by the collar and pulled him. "Chisato… learn to forgive and let go."

"Shut…SHUT UP!" She slapped the blonde. Takeru didn't yell in pain however. He looked back at the girl.

"Chisato…" Slowly, he held her hands and moved them away from his collar. "It's still not too late."

"No… go away!" Chisato walked backwards and suddenly smiled. "This will never end until Hikari gets punished! Its either she goes down or I do! There's no way I'm letting it go so easily!"

"…" Takeru's phone rang suddenly. "Hello?" For a few moments of silence, the blonde's expression changed completely. "…I'm coming back now…" He kept his phone and took something else out from his pocket. It was the golden bracelet.

"…Why is it…" Chisato stared in shock.

"This…belongs to Hikari…Am I right to say that?" Takeru asked.

"…" Chisato merely answered and stared.

The blonde lowered the golden bracelet and dropped it right in front of the girl. "If you intend to continue this meaningless game, I'm afraid I would have to expose your misdeeds." Takeru's eyes turned so cold suddenly. "I will do whatever I can to protect Hikari."

"Give up… It's over…" Chisato said in a saddening tone.

The blonde turned around and started walking away. "Chisato…This isn't just for her…I will get you out of this too." The girl looked up with tears in her eyes. She watched the blonde's back as he walked away. Somehow…she felt as though something was going to happen…Something unimaginable…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Okay, chapter 31 is up!! Hope you will enjoy this chapter because it's really the intense moment! Read and review please!

Sorry i took a pretty long time to update stories. As you guys would probably know, right now i have 3 stories.

- **The Stars That Don't Lie** is up till chapter 31 and i would probably begin on the new chapter soon.

- **Digimon Adventure: Our War Game** is up to chapter 2 and chapter 3 is still in the making.

- **Spider-Man: Origin** is the newest story I'm working on. I have yet to start chapter 3 but I must say I'm very excited about this story. I hope you guys would read it and comment about it.

- Another thing to take note is that once **The Stars That Don't Lie** is finished, i might even start a **SEQUEL**! Hope there is a possibility for it to happen. In any case, thank you for reading my stories for all these while. **THANK YOU.**


	32. Break Down

**Author's notes:** The 32nd chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary:**After learning the truth, things get a little more complicated and…. Heartwarming?

**For all the Reviewers: **

- Thanks for all the reviews! I hope all these while my story has been entertaining and nice to read. Thank you!

**CHAPTER 32:**

**Break Down**

The girl stretched out to the gold bracelet as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her trembling fingers touch the metal and she shivered. She got hold of it and held it closer to her chest. She mumbled to herself, "Get me out… of this…?"

-- -- --

The blonde ran as fast as he could as numerous thoughts flashed through his mind.

_Hikari… please be alright! Now is not the time to fall…no!_

-- -- --

"…" She stared as she wept her tears away. Suddenly she remembered all the fun times she had with Hikari…

"_**Hikari-chan?" A girl with a blue headband called out. There was another girl sitting down and crying. **_

_**The girl looked up in despair and before her was a glimmer of hope. That smile the other girl carried was brilliance and filled with happiness. She soon smiled. **_

-- -- --

As the blonde ran faster and faster, his heartbeat beating at a striking rate, he could hear the sound of the sirens. "…Ambulance?" He paused and saw the flashing red light before the beach resort. In desperation he sprang forward…

-- -- --

"…Hikari…." She murmured.

"_**Strawberries!" Hikari exclaimed and started chewing the fresh red fruits in delight. Chisato smiled and watched.**_

"_**Here!" Hikari put down the box of strawberries and took out a can of soda. Chisato jumped and hug Hikari.**_

"_**Sodas!" She took it and started drinking. The 2 girls were enjoying themselves as they put their arms around their shoulders and hummed their favorite lullaby.**_

-- -- --

"Daisuke! Catherine!" The blonde yelled as he sprang. "Where… Where is she?" He asked, trying hard to grasp for air.

"They are sending her to the hospital now," The lass said worriedly. The blonde hurried to the brunette who was already in the ambulance. He knocked on the door.

"Can you let me see her?" He asked desperately. Daisuke held Takeru back and the ambulance was soon on its way to the hospital.

"Don't," The hot-head sighed. "She will be fine…"

"…She just collapsed all of a sudden?" Takeru asked in disbelief. Catherine nodded her head. The blonde slammed his knuckle against the wall and looked down in despair.

"Darn it…"

"Don't worry, she will be alright." Daisuke reassured.

"Where's Ichise-san and Hanaka-san?" Takeru continued.

"They went to the hospital with Hikari. We should pack up and visit the hospital too…" Daisuke answered. The blonde walked away quietly until he noticed that someone was already behind them.

"Chisato!" Catherine cried. "Where have you been? Hikari's in the hospital!"

"…" The girl kept quiet. Takeru merely gave a glance and continued walking.

"We should pack up and leave now," He said firmly and went into the resort.

"What's the matter with him…" Daisuke frowned as he watched the blonde walking away.

-- -- --

Daisuke and Catherine were already waiting at the lobby. Takeru was still packing his bag until he found the Purikura that Daisuke, Hikari and him had taken some time ago. "…" He smiled.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Takeru kept the Purikura quickly and answered, "I'm coming already." Then he moved towards the door with his bag.

"It's me…" Chisato replied and the blonde stood in a daze, as he was just about to open the door. After a moment of silence, Chisato continued talking. "You might not want to see me now, but, I just want to tell you that I have realized a few things that you told me…"

The blonde leaned against the wall as he listened.

"Maybe… Maybe I'm thinking too much, wanting to take revenge on my own." She sighed. "Maybe I'm still immature… Maybe I really am. Thinking that revenge is the only way out…"

Takeru listened quietly.

"I have realized so many things now, so much that I don't even think about in the past. I have yet to learn to treasure the people that were always by my side… In fact I wanted to ruin her." She sniffed. "I wanted to ruin her life…Hikari…" She started crying and sniffing as she spoke. "I have realized how important she is to me… How important Hikari is to me!"

Suddenly the door opened. The blonde walked out lifelessly and looked at Chisato in the face. "…Perhaps…"

"I'm…"

"I'm not the person who's supposed to listen to this. That person is in the hospital right now." He yawned and left the room and Chisato behind.

"…I'm… sorry." She gave a bow and cried. Takeru simply yawned and stood there.

"Let's go now, to the hospital." He wasn't looking at Chisato but he was smiling. He was smiling from happiness and relieve.

-- -- --

_On the way to the hospital…_

The 4 youngsters were on their way to the hospital. On the way, Takeru saw some kids playing at the playground just opposite the road. He stared.

Daisuke noticed that Takeru was lagging behind so he walked up to him and shook him. "What's wrong?"

The blonde woke up back to his senses as he rambled, "Nothing, nothing. Let's go!" The hot-head frowned and followed behind.

At the hospital… 

The youngsters peeped through the window and saw the doctors checking on Hikari's condition. Daisuke could not stop looking and feel all worried about the brunette. The 2 girls sat down in discomfort and only the blonde was feeling at ease. In fact, he was yawning away. Catherine sighed.

"I can't believe you're yawning at a time like this…"

He yawned as he rubbed his eyes, "She's gonna be fine."

Daisuke smirked. "At first you were so worried about her, and now?"

"…Well, I've calmed myself down."

"Whatever dude." Daisuke turned back to the window as he saw the doctor and the nurse coming out from the ward. "Doctor, how is she?" He ran up. The other 3 joined in.

The doctor smiled, "She's gonna be fine if she takes a good rest. But we have no clue as to when she will wake up, as she seemed to have suffered some kind of shock. Let the patient rest as much as possible."

Catherine thanked the doctor as the nurse and him walked away. Feeling all worried, Catherine sighed, "Oh Hikari…"

Just then, Ichise and Hanaka arrived from the counter. "We have already foot the bills and the nurses have already informed Hikari's family. Let's just hope that she gets well soon enough." The rest of them nodded as they could only watched Hikari from outside for now…

-- -- --

In the afternoon… 

Daisuke had gone back home to change before coming back to the hospital again in the evening. Catherine has gone back home to pack her luggage before leaving for France in the night. The old couple has returned home to rest. Only Takeru and Chisato were inside the ward, looking at Hikari soundly asleep.

The girl was feeling a little awkward. Takeru was yawning away as he stared into space. Chisato wanted to speak but she just did not know what was best to say at that point of time. Takeru smirked. "What did you wanted to say?"

"…" She gulped. "You can read minds?"

"Well… I suppose so…" He yawned. For once, Chisato finally chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" She went back looking down on the floor.

Then there were knocks at the door. A man all dressed up in black trousers and tie like a salesman and a woman in her casual housewife wear walked into the ward. "Hey,"

"Hello," The 2 greeted in a shy manner. The couple smiled and sat down. The mother walked straight up to Hikari and touched the child's pale face. She was about to cry as she looked at how her daughter was looking all sick and staying in the hospital. Takeru was watching her every movement. He could not look away.

It was until the man called out then Takeru went back to normal. "Are you Hikari's friends?" The 2 nodded. The man smiled and continued, "Thank you so much for taking care of my precious daughter."

"It was nothing," Takeru replied.

"We are her friends after all," Chisato added. The mother walked up to the youngsters and gave them a big bow. The 2 were rather shocked and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry that my daughter brought so much troubles to you lately," She smiled. "Thank you so much for taking care of her…"

"It's okay, madam," Takeru smiled. "Please take a seat."

The couple sat down beside one another as they watched their daughter lying on the bed, still unconscious. Then, the man turned back, "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Susuko Yagami and this is my wife, Yuuko."

"Nice to meet you," The mother waved.

"And you 2 must be Takeru-kun and Chisato-chan," The man, named Susuko, smiled. "My daughter likes to tell us about her friends, that's how I know your names." He chuckled. The 2 simply smiled.

"Hikari's going to be fine…" Takeru said.

"You know, that girl has always been cheerful, no matter where she is or what she do. But seeing her in this state all of a sudden… It just really hurt us so much," He sighed.

"We never really expected her to just end up like this…" The woman sniffed.

"…" Takeru listened. Chisato felt a little uncomfortable. The only thing all of them could do now was to watch over Hikari.

Just then, Chisato spoke up. "Hikari…She is a very nice girl." She smiled. Takeru stared as the parents turned around and listened. "I've known her since elementary school and she has always been a good friend of mine. Both of us had times where we shared joy, shared sadness and fun… She was my best friend."

"…" The blonde could not believe what he was hearing. "Chisato…?"

"And now, she needs all of us to be by her side, to be there for her. Susuko-san, Yuuko-san… You are really fortunate to have such a good daughter like her." She smiled as tears went down her cheeks. The sparkling drop of tears dripped onto marble floor. Takeru gradually revealed a smile.

"Thank you, Chisato-chan." The parents were touched by Chisato's words. "Thank you…"

Outside the ward… 

"What are you smiling at?" Chisato asked as the 2 of them leaned against the wall.

"Nothing." He got up and walked off. "I'm going out for a while." Chisato watched.

"And about whatever you have done to Hikari in the past, I will forget everything. We will not tell Hikari anything." The girl nodded.

-- -- --

_Outside…_

The blonde stood before the playground. It was another playground, the one where the bamboo tree was hidden inside. "This is it…" He sighed as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "Well… What am I waiting for?"

Then he continued taking light steps ahead and into the bushes. Soon enough, he found himself inside the bushes, surrounded by the shades and a wide opened space where the bamboo tree was right in the middle of everything.

"_**What's…this?" Takeru asked as he continued glancing around. **_

"_**This bamboo tree? This place is a special place for my family as we planted the tree here!" She remarked happily.**_

"_**What for?" Daisuke asked.**_

"_**We've found this tree 5 years ago; it's for our very own Tanabata celebration." She smiled.**_

There were origamies and strips of paper on the branches. He walked around the tree as he took a closer look at all the strips of paper and the origamies. As he walked around, he grinned. He took a peek at some of them.

_**May I grow big muscles and a handsome face! – Taichi Yagami –**_

Takeru laughed as he read and went on to some others.

_**I want a camera!!! – Hikari Yagami –**_

_**For Mum and Dad to be happy and stay healthy forever! – Hikari Yagami –**_

The blonde smiled as he felt the cheerfulness on every wish.

_**Marry a hot girl in the future and have 2 kids! – Taichi Yagami –**_

He laughed and shook his head.

_**For a happy family and stay united forever! – Yuuko Yagami -**_

_**For her (a certain someone) to be a better cook! (Chuckles by Taichi!!) – Susuko Yagami –**_

"I guess her mum's a really bad cook then…." He remarked as he went on.

_**To be friends with Chisato forever and ever and ever…! – Hikari Yagami –**_

Takeru sighed as he read this one. He put it down and went on to the next one.

_**All promises under the stars to come true! – Hikari Yagami -**_

He was stunned. "…She…" Then, soon enough he laughed. "She… really…" He could not control himself any longer as he put the paper down and smiled. He felt all sad and happy together. It was a weird feeling. Then, he took out a paper from his pocket and hung it up. He took a deep breath and then left the place…

_**Get well soon, Hikari… - Takeru Takaishi - **_

Meanwhile… 

As the blonde left the place, there was someone familiar then happened to be passing by. It was Takigawa Honai, the player from Hirotaka High. He looked around and saw the blonde walking away. "…It's him."

Suddenly the bloke dropped his can of soft drink on the floor and stamped onto it real hard. "…I will make him pay soon enough…"

-- -- --

Soon, it hit the night… 

"Well, guess it's time for me to go." Chisato smiled. She had already visited Hikari one last time before her department to France. Takeru was with her at the entrance of the hospital, trying to hail a cab.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." The blonde patted the lass on her head. "Your Grandmother's more important after all." Then, the lass got all sorrowful and started weeping again.

"Please inform me when Hikari wakes up. I will miss her a lot…"

"Hey, cheer up. She's a strong girl." Takeru smiled. "You better get going, the cab is here."

The lass still could not bear to leave until Takeru place his hands onto her shoulders. "Listen, she's going to be okay. You just take care of yourself when you're back in France. We will all be here, waiting for your return, including Hikari." His last words finally touched Catherine.

She went into the cab and made her way to the airport as she bade goodbye with her best friend. The blonde stood there for a moment and then walked back into the hospital…

-- -- --

Back in the ward… 

The blonde was looking at the brunette from outside. There was nobody else around. They had either gone to the cafeteria or home. Only Takeru was left behind. He felt rather angry with himself just by looking at the brunette. He was blaming himself for not being able to take care of her at all. Then, he went into the ward.

He sighed as he folded his arms. Somehow, he felt the urge to look at Hikari but also not look at her at all. He felt so frustrated that he just took a chair and sat down.

"Well… How do I start?" He scratched his head. "A tiny promise that just groom us into who we are now. It was pretty much unexpected." He did not have a single idea as to what he was rambling about at all.

"When I first thought about helping you, I didn't really think that much. I just wanted to have some fun, that's all. I even thought that it would end in less than a week but things just seem to get more and more complicated." He chuckled. "And we just seem to got closer and closer to one another. You, me and Daisuke." He grinned from cheek to cheek.

"Yup, more and more complicated. We almost got ourselves into deep trouble but still, we pulled through everything." He felt a weird sense of achievement. "We did dumb stuffs, we did fun stuffs. We had quarrels, conflicts and even fell out with one another. However, we still came back together in the end. We are still good friends."

"But I guess happy times do come to an end. Right now there are so many things that really frustrate us. I've just lost my dad recently and Daisuke is on the verge of getting expelled. You? You are lying here right now, on this bed still unconscious. I really wonder if this is the end." He moved nearer to the brunette just right beside her.

"But I don't believe in any of these. There is still a way out. We can help Daisuke. We can solve everything. You have to wake up, Hikari. You have to wake up. 3 of us made a promise under the star and we will see it come true together. Please wake up…" He held the brunette's hand.

"I want you to watch me play on the court in the finals, watch me win and be there for me. So please… Wake up!" He ended strongly. "Please…"

Just then, Takeru felt the slight movement in her fingers and looked up. "Hikari?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Hey, this is chapter 32! Sorry I took so long to finish the chapter! I'm having exams currently so I didn't have to time to write the chapter. Sorry if there is too much drama in this chapter, cause I can't seem to fit in any comedy or whatsoever in this chapter. In any case, please read and review! And I might be late for the next few chapters as well, really sorry!


	33. Opposition

**Author's notes:** The 33rd chapter is here; enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary:**Chisato is left without a choice, as either Takeru or her would have to face the ugly fate…

**For Reviewers: **

**Fiorella Takaishi – **Here's chapter 33 for you!

**Hania – **Here you go! Latest chapter!

**Paulagirl – **Well, is that a compliment? Haha! I think there will be more surprises coming up!

**Takerus Lost Angel – **Thanks for the review, hope this chapter's good one!

**Raena – **I'm in 9th grade, 15 yrs old… Is that correct?

**CHAPTER 33:**

**Opposition**

In the hospital… 

The doctor checked on Hikari, as she remained unconscious. "Well, how's her condition?" Daisuke asked.

"You said that you saw her hand moving?" The doctor asked Takeru again. The blonde nodded and the doctor thought for a moment. "Hmm… From the check-up, it's rather clear that the patient is still unconscious but if we were to look from a psychological prospect…"

"What about it, doctor?" Susuko asked hurriedly. Hikari's parents were very worried about her condition.

"Maybe the shock that she suffered is keeping her from waking up, she could be too afraid to do so…" The doctor explained. "Well, we will continue doing check-ups on her. Please do not worry too much, what she needs now are support and love." Finishing that, the doctor left the ward with the nurse.

"Oh Hikari… Please be alright…" Yuuko sat down beside the bed as she held onto Hikari's hand, tightly. Susuko patted the lady on her shoulder as a form of comfort.

"…Guess I was just imagining things…" Takeru said depressingly. Daisuke smiled and patted the blonde.

"She's going to be fine," The hot-head remarked. "You're probably too tired or something…"

"Guess so…" The blonde yawned.

"You should go home and rest, I will stay here."

The blonde yawned again. "I will take a rest outside…" Takeru left the room for the garden. Daisuke walked up to Hikari's parents.

"You should probably go home too, I will stay here." Daisuke said. Yuuko took one last look at Hikari and left the ward looking all gloomy.

"Thank you Daisuke," Susuko gave a short bow and left the ward.

The hot-head took a chair and sat down, "Just the 2 of us here," He moved closer and held Hikari's hand. "Everyone's worried…"

At the garden… 

The blonde took a seat by the bench as he looked up at the night sky. The sky seemed dull. There were no stars at all, none. Takeru shook his head and stared again. Still, there were no stars.

"No stars eh?" He smirked. He sat back and relaxed. "No wishes, no hope, no light."

Then, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered without looking. "…Catherine?"

"Hey, just thought I should call you before I leave," The lass smiled. Her flight was going to depart in half an hour's time.

"I thought you…" Takeru was shocked.

"Yes, I'm supposed to be going now," She replied. "But, I just feel like talking to you before I go,"

Takeru kept quiet and after a while, "I see,"

"So…" Catherine smiled. "How's Hikari?"

"She's fine," Takeru answered. "It's just, we have no idea when she will wake up."

"Everyone's really worried then…" The lass added.

"Yes," Takeru sighed. "I'm still at the hospital but Daisuke's in the ward with her now."

"You should really go home and rest," The lass said. "You have been out the whole day."

"Nah, I just can't." The blonde yawned. "I still can take it, don't worry about me alright?" He smiled.

"Well," Catherine grinned. "Of course you're willing to take it."

"What's the meaning of that?" Takeru smirked.

"Isn't that obvious?" She chuckled. "Go to her."

"Who?" Takeru asked confusingly.

"Hikari?" Catherine answered straight. "Don't you try and act dumb with me,"

"What for?" The blonde was really getting confused. "Daisuke's with her now, she's gonna be –"

"Go," Catherine cut. "She needs you now,"

Takeru laughed. "Alright, alright, you better be going now,"

"Not until you promise me that you would go to her now," Catherine sounded serious.

"Hey chill," Takeru stuttered. "What's gotten into you?"

"It's not me," Catherine smiled. "It's you."

"What about me?" Takeru asked, puzzled.

"You never change, do you? Come on, guys are not suppose to wait, they are suppose to go for it!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Go for what?" Takeru scratched his head, feeling a little irritated.

"Go and tell Hikari how you feel about her!" Catherine exclaimed.

"She's still unconscious, I –"

"GO!" Catherine yelled into the phone. Takeru jumped and got back to the phone.

"Okay, okay! Chill!" Takeru smirked. "You better go now."

"Sure, just make sure you do what I told you to do."

"Okay, bye." Takeru answered.

"Bye," The 2 ended the call. Catherine took a deep breath and headed for the flight and Takeru got on his feet.

"…Go for it?" He murmured.

-- -- --

In the ward… 

Takeru stood outside the ward as he looked through the glass window. Daisuke saw him and stood up. "Come on in,"

The blonde walked in awkwardly and stuffed his hands into his pocket. "It's getting late already."

"Yeah, I guess I should get going." Daisuke yawned. "You? Still gonna stay here?" Takeru nodded. Daisuke smiled and nodded. "I see, well, see you tomorrow then."

"Bye," The 2 guys bade and only Takeru was left in the ward. Daisuke left the ward but he wasn't going off yet. He leaned against a wall and remained outside the ward, without Takeru knowing.

Takeru didn't know what to say, he was feeling a little bit awkward. "Well, guess it's just the 2 of us again…"

"I really don't know what to say," He grinned. Hikari lied on the bed, not reacting at all. "Just now when I thought I saw your hand moving, I was so happy. But now, I guess I was just seeing things."

"Takeru…" Daisuke murmured as he listened.

"I'm stuck again." He chuckled softly. "But I meant what I said to you just now, I want you to wake up." Takeru held Hikari's hand. "Everyone's worried about you, I am too… Your parents, Daisuke, Catherine, Chisato, our class, everyone."

"I don't know if you're listening but…" Takeru moved a little closer. "I hope you are because… I want you to know how much we care for you,"

"You know, I never thought that this moment would come," Takeru spoke from the bottom of his heart. "This day where I would sitting right beside you, pleading for you to wake up."

"Maybe you're afraid of something, something from your past but I just want to let you know that… When you wake up, I will be there for you, no matter what it is, I will be there for you." Takeru continued. "I will protect you because I'm very clear of how much… how much you mean to me."

The blonde stood up and leaned towards Hikari. "You used to be there for me, now it's my turn." He moved closer and his lips touched Hikari's. They kissed.

Daisuke smiled even though he wasn't watching. He knew what was going on, he knew.

Takeru leaned back and looked down at the brunette. "I like you,"

-- -- --

Chisato went up to her table and opened the drawer. She took out a notebook and placed it on the table. It was her dairy.

Hikari, I've decided. I will tell you everything…Even if you will hate me forever… 

-- -- --

The next day… 

Chisato stood before the hospital, feeling stressed and afraid.

_Chisato, don't be afraid… you have to do this…_

She took a deep breath, held on to her dairy and walked into the hospital. Meanwhile, Honai was actually following her…

-- -- --

Chisato walked into the ward and called for Hikari. The ward was empty however. "Hikari?" She looked around in the toilet and everywhere else but the brunette was nowhere to be found. "Where did she go…"

Just as Chisato wanted to head out to find Hikari, Hikari stood before her and the 2 girls almost bang into one another. They looked up and stared.

"Hikari?" Chisato couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Chisato?" Hikari murmured.

-- -- --

Takeru was on his way to visit Hikari. He brought and apple with him. "I hope Hikari's going to be better today…"

Daisuke was also on his way to the hospital.

-- -- --

"Oh, so you woke up this morning?" Chisato asked. Hikari smiled as she ate the apple Chisato had brought for her.

"Yup, I'm feeling so full of energy now!" Hikari giggled.

"I sure can see that." Chisato laughed along. "So you can go back to school as soon as Term 3 begins?"

"Yup!" Hikari replied happily. "Say, who's been visiting me lately?"

"Your parents, Daisuke, Takeru and me," Chisato answered.

"I see…" Hikari nodded and took a bite from the apple.

"But Takeru stayed here most of the time," Chisato added.

"He did?" Hikari was stunned. "That doesn't sound like him at all…"

"But that's the truth." Chisato smiled. "Say, how do you feel about him?"

"Why are you asking?" Hikari felt a little shy. Chisato placed the book behind her, not intending to tell Hikari anything at all. Meanwhile, Takeru was reaching the ward until he overheard Hikari and Chisato's conversation.

_Chisato and Hikari? She's awake?_

"Come on, I know you feel a little something about him…" Chisato teased. Hikari looked away, her cheeks starting to go red. "See, you're blushing!"

"No I'm not!" Hikari denied. Chisato gave her the 'Are-You-Sure?' kind of look and Hikari gave up. "Okay, okay! I… I do feel a little but only a LITTLE!"

Takeru smirked as he listened.

"What do you feel?" Chisato urged.

"Well… Takeru… He's a bastard." Hikari said in an instant. Takeru stopped smiling.

"But… he's nice too." The blonde smiled again.

"He's a real bastard when he ignores people, he acts all cool and stuff. When he doesn't listen to people and start acting all arrogant thinking he's the smartest of all!" Hikari spitted everything out in just a few seconds. Takeru closed his eyes and bit his lips.

_She's cruel…real cruel…_

"But… I know he can be nice too. Although he doesn't show that he cares but I know deep inside he cares. He just doesn't say it but it is clear from his actions that he actually cares." Hikari sounded a little dreamy. "Although he shows that he can handle everything on his own but I know deep inside him, he longs for someone to care for him. He just doesn't want to show his emotions."

Takeru smiled as he heard. Chisato sighed and patted the brunette. "So… have you guys confessed to one another?" She gave a sly look.

"NO WAY! Why should we?!" Hikari got a little too emotional. "I m-mean we don't have feelings for one another! Not that deep!"

"Are you sure? Have you kissed him before?" Chisato asked forcefully.

Hikari was shocked. She knew she had kissed Takeru before. Takeru gulped as he heard. "No… no we haven't… and why should we?!"

Chisato couldn't stop laughing as she stood up. "Okay, okay, you know it very clearly so I don't have to ask. I'm going to get some drinks." She left the ward without noticing Takeru.

-- -- --

Daisuke was already in the hospital but he needed to pee so he had to go to the toilet. After a while, "That's better…" Daisuke washed his hand and was about to leave the toilet. He saw Chisato and wanted to call out to her but someone else did first.

_Who's that…he looks so familiar…_

"Chisato Shinkawa…" Honai walked up to the girl. "Nice to meet you, I'm Takigawa Honai from Hirotaka High."

_I remember now! He's that guy who lost to Takeru!_

"…Have we met before?" Chisato was puzzled. Honai laughed and folded his arms.

"No we haven't. But I do know a friend of yours…" He looked at the girl with evil intentions.

"… What do you want…" Chisato knew that Honai was up to no good.

"You're very smart, you know I have my intentions for finding you." Honai leaned against the wall. "That's not surprising for someone who's able to come up with plans to ruin her enemy's life…"

"How did you…!" Chisato looked in disarray. Honai walked up to the girl.

_What?! Chisato is… _

"I will get straight to the point, let's make a deal." Honai said.

"…What deal?" Chisato murmured.

Honai grabbed the dairy from Chisato and refused to return it to her. "You help me and I will return you the dairy."

"…Give it back!" Chisato cried.

"Make the deal and I will return you the dairy…" Honai grimaced.

"What's the deal…" Chisato uttered.

"Help me get my revenge on Takeru and the dairy will be yours again but if you don't… I will expose all your misdeeds to your school!" Honai answered.

"What kind of a deal is that?!" Chisato yelled.

"Well, it's my deal, my game. So make your decision, the dairy… or Takeru?"

_Chisato… no… don't do it…_

"…Dairy." Chisato answered and Honai laughed.

"My, my," Honai grinned. "Wise decision, missy."

"… Get on with it, what do you want me to do."

"I heard that your school's cultural festival is coming up as soon as Term 3 begins. So I want you expose Takeru's past and everything he had done to the school. I want him to feel the pain and embarrassment I've gone through for losing the match because of him!" Honai exclaimed.

"…Is that all?" Chisato asked.

"Yes, well I better get going. And this dairy, I will keep it until you fulfill what you are suppose to do…" Honai walked away. "Bye, missy." He laughed as Daisuke walked out slowly from the toilet.

_Chisato… what have you done?_

-- -- --

Back at the ward… 

"Hey," Takeru walked into the ward. "I see you're awake…"

Hikari blushed and nodded.

"Feeling any better?" The blonde sat down.

"You bet!" Hikari smiled. The blonde placed the apple on the table and remained quiet. The 2 of them kept quiet until Hikari spoke up again. "Thank you…"

Takeru looked up in confusion.

"Thank you for staying by my side while I was unconscious the whole time."

"Oh… That." Takeru uttered. "Sure, no problem. We're friends after all." He smiled. The 2 of them remained quiet again and then…

"So…" They spoke up in unison. They held back.

"You say first –" Again, they asked in unison. Then, they laughed.

"I just wanted to tell you…" Takeru said. "Get well soon." Hikari chuckled as Takeru followed.

-- -- --

Chisato was still puzzled. She knew that either way, 1 of them would have to face the terrible consequences. She wanted to go back to Hikari again until Daisuke walked up to her.

"Chisato…" The hot-head called out. The girl turned around in shock as she trembled.

"O-oh… It-it's you D-Daisuke!" She gave a fake smile.

"I… heard the conversation…" He said.

"…You…" Chisato bit her lips. "I…"

"Why did you make the deal?" Daisuke asked. "Do you know what's the consequences of it?"

"I know but…" Daisuke slammed the wall as Chisato moved back.

"Then why did you still make the deal?!"

"…I don't have a choice!" Chisato cried. "Didn't you see that Honai was threatening me?!"

"Do you know that your decision will make life miserable for Takeru and Hikari?!"

"I know but what can I do?!" Chisato yelled. "I don't have a choice! I don't…"

"…Chisato… You're already feeling guilty for what you've done to Hikari… Are you willing to hurt her even more? Are you going to bear… bear even more guilt in you?!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"I just don't want to lose them… my friends… Hikari… I don't want to lose them…"

"Then you bear to see Takeru lose all of them?!" Daisuke slammed the wall again. Then, he walked away.

"Daisuke… I'm sorry…" She cried as she dropped on the floor.

"I'm heading for the ward." Daisuke said. "You still have time to change your mind, but… if you refuse to change… I will stick by Takeru and Hikari. I will do whatever I can to help them, even if it means to go against you…"

Again, Chisato was left to face the consequences on her own… What is she going to do?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Chapter 33 is done and up! Hope you enjoy reading it! Please do read and review!

**NOTE::**

**The following is very important!**

**The stars that don't lie II**

The sequel to this story revolves around our same old cast but with a new addition, Hayate Tarumi. The story takes place 2 years after the 'The Stars That Don't Lie'. Takeru and Hikari are together and Takeru is playing in a national basketball team. Hikari is a new teacher at a kindergarten and also a part-time photographer. Daisuke is in America, attending a special course for culinary skills. However, a series of events leads to the love triangle between Takeru, Hikari and Hayate.

Takeru leaves for America to attend an important event for his career while Hikari remains in Japan. As Takeru leaves, Hayate Tarumi returns from America after 9 years and joins the national team. A struggle for the top position soon begins for Takeru and Hayate and also, for love interest as Hayate soon falls for Hikari. What will happen to Hikari and Takeru? Will they be together or separate?

What I need to know is whether you guys want a sequel? **Please state in your review** whether or not you want a sequel!

The last thing to take note is that, The Stars That Don't Lie will end with 35 chapters! So there are still 2 more chapters to go! Until then, bye!


	34. Veracity

**Author's notes:** The 34th chapter is here; enjoy the story! Pointers:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary:**The teens return for their final term and graduation in high school and the Annual Cultural Festival also steps in. However, this is the moment where secrets would be exposed…

**For Reviewers: **

**Raena** – Haha, thanks for the review!

**Takerus Lost Angel** – Thanks for the review! Still, before happy endings always comes a storm…

**Fiorella Takaishi** – Thanks for your support all along!

**Paulagirl **– Thanks for the review!

**Tomboy 601** – Chisato is responsible, it's just that Honai wants to get his revenge so he's using Chisato now. Thanks for the review anyway!

**revilo – **Okay, sure!

**CHAPTER 34:**

**Veracity**

_7__th__ January 2008_

The blonde looked at himself in the mirror as he adjusted his tie and coat. He bent down to tie his shoelaces and stood up again. He looked at his own eyes in the mirror.

_The final term before graduation… This is it._

He smiled. Then, he picked up his bag and ran out of his house. Closing the door with a 'bang', he jumped over the low fences and mounted on his bicycle, riding against the morning breeze.

-- -- --

Chisato sat alone by the bench before the school gates. She was staring at the golden necklace that belonged to Hikari.

"**Do as I say," Honai passed a disc to Chisato. The girl took it reluctantly and threw questions at the bloke.**

"**What's this?" Chisato wanted to throw the disc away. "What are you trying to do?"**

"**Hey, just do as I say! Got it?" Honai snarled. "Anyway, I will be there,"**

"**Where?"**

"**Your school." Honai smirked.**

Chisato sighed as she gripped the necklace tightly in her palm. "Is this right?" Then, a feminine voice called out to her. It was Hikari, running towards her very happily. Chisato kept the necklace fast and smiled back at the brunette.

"Good morning!" Hikari grinned.

"Good morning!" Chisato replied happily. "You sure are in good shape!"

"Well, I suppose!" The brunette pondered. "Oh well, let's get to class!" She held Chisato and ran into the school compounds cheerfully.

-- -- --

The hot-head stood before the staff building. His heart was thumping at a fast rate.

_The first day of term 3, and also possibly my last day at school_

He stared up at the sky and took a deep breath. "Daisuke, no worries." He said to himself as he made his way up the steps towards the large doors. Meanwhile, the blonde had already entered the school compound and was on his way to the parking lot for bicycles.

"…Daisuke?" He noticed and rode towards the staff building. He halted and made a squeaky sound. The hot-head turned around and the 2 looked in the eyes.

"Oh, it's you." Daisuke said.

Takeru stared at the hot-head. "Seeing the principal?"

"Well, what else could it be?" Daisuke crossed his arms.

The blonde nodded as he heard. "Well, good luck." Daisuke also gave a little nod.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it." Daisuke replied. Then, Takeru got back on his bicycle and rode off. The hot-head turned back and walked up the stairs, finally into the building.

-- -- --

In class 

"Alright, the attendance's done and well," Ishii sensei smiled. "Welcome back, class." The class cheered as the class atmosphere finally returned. "Still, it's a pity that 2 students had left."

"Catherine…" Bandou gave a huge sigh. Eiichi patted him and Hayato laughed.

"Man, you gotta relax!" Murai stood up. "There are better girls out there for you, but well, none from our class." Kazumi threw a paper at Murai. "Hey, watch it!"

"Well, you better keep that mouth of yours shut!" Kazumi yelled. Ishii sensei laughed as he calmed the class down.

"Alright, alright, knock it off." He coughed. "Great to see you guys in tip-top condition. Well then, let's begin class and stop wasting time, shall we?"

"Sensei, where's Daisuke anyway?" Murai asked.

"Well, he's got personal issues to settle so he's not going to come for class for the time being."

"I heard he was responsible for the fire in the art room…" The commotion in class went on as Takeru, Hikari and Chisato felt rather uncomfortable.

Chisato felt guilty as she covered her ears. Takeru kept quiet like usual and pretend that he heard nothing. However, Hikari stood up, "Everyone, please keep your comments to yourself."

"…What do you know…" Kazumi sat down in disgust.

"Its just…" The commotion went on. "Why can't we just wish that Daisuke would return? He is our classmate after all. We should support him… Besides, we won't be able to spend much time together after we graduate…"

"You're right," Hayato smiled. "Sorry Hikari,"

"Let's stop wasting time and get the class starting, sensei." Masumi remarked coolly. The class kept quiet and looked back in front. Hikari smiled as she sat down.

"Thank you, Masumi, Hayato…" She mumbled as the class began.

-- -- --

After class 

"**I'm afraid this is our final decision," The principal sighed. "You will leave once the Cultural Festival ends."**

The hot-head walked down the hallway in disappointment. Then, he opened the doors and saw someone seated down by the stairs. It was Takeru. "Takeru?"

The blonde held out a burger to Daisuke. The hot-head took it slowly. "Sit down,"

As the 2 of them sat beside one another, looking at the clear sky, they helped themselves with the burgers.

"Well, how did it go?" Takeru asked.

Daisuke took a huge bite. "Well, you guess…"

Takeru stared. "They… they really…"

"I'm gonna have to leave the school after the Cultural Festival." Daisuke said. Takeru took another bite at the burger without saying a word. "Well, where's Hikari?"

"She's busy preparing for the Cultural Festival this coming Saturday." The blonde replied.

"I see…" Daisuke chewed the food. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Keep this from her, I don't want her to worry." This request stunned the blonde but he kept his cool. The blonde turned back and continued eating the burger. He nodded. Daisuke smiled and continued eating as well. "Thanks…"

-- -- --

_Odaiba High, 12__th__ January 2008, Saturday afternoon_

"Ho-ho…" Murai put on his No. 4 jersey. "I wonder who we're dealing with today."

"Must be some strong team," Bandou said as he put on his newly bought basketball shoes. "That would be special enough to commemorate the Cultural Festival which is also our school's 30th anniversary!"

The boys laughed as Takeru put on his No. 7 jersey. Then, the coach entered the changing room and shouted, "Alright, gather boys!"

-- -- --

Chisato stood before the studio room as she paced back and forth in the hallway. She was holding 2 discs in her hands, not knowing which one she was going to give. "What am I going to do…"

Just then, a student walked out of the studio room and saw Chisato. "Oh, Chisato,"

"Oh, hey!" The girl trembled.

"Are you here to give the dedication to our school anniversary?" The boy asked.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"I mean each class would be making a dedication, are you giving yours?"

"Oh, oh! Y-Yeah!" She handed over 1 of the disc to the boy and the boy smiled.

"Thanks, is there anything else?" Chisato shook her head. "Okay then, have fun!" The boy went back into the studio room.

Chisato's mind went blank. She looked at the disc again and realized that she had given the disc Honai gave her and she trembled. "What have I done…"

-- -- --

"Yeah, put this over here." Hikari gave instructions to her classmates. "Yes, perfect, thank you!" She was organizing the preparation done by her class. Then, Masumi went into the classroom, carrying something rather big in her hands. "Masumi?"

"Hey," She passed the object to the brunette. It was a painting. "This is one of my paintings, it's called the undine." Hikari was amazed at how beautiful the girl in the painting was.

"This is beautiful! Did you paint it?" She asked with awe. Masumi simply nodded.

"Well, I just thought that I could put it in the class as display…"

"Sure! It looks gorgeous!" Hikari then placed the painting at one of the corners cheerfully.

-- -- --

The boys were making their way to the court as some of the students cohort were already waiting for them. They were feeling very confident and finally they entered the court where the lights blinded them and right on the other side were their opponents, a team they weren't very much expecting.

"Boys, this is Hirotaka High Basketball Team as you know." The coach introduced. Takeru noticed the bloke wearing a yellow bandana.

The crowd was already cheering. Honai walked up to Takeru and smirked. "Well, it's been a while." He held out his hand. Takeru stared.

The 2 coaches walked up to the 'battlefield' bringing along their line-ups. "Well, boys, Hirotaka High has requested for a friendly match in commemoration of our school's 30th anniversary. Hit the battlefield boys, show them all you've got!" The Odaiba coach and the team gave a cheer and the coach left for the benches. Takeru was still staring.

Honai paced up slowly until Takeru and him were only 5cm apart from one another. "Well, good luck. You're gonna need it." He held out his hand again.

"…What do you want?" Takeru gritted. Honai snickered and kept his hand.

"Just a friendly match, don't get all upset." He teased. "Besides, getting all emotional on the battlefield is not your style, Takaishi…"

"I'm not going to do that…"

"Then, concentrate on the game…" He chuckled as he walked off to his position. Takeru and him were going to jump ball. He continued snickering at Takeru.

"It's party time!"

-- -- --

Daisuke stood alone by the hallway. He didn't feel like talking at all. Then, Hikari and Chisato passed by. Hikari went up to the hot-head.

"Hey, you're here!" She smiled. Daisuke looked up and saw Chisato. Their eyes met.

"Yeah, I'm here…" He was looking at Chisato

"Well, let's go and play then!" She said cheerfully but Daisuke wasn't listening. He couldn't get his eyes off Chisato.

"What…What's wrong?" Hikari asked. Chisato looked away in discomfort. Daisuke then turned back to Hikari and smiled.

"Nothing," He walked up. "Let's go!" Then, they made their way to the fair…

-- -- --

"Both teams ready?" The referee walked to the middle with a basketball. The supporters for both schools were already cheering and keeping the noise level higher and higher. "Ready for jump ball,"

"I sure feel excited…" Honai smirked as he bent down. All Takeru did was smirk too.

"Jump ball!" The referee threw the ball into the air and both boys jumped, stretching their long arms out to hit for the ball. The atmosphere was already so intense even though the match had just begun…

-- -- --

"Let's see…" The 2 students went through the programs and dedications again. "This is from class… which class is it?"

"Let me see…" A senior took the disc and examined. "Oh, it's from Hikari's class!" She answered.

"Oh, okay," The students went back to their computer. "Okay, everything's all set and ready to go!"

-- -- --

"Both of them touched the ball!" 1 of the spectators shouted. The crowd all started cheering and threw their banners up and down.

Then, the ball flew and a Hirotaka member got the ball. Takeru dropped on the floor, shocked. "What the…" Hayato ran up and grabbed him.

"Hey, the match's already started!" Then, the 2 boys ran back for defense play. The ball was passed into Honai's hand and before Takeru got to him, he had already scored a 2-pointer. Hirotaka's supporters cheered and did waves.

As Honai ran back in defense, he stuck out his tongue at Takeru and that, irritated Takeru. "Hey, chill." Hayato patted him. "You know he's a jerk all along."

"I'm fine…" He swept Hayato's hand away and soon, the match continued. Eiichi thundered the ball so far away and Takeru sprang fast to grab the ball. By then, he was already at the other side of the court. He dribbled back and forth, crossing the 1st player.

Hayato ran to his left side, "Takeru, open space here!" He shouted yet the blonde wasn't listening. "Takeru!" The blonde crossed the 2nd and 3rd fellow with ease, running towards the board and released the ball through the hoop. Then, he ran back quietly. "Takeru?" Hayato mumbled.

-- -- --

"Special announcement, the commemoration ceremony will begin in half an hour's time. Can all guests, staffs and students proceed to the hall in half an hour's time, thank you."

Daisuke sat down by the bench as he yawned. "Hey guys, I will be right back," Hikari left for the fair. Only Chisato and Daisuke were left.

"Well?" The hot-head asked. Chisato froze.

She gulped and looked at Daisuke. "I've not going to do anything," She smiled.

"That's wise." He nodded and yawned. Chisato however looked into his bag and stared at the disc, the dedication disc.

-- -- --

"Honai! Honai! Honai!" The supporters for Hirotaka cheered as they raised their band. Honai was making his way in to do his lay-up until Takeru came in. He raised his hand and prevented Honai from proceeding.

Honai turned left and right, his back facing Takeru. He had to do a fake and then turned in order to do a jump shot and score but Takeru was way to tall for him to do so. He snickered and that made Takeru unhappy. "Now, taste this!" He gave a hard knock on Takeru's chest with his elbow and did a jump shot. Takeru fell down in anger.

The referee blew the whistle and called out, "Hirotaka, number 6 offensive foul!" As Hayato and the rest went up to check on the blonde, the blonde pushed them away. He got up and stomped towards Honai.

He grabbed Honai and pulled him up. "What do you think you are doing?" Honai laughed. Takeru then gave him a punch and Honai fell to the ground. This time, both boys were mad. Honai stood up and ran towards Takeru, giving him a punch in the face as well.

"Stop!" The referee called out as the players and coach went up to hold the 2 boys down. "You 2 are suspended from this match! Out!"

-- -- --

In the evening…

Everyone were making their way to the hall and the principal walked beside Mr. Onisawa. "Thank you, Mr. Onisawa for taking your time out to join us in our celebration," The principal laughed.

"Of course, this is an excellent school," He smiled. "Right Satoru?" The little boy beside him nodded in delight.

-- -- --

Soon enough, everyone was seated and ready for the ceremony to begin. The principal went up on stage and started his speech. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to our opening ceremony in commemoration of Odaiba High's 30th anniversary. I thank you all for coming…" His speech went on and on.

Hikari was fully concentrated while Daisuke was yawning away. Takeru looked back and forth, wondering why Honai had the smile on his face all along. Honai looked at the blonde and gave a little wink. Takeru look away and smirked. "What can go wrong…"

Chisato was still thinking about the disc. She looked at Daisuke.

_I… I lied. _

She looked at Hikari.

_But… It was the right choice to make._

She looked at Honai.

_It's not my fault… he threatened me._

Finally, she looked at Takeru.

…_What did I just do? No… I have to get the disc back!_

Chisato got up and ran out of the hall without attracting much attention from everyone. "Chisato?" Daisuke muttered and followed behind her. Honai saw the 2 left the hall and whispered, "Get a few men and follow her, something's wrong." Then, several Hirotaka players got up and left the hall too.

-- -- --

"Chisato!" Daisuke chased behind her. "Where are you going?" She just kept on running. Behind them, there were 4 other boys chasing them.

The girl stopped before the hallway to grasp for air. Daisuke caught up and questioned her. "What's going on?" Chisato got up.

"Daisuke… I'm sorry…" She panted. "I… I…"

"What?" Daisuke asked. Just then, the 4 boys caught up as well. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Going somewhere, missy?" 2 boys went up behind Chisato. Soon enough, Daisuke and Chisato were surrounded.

"What's going on? What are the players from Hirotaka doing here?!" Daisuke snarled.

"I'm sorry Daisuke… I gave the disc…" Chisato whimpered. "A disc Honai gave to me…"

"What?!" The hot-head yelled. "What is inside?! How could you listen to that bastard?!"

"I'm getting the disc back, I know I'm wrong!" Chisato cried. "Please help me!"

"Uh-uh…" 1 of the players cracked his knuckle. "You ain't going anywhere, missy."

Daisuke kicked him in the face and smacked the other guy in his stomach. "Don't get in my way, bastards! Let's hurry then, Chisato!"

The other 2 players blocked the path and the other 2 were just about to get up. "Oh no…"

"Don't worry," Daisuke went up and knocked the 2 guys before them on their head. "You go ahead, I will take care of these guys!" Chisato nodded and ran off. "Come on, you blockheads! I will take you all!"

-- -- --

"Now, let us proceed with the dedications," The principal announced. The students in the studio clicked on the programs and started running them. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" A student went up and opened the door. Chisato ran in but was stopped. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to come in!"

"I'm sorry but can you please stop the dedication!" Chisato tried to barge her way in but was blocked.

"We can't, the thing's already running!" The other student replied.

"Oh gosh…" She gasped.

-- -- --

Soon, the video played.

"Ladies and gentlemen, right on screen before you, is a secret. A secret soon to be exposed to many of you here." The words on the screen read. "This secret is about someone who belongs in this school, someone who has been acting all along. He is friendly. He is famous. He is likeable by everyone but he holds a secret not many knows. He is a hypocrite."

"Huh?" The crowd was shocked. They had no idea what the video was saying. "What is happening?" Many of them wondered.

"Please stop this video at once," The principal called over to the studio.

"We can't! Something's wrong!" The student tried to stop the program but bugs had overrun their computers. "The programs activated viruses onto the system!"

"Now, we shall expose this hypocrite, and I am sure all of you would be very surprised." The video continued. "He is…" On the screen slowly exposed the face of a handsome looking blonde. His cool blonde hair and his attractive blue eyes caught the attention of everyone else. "Takeru Takaishi!"

"What?" The school population went. Even the principal couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Takeru?!"

"Oh no…" Chisato cried.

"Now, let us see the background of this hypocrite." The video continued. "Takeru's parents divorced when he was 8 and from then on, he lived with his mother while his brother lived with his father. This is their family photo."

The blonde stood up in disbelief. "Stop…Stop, STOP!" He yelled. The video continued. Everyone turned their attention to the blonde.

"Takeru developed a sense of hatred towards his father and everyone else. He did not want to trust anyone at all. Not even his teammates. He looked down on every one of them, pretending to care before them, yet holding his true thoughts of what he think of them. Now, ladies and gentlemen, is he not a hypocrite?"

"Takeru… No! I don't believe it!" Hayato protested. Then, the video continued.

"Some of you might not believe it, but most importantly… We should have the answer directly from Takeru!"

"…Takeru?" Murai murmured. The blonde kept quiet. "Do you… really look down on us?" The blonde kept quiet. "Answer me!" He grabbed the blonde by his jersey.

"Murai, stop it!" Hayato pulled him back.

"All along, we've been working with a bastard who's been looking down on us and pretending to be nice!" Murai yelled.

"Takeru, say something…" Hayato urged. Hikari got up and ran behind Takeru.

"Takeru…" She stood behind him.

The blonde bit his lips in distress. Murai walked up to him and glared. "Well? Guilty?"

Honai smirked at the sight of the boys fighting against one another.

"He's not that kind of guy!" Hikari protected Takeru. "Murai calm down!"

"Get lost! I want the answer from him!" Murai glared. Eiichi and the rest of the players cornered Takeru.

"Guys, come on! We're a team!" Hayato tried to solve the situation but Takeru pushed him away. "Takeru!"

"I will say it," He looked up. "I'm…"

Daisuke ran back to the hall as fast as he could. He had a feeling something went amiss. "Come on, Takeru better be alright. I hope nothing's wrong!"

"I'm…" Takeru was breathing hard.

"Takeru, I'm sorry…" Chisato cried as she dropped on the floor. She was in the studio room.

"…" The blonde took a deep breath.

"Takeru…" Hikari held onto the blonde, looking up at him.

"I'm a _hypocrite_." Takeru answered.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Finally, the 2nd last chapter is here! I hope that you guys would enjoy it and give it a good old review! The last chapter will be up soon and I will now address the issue about the sequel.

Since there are quite a number of you up for the sequel, I would most probably write one. It will be out on the **21****st**** December 2007** so there's still a long way to go. As for those that didn't like the idea of a sequel, I suggest the most you can do is not read it at all. I'm sorry.

Well then, the finale is coming your way already! What will happen to Takeru? What is Honai going to do? How will our story end?


	35. The Stars That Don't Lie

**Author's notes:** The final chapter is here at last!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon …lalala

**Summary:**The finale to the story. How will things end?

**For Readers: **

**Hey there! This is finally the last chapter! I hope that every one of you have enjoyed this story as much as I do writing it! I first got my inspiration for this story after watching Nobuta wo Produce! And for this last chapter, I got more inspirations after watching Hanazakari no Kimitachi e, the J-Dorama! **

**Anyway, I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing this story. Thank you, everyone! And remember, the sequel would be out on the 21****st**** December 2007! Do look out for it, guys! Okay, that's all then. Until then, enjoy the story and thank you for reading, The Stars That Don't Lie!**

**FINAL CHAPTER:**

**The Stars That Don't Lie**

"I'm a _hypocrite_." Takeru answered.

"…Bastard…" Eiichi gritted. Suddenly, Murai stomped up and punched Takeru right in his face.

"You jerk!" He pulled Takeru up again and grabbed him by the collar. "You jerk, how dare you?!"

"Guys stop it!" Hayato pulled Murai back as Hikari went up to the blonde.

"Takeru! Takeru! Are you okay?" She helped the blonde up. The blonde merely spoke a word as he wiped the blood away from his lips.

The video on screen stopped running. There was total silence in the hall. Everyone, most of them who had great respect for Takeru, was stunned. They could not believe what they had just heard, especially from Takeru himself. It was so unexpected and disappointing for the basketball team.

Takeru stood in silence until someone walked and narrowed his way across the crowd. The old man walked up and stopped before Takeru. "Takeru, it's best if you would give us a little explanation." Mr. Onisawa turned and faced the crowd while Satoru stood beside Takeru. "Everyone, I believe, that Takeru would have an explanation for his actions." He turned and nodded at the blonde.

The blonde looked up. Slowly, he took his first step and paced slowly towards the stairs. Everyone gave way as Takeru made his way up to the stage.

-- -- --

"No…" Chisato cried as she got up again. "What did I just do…"

"Well done," A bloke clapped. It was Honai. "I am very pleased with you." He took out a dairy and held it out.

Chisato looked at the dairy in despair. She stared.

"Don't you want it back?" Honai snickered.

-- -- --

Daisuke ran into the hall only to realize that Takeru was already on stage. "No way…" He gapped.

"Takeru…" Hikari watched in dismay as the blonde walked up to the center of the stage where the microphone was.

-- -- --

Chisato took the dairy and kept quiet. Honai laughed as he looked out of the window of studio room and saw Takeru on stage. "By the way, our dear friend is on stage now." Chisato stood up in a hurry and looked out of the window.

"Takeru… no…" She sniffed.

-- -- --

"I am Takeru Takaishi." Takeru started. "Student from Odaiba High and the team captain of the basketball team."

"You aren't fit to be our captain!" Murai yelled. Hayato went up to hold him down.

"Well… my parents. They divorced when I was eight years old and I went with my mother." Takeru said. "My brother, Yamato went with my father and as mentioned, I hated my father."

"No, Takeru…" Hikari didn't want to hear anything anymore. Daisuke ran up to the brunette's side immediately.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke asked. Hikari sniffed.

"I hated him because he broken a promise that he had made. And because of that, I didn't want to believe in anyone else anymore. All I wanted was a cozy and comfortable high school life without any problems. That's way I put on a fake front before everyone else. I am a… hypocrite."

"Darn you!" Eiichi blew.

"You have been lying to us all along…" Masato murmured. "You lied to us!"

"How could you Takeru?!" Keita yelled. "We respected you."

"Everyone stop it please!" Hayato shouted. "I believe that Takeru is not that kind of person. Takeru, please tell us that whatever you have said aren't true at all!"

"…" Takeru stared.

-- -- --

"Oh I sure am enjoying this…" Honai chuckled. Chisato gritted in despair as she watched Takeru. She stood up and turned to face Honai. "What?"

-- -- --

"Takeru!" Hayato urged. "Come on!"

"…" Takeru kept quiet.

"It means that whatever he had said is true!" Eiichi shouted. Suddenly the commotion in the hall went on again.

"Everybody!" Hayato was panicking. "Please don't be like this!"

"Hikari… are you okay?" Daisuke held onto the brunette. The brunette was crying. Feeling very irritated, Daisuke shouted. "EVERYONE STOP THIS!"

"…" The commotion stopped as everyone turned to look at Daisuke.

"Shouldn't all of us be giving Takeru a chance to explain?!" Daisuke said in displease. "Why should we all be blaming him?!"

"He lied to us in the first place!" Murai yelled.

"So what?" Daisuke replied in an instant. "Does that mean that we have to blow all these up into a commotion?"

There was silence again. Hayato turned to look at Takeru. "Please,"

"…" Takeru simply stared with an unbothered look on his face. "I don't have an explanation. I'm just a hypocrite."

"Takeru, stop lying!" Daisuke yelled.

"I already said I have no explanation at all!" Takeru yelled back.

"…" Daisuke gulped. "You're lying…" He muttered.

-- -- --

"What?" Honai watched as Chisato stood up.

"I'm going to stop this," She headed for the door until Honai spoke again.

"What can you do?" He smirked. "You have no proof, you have no evidence. You can't help him in any way."

"The least I can do is to explain everything to everyone else!" Chisato cried. "I'm the mastermind after all…"

"…Stop joking around. It's useless." Honai continued watching as the smile wiped off from his face.

-- -- --

"You're lying…" Daisuke scowled in disappointment. "Why are you doing this…" Just then, Hikari looked up and walked towards the stage very slowly. "Hikari…"

"Takeru…" She looked at the blonde. This time, the blonde stared back with a blank mind. "Please tell us the truth… please…"

"Why are you guys doing this?!" Takeru yelled. "I am already saying the TRUTH! What else do you want from me?!"

"Takeru, please!" Hikari coughed.

"…" Takeru remained calm even though he felt very terrible inside of him.

-- -- --

"I must do something…" Chisato looked around, wiping her tears away. She saw all the equipments around and then she saw the word 'RADIO' on the screen. "That's it…" She looked.

-- -- --

"Why are you doing this…" Hikari asked. Then, Daisuke walked forward and took out a Purikura from his wallet.

"Don't you remember this?" Daisuke showed it to Takeru. Takeru was surprised.

"_**No problem!" Daisuke exclaimed as he stuffed his hand into his pocket and took out a star key chain. "Here, Hikari."**_

"_**What's…" Hikari took the key chain and saw the Purikura on the star. "This…" **_

"Daisuke…" Takeru murmured.

_**He ran back as fast as he could, as he panted and spoke up.**_

"_**Takeru…" Daisuke gasped.**_

"_**Here…it…is…" The blonde panted as he held out the key chain. Hikari was stunned, as she took the key chain. **_

"_**This…" She spoke softly. She stared hard at the photo, with Daisuke and Takeru inside. Slowly, slowly, her eyes went teary…**_

"_**Don't tell me you threw it away… This key chain is worth…" Takeru cut in.**_

"_**It's priceless…" He looked firm and serious.**_

"This…" Hikari took out a group shot of the three of them and showed it to Takeru.

_**Takeru and Daisuke smirked as they held each other by the shoulders. Hikari smiled back as she wept away her tears. Then, she pulled the 2 boys along with her.**_

"_**Where to?" Takeru asked.**_

"_**To take another picture." Hikari said cheerfully.**_

"_**What for?" Diasuke asked this time.**_

"_**To take a photo of us together!" Then she pulled the boys even harder, as they ran towards Palette Town.**_

"…" Takeru was dumbfounded already. He didn't know what else he could say.

"So please…" Daisuke held the Purikura. "Tell everyone the truth, Takeru."

The blonde looked at Hikari as she gave a worried look on her face. He closed his eyes and breathed in hard. He opened his eyes again and before him were hundreds of people, all waiting for his explanation. He looked down again as Hikari nodded at him. Then, he spoke up.

"Do you all know that…" Takeru paused. "Stars don't lie at all?"

-- -- --

"What the hell is he doing?" Honai stared in bewilderment. Meanwhile, Chisato was sneaking towards the screen, wanting to turn on the live radio.

-- -- --

"On a certain night, I met this girl. She was very troubled and so I decided to help her. Then came along a runaway prince who also joined in the conversation." Takeru explained. "On that very night, we made a promise, a promise to the stars. The runaway prince and I were going to help this girl solve her problems. We made a promise to the stars that we will never tell anyone else about this."

The 2 boys blushed and stopped. "Ok, ok…Now we'll swear to the stars that we will not leak out anything about this." Takeru continued, after he cleared his throat.

"_**You're so lame…stars? Swear?" Daisuke folded his arms.**_

"_**Shut up!" Takeru sounded irritated.**_

"_**Forget it, it will not work…" Hikari sounded disheartened.**_

"_**Come on, it will. Well, the stars promised it." Takeru pointed out.**_

"_**Stars?" Hikari looked curious.**_

"_**Stars don't lie…trust me…" Takeru said confidently.**_

Daisuke and Hikari smiled as they heard.

Takeru looked down at the two of them, and finally he carried a smile on his face. "There and then, we went through many obstacles and finally became best friends. I've changed ever since I met them, I've learnt to care and understand."

"Takeru…" Hayato was a little touched.

"And most of all, I've learnt to love." The blonde looked down at the brunette who was smiling away at him. "And there's another truth that everyone needs to learn."

"All the bad things that had happened in school, ever since Hikari was blamed, there was a mastermind behind it all. Hikari was framed."

"What?" Everyone gapped as they heard. The commotion was on again.

-- -- --

"That idiot…" Honai stared as Chisato heard.

"Takeru…" Chisato didn't feel scared or bad at all. She was happy. Honai turned around in frustration as he noticed Chisato standing before the radio system.

"What are you doing there?" Honai looked in suspicion.

"Nothing." Chisato smiled as she clicked the 'ON' button secretly.

"You're hiding something…" Honai spoke, not knowing everything was audible to everyone else. "Get away from there!"

"No way." Chisato smiled.

"Huh?" Everyone looked up as they heard the commotion. "What's going on?"

"Weren't you enjoying Takeru suffering on the stage?" Chisato provoked. "You failed eh?"

"The plan is still going well! No way will those stupid people believe him!" Honai smirked.

"Stupid people?!" The crowd went about as the commotion got hotter and hotter.

Chisato was still smiling away. "Wipe that smile off your face!" Honai gritted in unhappiness. "I will never let Takeru off so easily now that my plan is working!"

"Plan? Takeru?" Eiichi gapped. "So someone set Takeru up!" There, everyone was running about here and there.

Just then, Honai's teammates arrived in the hall. "What is going on?"

"Honai, you better look at this." Chisato pointed up to the screen with a big 'ON' on it. Honai gapped as he realized that Chisato had fooled him.

"Why you!" Honai turned around and looked at the stage. Everyone was on their way to the studio room.

"Oh, look there!" Daisuke pointed at Honai's teammates. "It's Honai's friends!"

"How about we give them some fun?" Hayato added as he gave Daisuke a sly grin on the face.

"Let's do it!" Daisuke cheered as he led the basketball team towards the Hirotaka basketball team. Then, the whole hall was in chaos as people ran about fighting and running.

Daisuke looked up and saw Chisato. He smiled as he gave his thumb up at her. Chisato smiled back. "Great job, Chisato!"

Takeru was still on stage, feeling rather shocked from the chaos he was looking at. Hikari went on stage and grabbed his hand. "What?"

"Follow me!" The brunette grabbed the blonde and ran the backstage.

Daisuke turned around as he saw the two of them ran off. "Good luck, the both of you." He smiled.

-- -- --

"Where are you taking me to?" Takeru asked as Hikari continue running along the corridors, still holding onto Takeru.

"You'll know!" She chuckled.

The both of them continued running and up the stairs. Finally, they were on the roof.

"Why are we here?" Takeru looked around in a daze. He looked down at Hikari with a question mark on his face.

She took in some fresh air and looked up at the blonde. "No special reasons!" She grinned. Takeru blushed all of a sudden as he saw her smile. He looked away in a hurry.

Hikari frowned. "What's wrong?" Takeru turned away. "Is there something on my face?" She wiped her face, wanting to check if she has any marks at all. Takeru turned around and shook his head. He smirked. "Hey, tell me!"

"No, there's nothing at all!" He answered cheerfully.

"Humph…" Hikari folded her arms. Then, she realized something she had never seen before. She laughed along with Takeru. "You know, this is the first time I've ever seen you so happy before…"

Then, the blonde stopped laughed as he looked at Hikari.

Hikari stopped laughing too. "What's wrong?" She smiled.

"No, nothing." Takeru stuck his hands into his pockets. "It's just…" He paused. Hikari took a step forward and looked up at the tall blonde. She squished her mouth. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Hikari was confused. She nodded her head slowly. "Oh…" Then, the blonde raised his hands and patted the brunette.

"Thank you for helping me all along. You taught me many things…" Takeru said.

Hikari laughed. "You taught me many things too…"

"You helped me to understand things better… You taught me to enjoy life better. You taught me what it's like to care and love someone." Then, Takeru put his hands on Hikari's shoulders and pulled her towards him. "Thank you, Hikari."

Hikari was dumbfounded at that moment. She felt the warm and comfort Takeru gave. She was happy.

Then, they broke away. Slowly Hikari looked up and saw many stars. "Oh!"

Takeru turned back and looked. He smiled. "Wow…"

"So many stars tonight… They look gorgeous…" Hikari was mesmerized with the beautiful sight.

"Yeah, they sure do…" Takeru said as he looked at Hikari. "Hey, look there!"

Hikari turned to face his side and then, the blonde lowered his head and kissed her. Hikari was stunned. Takeru had kissed her, again, this time with her knowing.

Daisuke was on his way up and just as he was about to open the door, "Hey you guys! How you have forgotten me?" Then, he saw the Takeru and Hikari kissing. He gapped and closed the door immediately. He blinked several times and sighed. "What bad timing!"

Takeru broke away and looked at Hikari. "Takeru…" Hikari muttered.

"Hikari… I… " Takeru stared into her eyes. He couldn't say a word at all. Daisuke frowned.

"What the heck is he doing…" He stared out, as he got impatient. "Come on! Say it!"

Takeru and Hikari continued looking into one another's eyes. Daisuke sighed. "Oh darn it, you do it later!" Daisuke walked out with a happy face as he cheered. "How can you guys forget me?"

Takeru and Hikari jumped as they moved away from one another.

"Oops! Sorry!" Daisuke laughed. Takeru stuck his hands into his hands as he walked towards the hot-head.

"Hey, how's everything at the hall?" Takeru asked.

"Fine! We did whatever we had to do!" Daisuke smirked. Hikari laughed.

"That's great!"

"Yup, that's awesome!" Daisuke punched into air. "Say, the stars sure are beautiful tonight…"

The three friends looked up at the night sky with many stars shining brightly.

_**Hikari grinned from time to time. Takeru smirked upon seeing her silly face. "Have you ever…wondered why there are stars in the sky?"**_

"…" _**Takeru kept quiet.**_

_**The brunette sighed. "Guess you never did."**_

"_**Maybe they represent hope…and light." The blonde said as he lied down for a wider view.**_

"_**Hope…and light?" **_

"_**Yes…If every star was made out of human's dreams and wishes…then that would be hope…" Hikari nodded as she listened.**_

"_**It is hope that's keeping us alive…If men were to never dream, maybe this world would be in darkness. Every hope has a light of its own, guiding us towards our goal and dream, shining our way towards them…"**_

"Hope and light huh?" Takeru smirked. Hikari looked at the blonde as she smiled.

"Yup," She nodded. "But I see the courage in every dream as well!"

"Courage! I like the sound of that!" Daisuke laughed. "Hope, light and courage! Banzai!" He cheered as the three friends looked up at the sky happily.

"Okay, think we better go down now." Takeru looked down. Hikari nodded and walked away. She left the roof first. Just as Takeru was walking off, Daisuke walked up to him.

"Hey," the hot-head said. "Take care of her after I'm gone, will 'ya?" He gave a serious look on his face.

"…You're still leaving?" Takeru asked.

Daisuke laughed. "Well, the decision's been made. Just take care of her, okay?" Daisuke smiled. Takeru remained quiet. "Come on! I know you're sad but you're a man! A real man stays strong!"

"Stop this crap," Takeru said.

"And even if it's sad, I should be the one crying right?" Daisuke smirked as he walked. "And one more thing!" Takeru stared. "A real man knows what to say to the woman he loves, get that?" He snapped. Takeru smirked.

"Hey! Two of you hurry up!" Hikari came back as she watched the two guys still standing on the roof. "Slow pokes!" She walked up and pulled the two of them along. "Hurry up!"

-- -- --

Back inside the hall

The three friends walked into the hall, only to find that everyone's seated down already.

"Eh?" Hikari gasped. "What is going on?"

"Look there!" Daisuke pointed out to a group of guys, all in a rather messy state all lying on the floor unconscious. "Hirotaka guys!"

"What the heck is going on…" Takeru looked around. Then, the Odaiba basketball team stood up and looked at Takeru.

"Hurry up!" Hayato called out as he waved.

"The show's starting already, get your ass here will you!" Eiichi shouted.

"Captain!" The guys called out in unison. Takeru was shocked.

"Go on," Daisuke said.

Takeru turned around and looked at Daisuke and Hikari. He nodded as he turned around and walked forward. Hikari followed behind.

"Hikari," Daisuke said. "Chisato…"

"Huh?" The brunette turned around.

"She's already gone home." Daisuke said. Hikari stared. Then, she ran out of the hall suddenly. "Go for it, Hikari." The hot-head murmured as the brunette ran off.

-- -- --

Outside school

"Chisato!" Hikari called out as she ran. "Chisato!" She looked around for her friend.

The girl was on her way home as she heard her name being called out. "Hikari…" She turned around and saw a brunette desperately looking for her.

"Chisato!" Hikari cried as soon as she saw Chisato. She ran up. "Why are you going home?" The brunette panted.

"Hikari… why did you…" Chisato muttered.

"Why are you heading home…" Hikari recovered.

"Nothing." Chisato smiled. "It's just… the right thing to do."

"No it isn't! You helped Takeru back then!"

"I had to. It was my responsibility." Chisato answered.

"Responsibility?" Hikari frowned.

"Hikari…" Chisato sniffed. "I'm sorry!" She bowed and apologized to the brunette.

"Chisato, get up! What are you doing?" Hikari urged.

"I've done terrible things to you! I should leave!" Chisato cried.

"What are you saying… stop it Chisato! You're scaring me!" Hikari placed her hands on Chisato's shoulders to comfort her.

"Hikari, I'm sorry…" Chisato continued. "I was the one who set you up all along…"

"…No…" Hikari withdrew her hands. "No, Chisato."

"Yes, I did it! I set you up!" Chisato cried. "I released the photos of you, I blackmailed Eiko, I did everything! I even set the art room on fire!"

"Stop it, Chisato!" Hikari hugged her best friend. "Stop it…"

"I'm sorry, Hikari… I'm sorry…." Chisato cried out loud.

"Chisato…" Hikari patted her friend on her back. "It's going to be okay…"

"I'm your best friend and I set you up, how can you forgive me so easily?!" Chisato pushed Hikari away.

"Everything is okay right now, isn't it?" Hikari replied firmly. "It's all over already, Chisato! Everything is fine now!" Hikari walked up to Chisato. "It's okay…"

"Why…" Chisato sniffed. Hikari simply returned a smile.

"Because we are good friends!" She smiled.

_**Just then, Chisato spoke up. "Hikari…She is a very nice girl." She smiled. Takeru stared as the parents turned around and listened. "I've known her since elementary school and she has always been a good friend of mine. Both of us had times where we shared joy, shared sadness and fun… She was my best friend."**_

Chisato sniffed. She nodded. Hikari smiled and hugged Chisato. "Best friends forever!"

-- -- --

Back at school

"May we invite our special guest, Mr. Onisawa, on stage please!" The commentator said as an old man with a boater hat walked onto stage.

The audience clapped as the old man walked towards the microphone. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and all students of Odaiba High! I am very grateful and happy to be able to join you all in today's event! I've even brought my grandson, Satoru, here today!"

The audience looked at Satoru and cheered. The boy looked at Takeru and snapped his fingers. Takeru smiled and snapped back.

"It's really been quite awhile since I've seen the liveliness in this school." Mr. Onisawa smiled. "I've been impressed by the students in this school very much. They were very caring and sincere students in fact."

"_**Sir, I'm really sorry over…what happened the last time." She sniffed. The old man shook her head and sighed.**_

"_**Save it, I'm a persistent old man. You should go home now and get ready for your new school." Then, he raised the windows a little. Hikari kneeled down all of a sudden. Takeru and Onisawa gasped.**_

"_**Get up now and don't you dare embarrass me!" The old man yelled.**_

"No, not until you forgive me!" Hikari stayed firm. Takeru stood up and walked closer.

"…" _**The old man groaned. "Suit yourself!" He then ordered the chauffeur to drive into the mansion. The gates close, leaving only Hikari kneeling on the floor, with Takeru beside her. **_

"They really, really amazed me with what they can do." Mr. Onisawa laughed.

_**The rain was pouring on them, Takeru wanted to leave already but Hikari was still kneeling, but she was looking more and more unwell. "Takeru…" She muttered. Takeru frowned.**_

"_**Hikari, we better go home now…" Then, just as the brunette turned to face Takeru, she collapsed. Takeru gasped in shock as he held her up. "Hikari! Hikari!"**_

"…" _**Hikari was already unconscious. Takeru tried to wake her up and realized that she was having a high fever. **_

"_**No…" He moaned.**_

_**Just as he was about the carry the girl up and hurry to a nearby hospital, the rain stopped casting over them. He looked up. "…Mr.…Onisawa…" He was shocked.**_

"_**Enough said, get in now." He then brought the two of them into his mansion…**_

"Very much to say, this school is a promising school with promising students." The old man said. "Please, can we all applause!" He clapped as everyone else, especially the students, cheered and clapped as loud as they could. Takeru smiled as he heard.

"Great," Daisuke was standing against the wall as he watched. He smiled. "Guess my job is done here…"

-- -- --

School starts again

"Ohayou, mina-san!" Hikari greeted as she entered the classroom. Everyone greeted back cheerfully.

"Hey Takeru!" Hikari went up to the blonde and smiled. The blonde looked up and nodded. "Hey! I greeted you!"

"Oh… Morning." He nodded and continued staring outside the window. Hikari stared and knocked Takeru on his head before going back to her seat.

Takeru looked back and stared at the empty seat right at the front. It was Daisuke's seat. Just then, Ishii sensei came in and everybody went back to their seats.

"Alright! Class is about to begin!" The class cheered along. "And we have someone else with us!" Then, a girl with blonde hair walked into the class.

"Catherine!" Bandou jumped. "Catherine!!"

"Oh…" Takeru looked stunned.

"Bandou shut up will you?!" Kazumi yelled.

"Oi, shut up, you old bag!" Bandou shouted.

"Stop it class!" Ishii sensei shouted. "Catherine you may go back to your seat."

Catherine sat beside Hikari who was beside Takeru. "Hey, it's been a while!" She greeted Takeru and Hikari.

"Why did you…" Takeru pointed.

"Well, I kinda… miss this place." Catherine smiled.

"Welcome back, Catherine!" Hikari cheered.

"Alright, let's begin class!" Ishii sensei said. Then, Hikari looked around.

"Where's Daisuke?"

"Oh…" Takeru was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. "He…"

"Well?"

"He left the s—" The blonde was interrupted by the sudden entry of another student.

"Ohayou mina-san!" Daisuke jumped in and greeted aloud.

Silence filled the air. Everyone stared.

"…Get back to your seat, Daisuke!" Ishii sensei shouted as the hot-head went back to his seat.

"Daisuke?! What the…" Takeru dropped his pen as the hot-head turned around and stuck his tongue out at them.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked. Takeru shook awake and turned. He shook his head.

"Nothing…" Takeru turned back. He picked up his pen and threw it back into his pencil case. "I'm gonna whack him to death…" He gritted as the class continued.

-- -- --

Time flies fast and soon enough, it was graduation day for the third year students…

Graduation Day

Everyone was having lots of fun as they ran around chasing one another. Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari were sitting together by the bench as they watched everyone else enjoying themselves in the school yard.

"Time flies pretty fast, doesn't it?" Daisuke said as he watched the guys having fun running around.

"Yup," Hikari nodded as she watched Catherine and Masumi painting.

Takeru yawned. Daisuke and Hikari turned to stare at the blonde. "…What?"

"You're supposed to say something, not yawn!" Daisuke growled.

"Say what?" Takeru frowned.

"…Never mind." Daisuke shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey, the three of you!" Chisato called out. The three friends looked forward and saw Chisato with a camera. Before they could escape, Chisato snapped the camera. "Good!"

"…Chisato!" Hikari got up and chased her around.

The two guys laughed as they watched. "Say… How did you return here?" Takeru asked.

"…What… you don't want me here?" Daisuke stared.

"I'm just curious…" Takeru looked away. "How did a blockhead get back here…"

"Well, the principal couldn't bear to see one of his most handsome students leave the school so he let him stayed."

"…He must be blind."

"Oi!" Daisuke stood up as he pulled up his sleeves. "That's it, I'm gonna whack the hell out of you!"

Takeru smirked as he stood up. The two boys stared at each other in the eyes. Suddenly Takeru blew at Daisuke and the hot-head fell on the floor from shock. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. Just making fun of you." Takeru smirked.

Daisuke got on his feet and smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm still manlier than you. After all, you can't say _it_ to the one you love." He stared back and smiled at Takeru.

"Shut up." Takeru stared back. As the two boys continued quarrelling, Hikari called out.

"Guys! It's time to take photos!" Hikari called out.

"Last one there's the tortoise!" Daisuke ran up as Takeru followed behind. The two boys soon gathered with the rest.

"Everyone! It's time to take photos!!" Bandou howled as everyone gathered close to take class photos.

They pushed here and there, make funny movements and took the best class photo they could ever have taken. Graduation may be sad, but for them, it was a fun and memorable one. "Everyone, BANZAI!!" Daisuke cheered as everyone else followed and danced together, jumping around in the yard.

-- -- --

"…Well, here it is." Hikari took out a bottle, filled with three small pieces of papers inside.

"I thought we will only look at it at night?" Daisuke asked.

"Does it matter…its still graduation." Takeru smirked.

"Hmm… I see." Daisuke smiled.

"Phew… Let's see…" Hikari took out the papers and gave one to each of them. Each piece would have name written behind it to signify whom it belongs to. "Let's open them at the same time, shall we?"

Daisuke nodded happily as Takeru simply smiled. "Ready…OPEN!"

The three of them opened the papers and surprisingly, all of them carried the same wishes.

"Friends…" Daisuke read.

"Forever." Takeru finished.

"Friends forever!" Hikari cheered as she jumped around.

Daisuke laughed as he stood up and jumped along. Takeru smirked as he sat down coolly on the bench, looking at the three pieces of papers. "Guess it did came true after all…" He smiled and looked up.

Then, Hayato came running. "Daisuke, we've spotted some hot girls walking pass! Come on!" Daisuke jumped.

"Really?!" Daisuke ran up as Hayato followed behind. Takeru laughed as he watched.

"Guess it's just the two of us then," Hikari sighed.

Takeru nodded. The brunette sat down on the bench beside Takeru. The two of them kept quiet. Hikari gave herself a little stretch and took out a piece of paper from her bag.

"Get well soon, Hikari… - Takeru." Hikari read as Takeru jumped.

"EH?!" Takeru stared.

"I got it from the tree when I went there to take the bottle." Hikari smiled. "Thank you, Takeru."

Takeru nodded as he slowly got back on his seat. "It's nothing…"

Hikari picked her bag up and started walking. "Let's talk on the way." She smiled.

Takeru stood up with his bag and followed. "Okay."

"Well, it was great being able to make friends with you." Hikari started talking. "I really learnt a lot from you." Takeru smiled as he listened. "You taught me what it means to stay strong no matter what happens and that there's always a better tomorrow."

Takeru continue to listen. Then, Hikari stopped. "Stay strong and live to see tomorrow's sunset. Live to see tomorrow's sunrise, live to see tomorrow as a better day." She turned around and smiled at Takeru. "That's what you told me."

Takeru smiled. "Yeah."

Then, they continued walking. "Actually, there's something else you should know…" Takeru continued listening. "There was once…" Hikari sounded shy. "I kissed you while you were asleep."

Takeru stood on the spot, shocked. Hikari turned around, blushing. Then, the blonde blushed too. "I… I did the same too. When you were in the hospital, still unconscious." He looked away in embarrassment. So did Hikari.

"Let's get going!" Hikari changed the topic and continued walking.

"Uh." Takeru nodded and walked along. Just then, he recalled.

"_**A real man knows what to say to the woman he loves, get that?"**_

The blonde stopped and called out. "Hikari!" The brunette stopped and turned around. Takeru walked up to her slowly and held her by her arms. He looked her in the eyes.

Then, He leaned forward and kissed her. Hikari closed her eyes as they kissed. Then, Takeru leaned back and looked at her in the eyes. "I love you."

Hikari looked back. "I… love you too."

Then, Takeru hugged her and Daisuke sniffed. He was hiding behind a tree. "Finally, he's a real man!"

The rest of the class came and watched in pleasure. "Hey, we're watching!" Catherine said as Takeru and Hikari turned to look at them. Daisuke ran behind the two and patted them.

"Congratulations!" He snapped and pushed the two of them towards each other. The two of them smiled as they hugged. "Alright guys! Let's enjoy our graduation to the fullest!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered and went crazy as they ran around again, chasing one another.

And the three friends became best friends as they had promised upon the stars, the stars that don't lie.

_** THE END! **_


End file.
